InFamous Vampire
by Wraith002
Summary: Cole wasn't the only Macgrath to get powers after the Ray Sphere blast. Now his brother Michael is also preparing to fight the Beast when it comes. But when a surprise invitation offers the young Conduit not only a chance to learn, but also to improve his skills how could he refuse? However, his new school could prove to be just as dangerous as the city that made him what he is.
1. Prologue: Heros of Empire

**A/N: Hello all! I'm back and with a whole new fic for those who are interested. **

**My Bioshock story has gained a pretty decent sized fan-base and it has given me the incentive to post another that I have chipped away at for some time now. The idea of crossing InFamous and Rosario Vampire is pretty steep. Trying to fuse the two together so that it's not just a good read but also makes sense will take a lot of careful planning. Especially since a quite a few things will probably have to be changed in order to make everything fit.**

**One of those changes, that I'm going to tell you right now, is being made to the timeline. In InFamous, the Beast arrived one month after the events of the first game. I'm altering that so things will bleed together properly as we go from the end of the first game, through the first season of R.V. and into the second game. **

**This is also an OC story, because to be honest...I always thought Tsukune was kind of a wuss. If your a fan of the anime then you probably know what I'm talking about when I say that. But aside from that most of the storyline will be the same, just with a few decent changes to make it original and entertaining. **

**Now that that's all out of the way, I think I've bored you enough. So let's get on with this!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InFamous or Rosario Vampire.**

_**My name is Michael Macgrath, and I was just your average kid living in Empire City with my brother Cole. Life was simple, going to school, hanging out with Cole, his girlfriend Trish and his best friend Zeke. And having a job as a courier along side my brother.**_

_**Then, everything changed.**_

_**A simple delivery went to hell when the package me and Cole were delivering literally exploded. The blast wiping out five square blocks and killing thousands. **_

_**And at the center of the blast...was us. **_

_**Alive...but changed.**_

_**The blast had given us extraordinary powers. We could control electricity, and over time we learned to harness it. While at the same time, the US government had locked down the whole city in a quarantine. **_

_**Everything had gone to hell. Other people with powers started showing up and began tearing the place apart. Cole and I both realised that we couldn't just sit by and let things collapse. We fought the gangs, and the other powered beings. Taking back the city a block at a time until the streets were safe again. **_

_**Along the way trying to discover who had given us the damn package...and why. Hell, even Cole's best friend Zeke turned his back on us and tried to get powers of his own.**_

_**In the end, we found the one responsible. **_

_**Kessler...A man with powers like our own had planted a device known as the Ray Sphere that started it all. H**__**e explained everything to us through a vision of the future. **_

_**A Beast is coming. A monster that only we had the power to defeat. Provided that we were strong and ready to face him.**_

_**Despite the city believing us to be terrorists, the gangs trying to kill us, and people with powers similar to ours called Conduits, we managed to track Kessler down to where it all began.**_

_**Our journey was long, harsh, and we suffered losses. We lost Trish...Kessler forcing Cole to make a choice between her life and the lives of several doctors. All we could do was press onward, and make Kessler pay of everything he had done.**_

_**The two of us were hard pressed against the more experienced Conduit. Kessler was tough, but he was far from unstoppable. After a fight that completely drained us, we stood over the fallen man. Then we heard him say something that shocked us both to the core.**_

_**He said, 'Trish...I love you. Please forgive me.'**_

_**In the next moment he was on us, his hands digging into our faces as Kessler's memories were forced into our minds like before.**_

_**As his secrets played out, Cole and I began to understand. We saw his nemesis, the Beast intent on destroying all life. When it all began Kessler could have used his powers to stop it, instead he fled with his family. Leaving the innocent people behind to fend for themselves against it. **_

_**They were hunted for years, Kessler and his family watched as the world burned around them until there was almost nothing left. And by then it was too late. To fight, to save anyone.**_

_**In that moment of failure, Kessler used his newest and most dangerous power. He went on a one way trip back in time long before anything had occurred. Attempting to rewrite history, Kessler seized control of the First Sons and accelerated the Ray Sphere's development by multiple years. **_

_**He planned everything. The blast, the quarantine, finding Cole and me. He thought about everything and had a plan for every step.**_

_**Yet the one thing that drove that man forward, his sole link to the past he came from, was a picture from his wedding day.**_

_**...When he married Trish. Zeke as his best man, and me and Trish's sister Amy all standing with them.**_

_**My brain couldn't comprehend what we had seen. It was hard to accept, and I knew Cole couldn't swallow it either. The fact that Cole and Kessler were one and the same nearly put me in limbo. Kessler had come back in time to make Cole into what he wasn't. The savior of the world he had failed to be. Going as far as to kill the woman they both loved to make sure he couldn't get tied down by emotions and focus on the task ahead.**_

_**To prepare him for the Beast and to be ready to make impossible choices. **_

_**Then he fell back...dead. His final message...Cole's final message burned into our minds. We looked down at Cole's future self, and turned away. Rage boiling in our hearts at what that man had done to us, done to countless others. We hated him with every part of our beings.**_

_**But in the end, we both knew that when the time came we would be ready. **_

_**And we would be ready from the choices 'we' make, not what is expected of us. And unlike Kessler we would save everyone and ensure that no one else had to suffer like we had.**_

_**Two weeks had passed since Kessler's demise. Empire City was on the slow track to recovery now that the quarantine was lifted. Cole and I took to the streets, moping up the last of the assholes that still tried to cause trouble. **_

_**Zeke joining us in an attempt to reclaim the trust and respect he had lost from the both of us. My brother was still at a crossroads when it came to their friendship, and Trish's death still weighed heavily on his thoughts. But he pressed on, putting one foot in front of the other like the rest of us as we tried to get our lives back to some sense of normality. All the while preparing for the Beasts arrival.**_

_**I'm only 16, and yet I've been through enough shit to last a lifetime...but apparently not enough. Fate, as it would seem, had one last curveball to throw my way.**_

X Empire City - 2 Weeks After Quarantine X

The streets below were relatively quiet for this time of day. But considering the fact that most of the populace of the city was hard at work repairing their homes and businesses it didn't come as a surprise.

Gang activity had dropped to only a handful of incidents every other day, Conduits had stopped showing up, and everything seemed to be going back to life as usual.

Though the pain and terror that was birthed from the Ray Sphere explosion and the nearly two months of urban warfare would leave a deep seeded scar on the city. And everyone that called it home.

On top of one of the many buildings. Mike looked down from his perch on the edge of the rooftop as the people down below went about their business. It was hard to believe that not that long ago they were throwing rocks and spitting curses and death threats at him and his brother for being a part of the disaster.

Now they all looked at them like they were gods. True superheros that had delivered them from the darkness that nearly swallowed them all whole. Because of the sacrifices that the two brothers had made, they would live to see another day. Living happy lives as they bore the guilt and regret of the actions that they had to take.

The teen rubbed his face, he hadn't slept in almost a day. Constantly patrolling up and down the Neon District because of reports of possible gang activity. Though the real reason was that he didn't want to head back to the so called 'base' that Cole and Zeke set up.

Their rooftop hideaway with make-shift generators, unfinished inventions, old worn out furniture, and a wall of cracked tvs with different channels running all at once.

A small gust of wind picked up and caused his spiked, dirty-blonde hair to sway a little. His outfit consisting of faded jeans with rips in the knees, black converse sneakers, and a black long-sleeved shirt under a dark blue t-shirt.

Strapped across his back was a single strap backpack that was grey with blue trim containing various pieces of equipment that he would need while he was out and about. A slightly banged up phone in a pocket in the packs strap for easy access when someone called.

Deciding to call his little excursion a bust, the teen's arms lit up as yellow volts of electricity arched along his frame. Throwing himself off the edge of the building and sending bolts out of his palms to help him glide through the air toward the nearest powerline where he began 'grinding' along the cables using only his powers and his feet.

People within a certain radius looked up and began cheering as they saw one of their heros sliding along the powerlines above. The teen paying them no mind as he headed for home.

Having to jump to a different line ever now and again, Mike leapt off the last one he was one and latched on to the pipe on the side of a building. Using the parkour skills his brother had showed him as he expertly climbed the pipes upward. Using window-sills to help propel him up faster as he reached the rooftop.

"Hay 'little brother'!" Zeke called from one of the couches facing the wall of tvs. "Catch anyone today?"

"Nothing at all." Mike replied dropping his pack by a nearby armchair before flopping down into it. Zeke Dunbar had been friends with Cole damn near forever. The chubby man being almost like a third brother in their little family.

There was still a good deal of mistrust and averise among them, Zeke's betrayal leaving the Macgrath brothers feeling like they didn't even know the man anymore. But he was doing everything in his power to make it up to them, saying he would do anything to have his two brothers back.

Zeke looked at the younger Macgrath and lowered his sunglasses, "Christ Mike...you look like you're about ready to drop. When was the last time you slept?"

"What day is it?" asked the teen.

"Wednesday...No, wait it's Thursday." the man replied.

"I slept for about three hours on Tuesday night." said Mike leaning back in his chair as exhaustion started to grab hold of him. "Where's Cole?"

Zeke stretched, "Out and about. Said something about hunting down the last of the First Sons on the other side of the city. Should be back anytime now." his response was silence. "Mike?" he looked over and saw the teen fast asleep.

Standing, the chubby man grabbed a wool blanket from a storage container under a desk and covered Mike with it. "Sleep tight, little brother. You more than deserve it." he said as he watched the teen's peaceful expression. Guilt rising up in his chest as he turned and sat back down. Running a hand through his Elvis-style hair as past events haunted him.

"I'll make everything up to you guys...if it's the last thing I do." he vowed before going back to watching the news.

Roughly an hour later he heard electric discharge before the sound of feet hitting the rooftop rang out. "Welcome home, brother!" Zeke called out. Cole came around, tossing his courier jacket aside leaving him in his black and yellow pants and a white t-shirt.

"Everything here okay?" asked the Conduit sitting down next to his friend.

"All's quiet here. And from the look of the news things seemed to be pretty okay." said Zeke.

Cole nodded and looked at the armchair where Mike was still out like a light. "How long's he been out?" he asked.

"About an hour. Poor kid's been running himself into the ground these last few days. I'm surprised he hasn't dropped sooner." Zeke replied looking up at his best friend who was watching his younger brother with several emotions in his eyes. "Something on your mind, brother?"

A sigh escaped his lips, "Everything. But I'm worried about him." he said motioning to Mike. "I'm his older brother, it was my job to protect him. And look at everything that happened. Shit, even I'm having trouble coming to grips with it all." his grey-blue eyes locking on a scar on his little brother's face. An angry pink line running through his eyebrow just above his left eyebrow.

It wasn't the only one the teen had. Cole himself had a pretty good collection after all the fights they had been in while trying to take back Empire City from the scum on the streets. All the while dealing with other Conduits that constantly made things more difficult.

The older Macgrath was snapped out of his musings when a hand shook his shoulder. "None of it was your fault, Cole." said Zeke honestly. "And Mike was there with you every step of the way. He's stubborn as hell and nothing can keep him down. Wonder where he get's that crazy shit from?" he said grinning.

Both men chuckled as they settled into silence. But Cole's mind was still running millions of miles a second. "I ran into someone over in the Historic District." he said after a few moments and getting Zeke's attention. "The guy knew me, but I never once met him in my life."

"What did he look like?" asked the chubby man.

"Wore a long, white ceremonial robe with a hood. I almost shot him with precision bolt thinking that he was a Reaper-Conduit. But when he said my name it stopped be cold." Cole explained. "But the guy...he just felt off. There was something about him that put me on edge and I just couldn't explain why."

Zeke scratched his chin. "Start from the beginning, Cole. What exactly happened?"

Cole took a deep breath as he started explaining;

_X Flashback X_

_The still active streets surrounding the ruins of the Historical District of Empire City were relatively silent. A few people milled around, but no sign of anything out of the ordinary._

_Cole's sharp eyes scanned for enemies. Ever since Kessler had been killed the remnants of the First Sons went underground, but the Conduit couldn't shake the feeling that they were still prowling around somewhere. Their leader may have been put down, and most of their facilities had been destroyed, but they probably still had a few resources up their sleeves._

_Checking his watch and seeing how late it was getting, Cole decided to call it a day and head back to the hideout. Using his static thrusters to launch him from the rooftop he had been standing on and on to another before setting off in a sprint. _

_Leaping from building to building as he made his way back toward the bridge leading to the Neon District. _

_He stopped suddenly when he came across the sight that still plagued him. The crater, caused from the Ray Sphere explosion that started it all. His gaze looking over the ruins of the once vibrant district that had turned into nothing more than ghosts and ashes. _

_Movement caught his attention. Someone wearing all white was standing on the elevated plateau in the center of the large crater. _

_Cole clenched his fists, blue electricity crackling over his knuckles as he ran toward the site. Launching himself into the air and hovering toward the ravaged part of the city via static thrusters and thunder dropping at the base of the plateau. _

_Standing on the elevated piece of rubble, was a man the same height as the Conduit. Wearing a white cloak with gold-colored markings covering it. The man had the hood of the cloak up and had his back turned making it hard to see his face._

_Hand raised as he prepared a precision bolt to put the man down fast. Cole kept his gaze firmly locked as he spoke up. "Turn around, nice and slow." _

_The man did nothing at first, then slowly turned to face the Conduit making him tense up even more. Nothing but shadows was revealed under the strangers hood, a pair of glowing yellow eyes peering out and locking on to the older Macgrath's. _

_He looked almost exactly like a Reaper-Conduit. The only distinguishing differences was the lack of a skull insignia on the top of the hood, the tattered clothing and mind control tar spewing around. _

_**"Ease yourself, Cole Macgrath. I mean you no harm."**_ _the man said with a raspy voice. _

_Cole didn't move. The volts channeling over his arm glowed brightly as night slowly began to descend around them. "I've heard that before pal. You're gonna have to do better." he said evenly. _

_The man nodded slowly. __**"Indeed. You and your brother have been through much since all of this began."**__ he said motioning to all the destruction. __**"Rising above the hate and averice of the people around you and showing that you weren't the demons they painted you as. Even after all the suffering you had to endure, you remained on your paths of righteousness." **_

_Lowering his arm, the Conduit still kept his guard up incase this was some kind of trap. "Who are you?" _

_**"I have gone by many titles. But many simply know me as the Chairman. Tenmei Mikogami is my name."**_ _said the 'Chairman'._

_"Sounds Japanese...what are you doing here? You don't look the type to be hanging around this place." said Cole._

_The Chairman nodded, __**"Maybe so, but my presence here has an importance that you may find interesting."**__ he stepped down the plateau until he stood roughly ten feet from the Conduit. __**"As I have stated before, I know full well of what you and your brother Michael had to endure in this city after the Ray Sphere detonation. I am also fully aware of the creature that you will face in the not so distant future."**_

_Cole tensed, "How do you know about the Beast?"_

_**"I'm afraid that information I cannot give you."**__ said the cloaked man. __**"But I do know that you and your brother are doing everything in your power to prepare yourselves for its arrival. This makes what I am about to offer you that much more important."**_

_Reaching into one of the pockets of the cloak, the Chairman pulled out a pamphlet and held it out. Cole looked at the folded up paper a moment before slowly reaching out and accepting it. Reading over the cover and finding that it was information about a high school._

_"What is this?" he asked looking it over and looking at the cloaked man. _

_**"I run a very...**_**unique**_** school, Mr. Macgrath. A place where a select kind of people are allowed to attend in order to better fit into regular society."**__ said the Chairman. __**"A place where your brother would be able to fit in without risk of persecution by those who still hold grudges from what had transpired where we are standing."**_

_Cole looked the pamphlet over for a few seconds before speaking again, "What's the catch? Someone just appearing out of nowhere and telling me that he can send my baby brother to some highschool sounds sketchy at best."_

_**"I wouldn't expect you to be so trusting right off. I'm simply offering young Michael a place where he can be among people his own age. A place where he may find acceptance and also learn to harness his abilities. Honing them so that he will be ready to face the Beast at your side when the time comes."**__ said the Chairman. _

_The Conduit was silent. Mulling over the pros and cons in his head. On the one hand, Mike would be somewhere he could not only make friends and get an education, (considering the teen hadn't been in school for almost two months and the local highschool had been destroyed), but also to have a chance at relaxing and go back to being a kid again._

_Mike had been fighting non-stop. Facing off against vicious gangs and other Conduits in urban warfare while everything seemed to crumble around them. And the older Macgrath could see it in his brother's eyes, the teen had changed in several ways and he didn't like it._

_On the other hand, however, he didn't know about sending Mike to some school so far away. Cole felt his heart clench remembering how he had lost Trish...he wouldn't be able to take it if anything happened to his brother too._

_Seeing the man's inner struggle, the Chairman spoke up. __**"You don't have to make a decision right now. The bus that would take Michael to the school will be here in the Historical District in one week. I have written the place and time within the pamphlet I have given you, if he decides that he wants to attend."**_

_The cloaked man turned around and began to walk away. "Wait!" Cole called out. "What kind of school is this anyway?" _

_While walking away, the Chairman said as clear as day. __**"A school for monsters, Mr. Macgrath."**__ there was a small flash of light and the man was gone._

_X Flashback End X_

Zeke sat silent, eyebrow raised as Cole finished the story. "A school...for monsters? You sure that this guy wasn't puffing the magic dragon or something?"

Cole reached into this pocket and pulled out the pamphlet that had been given to him. Handing it to his friend as he spoke. "I didn't believe it earlier. Then I started reading between the lines. Look for yourself.

The chubby man began reading the form he was holding. Cole wasn't kidding. Along with a picture of the school itself, it gave a detailed description of what goes on there. Monsters of various races coming together to earn an education and also learn how to blend in with humanity.

Zeke whistled, "Damn...and here I thought folks with super powers was as crazy as things really were. How many people here in Empire do you think are monsters in disguise?"

"Don't know, it's hard enough trying to figure out who can become a Conduit. This just adds to the never ending stream of bullshit we've been getting hit with." replied Cole leaning back into the couch.

"So...what are you going to do?" asked Zeke. "You really think Mike will want to go to a place like this with what's comin' at us?"

Cole looked over at his brother as he continued to dream. His thoughts still heavy on his shoulders as he thought about what was best for him. "I'll talk to him about it when he wakes up. It's his choice, not mine. But if it were up to me I'd be sending him."

Standing up and heading over to the mini fridge set up with a car battery, the Conduit took out a couple of beers and brought them back to the couch. "He's been through just as much as I have, sometimes I wonder if I could have spared him from most of it. Our parents trusted me with his safety when they died and look how good that turned out."

Zeke clapped him on the shoulder, "I'm not really one to be talkin, brother. But from what I could see you did a pretty damn good job taking care of him. No one expected this place to go to hell, but you guys made the best of it as a team and brought everything back to semi-normal."

The Conduit took a long sip from his beer and continued to think. "I'm just trying to do what's best for him. And getting him back into school for a bit and trying to live a normal life before the shit really hits the fan would probably be a good thing for him."

"And think of all the girls there. He'd probably be in paradise." Zeke said grinning. Cole chuckled as they settled back and watched one of the tvs that were on.

"You think I'm doing the right thing? Bringing the idea of this school up to him?" asked the older Macgrath.

Zeke sighed, "Your a damn good brother, Cole. Hell, your a saint for all the things you did for this city. Giving him options like this is probably the best thing you can do right now. But for right now don't let it bother you too much. Let the kid sleep and you guys can hash it out in the morning."

Cole let the matter drop for the time being and settled in to relax for the rest of the night. While in the back of his mind he was wondering how Mike would react to the idea of going back to school, let alone to a place where everyone would be almost as abnormal as he was now.

Unknown to the two older men, Mike had been awake and heard the whole thing. The thought of a school filled with people who were just as different as he was sounded interesting. That, and even if he could go back to school all he would get would be stares and whispers behind his back.

Both his and Cole's faces and names were thrown all over the city and their exploits. And even though many revered them as heros and saviors, there was still a decent number of people out there that held either fear or hatred toward the brothers for everything that had happened. Blame still being placed upon them from the explosion almost two months ago.

After thinking it over for a few moments, the teen decided to leave it alone until the morning and talk with Cole about it. Settling into the armchair, his mind drifted back into dreamland and he fell into a deep sleep.

X

The next day had been an eventful one. After waking up and grabbing a quick breakfast from the nearby dinner the three frequented every other day. When they were finished, Cole brought up what had happened the other day. Showing his brother the form that had been given to him and gave the teen a play by play of what he had been told.

Mike read the pamphlet from cover to cover twice to be sure that everything was soaked in. He'd been thinking about it most of the morning after over hearing Cole and Zeke's conversation the night before. Weighing his own collection of pros and cons of going to this school.

On the one hand, he could feel 'normal' in some way. And he would also have the opportunity to strengthen his abilities and his powers for when the Beast made its appearance.

But on the other, he'd be away from home until the school year ended. And if the Beast came while he was away he didn't want Cole to face it alone. They'd been through hell together and he wouldn't let his older brother shoulder all of the responsibility of taking that abomination solo.

After thinking it over and really talking it out for most of the morning. Mike chose to go to the school, see what it was all about. And if things didn't turn out good he'd just tell the Chairman that he wasn't interested and head back home.

Making the decision, the three of them got everything that Mike would need for school from what. Zeke even revealing a few innovations that he had been working on in his free time.

Since the Macgraths couldn't touch anything electric without fear of shorting it out, he had been trying to find various ways of making it so that it didn't happen. In the process he had made a special covering that made it so that the cell phones that the Conduits carried with them still functioned and didn't short out.

With that in mind, he was able to come up with a couple more ideas.

Zeke presented the teen with an MP3 and a digital camera with the same covering. "Something to pass the time in between classes, when you're not chasing girls." he had smirking at the flustered look on Mike's face.

With everything all set, the three hung out for the remainder of the week. Stopping a few crimes throughout the city every now and again as the date of the bus' arrival came upon them. They found themselves within the Historical District waiting at the abandoned bus depot for the transport to the school to arrive.

"How long do you think it'll take to get this part of the city back together?" Zeke asked looking at the damaged buildings not too far away. All while his hand rested on the handle of his holstered revolver incase something came at them.

"Who knows, they could end up leaving it like this as a reminder of the explosion." said Cole leaning against a nearby lamp post.

Mike checked his backpack and dufflebag, making sure that everything was with him that he would need as they continued to wait. Zeke's watch beeped loudly signaling that it was eight'o clock. "Well...it's eight. You think they missed the deadline?"

Before either Conduits could say anything the sound of a loud engine came from down the street. A bright yellow school bus came out of the darkness and pulled up next to the depot, the door opening to reveal the driver wearing a dark blue suit and hat that shadowed his face.

He looked out the door at the three standing there with a pair of glowing yellow eyes similar to the Chairman. "You Mike Macgrath?" he asked in a grave voice while rolling a cigar stub in his mouth.

"That's me." Mike said standing up and turning to his brother and his friend. "Well, guess this is it."

"The city's not gonna fall apart with you gone, Mike." Cole said grinning before pulling his little brother into a hug. "Take care of yourself, okay? Drop a letter every once in a while." The teen nodded as he stepped back.

Zeke came up and patted the teen on the shoulder, "I'll keep an eye on Cole for ya. Not like he needs it. Just do us all a favor, find a girlfriend while your there. You need something better than cracking bad guys' skulls." Seeing the slight wince from Cole, the chubby man sent him an apologetic look that the older Conduit waved off as he quickly collected himself.

Mike gave them one last look before stepping on to the transport. "Hay Mike." the teen looked back at Cole as he smirked at him. "Half as long..."

The younger Macgrath smirked back, "Twice as bright." The doors closed and the bus began driving down the road. Mike settled into one of the seats in the middle of the bus and watched as Empire City passed by. Disappearing from sight as they entered one of the many tunnels that had been cleared that led out of the city.

"Place has seen better days. You think you're ready for this kid?" asked the Driver.

"If you knew what I've been through and seen, old man, you'd know that nothing can really surprise me anymore." replied Mike taking out his new MP3 player and slipping the headphones in his ears.

The Driver grinned around his cigar. "Just giving you a heads up. Yokai Academy is a pretty scary place." The teen looked at him oddly a moment before leaning back and closing his eyes as music drifted into his ears.

Not noticing the flash around the bus in the darkened tunnel as it vanished into thin air.

X

_As he slept, Mike's dreams were filled with images of what had happened in Empire City. The fights he and Cole had been through, the people they had encountered, everything came back like a slide-show that haunted him like a bad omen._

_Images of the Beast came last. A giant humanoid being that looked like it was made of living magma. Glowing, sinister red eyes leered at him as it raised its massive hand and shot a fireball the size of a wrecking ball his way._

The teen's eyes snapped open, a small bead of sweat trickling down his forehead as the remnants of his dreams faded to the back of his mind. "Wake up kid, we're here." said the Driver as the bus pulled to a stop.

Pulling the headphones from his ears, Mike looked out the window and furrowed his brows. The environment was...a lot different than what he was expecting. Gathering his stuff and stepping off the bus he got a good look at his surroundings.

Everything looked like it had come out of a Halloween party store. Black, dead trees formed a forest all around the area with a large castle-like structure that must have been the school in the distance.

"Good luck, kid. You just might need it." said the Driver as the door closed and the bus disappeared back into the tunnel leaving the young Conduit standing by a scarecrow with a pumpkin for a head holding a sign with the school's name and a bus schedule.

Looking the sign over, Mike saw that the bus came back at the beginning of every month. _"So I have a month before the bus comes back. Plenty of time to decide whether or not I want to hang around for the whole year." _Turning toward the path leading through the dead forest, he rolled his shoulders before making his way toward the school.

Everything was quiet. Save for the occasional call of a raven from somewhere in the forest. "Well...it's not nearly as creepy as Sasha's fucked up lair in the sewers." Mike muttered, shivering at the thought of the female Conduit that stalked Cole as he walked past a graveyard. Several bats flying overhead adding to the already strange ambience.

He paused when he heard another noise penetrate the silence. Light squeaking and clanking coupled with tires moving fast on dirt. "LOOK OUT!" he heard someone scream. Whirling around, the Conduit could barely register a thought as a bike's front tire slammed into his forehead sending both him and the rider crashing to the ground.

"OWWW! FUCK!" Mike shouted holding his head, feeling as though he had just been hit with a truck. Slowly pulling himself up into a sitting position which caused his hand to land on something soft and warm. He looked up and felt his breath stolen from him.

Seated next to him, was the prettiest girl he'd ever laid eyes on.

She was at least a half foot shorter than him with bubblegum pink hair fell down past her shoulders framing a heart-shaped face. Her skin a delicate pale color that seemed to glow from some unseen light. She had a slim form with curves in all the right places and wore what he could tell was the female version of the school's uniform. A white blouse underneath a green jacket and a plaid skirt that her long tone legs disappeared under.

Mike discovered that what he was feeling with his hand was the girl's thigh. Blushing bright red, he snatched his hand away before addressing her. "Hay, you okay? That was one hell of a spill."

Rubbing her head, the girl opened her eyes making the Conduit's heart nearly stop when he saw green eyes that sparkled like emeralds. "Y-Yes, I think so. I'm so sorry about that, my anemia was acting up and made me dizzy." she said in a soft voice.

"No problem, I'm made of some pretty tough stuff." said the Conduit helping her to her feet. "Names Michael Macgrath." he said introducing himself.

The girl smiled, "Moka Akashiya. It's nice to meet you Michael. Are you going to the academy too?"

Mike nodded, "As a matter of fact I am. Bus just finished dropping me off a few minutes ago." While he spoke, he felt something warm dripping down from the top of his head. Reaching up, he touched the spot on his forehead and came away with blood staining his hand.

Moka gasped, "Your bleeding." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a piece of cloth and gently dabbed his head. The Conduit couldn't help but take in her scent as she leaned close to him. She smelled like roses and vanilla, it was nice and comforting at the same time.

Snapping out of his daze, Mike heard her smelling too. Only she was holding the cloth with his blood on it to her nose and taking deep whiffs of it with her eyes closed. "Oh my...you smell so _good_." she moaned as her eyes opened, a slight haze within them as she started leaning closer.

"Moka?...What are you..." Mike couldn't get his words out as she brought her face next to his neck.

"I'm sorry...I can't help myself." she whispered while nuzzling the skin of his neck. "It's because...I'm a vampire." Her canines elongated and gently sank into his flesh.

The reaction was almost instant. The moment he registered what she had done, the Conduit lost brief control of his powers causing electricity to jolt out of him and through the young girl attached to him.

Moka's eyes shot open and her hair stood straight up as yellow volts of energy danced across her form. Her fangs left Mike's neck as she fell back on to the ground, her body stiff as a board with smoke trailing off of her.

"What the hell..." Mike trailed off, checking his neck before realizing what had happened. "Moka?! Holy shit! Are you okay?!" he shouted dropping down next to the girl as she laid on the ground with her eyes spinning.

After a few seconds she snapped out of it and blinked a few times up at him. "Wow...your blood tastes amazing!" she said sitting up with a wide smile on her face.

Mike sweatdropped. "Uhh...okay. Are you alright?"

"Yes, it was surprising. But it didn't hurt me that badly." she replied straightening her hair back out. "I'm sorry I just went at you like that. You're not mad at me are you?" she asked looking very subconscious.

The Conduit shook his head, "No...it just shocked me that you did that all of a sudden. Sorry about zapping you, it was a defense mechanism." he then remembered what she had said before she had bitten him. "Are you really a vampire?"

Moka nodded and looked hesitant, "I am...do you hate vampires?"

"I've never really met one before. But if they're all as nice and pretty as you, then I have nothing against them." he said, grinning when he saw Moka's face lighting up with a soft blush at his words.

"Well then...would you like to be friends? I really don't know anyone here, and it would be nice to be around a familiar face." she asked with hopeful look.

Mike felt his heart rate pick up. How could anyone say no to that kind of look? "Sure. I don't know anyone here either. The two of us could probably make it by better together than alone."

Moka beamed at his answer. "Great! Come on, we better get going. The opening ceremony should be starting soon and we're already running pretty late." she said grabbing his hand and pulling him along with strength he didn't think a girl her size could possess.

Trying to keep on his feet, the Conduit trailed behind her as they approached the school. All the while thinking. _"What have I gotten myself into?"_

**A/N: And there is the first chapter. I intended for this to be an introduction chapter. Give a good back story of who Mike is and how he came to be in this world. While at the same time leaving a good number of questions that can and will be answered later on.**

**On a side note, I'm already trying to come up with a possible pairing in the future. If you know the story than you know the girls that are involved. So if you wanna add your input, send me reviews or messages with votes on who you want Mike to hook up with later on. Or just questions that you might want answered before I continue more.**

**If you really give this fic a shot like my last one, I'll do my best to not disappoint. This is Wraith-002 signing off!**


	2. New School

**A/N: After much work, and a little research, I have been able to get the next installment of this story out and ready for the public! I've read all the questions people have sent me, and as promised I'll answer them right here, right now.**

**I know full well that Cole's powers in the game are affected by his Karma level. Mike's are the exact same way, only instead of Blue for Good and Red for Evil his is going to be Yellow for Good and Black for Evil. I thought I would change-up the color scheme so that the brothers would have different Karma effects from the choices they make. **

**They're related, not exactly the same. **

**As for his skills and powers, most of them are similar to Cole's but a few others that will be revealed later on in the story that Cole doesn't have. Every Conduit has a different set of powers, even if they can wield the same element there are different forms of using it. **

**The last question I received was about the Beast's arrival. I'm going to be pushing that back from a month to about nine months. Covering the whole school year and giving everything going on at the academy to settle and things to take shape before throwing it all into the big battle against the big bastard. **

**If there are anymore questions that you guys want answered to get a better understanding of this fic just let me know. But for now, here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InFamous or Rosario Vampire.**

_**The opening ceremony for the school was pretty dull. But seeing the Chairman in person made everything that Cole said about him come to light.**_

_**I actually had to fight down the urge to throw lightning bolts at the man, his looks being so similar to that of a Reaper-Conduit that it was a bit of a shock. But regardless I remained on guard throughout the event.**_

_**Keeping my eyes on the crowd around me as I made sure that there wasn't a threat. All the time I had spent fighting alongside Cole taught me to always check my environment and find threats before they became a problem.**_

_**And given the fact that I was in a room full of monsters in human disguises, my sense of impending danger was going into overload.**_

_**Throughout the whole event Moka sat at on my right. Not wanting to leave my side given the new friendship we had just established. From the moment that we had met I knew that there was much more to her than she let on. And it wasn't just the fact that she was a vampire either. **_

_**When she first asked for us to be friends I saw something in her eyes. Something so familiar that it felt as though I was looking into a mirror. **_

_**She was lonely. And she had a past of being treated badly for one reason or another. I know what that's like, me and my brother both. But why would anyone treat someone as sweet and innocent as her with anything but adoration?**_

_**I had a feeling that I would find that out sooner than later. Though the real question was how she would react when she found out what I was?**_

Mike looked around his new dorm room. It was rather spartan in terms of style, mainly having just a bed, a desk, fully functional kitchenette and a bathroom. Small, but perfect for one person.

Tossing his bags on to the bed, the Conduit checked the space over to memorize where everything was and were it went. In the closet he discovered five sets of uniforms for the school. The dress code of the facility was set up so that everyone had to wear the same thing.

Though there wasn't anything that said they couldn't make modifications. A loophole that he intended on exploiting when he went to class within the next hour.

The teachers wanted the new students to get accustomed to their new surroundings and gave them all time to set up their sleeping quarters before coming to their homerooms for orientation.

With that in mind, Mike went about putting all his clothes and school supplies away in his dorm. Tossing the now empty bags into the back of his closet before going back to his bed where a couple of posters were laid out.

He had picked them up back at Empire before coming here. One was of a hand holding a lightning bolt in a fist, the other showed two people that looked exactly like him and Cole standing on a large rock looking up at the sky with a few others looking up at them smiling.

Mementos, created by someone who knew what the brothers were fighting for and made sure that the rest of the city knew about it. And the Conduit brought them along to remind him that there were people out there who believed in what the Macgrath's stood for.

Finding the right walls to put them up on, Mike admired the small changes to the place before going back to the closet and pulling out a uniform. The mere sight of it made the teen cringe. "I ain't wearing a tie." he muttered tossing the red colored article in the nearby trash bin.

The jacket went back into the closet leaving only the green colored pants and white dress shirt. "Guess this will do." he said changing out of his usual outfit and into the uniform. Rolling up the sleeves of his shirt and strapping his backpack on before heading out the door.

Of course, he had picked the moment where everyone was attempting to leave all at once. The stairwell leading to the bottom floor where the exit was located was blocked off by a wall of male students.

Shaking his head, Mike turned to the other end of the hall where a window was set up. Heading that way, he looked down from the fourth floor of the building. Seeing a drain pipe that went from the ground level to the roof, the Conduit smirked knowing he had an easier way out.

Sliding the window up, he slipped out the opening and grabbed on to the pipe. Using his 'urban exploration' skills to carefully and steadily make his way down with the precision of an expert climber. _"Really gotta thank Cole for all those lessons."_ he thought to himself as he dropped the last couple of feet to the ground.

Several students had watched him climb down with their mouths hanging open. Mike smirked again as he began making his way toward the school, hands in his pockets as he whistled casually.

X

The whole academy was six stories tall and covered enough ground to fill nearly ten football fields. On the outside it looked like a castle, but inside it resembled a normal high school. Walls lined with lockers, classrooms, and filled with students scrambling to find their homerooms.

Mike had managed to find his classroom two minutes before the bell rang. Grabbing a seat in the middle row closest to the window and setting his bag down next to him just as the teacher walked in.

She stood about 5'9'' with a bombshell figure. Blonde hair with two tuffs sticking up like cat's ears and a very perky/happy expression on her face. But the most noticeable thing that the young Conduit could find was a long cat tail coming out from under her knee-length skirt.

"Hello! And welcome to Yokai Academy everybody!" she said cheerfully. "My name is Miss Nekonome, and I'll be your homeroom teacher this year!"

The teacher had a powerful aura of kindness and cheer that seemed to be infectious. Even Mike found it hard pressed to feel anything but peaceful when she spoke.

"As you all already know, this is a school for monsters. Now, like it or not, humans are the dominant species in the world and we must learn to coexist with them." said Miss Nekonome. "That is the purpose of this school, to help young monsters learn to coexist with the human race."

_"So the pamphlet was right."_ the Conduit thought to himself. _"This place isn't just to help these folks learn. It's to help them blend in with the public in the real world."_

"But teach," one of the students spoke up. "Can't we just eat the humans? And maybe have a little fun with the girls?" he said with a lecherous grin. Mike clenched his fists, the slight smell of burning ozone filling the air around him as he tried to keep his powers under control.

If there was one thing he hated the most it was rapists. He'd taken out a fair share of them back at Empire during the quarantine and made damn sure that they never hurt anyone ever again. He may not have killed them...but the thought crossed his mind more than once.

The student that had spoken, which had slicked back blonde hair and had the build of a football player, put his nose into the air and sniffed. Turning a narrowed leer Mike's way as the Conduit glared right back. A long forked tongue slithered out of the teen's mouth and swished in the air.

"Put the tongue back in your head tiny, I don't swing that way." the Conduit said as clear as day making several students in the class widen their eyes. A couple of them fighting off chuckles as the teen's leer turned menacing.

Nekonome saw the signs of a possible conflict and quickly started speaking again. "There is a powerful barrier put around the school to protect it from the human world. And even if a human were to accidentally stumble into the school's grounds...they would be immediately put to death."

Mike kept a straight poker face, but on the inside he was cringing. _"Execution? That's _way_ to fucking harsh for a place that suppose to be teaching these guys to blend in with humanity. Guess it's a good thing I'm not completely human anymore. But I better try better at keeping a low profile."_

"This brings us to rule number one here at the academy!" Nekonome continued. "You are not allowed to reveal your true forms to anyone! Not even to your fellow students! We are here to learn about coexistence, so keep your true forms a secret. Next we-" she was cut off when the door to the class opened and someone ran inside.

"I'm so sorry I'm late! I got lost on the way here and couldn't find the room!" The Conduit perked up hearing the familiar voice and saw Moka at the head of the class breathing as though she had just run a 10K.

All the guys in the class were drooling. Their eyes roaming over the pink haired vampire's form as they mumbled praises of how she looked and how much they'd give to be with her.

Miss Nekonome gave her a pass on being late and told her to have a seat anywhere. Moka looked around the room and her green orbs locked on to a familiar pair of blue-grey ones. "Michael?" her face lit up with a million-watt smile as she practically flew across the room and tackled the Conduit out of his seat and knocking the wind out of him. "I can't believe we're in the same class together! This is great!" she exclaimed.

Mike chuckled and patted her back, "Yeah, it's pretty cool." he suddenly felt a chill go down his back and looked up to see all the guys in the room sending glares his way. If looks could kill...he would have been dead well over a dozen times by now.

_"So much for keeping a low profile..."_

X

Class ended a couple of hours later. And Moka wasted no time dragging Mike out of the room to get a good look at the school.

It had been a good thing to. Any longer and holes would have burned into his skull from all the jealous glares he had received. But it didn't last long as even more were sent his way with each person they passed in the halls.

_"This is exactly why I don't miss high school."_ he thought to himself as the pinkette continued to drag him around. "Ease up there Moka. You're gonna tear my arm off if you keep yanking me so hard." he said with a light chuckle.

The young vampire slowed down and looked sheepish, "S-Sorry about that. I'm just so excited! This place is so clean and neat! I couldn't even imagine all this."

Mike shook his head as the continued on. The girl's curious and innocent nature playing on his heartstrings the more they moved. Her delicate, yet very strong, hand gripping his as they walked side by side down the corridor.

"Hay, did you hear what happened in the human world two months ago?" one of the students they were getting close to said to another.

"You mean the big explosion that happened in that city? Yeah, my folks were watching the news about it not long after it happened. They were worried the humans were testing some kind of super weapon." said the other student.

The Conduit's steps slowed down a great deal as he continued to listen. "But did you also hear about what came after? They said something about a few humans getting weird powers popping up. The whole place was torn apart like a battlefield." said the first student.

"Great, just what we need. Humans with super powers. Like they don't already outnumber us, lets give them more of an advantage. What was the name of that city anyway? I can't remember."

"I think it was called Empire City."

Mike came to an abrupt stop several feet ahead of where the talking students had been standing. The events of the Ray Sphere blast was so cataclysmic that even the people in this place knew about it. And word about Conduits had also reached out as well.

He blinked a couple of times when he saw Moka waving a hand in front of his face while trying to talk to him. "Huh?" he asked dumbly as he came back to his senses.

"I was asking you if you were alright. You stopped so suddenly and started staring off into space. I was worried." replied the vampire giving him a concerned look.

The Conduit shook his head, "I'm fine. Just got lost in my thoughts for a little bit, happens once in a while." he said giving her a reassuring smile. Moke didn't look convinced but let the matter drop as the headed out of the main building and into a small courtyard.

Walking over to a nearby vending machine and getting a couple of drinks before taking a seat on a stone bench. "So how are liking the school so far?" Moka asked taking a sip of her tomato juice.

"No complaints yet, definitely an improvement over my last school." Mike replied drinking about a third of the energy drink he had bought. Being careful not to let any of the beverage touch his skin and cause him pain. They continued to talk about random things, Moka giggled at a few random jokes Mike threw out as they enjoyed the warm sunny day, and he couldn't help but smile at the sound.

However, it all seemed to come to a stop when a large shadow loomed over them. "Hay there sexy." spoke a deep, yet familiar voice. The two looked up and saw the same large student that had been in class. The same one that talked about eating humans. "Your Moka Akashiya, right?" he asked, his eyes scanning down her ample chest shamelessly. "You're pretty cute."

"Uhh...thank you?" Moka said nervously. Shifting herself a little closer to Mike in the process. "And you are?"

The guy puffed out his chest. "Saizou Komiya, one of your classmates." he said with plenty of arrogance. "And...your future boyfriend."

Mike snorted causing Saizou to scowl. "Something funny to you punk?"

"Just curious to know if that pick up line actually works. Cause from where I'm sitting, you couldn't pick up an old lady with it." said the Conduit casually drinking the last of his energy drink. A large hand came down and grabbed the front of his shirt and hoisted him up off the ground.

"You got some nerve asshole. You won't be making many jokes when I smear you across the ground!" Saizou growled in his face. The action causing a few other students to watch the events unfolding.

"No! Leave him alone!" Moka pleaded.

The Conduit looked back at the bully unfazed. "You better ease off tiny."

Saizou laughed, "Or what? You'll laugh me to death?" His laughter stopped when the teen in his grasp suddenly grabbed his wrist. Gripping it tightly before sending volts of electricity through the larger student like a powerful taser.

Roaring in pain, Saizou dropped Mike back on to his feet. Gripping his wrist as the skin where he had been zapped blistered. "Take this under advisement. The lady doesn't like what your selling, so step off." the Conduit said evenly.

"Is that right?" the larger teen said standing at his full height. "You gonna make something of it?"

Electricity crackled along Mike's form. Gathering it all in his hands as he prepared to fight. "What if I do?" he said glaring back defiantly.

Moka quickly got between the two, "Sorry! But we're in a hurry! Right Michael?" she asked him with a pleading expression. The Conduit shot one last glare at Saizou before powering down. The young vampire grabbed his hand and quickly lead him away as quickly as she could.

Saizou watched the two disappear back into the school, his gaze narrowing as he felt the blistered skin of his arm slowly start healing. The half empty can of tomato juice that had been forgotten rolled into his foot.

A long, whip-like tongue lashed out and snatched it up. A loud crunch resounded and the red juice splattered across the ground looking like blood.

X

After making their getaway, Mike and Moka found themselves on the schools rooftop overlooking the rest of the campus. The Conduit straightening the wrinkles out of his shirt as he kept his temper under control. The last thing he needed was to zap something or someone by accident.

"That was a bit tense." Moka said turning to her friend. "Weren't you scared?"

Mike smirked, "Trust me, Moka. I've seen a lot scarier things than some school yard asshole who thinks he's king of the hill." he said leaning against the railing and watching the sun in the distance slowly make its way down over the horizon.

The vampire smiled, "It was really nice of you. Thank you for sticking up for me."

"That's what friends do for each other, Moka. And it's just something that's in my nature as a person." replied the Conduit.

The pinkette's smile managed to widen even more, "Still, I don't want my only friend to get into any trouble on my behalf." she said standing next to him.

Mike raised an eyebrow, "Wait, I'm your _only_ friend?" he asked confused. "A nice girl like you, you should have an ocean of people wanting to be your friend."

Moka blushed and shifted her gaze to the ground. "Well...I'm not really good at making friends. And besides..." she smiled again as she looked up at him. "You already let me drink your blood! It's the first time anyone has ever let me do that!"

"Heh, thanks?" the Conduit said scratching the back of his head. "How could you get a good taste, my powers zapped you when you tried."

"I managed to get a bit before being electrocuted. I have to say it's the best thing I've ever had." replied Moka. "The texture, the flavor, it's even got a charge to it that gave me a boost of energy!" she beamed happily causing her friend to shake his head while laughing lightly.

_"Great...I'm the vampires equivalent of a Rockstar."_ Mike thought shaking his head.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments before Moka spoke up again. "Michael. If you don't mind my asking, what kind of monster are you? I've never seen a monster with electrical powers before."

"Isn't revealing what we are against the rules?" Mike asked.

"Oh! I forgot." the vampire said feeling embarrassed. "But, I already told you that I'm a vampire. Wouldn't it be fair?"

Thinking it over carefully, the Conduit considered what he could tell her. "I'm...sort of a special case. There aren't a whole lot of others like me out in the world. So I try to keep as low a profile as I can. Though, like what happened a few minutes ago, it can get pretty difficult." he explained as best he could. "And to be honest, you don't really fit the description of what a vampire is."

"Oh! That's because of this." Moka said opening the top of her shirt revealing a good amount of her cleavage that drew in his gaze. He quickly shifted his line of sight and saw that she was wearing a black and silver rosary on a leather choker around her neck. The center of the cross held a dark red gem with a black slit through it making it look like an eye looking back at him.

"When this rosary is removed, I transform into my true self. A true vampire, and I can be _very_ scary." she explained.

Mike looked at the accessory and felt something in the air shift. Like a charge of energy emanating from the rosary. He sent out a minor pulse, detecting the electrical sources around them but also locating a charge from the cross itself. But unlike all the energy from the other sources, whatever was coming from the rosary was a negative charge where everything else was positive.

_"Well...stranger things have happened around me."_ he mused as the pinkette closed her shirt, but leaving the rosary out in the open. "So, where did you go to school before coming here?"

"Public school, back in the city me and my older brother are living in." said the Conduit.

Moka cringed, "You mean, a _human_ school?" she said sounding affronted.

"Yes, I was in a school surrounded by humans. What about it?" he asked wondering what her sudden change in attitude was coming from.

She bit her lip, "I just...I really don't like humans that much." she confessed making the Conduit stand up straight. "They can be very cruel and mean, I know this because I attended human schools during junior high. Everyone ignored me, some made fun of me because I was different. I was so lonely, they made me believe that it would be better if I just disappeared...I just hate them so much!" she exclaimed.

Mike remained silent, however he was reeling from what she had just admitted to him. He didn't think someone with her personality could hate anyone.

After she calmed down a bit, Moka smiled at him. "But then...I met you. And you didn't care that I was a vampire and was willing to be my friend. For the first time in a long while, I didn't feel so alone."

A sigh escaped the Conduit's lips. "I can understand why you distrust humans. But not all of them are bad." he said. Memories of Trish, Amy and Zeke passing through his mind. "Some can be the most trusting people in your life. And they'll be there for you when the chips are down."

"How can you defend them?" she asked confused. "How can you be so sure that not all of them are bad?"

Mike gave a sad smile, "I've seen them at their best...and their worst. We're all creatures of habit, Moka. Fearing what we don't understand, and acting out with violence and hate as a response. But despite what you may believe, they are capable of change. I know this...because I'm human."

Silence. Moka's eyes were wide from shock, he mouth moving but no sounds really coming out. "Y-You? Human? B-B-But how? Your powers!"

The Conduit shrugged, "I'm a special kind of human. I was granted powers due to something out of my control. The Chairman offered me a spot for some reason. After what I had been through, it seemed like a good place to try to act normal again."

"But...but...but..." Moka sputtered trying to find her voice again. "It can't be true." The look on her face making Mike cringe. It was fear, pure, unfiltered fear. Something that he had seen on countless of other faces when he had first gotten his powers. She took a step back away from him like he was a scourge. "You're lying! You have to be! No human could get into this place!"

"Look, Moka-" he took a step forward and she backpeddled a few more steps. "STAY AWAY FROM ME!" she shouted with tears in her eyes.

Mike felt something inside break. After the continuous hell that Empire City had become, the number of people he and his brother could count on dropped like a stone in the ocean.

Amy had been killed in the Ray Sphere blast. Zeke betrayed them for his own selfish gains. And Trish...she died when Kessler forced Cole to choose between her life and others. When his brother told him about this place, a small part of him grasped at the chance at making friends and form connections with people again. People who he could trust and confide in when things started getting too hard to handle.

Looking down at his hand, the young Conduit felt the energy coursing beneath his skin. His gift...and his curse. Forever a reminder of all the people that had died in order for his abilities to manifest. To this day it still sickened him on some level.

Moka watched him silently. The array of emotions that passed through his blue-grey eyes. Rejection, sadness, depression, she felt her insides twist realizing that her words had the same effect on him like the ones the kids at her old school had done to her. "Michael?" she asked hesitantly.

His head snapped up and she gasped when anger burned in his gaze. "So that's it, huh?" he asked icily. "You were so eager to be friends when you thought I was just another monster. But the moment you find out I'm human you toss me away like a piece of trash?"

Taking a calming breath, Mike rolled his shoulders and turned away from the stunned vampire. "Guess I was wrong about you." he looked over his shoulder at her one last time as electricity crackled along his arms. "You want me to stay away? Wish granted. Nice knowing you Moka." without another word he threw himself over the railing.

The vampire gasped in horror, running to the edge only to see the Conduit using his static thrusters to glide him through the air and down to the main gate of the campus. Touching down on the ground and walking off the schools grounds without looking back.

Moka hung her head as tears stung her eyes. "How could I have said such horrible things to him?" she mumbled feeling sick to her stomach. All because of her blind hatred toward humans, she just drove away the first real friend she's made in a long time.

Then she remembered the look in his eyes, she recognized all those same emotions and knew that he had suffered just like she had. Perhaps more so. With this in mind, Moka wiped her eyes and ran for the door. He had a pretty big head start on her and she wanted to catch up before he got too far out of her reach.

X

A lightning bolt struck the trunk of one of the many dead trees. Blowing off bark and causing some smoke to billow out from the burn. Several more followed hitting other trees surrounding the first.

Mike channeled the electricity up and down his arms as he continued to throw bolts into the 'targets' around him. He was angry. At himself, at Moka, at almost everything and he needed an outlet for it. And there was no better way to work it out than zapping the hell out of lifeless targets.

"Where the hell does she get off?" he muttered. "Just because you have bad experiences with people doesn't mean you should hate everyone." shaking his head, he powered down and sat at the base of one of the trees.

_"Though...I really can't blame her for feeling the way she does. People in Empire hated me and Cole and thought we were terrorists after the blast. If it wasn't for Cole telling me to prove that we were better than that I probably would have hated them all too."_

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Mike took a few deep breaths as he calmed himself down. Leaning his head back against the tree to look up at the sky. He wondered what his brother and Zeke were up too. Both of them were probably sitting around having some brews after spending the day checking over the city. Cracking jokes and wondering what their next move is going to be.

The Conduit laughed to himself as he watched the sun continue to set in the distance.

A loud scream echoed through the forest breaking the silence. Mike was on his feet in seconds looking in the direction it came from, "What the hell?" he started running in the direction it came from. Weaving in and around trees and leaping over roots and fallen branches as he made it back out to the main pathway leading from the dorms to the school.

Another scream made his neck snap in the direction that lead back to the school and ran full sprint that way. His hero complex coming forth as electricity crackled around him, his speed increasing the more energy was expelled along his body.

Rounding a corner in the dirt road. the Conduit slid to a stop and felt his blood boil.

Close to the graveyard that he had passed before, Moka had been backed up against a nearby tree with Saizou's hulking form towering over her. Bruises on her face and arms slowly healing as the male student reached for her again. "Give it up babe. No ones coming for you." he sneered while grabbing her wrist.

Moka closed her eyes and screamed. "MICHAEL!"

"LET HER GO!" Saizou looked up in time for two electric charged feet to slam into his face. Sending him hurling into the graveyard and smashing through several headstones before coming to rest dozens of feet away.

The pink haired vampire looked up wide eyed as Mike stood before her. Energy channeling along his frame as he glared in the direction Saizou was sent flying. "You okay?" he asked turning to her and helping her to stand.

She was silent a moment, tears welling in her eyes before she burrowed her face into his chest. "I-I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..." she mumbled into his shirt. Gripping on to him as though he would walk away again.

The Conduit pulled back some of his power so that she didn't get zapped by accident and wrapped his arms around her. "It's okay, I got you." he said gently rocking her back and forth as she sniffled a couple times.

"Aw, how sweet." the two looked up and saw Saizou standing again. His clothes covered in dirt as he wiped a trail of blood from his lip. "That was a nice hit...but now you're going to pay for it." he growled darkly.

The large teens body began to ripple. His shirt tearing from his body as he started growing to almost double his original size. Ridges forming along his shoulders, chest and elbows while his skin took on a dark green color while his fingers grew out and formed sharp claws.

"An orc." Moka gasped putting herself behind Mike as he raised an eyebrow at Saizou's transformation.

"You're a big, _ugly_ motherfucker aren't you." said the Conduit. "But I've fought bigger. And a lot uglier." More energy started to crackle around him making the darkening woods around them start to illuminate.

The orc grinned revealing a mouth filled with razor sharp teeth. **"We'll just see if your all talk you little bastard!"** he roared before charging at them like an enrage rhino. Mike zeroed his sight on the monster and began gathering energy to his hands. Moka coward behind him, pulling on his shirt trying to get him to run but he ignored her as he waited for the right moment.

When Saizou was within striking distance, Mike pulled both his arms back and shot them forward. Launching a powerful shockwave that sent the orc flying back the way he came. Crashing through more headstones and slamming into the side of a boulder on the other side of the graveyard.

"Stay here, I'll deal with him." he said to the shocked vampire as he began running at the orc as he began to stand up. Launching a volley of lightning bolts into the other teen's tough hide and managing to burn it wherever he struck.

Saizou roared as he felt his hardened skin taking damage. He swiped his claws at his attacker only for the Conduit to slide across the ground under the attack, firing another shockwave into the larger teen's midsection making him stagger back and following up with an electric charged punch to the jaw.

Mike winced. His powers made him stronger and faster than a regular human. But punching Saizou felt like punching a brick wall. The damage to his hand healed quickly thanks to his abilities as he started throwing more lightning bolts at his opponent. Hell bent on putting the bastard down and fast before he started getting momentum.

Channeling energy to his right hand, he threw a shock-grenade at the orc. The ball of power splitting apart into multiple blasts that all connected with the monster's chest and causing a good amount of damage.

**"ENOUGH OF THIS!"** Saizou slammed his hands down and ripped up a large chunk of the ground up. Holding it above his head as he glared hatefully at the Conduit. **"I'm going to fucking crush you!"** he threw the piece of Earth as had as he could.

Mike spun around and ran for a large headstone a few feet behind him. Running up the flat surface facing him and leaping into the air as the chunk of ground smashed through it. Using his static thrusters to stay airborne as he hovered over the pissed off orc.

"Try this one asshole." Mike channeled energy around him and deactivated his thrusters. Coming down hard as he slammed down into Saizou's chest with a thunder drop. The attack sending the larger teen hard to the ground and splitting it from the impact.

The Conduit drew his fist back and punched the orc hard in the face and shocking him at the same time. "Now stay down!" he demanded before standing back up and walking away. He saw Moka waiting for him with a stunned expression that quickly changed to a grateful smile. He smirked back at her as he made his way to the exit of the cemetary.

Moka couldn't help but smile, she didn't think Mike could fight like that and was impressed with what he was capable of. She had come after him to apologise and try to salvage their friendship despite the fact that he was a human. But Saizou had found her first.

She never felt so scared and alone. Praying that someone would help her before something happened to her. And like magic there he was. Even after the hurt she caused him, he was there sticking up for her when he had every right to just walk away.

Human or not...he really was a fantastic person.

Mike had just about to reached the exit when Moka looked behind him, seeing Saizou getting up and glaring his way. Turning pale, she called out to him "Michael look out!"

The Conduit spun around, but not fast enough as a large fist connected hard with his chest sending him crashing into a tree on the other side of the path. **"This ain't over you damn bug."** the orc growled as he began skulking after him.

Mike rubbed his chest to alleviate the pain as he got back to his feet. His energy reserves had started going down from the various attacks he had been throwing out, and since there wasn't anything electric around to draw power from he had to make due with what he had.

Channeling energy into his arms. He faced his opponent and readied himself. "Michael, are you alright?!" Moka asked running over to him frantically.

"I've taken worse, stay behind me." he said making sure he stayed between the vampire and the advancing orc.

"You can't beat him alone! We need to get out of here!' she pleaded.

Mike shook his head. "Running solves nothing. He'll just attack us again when we least expect it. This needs to be dealt with now before something else happens." holding out his palm, he charge a stronger lightning bolt and fired.

The attack struck Saizou in the chest, burning his hide and making him grunt in pain. But he pushed forward, fully intent on crushing the teen before him. Several more bolts followed the same path slowing him down and forcing him to cover his face from the bright flashes that accompanied the pain.

Seeing his attacks not doing enough damage, Mike charged his fists and ran at the orc. Each punch landing hard against Saizou's chest and stomach before he had to duck out of the way of a wide haymaker that could have taken his head off.

Another bolt struck the orc's stomach at point blank range causing him to double over. The Conduit followed up with a hard knee to the monster's face sending him reeling back.

But the orc managed to wrap his large hand around the smaller teen's body and pick him up off the ground. **"I'm going to enjoy crushing you with my bare hands."** he growled as he began to squeeze. Mike grunted as he felt his bones grinding together, focusing on the electricity coursing through him and bringing it forth and electrocuting the orc.

Saizou roared as he felt the powerful shocks going up his arm. Grabbing the Conduit with his other hand to try and maintain his grip only for the same shocks to go up his other arm the longer he held on.

In a last ditch effort to take out the smaller teen. The orc pulled his hand back and hurled him with all the strength he possessed. Mike was thrown into the forest, crashing through several branches and going over the edge of a small cliff and rolling down the slope before coming to rest on the ground right by the bus stop.

Groaning, the Conduit pulled himself up to his hands and knees before managing to stagger to his feet. "...damn..." he muttered rubbing his sore head. Looking around, he caught sight of the scarecrow that held the welcome sign. But something was different.

This time there was a small street light casting a dull glow over the pumpkin headed figure. _"...that wasn't there when I arrived earlier."_ he thought oddly. _"But I guess it's a good thing that it's here now." _Dragging his feet over to the sign, he held out his hands and began draining electricity from the light's post. His injuries healing quickly and his reserves being refilled the longer he held the absorbtion.

Within seconds the street light went dark and Mike lowered his arms. He wasn't completely charged up. But it was better than running on empty. "Michael!" Moka shouted, coming down the slope and running up to him.

She took in his battered appearance and felt stricken. He was being beaten around all because of her and she was powerless to do anything. "You're going to get yourself killed." she pleaded.

"I'm not letting this bastard hurt you or anyone else." said the Conduit as he watched Saizou come out of the forest up on the cliff and leap down to their level. Forming a crater in the ground when he landed. **"No more running. I'm going to skin you alive!" **the orc bellowed.

Mike powered up and sprinted forward, rolling out of the way as a fist came down to hit him before blasting lighting bolts into Saizou's exposed side. Channeling energy and throwing a few shock grenades as well to cause more damage as the orc attempted to crush his agile opponent.

**"Stand still and fight!"** the larger teen demanded, swinging his arms like wrecking balls. Trying to use his abominable strength to over power the Conduit only for the other teen to jump into the air and using his static thrusters to remain out of reach. Raining more attacks down from above.

Dropping back down, Mike blasted Saizou with another shockwave and making him skid across the ground. Growling in frustration, the orc leapt into the air, both hands together and bringing them down with a hard axe-handle only to get a shock grenade to the face at the last second. Causing him to miss his target and smash a small crater in the ground.

Blinded, the orc swung his left arm out and managed to hit Mike in the chest before he could dodge. Knocking the wind out of him and throwing him to the ground allowing Saizou to grab his leg. **"I got you now you little bastard!" **he growled while trying to see through bright haze the last attack had caused.

The Conduit didn't have the time to brace himself as the larger teen swung him over head and slammed him on the ground. The action was repeated a couple more times, causing darkness to creep around Mike's vision before he was thrown to the side.

Moka had been watching the fight with baited breath as he friend fought against the orc. Using every attack he knew to keep the threatening teen from her. When Saizou threw him, she ran forward to intercept as his body collided with hers.

Both teens hit the ground and rolled, but in the process Mike's hand accidentally grasped the rosary around the vampire's neck and pulled it off with little effort.

The pink haired vampire gasped when she saw the accessory come away so easily. "The rosary...it came off." she said in slight awe. A pulse of dark energy surged through her body causing the skies to darken and a horde of bats to come fluttering down, covering Moka's body from head to toe as she began to transform.

Mike watched wide-eyed, the rosary held limply in his hand as the vampire began to change right in front of him. Saizou, after his vision had returned, was frozen in place from the powerful yokai energy flowing through the area. **"T-This power...it can't be! The S-Class monster...a Vampire!"** he said quaking a little.

After what felt like an eternity, the bats slowly began to leave Moka's form. Revealing a completely different look.

She stood tall, her once bubblegum pink hair now the color of silver. Her body had gained an inch of height and her curves became much more defined giving her a deadly and sensual appearance. Her fangs elongated and poked out from beneath her lips proving the true nature of her race.

Her emerald-green eyes, which were now the color of blood and slitted, observed everything around her before settling on Mike. For the first time since Empire...he felt a shiver of fear travel up his spine as those orbs locked with his own.

"You broke the seal and released me." she said in a much deeper and mature voice. One filled with pride and power that demanded respect.

Making sure his features were schooled, he spoke clear and calm to the powerful monster. "I am. Sorry about the rude awakening. The asshole over there got a lucky shot in." he said pointing his thumb Saizou's direction.

The new Moka turned her gaze on the orc and narrowed them dangerously. "Indeed. Your abilities are very interesting to have fought at such a level." she took a step toward their opponent as she continued speaking. "I will deal with him, for putting his filthy hands on me." she looked over her shoulder at the Conduit. "And afterward, I expect answers to any questions that I may have regarding exactly what you are."

Mike simply nodded as the silver-haired vampire advanced on Saizou. "Come, orc. And take your punishment like a man."

Saizou growled, **"It doesn't matter who I fight! Both of you are going to die here!"** he ran at the beautiful, and deadly, woman. Fist cocked back ready to crush her as he closed the gap quickly. Moka remained perfectly still as the large monster threw his arm forward.

Her right hand snapped up at the last second and the fist made contact. Sending out a small shockwave from the impact. But to the utter astonishment of both Saizou and Mike, the vampire hadn't even moved an inch. In fact, she looked downright bored.

"This is all the strength you possess? Perhaps you're not nearly as strong as you were boasting before." she said casually while holding the orc's fist with no effort.

Saizou gnashed his teeth. **"Don't mock me bitch! When I'm done fucking you up, I'll crush that damn lightening freak. My reputation will be one of legend for taking down an S-Class monster!"**

Moka's red slitted eyes narrowed. "Is that so?" she threw the arm she had been holding to the side and jumped into the air. Swinging her right foot out and connecting against the left side of the orc's face with the speed and power of a ballistic missile. Sending the large teen flying toward the trees nearby and clearing a path straight through them along his trajectory.

"Know your place." she said before turning on her heel and walking away.

From the forest, a battered and bruised Saizou stumbled out. Glaring hatefully at the silver haired woman's back. **"YOU'RE FUCKING DEAD SLUT!" **he bellowed before running at her full force.

Hearing the disturbance. Moka spun around ready to finish the monster off when a condensed lightning bolt flew from over her shoulder and nailing the orc directly in his left eye. The pain filled roar could be heard far and wide as the large teen grabbed at his burned and bleeding eye socket.

Mike stepped forward, his arm outstretched as electricity channeled along his frame. "Attacking someone from behind? Pathetic." he said disgusted. "You're the worst kind of scum on the planet...and I've seen some pretty fucked up people."

The orc glared at him with his one eye. **"I've had enough of you."** he hissed before charging the Conduit.

Cocking his hand back, Mike gathered all the power he could into his fist as he waited for Saizou to draw closer. When the orc was within range, he launching forward with a powerful right-cross. The addition of electricity added a lot more damage than a regular punch and sent the large teen slamming into the side of an overturned boulder close to the cliff face that over looked the large red ocean beyond.

The smoke cleared after a few moments. Saizou was barely standing, using the damaged boulder as support while trying to stay up. The kick from Moka had already been a huge blow, the attack Mike just hit him with took what little he had left out of him.

With one final grunt, the orc toppled over and landed on the ground. His body shrinking back down into its human form as he fell unconscious.

Seeing Saizou finally down and out. Mike approached him, electricity crackling along his arm as he threw his hand down on the larger teen's chest. The energy spread out and formed arc-restraints that bound him from moving. "Glad that's over." he said stepping away.

Only to come to a complete stop as a pair of ruby colored orbs were directly in front of his face. "...Hi?" he said taking a small step back from the vampire. The memory of the kick she had given Saizou still very fresh.

"Even though I should be angry at you, I am impressed by your attack and its effectiveness." said Moka flipping her silvery hair over her shoulder. "However, you still owe me an explanation. You informed my other side that you were human, yet you wield the power over lightning like an elemental. What exactly are you?"

Mike sighed and held his hands up, "Alright. I'll tell you." looking at his hands a thought came to him. "But...It's going to be one hell of a long explanation."

X

_**I spent the next hour telling her about what had happened back at Empire city. From the Ray Sphere blast all the way up to Cole and I defeating Kessler. Then finally the vision about the Beast and its imminent arrival in the near future. **_

_**To be honest, I wasn't exactly sure why I was even telling her all this. Maybe out of trust or respect, I don't know. But I laid everything out there about who and what I was and how I ended up here.**_

_**She was silent for a long while, then she looked at me with a small shine of respect in her slitted eyes. Telling me that my story sounded farfetched, but not impossible. And the fact I was able to do what I was able to do made it all the more believable.**_

_**Asking a few questions about what Conduits were and what we were capable of. I answered them to the best of my abilities until she was satisfied for the time being. She was a complete opposite compared to the other Moka. She had this aura of arrogance and pride around her that conflicted with the sweet and innocent persona she had before. **_

_**Taking back the rosary that acted as a seal to lock her away, she told me to watch over her other self and keep her safe while she 'slept'. **_

_**Snapping the thing back on the choker and instantly turning back to the pink haired Moka who collapsed into my arms fast asleep. With a shake of my head, I picked her up and started walking back to the dorms. All the while wondering what else could go down in a place like this.**_

_**The pink haired girl in my arms shifted as she got more comfortable, letting out a sigh of content and I couldn't help but smile. My first day here was a bit rough around the edges...but maybe there were a couple of reasons for me to stick around after all.**_

**A/N: And there you have it. The first fight between Yokai and Conduit.I did the best I could to make the whole conflict as original as I could. Conduits are naturally powerful when getting their abilities. In the game, Cole's speed, strength and dexterity was amped up from the electrical currents running through his body. I tried to implement the same ideals with Mike. But at the same time he's not invincible. If other Conduits can beat the holy hell out of them, than monsters can do the same.**

**You also have to consider that each monster has immunity to certain elements and will be made know later on. Meaning the hero will have to get creative when he gets into fights where some of his powers won't work. But that's for another time.**

**Review and let me know what you guys think. I kinda wanna see what you guys think about this so that I can continue it and not feel like I'm wasting my time.**


	3. Friends and Enemies

**A/N: Things are pretty slow going right now, but the story is slowly starting to pick up speed. I'll have to take some time off of this to update my other fic, but the updates will come at a steady stream from here on out. **

**This chapter in particular I made a lot of noticable changes. Anyone who has made their own variant of an R.V. story does things differently in some way or another and I'm going to try my hand at it as well. So I will let you be the judge from here.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InFamous or Rosario Vampire**

_**Before I even knew it a week had come and gone. Life at the academy became a simple routine, get up, go to class, and do my best to avoid any more fights. **_

_**The incident with Saizou spread around the school like wildfire. People were looking at me with something akin to either respect or hesitation. Either way the rest of the students had their eyes on me for one reason or another and it wasn't settling well with me.**_

_**At least Moka was there to make things a little more tolerable.**_

_**When she woke up after the fight she apologised hundreds of times and pleaded with me to not leave her alone. The guilt and regret coming off her from the words she had said before was very thick.**_

_**She told me that I was the first and only friend she ever made, and that she didn't care that I was a Conduit, Human or a monster as long as I was just me. **_

_**I understood her fear better than anyone could understand and I sympathised. It wasn't easy to trust someone when everyone else treated you like the ground they spat on. So I told her we could just start fresh and go on from there, she was beyond happy.**_

_**Then she asked to have a drink of my blood and pulled the big o'le puppy dog look that I couldn't say no to no matter how hard I tried to resist. **_

_**From then on the two of us were damn near inseparable. Which alone garnered a lot of half-filled stares from the male student body. But I couldn't care less.**_

_**Being around the vampire actually made me feel like I could open up more. She asked me questions about what had happened in Empire City. Because of the connection with her other side, or Ura as she was called, she had overheard the explanation I had given about what I was and where I had come from.**_

_**Naturally she was curious, so I answered anything she asked me. Though she was aware enough to avoid certain subjects that I wasn't ready to divulge.**_

_**I told her about the Ray Sphere blast, and how it had given Cole and I our powers but at the same time killing thousands of innocent people. And how after it all happened the city was locked down and the two of us were made out to be terrorists because we were seen holding the device when it went off. **_

_**Moka was horrified at what we had to endure. The struggles we had faced and the sacrifices we had to make for the good of the people around us. When I told her about the Beast and what it was capable of she was shaking. **_

_**A creature with that much destructive power warranted a good amount of fear. And she just couldn't believe that me and my brother were the only ones tasked with stopping it.**_

_**Over the course of the week the two of us trusted each other on a pretty strong level, and it was the kind of connection that we both had been looking for, for a long while. So everything was going pretty good so far.**_

_**...But just like my life back home, things never truly stay good for very long. And can go from simple, to complicated, to down right hair-raising before remotely getting better again.**_

X

Mike's eyes snapped open when the shrill sound of his cell phones alarm clock going off woke him. Rubbing his eyes, he sat up and deactivated the alarm before checking the time.

After frying the last couple of alarm clocks, the Conduit just informed the people running the dorms that it was a lost cause and not to bother giving him any more for his room. They agreed as long as he had an effective way to wake himself up to get to class on time.

Seeing that he still had an hour and a half before first period, Mike decided to do his usual morning routine.

Rolling out of bed and landing on the floor, the Conduit began doing push ups. Just as he does every morning before classes to make sure that his physical strength was kept up. When school was over, he'd head into the forest to a large field where he'd stress his powers to their limits.

He and Cole had discovered that when their abilities were pushed beyond their boundaries they were able to unlock more skills that could prove useful. In addition to making their already available powers stronger, they added more to their arsenal.

Even though the Macgraths had roughly the same offensive and defensive abilities, they had managed to acquire their own unique skills.

Cole was able to condense a standard lighting bolt to travel long distances and strike with pin-point accuracy. The older Macgrath had dubbed it the 'Precision Bolt', and used it quite often when the brothers found themselves pinned down by snipers or rocket launcher wielding gang-bangers.

He had also been able to launch a powerful ball of electricity into a massive blast with devistating results they called the 'Megawatt-Hammer'. Something that really cleared a street of hostiles when they were overrun.

As for Mike, he could fire bolts with quick succession and hit a target several times within the span of a few seconds. The 'Rapid-Fire Bolt' wasn't as powerful as a regular lightning bolt, but was extremely effective at helping to find an opponent's weak point while keeping them off balance.

In addition, the teen could also channel electricity to his hands and form footlong blades out of the ends of his fists. The 'Gigawatt-Blades' had made it so that Mike could fight hand to hand on a devistating level and effective level.

Cole had strength and power with his abilities, while Mike had precision and agility. Combined they were a force to be reconed with. And Cole believed the more they kept pushing themselves the stronger they would get; which was greatly needed for what was coming their way.

Reaching 75 push-ups. The Conduit began doing sit-ups until he reached the same number before getting up and stretching. He was in pretty good shape after all of the all of the running and fighting he had done. Built like an olympic runner even before Empire City fell apart. The added conditioning on his body made it more defined and hardened with muscle that now sported several scars on his back, chest and arms.

All of them reminders of the past.

After bathing and grabbing a bite to eat. Mike pulled on his school uniform and backpack before glancing out the window. His eyes locking on to a certain window were he caught sight of a familiar head of pink hair moving around within.

A grin stretching across his face, the Conduit made sure his dorm room door was locked before opening the window and stepping out on to the ledge. Moving along the side of the building with ease toward the girl's dorms.

X

Moka sat down at her desk and began brushing her hair. Straightening the last few knots out from he slumber as she finished getting ready for the day.

Her rosary/seal glinting in the sunlight that was cast from the open window while her mind wandered to other things. Mainly about a certain Conduit.

The pinkette had never felt so happy to finally have a friend that she could trust and confide in. And she had found a good one in Michael.

To her he was selfless, strong-willed and very admirable. And despite how she had treated him a week before after finding out that he was human, he was still willing to be around her and go on as though it hadn't happened.

Then she remembered how he defended her from Saizou. She had been so scared about what the orc was going to do to her and screamed for Mike to help her. And almost like magic there he was. Fighting toe to toe with the larger student to keep her safe even after what she had said to him.

It warmed her heart, even now. To her, Michael Macgrath was a kindred spirit. Giving his all for the sake of others no matter what happened to him. After all the stories he told her about regarding what had happened to him and his brother in the city where they lived she couldn't help but feel awe inspired at what they had over come.

And all the while doing what was right for the innocent people instead of looking out for just themselves.

A soft blush dusted Moka's cheeks the more she thought about her electric-powered friend. Her heart doing flips when she thought of his smile and carefree persona whenever they were together having lunch or just enjoying the peace of a quiet day.

Her train of thought going to the times she saw him practicing his abilities in the forest far away from campus. The electricity dancing along his frame as he wielded it as though it was an extension of himself. The power and control he had over each attack was amazing, and she could feel Ura from within the seal watching the Conduit with a critical eye whenever he was close.

A part of her wondering if her other half had started to feel a connection to him as well.

"Thinking hard?" Moka yelped and jumped up from her seat. Spinning around to see a grinning Mike sitting on her window sill, casually leaning against the frame as fought not to chuckle at startling her.

"Can you _please _not do that?" she asked putting a hand over her chest and trying to slow her heart rate.

Mike held up his hands, "Sorry, next time I'll knock." he said hoping down to the floor. "You ready to start the day? We got that math test during second period and I swear the teacher is out to get us."

The vampire giggled, "Yes I'm ready. And you're being paranoid, the teacher isn't out to get us or anyone else." she replied gathering up her messenger bag.

"Riiiiight," the Conduit said slowly rolling his eyes. "I'll believe that when she stops looking at us like we're something to eat." he regarded the pinkette and saw her emerald-green eyes locked on to the exposed skin of his neck.

With a sigh, he drew in his power and lowered his shirt collar. "Breakfast is served." he said casually as the girl beamed. Latching on to his neck and began drinking in his blood with a look of content as the crimson liquid flowed down her throat and filling her whole being with warmth.

One thing she really noticed was the slight charge she got every time she drank from him. Almost like trace amounts of his powers was entering her and giving her a boost of energy every time she fed. Adding to the already fantastic flavor.

30 seconds later she pulled away, doing so gently so that she didn't hurt her friend as she smiled brightly. "Very tasty." she mewled as the blood settled in her belly.

"Glad you like my flavor." Mike said with a smirk that left her blushing. "Now can we go?" he asked heading back to the window.

Moka nodded, going after him and climbing on his back before he jumped out of her window into open air. Electricity crackling along his arms a moment before his static thrusters kicked in and glided the both of them over the trees below and toward the path that would lead them to the school.

It had taken a bit of trial and error, but they were able to pull this off with only a few strands of the vampire's hair sticking up from the static discharge. It was the fastest way to travel, and both teens really enjoyed being close to one another.

Even though neither would openly admit it to each other.

Reaching the proper drop off point. The Conduit lowered them down until they touched solid ground before letting Moka off, both now walking side by side like they did every morning on their way to school.

They talked about random things, keeping a good conversation to pass the time as they moved through the forest of dead trees.

"And Zeke just popped right up, broom in hand before he started swinging like a man possessed. All because a little spider had landed on his face while tried to sleep." Mike said, recounting one of the funniest moments he had ever witnessed about his brother's friend.

Moka giggled into her hand. The image of the man Mike described coming to mind as he tried to 'do combat' with a tiny insect. "He sounds beyond silly." she commented.

"He's just Zeke. The guy's always been a wildcard. Hilarious one moment, completely serious another." said the Conduit. "It's no wonder he and Cole became such good friends once upon a time."

The vampire furrowed her brow, "And yet he betrayed you both. All because he wanted abilities like yours."

Mike sighed. "Yeah. He shook the trust and respect we had for him pretty hard. No matter his intentions, the easy way is never always the _right_ way. Something me and my brother knew all too well."

They lapsed into silence as they passed by the graveyard that had been repaired not long after the fight against Saizou. Both teens nearing the entrance to the school's grounds when they heard a small scream coming from close-by.

Looking to one another, they both ran off to where the noise was coming from and found three older students surrounding a little girl wearing a large witch's hat and a different variant of the school uniform.

She clutched a wand with a heart-shaped tip and a crystal star on the inside that glowed dimly as the three guys closed in on her. "You have no right to even be here you pathetic half-breed." the supposed leader hissed. "Freaks like you make me sick, thinking you deserve the right to be in this school because you're only _half_ monster."

The girl sniffled. "Please...just leave me alone. I didn't do anything to you!"

"And you never will." said the leader with a malicious grin. "Looks like dinner is served boys!"

They lunged for her, the girl screamed and waved her wand causing multiple brass basins to appear out of thin air and slam down hard onto her attackers before they could reach her. She turned to run, but the leader grabbed her by the front of her uniform and held her off the ground.

"You'll regret that you little bitch." he seethed, raising a hand to strike her.

The bully shouted in pain as a small lightning bolt zapped his outstretched arm. Causing him to drop the girl on her ass and clutch as his burnt limb. "Three against one, that's strike one." they all looked up to see Mike holding out his hand, energy crackling along his body with a look of barely contained fury on his face. Moka standing right behind him with anger clearly written on her face as well.

Seeing her opportunity, the girl got up and ran toward her saviors. Moka sweeping the crying girl in her arms and keeping her out of harms way while the Conduit advanced on the bullies. "Picking on an innocent little girl, that's strike two." he growled as his energy became more intense.

"Trying to lay a hand on said girl...that's strike three." he snapped his hand open and fired a shockwave that sent all three guys flying against the wall that surrounded the campus.

Getting back to their feet, the leader growled at the Conduit. "This isn't your problem. So why don't you back off while we deal with that worthless half-breed." He was sent staggering from a strong right hook to the face.

"When someone is being harassed by a bunch of gutless pricks who need numbers to show how important they are it becomes my problem." Mike said evenly. "I'm giving you fuckers one chance, count your losses and bail."

The leader stood to his full height, his cohorts over each shoulder as they held a united front. "How about we tear you to shreds, then finish what we started." The three students started to change, their skin turning dark-green while their body's started shifting. Hands curving into sharp claws while their mouths elongated and produced rows of razor-sharp teeth.

Three humanoid lizards now stood before them. Claws glinting and maws dripping with saliva. The little girl curled into Moka out of fear while the vampire held her closer. Mike moved over so that he stood between the lizard monsters and the girls as he channeled power along his arms.

**"Still feel lucky?"** the leader hissed while licking his lips with a long forked tongue.

Mike started chuckling, "You know, this actually works out. I always wanted a lizard skin wallet." the lizard men roared before charging the Conduit, claws ready to tear him to ribbons.

Timing it just right, Mike ducked under a swipe aimed for his neck and fired a lightning bolt into the first monster's chest. Knocking the scaly bastard back into the wall before he turned his attention on the remaining two.

Claws slashed through the air as the leader attempted to cut flesh. Mike weaved around the strikes, spinning around a thrust that had been directed toward his chest and channeling energy to his hand. Tossing a shock grenade over his shoulder that attached to the lizard man's back and detonated sending him crashing face first into a tree with burns on his back.

The remaining thug leapt at him with his mouth wide open only to receive an uppercut that snapped his mouth closed painfully. A shockwave followed sending him slamming into the wall right next to his partner who was still dazed from the bolt he had taken.

Mike charged a mild shock grenade to his hand and threw it at the downed monsters. The energy attack split apart and bound them to the ground with arc restraints, taking them out of the fight and leaving the leader to stand alone as he staggered back to his feet.

The lizard man growled at seeing his help taken down so quickly and how easily their opponent had done it. Like many around the school, he had heard about Michael Macgrath and how he had taken down Saizou. Seeing him interfere with their business was an annoyance, but he thought that they could overwhelm him from their numbers.

Now he wasn't so sure, and the embarrassment of their defeat was pissing him off.

**"You'll regret this Macgrath."** the leader rumbled.

Mike cracked his neck, "Really? Because your goons over there are singing a different tune." he said motioning to the struggling lizard men as they tried to break the electric bonds to no avail. "So let me throw your earlier question back at you. Are _you_ feeling lucky?" a few volts cracked along his knuckles and forming his Gigawatt-Blades for emphasis.

Weighing his odds, the lizard man reverted back to his human form and held up his hands. The Conduit lowered his arm and powered down, turning to the girls and leading them away from the area and back to the front entrance of the school.

"This isn't over." the lizard man hissed watching them leave with narrowed eyes.

X

"Th-Thank you for helping me." the little girl said wiping her eyes. She was seated between Moka and Mike on one of the benches in front of the school.

"It was no problem at all, are you going to be okay?" the Conduit asked concerned.

She nodded while playing with the brim of the large hat in her lap. "I'll be fine. It's...not something I'm not already used to." she admitted with a sad shrug.

Moka looked at her sadly, "You're offly young to be going to this school. Are you a transfer?" she asked trying to move to another subject. The kid looked to be only 11 or 12 years old and she was walking around a high school. That question had been on both teens' minds since they saved her.

The girl beamed, "Yes, actually. I was bumbed up several grades because of my intelligence. All my old teachers called me a genius and I'm only 11." she said with pride in her voice.

"Is that why those jack-offs were picking on you? Because you're so young yet so smart?" Mike asked trying to piece things together.

A depressed look crossed her young face. "No...it's because I'm a witch." Moka gasped and Mike looked confused. "I don't get it. What does being a witch have to do with those guys hating you."

"Witches are half-breeds in the yokai worlds." Moka explained. "And because they are part human, a lot of other races despise them for being so closely related to all of humanity."

It clicked with the Conduit on a serious level. A specific group of people hated for being different than everyone else was all too familiar. And he knew all about the Salem Witch trials from back when he was going to school back at Empire.

To receive such hate should be considered criminal...and yet it happens everywhere.

"It's true." said the girl looking down at her wand. "Monsters hate us for being part human. While humans hate us for using magic. Because of this I've had a lot of trouble making friends. And now that I'm here in a place full of older students..." she looked at the two sitting by her with hesitation in her eyes. "D-Do you hate me too? Now that you know I'm a witch?"

"No." Both girls looked at Mike as he kneeled down in front of her with a serious expression. "You never judge someone for what they are or what their lifestyle is. But by the context of their character. Just because you're a witch doesn't give anyone the right to hurt you in anyway."

The girl looked up at him in shock, as did Moka. Both surprised by his words and the clear honesty behind them. "What's your name?" the Conduit asked.

"Y-Yukari. Yukari Sendo." said the witch after overcoming her shock.

"Well, Yukari, my name's Mike Macgrath. This is Moka Akashiya." he said introducing them. "Would you allow us the honor of being your friends?" he caught Moka's gentle smile out of the corner of his eye as when he asked and knew that she was just as onboard as he was with this.

Yukari's eyes watered, in an instant her face was burrowed into Mike's chest as she sobbed softly. "Y-You mean it? You re-really want to be my friends?" she asked while praying that she hadn't heard wrong.

"Of course." said Moka rubbing her hand on the younger girls back. "No one deserves to be alone. And we'll be there for you when you need us."

Mike nodded, "Anyone tries to mess with you, just let me know and I'll deal with them personally." he said ruffling Yukari's hair and making her giggle.

Sniffling, the witch hugged both older teens tightly as they held her back. Smiles on their faces knowing that they made the little girl so happy.

Moka suddenly gasped causing them to break apart. Mike's eyes widened when he saw Yukari's small hands grasping Moka's ample breasts and massaging them slowly. "Wow, Moka. Your breasts are so soft." the little witch complimented while the pinkette blushed heavily while fighting back moans.

_"HOLY SHIT! She's a little perv!" _The Conduit in total astonishment.

The warning bell resounded from inside making them all jump. "Oh we're gonna be late, we better hurry!" Yukari shouted jumping up and grabbing their hands. Before either teen knew it they were being pulled through the hallway toward home room with the little witch leading them. A skip in her step and a smile on her face the entire way.

Unknown to all that had been there, another set of eyes had watched what had transpired with great interest. A pair of amethyst orbs followed the trio as they entered the school before fading into the shadows.

X

As it turned out, Yukari's class was right next to theirs which explained why they hadn't seen her before. And like she had told them, she was a genius.

She got the best grades and highest marks in the whole school. And being as young as she was put her on a level that was unmatched by the other students. This, coupled with her being a witch, created a pretty large target on her back by those who saw her as a threat to their academic carrier and getting top spots.

But Mike was going to make damn sure that incidents like what happened that morning never happened again.

He knew what it was like to be hated for being different, as did Moka. And neither of them would let the same happen to Yukari as long as they could help it. She was a sweet and fun-loving girl that didn't deserve the treatment she was given.

However, for all her good qualities the little witch had a few odd draw backs. One of them being she had an odd fixation on Moka's chest and took every moment to paw at it much to the vampire's mortification.

She was also very...open about sex for someone her age. Mike more than once thought it was like being around a younger, female version of Zeke when there were hot girls around.

At the moment, the three of them were walking to the cafeteria for lunch. Yukari hung around Mike's neck like a cape as they entered the large room and found a table to sit at and eat.

"Mike, if you don't mind me asking. What kind of monster are you?" Yukari asked digging into her lunch. "I've seen some interesting abilities used by people before, but I've never seen lightning manipulation like that."

"It's against the rules to tell people what we are, Yukari." said Moka taking a few bites of her own lunch.

The witch pouted, "But...I already told you guys I'm a witch. Don't I at least get a clue?" she asked giving the Conduit the dreaded puppy-dog eyes.

Mike tired to resist, going as far as to poke himself hard with the fork in his hand only for it to be ineffective. Sighing, he caved. "Alright. I won't tell you what I am exactly. But let's just say you and I have something in common that most probably don't."

Moka shot him an understanding look while Yukari's mouth fell open a little, "You mean...you're part human too?" she asked dropping her voice lower so no one heard them.

The Conduit nodded, "Yeah, and I know what it's like to be on the receiving end of other peoples' prejudice. To overcome the hate and prove that you're better than what they try to paint you as."

Yukari looked at him with wide eyes, "Are...Are you a warlock?"

Chuckling, Mike shook his head, "No." holding out his hands, electricity crackled between his palms before fading away. "My powers don't come from magic. I can channel my body's natural electric currents and use them either offensively or defensively. I'm also able to manipulate the same energy flows from living and non-living sources." he explained.

"It sounds like your some kind of elemental." said the witch tapping her chin in thought. "Though I can't really be sure." she looked at him again. "Are you sure you don't wanna tell me?"

"Sorry Yukari, you're on your own with that one." came the reply as they continued on with their meal until the end of the period. Mike had a free period while Moka had history and Yukari had chemistry.

Not wanting to stay inside the whole time, the Conduit ventured out and off campus. It was bright and sunny out, making it the perfect kind of day to kick back and enjoy the peace and quiet.

Going through the forest, he stopped in a small clearing by a lake. Sitting himself on the ground a good five feet from the shore. The teen gazed out at the sparkling water as the sunlight reflected from it.

Being an Electric based Conduit, water was his greatest weakness. Much like an electronic device being dropped in a bathtub, his powers would short out and it would kill him in seconds if he didn't get out in time.

He and Cole had multiple close calls with that. In fact, during one firefight a stray explosive knocked Mike into a large puddle. The pain he felt from that alone was almost as excruciating as when he first got his powers. It took him almost a full day to recover from that, and now he avoided all bodies of water like they were a disease.

Of course he greatly missed swimming and taking showers, sponge baths being the only way for him to get clean these days, he hoped that his powers would evolve enough to be able to form an immunity from it.

Laying on his back, Mike folded his arms behind his head looked up at the clouds floating above. Enjoying the rays of warmth from the sun beaming down on him as time slowly slipped by. Very rarely did he have these moments, but he cherished them whenever he had a chance to.

It always gave him time to think, mostly on what was happening back home and how the rebuilding was coming along. He'd finished his first letter explaining to Cole about what had happened thus far here, but wouldn't be able to send it for a couple more weeks. He just knew that his brother would get a kick out of what has happened and that he was doing okay.

"...help...me..." The Conduit shot up and looked around for the source of the soft voice he had heard. "Please...help me..." his gaze locked on the figure of a girl with short blue hair, a yellow sweater vest over a white blouse and plaid skirt came stumbling out of the woods and collapsing on to her knees at the edge of the trees.

Mike was on his feet and across the clearing in seconds. "Hay, are you okay? Where are you hurt?" he asked while preparing to help her in any way that he could.

The girl leaned up and fell into him, forcing him to catch her so she didn't hit the ground. The Conduit blushed when he felt a pair of large breasts squish between them. "My...my chest...it hurts so much..." she whimpered while grabbing on to his shirt.

Shaking himself, he held her shoulders and pushed her back a bit to look at her better. "Do you need me to take you to the infirmary?" he asked wondering what could be wrong with her.

She looked up at him, a heart-shaped face with soft pink lips and bright amethyst eyes gazed into his own making the world around them slowly fade out of focus. Drawing him in like an unseen force he couldn't control. "Yes, could you take me there?" she begged, her voice echoing through his head and compelling him to follow.

Nodding, he scooped her up in his arms and began to carry her out of the clearing and back toward the school. "My name's Kurumu Kuruno. You're Michael Macgrath, right?" she asked curling into his chest as they moved.

Mike nodded again, his head in a fog while his body seemed to be on a completely different wavelength. _"What's wrong with me? Why do I feel so strange?"_ he wondered as he carried the girl up toward the campus' front gate.

"I have a feeling you and I are going to be _great friends_ Michael." she purred happily, rubbing her impressive chest against him. "After all, I'm so much better company than that bloodsucker you're always around. Wouldn't you agree?"

Mike didn't like the sound of that. He fought against whatever force was worming it's way through his head but couldn't seem to get a grip over himself. Kurumu leaned back and looked into his eyes again, her irises glowed for a brief moment, trying to taking away what little control he still had.

"What do you say, _Michael_." she said stroking the side of his face. "Forget about that pink haired bitch, be with me. You won't regret it." she licked her lips as she kept her body firmly wrapped around his.

The Conduit's mind seemed to regain focus. A memory assaulting his thoughts and breaking through the haze.

_An image of a bald woman with sickly pale skin wearing a leather jacket and red hoodie appeared. Her legs covered in a black sludge that warped and brainwashed anyone that touched it. Becoming her willing puppets that followed her every command._

Everything snapped back to reality, a headache pounding the inside of his skull as the last of the haze faded away. Mike gritted his teeth and glared down at the girl in is arms who looked back at him in alarm. "What did you do to me?" he hissed through his teeth.

"I...I don't..." the bluenette stuttered trying to make sense of it.

"Michael!" The Conduit looked up and saw Moka and Yukari jogging toward them from the school. Both paused when they saw him holding Kurumu in his arms. "Who is this?" the pink haired vampire asked suspiciously.

Kurumu leapt from Mike's arms and stood on her own, "I'm Kurumu, and Michael here was just helping me back to class. But I better get going, I'm running late." without another word she took off back into the building leaving the trio looking after her.

"What was all that about?" Yukari asked tilting her head.

Moka furrowed her brow before turning back to Mike who was rubbing his temple to leviate the dull ache. "Are you okay? What happened?"

The Conduit shook his head, "I'm not sure. I remember just kicking back and relaxing when she came stumbling out of the forest. She looked like she needed help so I went to see what was up. The next thing I know my heads in a fog and I'm zoned in on her words." he recounted.

Looking at Moka, he came to a realization. "I think she was trying to control me. When I looked into her eyes my head became foggy and I followed her words. But I think I managed to break free from it."

"Why would she do that?" Moka wondered.

"Not sure." Mike said as the last of the headache finally faded. "I've had someone mess with my head once before, and I'm gonna make sure that it doesn't happen again."

Yukari thought hard for a few moments before speaking up. "There are a handful of monsters out there that can control the minds of others." she pointed into the air, "To the library!" she exclaimed running back into the school

The older students looked to one another before following after her. Neither of them taking notice of the blue haired girl shooting angry looks toward the pinkettes back. "Your time as this school's #1 beauty is over Akashiya." she said darkly.

X

Mike had to blink at the number of books that surrounded the little witch as she went through each one with the speed of a tornado. "Damn...this girl doesn't mess around." he muttered watching her toss another hardcover to the side and start rifling through another one.

Moka had the same expression when she turned to her friend, "What you said before, about someone trying to control you. What did you mean?"

The Conduit looked to make sure Yukari was immersed in her book before answering. "Back at Empire during the quarantine, Cole and I ran into another Conduit that had the power to control people with the use of this strange tar that she could produce from her body. She used it to turn most of the city's drug addicts into a militia-like gang called the Reapers and sent them out to contaminate the water supplies of certain districts and kidnap new members."

"We fought against the gang, but we were splashed with the tar on more than one occasion. The girl, who turned out to be Cole's old stalker Sasha, used the tar to try and warp our minds."

The vampire looked a little creeped out by the idea of someone controlling the minds of others and turning them into something horrible. "How did you break her hold?" she asked curious.

"Sheer willpower." Mike replied. "We focused on everything we could other than her voice in our heads. And we managed to track her down and put an end to her plans before she could infect the rest of the city."

"I think I found it!" Yukari called out drawing their attention. She showed them the page she had been looking over. The picture depicted a beautiful woman with bat-like wings stretched out behind her, long sharp claws for nails and a long tail with an arrowhead shaped tip.

Moka read the information and and felt her breath still. "Succubus?"

"If heard about the myths surrounding them, but I can safely say I've never met one." said Mike.

"Well, today I think you did." said Yukari. "It says here that succubi have an ability called 'charm' to lure men into becoming their love thralls. Once eye contact is made, it's almost impossible to break it. The older more experienced of their people have the potential to control whole towns as well as make powerful illusions that ensnare their prey."

The Conduit rubbed his face, "Great. I've got a sexually hungry she-devil gunning for me. But the question is why?"

"Because they're going extinct." said Moka catching their attention. "It's been that way for a while now. They're doing the best they can to increase their numbers before their race completely dies off."

Yukari nodded, "It makes sense logically. Succubi tend to look for the strongest of mates to help bare strong children." she blushed. "And...I guess she chose you Michael." she said sheepishly.

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Mike sighed deeply. "Can't I get a goddamn break? It's only been a week and I've already been in two fights, and now this?" he looked at the witch. "Is there anything in there that says how to avoid becoming a Succubus' thrall?"

She went through the book and hummed, "It doesn't really say. But their charm ability is made from eye contact. So I guess the best advice that's here is to avoid looking her in the eye if you run into her again."

_**"That would be most advisable."**_ all three of them shot a startled look to Moka's rosary. The red gem in the middle glowing faintly as the slitted eye looked back at them..

"Uhhh...Ura? You're able to talk with us?" Moka asked more than a little confused.

_**"Indeed. Ever since Michael first broke the seal I have been able to establish a connection to the outside world. And I overheard what has transpired."**_ said the vampire's other self.

"Who's that?" Yukari whispered to Mike.

"Moka's other self. The rosary acts like a seal to lock away her true form so that she can fit in better and not be feared." the Conduit explained making the witch nod in understanding.

The eye/gem of the rosary turned and regarded him before Ura spoke again. _**"Succubi are dangerous creatures to males. Using their bodies and their appeal to draw them in like a moth to a flame. Her charm has already ensnared you once. If you aren't careful, you will become nothing more than a mindless drone to her whims."**_

_**"I refuse to let my food be taken away. Don't let such a weak creature warp your mind, Michael."**_ with that the jewel dimmed and went silent.

"Well...it's good to know that she cares _so_ much." Mike said with a lot of sarcasm in the now quiet room.

Moka rubbed the back of her head embarrassed, "Sorry about her." her friend shrugged casually as they went about putting all the books away. "What are you going to do about Kurumu?"

"I'll cross that bridge when I come to it. But something in my gut tells me that there's a lot going on than what we think." said the Conduit. "We should all stay on guard, for all we know she might try something drastic."

Getting nods of agreement, the three of them left the library and set out toward their next class. Along the way they couldn't help but notice the lack of stares Mike and Moka had usually gotten over the last week. All the guys sporting blushes as they conversed with one another.

"Did you hear her? She said I was handsome." said one guy swooning.

"I know, isn't she great." said another.

_"...okay. What the hell's going on around here?"_ Mike thought observing all the odd behavior around them as they headed down the hallway.

"MOKA AKASHIYA!" shouted a familiar voice causing the trio to turn around and see Kurumu standing there with her arms crossed under her large bust. All the guys around her damn near falling at her feet from the close proximity. "I'm here...to declare WAR upon you!" she said pointing at her.

"Me?" Moka asked confused with Mike and Yukari looking between them.

"Yes, you! All my carefully laid plans here at this school have been ruined because of your existence!" Kurumu exclaimed. "Ever since day one all the boys have been drooling after you when they should be doing that for me! What makes you so damn special? I should be the one getting all the attention!"

She began to stalk forward, "I won't let everything I've built come crashing down because of some airheaded vampire bitch! With you out of the way, everything will go exactly the way it should!"

A brass pot suddenly appeared above her head and slammed down on the back of her head. "You're not laying a finger on Moka!" Yukari shouted with her wand poised to conjure anything else.

Kurumu growled with a large welt forming on the back of her head. Black bat-wings stretched out behind her along with a tail. Her nails elongating into sharp claws as she took on her true form. "Anyone who stands with that blood sucking harlot, can join her in death!" she screamed before snapping her wings out and launching at them.

Mike charged energy to his hand and shot a bolt into the flourescent lights above. Shattering the weak glass tubes and sending sparks and small shards of glass showering down, causing the Succubus to stop in her tracks and cover her eyes.

"Enough!" the Conduit shouted. "I don't give a flying fuck what your reasons are for doing this to the guys here at the school. Your taking away their free will for your own selfish wants! And for what? All because they prefer someone else over you? Are you really that petty and shallow?"

The bluenette lowered her arms and glared. Her claws clicking together as she attempted to use her charm on him again. But Mike avoided eye contact. Focusing on either her nose or her forehead to avoid catching her eyes. "Not gonna work, Kurumu." he said as electricity crackled along his arms. "I am not being controlled again. I've had enough of crazy women trying to jack my head and threatening my friends."

Kurumu lowered her head, "Is she really that great to you?" she whispered in anger. "You like someone like her instead of someone like me?" Her eyes snapped up and glared at him, her charm long forgotten as she was overcome with rage. "I put good work into seducing you, and all you could think about was HER! I did all of that to get you under my control! Humiliating myself by acting weak just to get close enough!"

Mike braced himself, as did Moka and Yukari as the succubus' wings began flapping harshly. "If I can't take you from Moka...then she can't have you either!" She shot at them again, arms brought back to cut them to pieces as she closed the gap quickly.

Thinking fast, the Conduit pushed the two girls behind him toward the wall as he leapt to the side. The razor sharp claws missing their target by very little as he blasted the bluenette with a shockwave that sent her crashing out a nearby window. "Moka, stay with Yukari. I'll deal with her." he said draining a little power from the sparking lights above before jumping out the window and using his static thrusters to bring him back to the ground level.

"Where'd she go?" he wondered searching for the succubus.

"Right here!" a serpent like tail wrapped around his throat and began to lift him up into the air. Kurumu cackled as she began to rise into the air. Mike struggled in the grip, charging his power throughout his body and shocking her until she let go.

"It doesn't have to be this way Kurumu!" he called up at her, holding up his arm as electricity gathered in his palm. His response was a battle cry as the succubus dived for him.

A rapid volley of lightning bolts shot from his hand toward the oncoming bluenette, she swerved and flew around each projectile as she came down with her claws ready. Mike leapt back as she sliced deep cuts into the ground were he had been standing and sent her flying back with a shockwave.

Growling, Kurumu snapped out her wings to stop from slamming into a tree. Rebounding off of it and going after the Conduit once more, her speed keeping him on the defense while shooting bolts at her from every possible angle.

Moka and Yukari ran out of the front entrance to the school and saw Mike holding off the succubus the best he could. But her natural speed while in the air made it difficult for him to land any effective hits. One attack managed to slice three cuts into his arm.

Throwing himself back with his static thrusters, Mike tossed a cluster-shock grenade that sent multiple electric explosion rippling across the ground.

Unable to dodge in time, Kurumu was thrown back from the blasts and rolled across the ground before coming to rest at the base of a tree.

"Michael!" Moka screamed running over and kneeling down next to him while he held his bleeding arm.

'I'm fine. Wounds already started healing." he said keeping his eyes locked on the succubus as she got back to her feet.

The vampire furrowed her brow in determination before pulling on his sleeve. "Michael, remove the rosary. I want to fight." she said with so much conviction that it surprised him for a moment. "Please, you risked everything to protect me once before. Let me fight along side you." she implored.

She was serious, and the Conduit found it hard not to believe her. He reached up and grasped the rosary around her neck and pulled it off with a soft _'clink'_.

The skies darkened and the same swarm of bats that had transformed Moka before came down once more. Yukari stood stock still, mouth agape as the pinkette's form changed before her eyes. Her young heart hammering as the energy coming off of the vampire became heavy and causing her to shiver slightly.

Kurumu was going through something similar. She had heard the rumors that Moka was a vampire, but her innocent persona made it hard to believe any of the hype. But now...the dark aura that surrounded her made the succubus feel afraid of what was now unleashed.

When the red light faded, Ura stood tall where her outer persona once did. Mike slipped the rosary into his pocket as he regarded her. "Ura, long time no see." he said casually.

"Yes. And it would appear that the succubus doesn't take rejection well." said the silver-haired vampire looking at Kurumu with narrowed eyes. "Perhaps it's time to teach her a lesson in humility."

The Conduit motioned his hands and bowed a little, "Be my guest." Ura cracked her fingers as she advanced on the bluenette who was still shaking a little.

"What's the matter? I thought you wanted to kill me? Are you too afraid to fight back now?" she taunted snapping the succubus out of it.

Kurumu growled angrily, "I won't lose to you. I have an important mission for my people and I will not fail them! We succubi are dying, it's our job to find a worthy mate to bare our offspring."

"That's why I wanted to enslave the boys here at the academy. Surely one of them is my destined one. My 'Mate of Fate'! But you all ruined everything! And I'm going to make sure that you suffer dearly for it!" she raged.

Mike raised his hand and channeled electricity to his hand. "Try speed dating. Less of a hassle." several bolts launched from his palm straight at the girl. She dove to the side, but one bolt managed to singe her wing making her cry out in pain.

"Why you...I'm going to- "Going to what?" Kurumu's eyes widened in fear when she heard Ura's voice coming from right behind her, he tail gripped in the vampires hand. _"Wha-How did she move so fast?!"_

Ura's red-slitted eyes gleamed darkly, "You should have quit while you were ahead. KNOW YOUR PLACE!" Her right foot shot up and slammed into the bluenette's ribs, breaking a few on contact and launching her through the forest. Obliterating multiple trees before coming to rest in a small crater a ways in.

From his place, Mike winced when he actually 'felt' the impact from the vampire's kick. Yukari was white as a sheet from witnessing such raw power and hid behind the Conduit as Ura began stalking after the beaten girl.

X

Kurumu groaned as she slowly sat up on her hands and knees. Whimpering when she felt her broken ribs flare up as she tried to stand.

Flapping her wings experimentally, she winced when she felt a painful twinge from her right wing. A couple of the small bones within having been broken from one of the many trees she had been put through.

Falling back down to her knees, the succubus began to cry. Her plan had completely failed now that she had been beaten. Both her opponents were too much for her to handle, she felt weak and useless. How was she suppose to find her destined mate now?

"What am I going to do?" she whispered with tears streaming down her face.

"I can answer that." Kurumu's face turned ghostly white as fear gripped her heart. Ura stood five feet in front of her. The demonic energy coming off of the vampire nearly suffocating the beaten girl.

"Please..." she whimpered helpless. "I'll stop...Just please...no more..."

Ura scowled, "After everything you've done here, I have no reason to believe your words. So why don't I do you a favor and tear your wings and tail off? That way you can never fly again."

Kurumu's heart nearly stopped, her whole body shaking in terror as she tried to move away despite the pain she was in. "N-No! Please anything but that!" she begged as the vampire began to advance on her.

This was the scene Mike witnessed as he deactivated his static thrusters and touched down nearby. Yukari crawling down from his back as he observed.

_"Seeing what Kurumu has done to the male population here, I should let Moka carry out her threat. Would serve as a painful and permanent reminder."_ he thought to himself. _"Then again, she's downright terrified. The only reason she did all of this was to help her people. As fucked up as it sounds, all she wanted to do was find her one and only. Should she be punished for that?" _

Weighing his options carefully, the Conduit made his choice.

Ura now stood over the terrified succubus, a cruel smile on her beautiful face as she reached for her. "Ura, stop!" Mike stood in her way, shielding the succubus from her wrath. "She's had enough."

"Get out of the way, Michael." the vampire hissed. "She tried to enslave you into one of her thralls. Then she tried to kill you. She needs to be taught a lesson."

Mike shook his head, "Not like this. Despite what has happened, her intentions weren't really malicious. The situation with her people drove her to desperation. She made bad choices, it doesn't make her a bad person."

Kurumu looked up at him in shock, the same boy she had tried to charm and later kill was defending her. More tears sprang to her eyes, only this time they were of relief and joy.

Ura's eyes starred into the Conduit's blue-grey ones. She admired his bravery, but couldn't help but think him foolish for standing up for a creature that didn't deserve his protection. Yet he remained unmoved, her gaze having no effect on him as he looked right back without fear.

Sighing in frustration, the silver haired vampire took a step back. "Very well. But you alone bare the brunt of this decision. Remember that."

**( Good Karma + )**

Taking the rosary from his pocket, Mike held it out allowing Ura to take it from him. "Thanks, Ura." he smirked, "I knew there was a good person under all that pride and badassery."

Ura rolled her eyes. "Don't mistake my intent, Macgrath. I simply didn't want her stealing you from me. You're blood is far to rare to simply give up. Don't mix me up with my outer self, she and I are not the same."

The Conduit raised an eyebrow, "Keep telling yourself that Moka." he said using her main name. She scoffed and snapped the rosary back on the chain, instantly turning back to her other self and collapsing into his arms.

"Is she okay?" asked Yukari coming over to them.

"She'll be fine, Yukari. Using her other form takes a lot of out her. She just needs rest." he replied setting the now pink haired girl down comfortably by a tree. "Stay with her a moment, I'll be right back." Mike turned and walked over to Kurumu who remained where she had been before.

She looked up at her prey turned savior as he knelt down next to her. "Why?" she asked with tears still in her eyes. "Why did you protect me after everything I did?"

Mike gave her a serious look, "Because it's never about what _I _think is right. It's about what _is_ right. I knew you were only doing what you thought you had to for you're people. But there is always a better way." he helped her lay back on the ground. "Now, stay very still."

"W-What are you doing?" she asked a little scared when she saw electricity crackle over his hands.

"Just trust me." he said softly. Holding his hands together over her chest as he focused his powers.

A small pulse shot from his hands and into her body. Causing her to jerk for just a moment as the energy seeped into her skin, accelerating her healing and repairing all the damage that had been done to her during the fight against Ura.

Kurumu's eyes widened when she felt all her pain just fade away to nothing. When it was over she sat up and found that her rips had been mended and her wing back to 100%. "How did you...?" She looked at him and found a smile on his face.

"You're welcome." Mike said standing. "The best way to find what you're looking for is to form bonds with people. Without that layer of friendship to set the ground work, a relationship cannot stand. You'll find your mate one day, Kurumu. You just gotta know where to look for it."

Those being his parting words as he walked back over to Yukari and Moka, scooping the pinkette in his arms and carrying her out of the forest with the little witch at his side the whole way.

Watching them go, Kurumu felt a warm stirring in her chest and smiled. Reverting to her human form as she thought over the Conduit's words.

X The Next Day X

"You never told me you had the ability to heal." said Moka as she, Mike, and Yukari wall walked to school together.

"It's one of the easiest things I'm capable of. And it can be pretty useful depending on the situation." Mike replied as Yukari hung from his neck like she did the other day.

"I thought it was cool!" the little witch exclaimed from over his shoulder. "I never knew electricity was capable of accelerating the body's natural ability to heal."

The Conduit chuckled at Yukari's overly curious nature. Even though he and Moka had just met her the other day, both teens could feel a sibling-like connection to the little girl. And he felt an overpowering need to protect her like any brother should.

"Good Morning!" the trio turned around and saw Kurumu approaching them with a basket in her hand.

"Oh, hay Kurumu." said Mike casually. Yukari and Moka were both on guard just in case the succubus tried anything.

"I baked you these. As a peace offering for what happened yesterday." she said revealing the basket was full of cookies.

Yukari immediately pulled out her wand and waved it over the basket after muttering an incantation. "They're clean. No love potions or poisons." she reported taking one of the treats for herself.

Mike picked up a small handful and popped a couple in his mouth. Groaning in satisfaction from the flavor of the homemade goods. "Wow, these are pretty good." he commented getting a blush from the succubus.

"Why are you doing this?" Moka asked suspiciously. "A peace offering is one thing, but there seems to be something else going on."

Kurumu's smile brightened. "Now that you mention it, there is another reason." she turned to Mike who swallowed another cookie and looked back confused. "You see, I did what I did to find my destined one. My true mate. And I think I found him."

She stepped forward and pressed her chest into Mike's, looking up into his face as he cheeks turned a soft pink. "You, Michael Macgrath. You are my destined one!" she stated making everyone else's jaws drop. "Your so brave, gentle, and powerful. Not to mention very handsome." she continued drawing on his chest with her finger. "We're meant for each other, it's fate."

Moka grabbed the Conduit's arm and pulled him out of the bluenette's grasp. "I'm not letting you take him!" she shouted. Yukari jumping up around his neck, "That's right! He belongs to Moka and me!" she said in agreement.

Kurumu scowled and grabbed his other arm and tried tugging him back her way. "And I'm not letting some pink haired floozy suck him dry or a magical baby hex him!" she said right back as a tug of war started between them.

Mike...he was motionless as the girls pulled him back and forth. Wondering if this was really happening or not.

_"...shit. I wonder what Cole and Zeke would say if they knew this was happening."_

X Empire City X

Zeke Dunbar sprang up from the couch out of a dead sleep. "Brother...do you feel that?" he asked.

Cole looked up from the generator units he was recharging. "No. What's going on?" he asked standing up.

The chubby man took off his sunglasses and looked off into the distance. "Something...awesome...is happening right now. And I can't help but feel very jealous about whatever it is."

**A/N: And there it is. I thought by letting Yukari join up with the group earlier than what was in the original script would make things a bit more interesting. And with her helping out against Kurumu when she tries to control everyone. **

**One of my reviewers had asked me if there were going to be Karma moments in the story like in the games. It wouldn't be InFamous without them. And it also helps tie in with some of the major decisions that are made throughout the anime along with character development. **

**I was also asked if the gang will be going through the events of New Marais when the school year is over, and believe me when I say that the events of InFamous 2 will be in for a bit of a tune up. (And this includes the Festival of Blood DLC!) But for now, Mike just has to survive the rest of the school year before any of that can happen.**

**(By the way, I know some of you are curious about why I gave Mike the Gigawatt-Blades. Considering that Cole gets the AMP in the second game, I thought his brother deserved a good melee weapon/power as well to kind of even things out.)**

**Even if I am lacking in reviews and favorites, I can still tell that there are a lot of people out there reading this story and I'll continue it to the best of my skills. So until next time guys!**


	4. Attack of the Fanboys

**A/N: Back once more and with a new chapter to kick it off with! I've hit a pretty big writers block with my other fic and I've decided to put it on the back burner until it clears up. For the time being I'll see what I can really do with this one and how far I can take it.**

**This chapter was a little weird to write, but certain parts of it are crucial to the story and needed to be told in a specific way to help lay the ground work for things ahead. But I'm warning readers now, this chapter contains creepy ass stalkers and the severe ass whooping they get for their activities. Many will probably feel satisfaction after reading this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InFamous or Rosario Vampire**

_**You know the old saying about how women can be trouble...yeah that shit was right on the damn money.**_

_**Being in high school you should be expecting a good amount of drama to come you're way. But my current situation was by far the most fucked up anyone could have imagined.**_

_**Lets recap; I'm a super powered human going to a school for monsters thought to be just myths and legends. I have a friend who is a vampire that loves my blood and has a split personality. Another friend who is a 11-year-old genius and a witch that has a fetish for me and my first friend. And now I have a new friend who is a succubus that takes every chance she gets to try and get into my pants...**_

_**...Normally this would be any teenage guys dream. But the constant fight among them, despite all us being friends, is a lot to handle along with everything else going on around me.**_

_**I've sent a couple of letters home over the last month and a half. Cole replied that nothing really major has happened in Empire. The rest of the gangs are all but taken care of and reconstruction is going great. He'd been asked to go out more than once to help reset the city's power grid.**_

_**I told him about school and what had happened since I got there. And I had made the mistake of telling him about the situation with Moka and Kurumu. In response I could almost tell he had been laughing his ass off when he wrote back. He said and I quote, 'Best of luck to ya little brother.' **_

_**Bastard.**_

_**For the time being I'm just focusing on school and making sure the girls don't tear each other apart. Which was getting more and more difficult with the two of them doing whatever it took to get my attention. From Moka being her innocent and beautiful self. To Kurumu shoving my head in her incredibly large and soft tits.**_

_**Yukari's rantings about me and Moka being with her in a three-some wasn't making the situation better for anyone either.**_

_**Though, things have been a bit difficult for another reason as well.**_

_**I've been having a lot of vivid dreams lately. Some about the past, others about the possible future. I've managed to keep it from Moka, Kurumu and Yukari. But eventually the lack of sleep and exhaustion will get to me and they'll want to know what's up.**_

_**My only option was to work through it and hope for the best and use my training to work off some of the built up aggression. Though, with my luck it's never really that easy.**_

_**How the hell was I suppose to know that Yokai Academy had a select group of crazies that surpassed anything known?**_

Mike stood amongst the rest of the student body overlooking the large board set up in the campus' central courtyard. After every quarter of the school year's term the faculty would post them for all to see.

Instead of normal schools that sent out report cards with letter grades, the academy posts every student's rankings depending on their achievements instead. Basically it was humiliation for some, a time for gloating for others.

"Macgrath...Macgrath...here we go." he mumbled looking through the listings. "Number 72, sweet." "I got 13! I knew the extra studying would pay off!" Moka said skipping happily over to him from the other end of the board.

"That's great Moka, I got 72 myself." said the Conduit.

"288?!" Kurumu screeched from the lower end of the board. "Oh come on!"

Mike and Moka sweat dropped." I'm not surprised." said the vampire. "She spent most of her studying time trying to seduce you instead of hitting the books."

The younger Macgrath scratched the back of his head. "Good thing we had Yukari to help us through the rough patches. I may not be an overachiever, but at least I'm in the average field." he said looking around. "Speaking of which." he headed toward the section that had the highest scores were located and found the little witch looking at the board.

"Sendo, Yukari...number 1. Great!" she beamed. A hand patted her shoulder and she looked up to see Mike grinning down at her.

"Way to go, little sis." he said using the nickname he had given her not long after she had joined their little group. Yukari blushed a little at the praise. She'd felt so alone for so long, an outcast by humanity and monsters alike and with her intelligence made her a target for horrible ridicule.

More than once she had resorted to pulling pranks on people. Mostly out of revenge for their cruel words, but also to get even the slightest bit of attention she was deprived of. Her mother and father always told her that she was special, and that no matter what to never give up who she was.

She never fully grasped that until she met Michael and Moka. They could have just walked away like so many others had before. Instead they protected her, offered her comfort and friendship that she never knew people other than her family could give. Even Kurumu, despite the fact that the two of them fought a lot, was a really good friend to her as well.

Yukari truly felt happy and safe, and she wouldn't trade that for anything in the world.

"Well, well. Yukari Sendo, number one in the grades once again." hissed a grave voice.

The witch and the Conduit both turned and saw a familiar asshole and his friends standing behind them. Sending scathing glares at the two half-humans while everyone else began backing up just in case something happened.

"Well, well, if it ain't lizard-lips and his marry band of assholes." Mike said pulling Yukari behind him as electricity began to crackle along his forearms. "Didn't you morons learn the last time you tried to mess with Yukari? Perhaps you need another lesson."

Moka and Kurumu came to the front of the surrounding crowd and stood ready just in case their help was needed.

The lizard man brushed a hand across his shirt revealing a badge that said _C.R._ which stood for 'Class Represenative'. "It's not us that needs to learn, Macgrath. It's you. Spending all your time protecting that worthless scum, people will think you're some kind of human lover."

Yukari gritted her teeth at the insult. Had it been a few months ago she would have broke down crying from humiliation. But time with Mike and the others had taught her how to be a little tougher in situations like this.

Mike looked passively at the bullies and didn't take their bait. "Human lover, huh? You do realize the purpose of this academy is for us to get along with humanity and blend in as a whole do you not? Or are you just too damn stupid to have paid attention on the first day?"

Tenson started to get thick. The gathered crowd could feel it as the three lizard men looked agitated. "I should have expected nothing less from you Macgrath." said the representative. "You're a _freak_! Just like the little bitch behind you, all you freaks stick together and I find it _disgusting_! People like you should know your place!"

Moka and Kurumu looked pissed, they were about to jump in when they saw Mike shoot them a look that told them not to. "You know what, you're right. We are freaks." he said getting gasps out of everyone. His energy crackled more intensely, his gaze hardened like stone as he glared at the lizard men. "And you know the thing about us freaks? We protect our own."

The class representative roared and threw himself forward, arm shifting into a set of claws preparing to behead the Conduit.

Mike brought up his left forearm and focused. The lizard man's claw struck, but rebounded off of a shimmering electric circle in the air between them. Surprised by the sudden turn of events, the monster stumbled back off balance leaving him wide open.

Deactivating the polarity shield, Mike slammed an electric charge fist to the side of the representative's head sending blood and saliva shooting through the air. His knee came up and drove into the lizard man's stomach making him double over before blasting him back into his goons with a shockwave that sent all three of them sprawling on the ground.

They attempted to stand but three weak lightning bolts kept them down. "This is the second time I've put you pricks down for trying to start shit." the Conduit said approaching the downed monsters. "There better not be a third, or you'll be picking up teeth and resetting bones."

All three lizard men growled and went to stand. Mike thrust his hand down and bound all three of them to the ground with arc restraints. "You can't do this to me! I'm a class representative!" the leader shouted trying to get up only for the restraints to hold strong.

"A position of power means nothing if you treat those under you like shit. It's lonely at the top." said the Conduit as he headed toward his friends. He looked at the still gathered crowd, "And that warning goes to everyone! Anybody fucks with my friends deals with me, of course they're more than willing to kick anyone's ass that steps out of line." he said sending a look at the girls.

Kurumu grinned and cracked her knuckles while Moka tried to look as peaceful as possible despite all the unwanted attention. Yukari was beaming as she jumped up on to Mike's back and held on as they all began to walk away. Other students getting out of the way as they re-entered the building.

In the crowd, three students kept their gazes locked on the Conduit and his entourage as they disappeared. "He's not getting away with this travesty." said one of the students getting nods of agreement from the others.

X

The rest of the day played out like it usually did. But Mike found it hard to stay focused in homeroom.

He was a tired. The night before he had another nightmare about the Beast's arrival, more vivid then the last one he had a week prior. Watching as people and buildings burned around him as the monster smashed its way through some unnamed city. Hearing those people screaming out for help, begging to be spared as they were mercilessly cut down and turned to ash.

"Mr. Macgrath? Mr. Macgrath are you paying attention?" Miss Nekonome questioned with a furrowed brow as the Conduit stared forward sightlessly. Everyone glanced at him as he blinked a couple of times.

"Huh? Oh, sorry ma'am. I didn't get much sleep last night." he said with a small yawn. Moka and Kurumu shot him concerned looks as the teacher went back to the lesson. Mike reached under his desk and siphoned power from the nearest electrical outlet. The flow of energy gave him a decent boost and he felt more aware afterward.

Moka's sharp eyes caught the sight of him taking in the energy and her concern increased. Mike had been out of it all day and she and the others had noticed. He hadn't been as attentive as he usually was. And the dark circles under his eyes had started becoming more pronounced than usual.

_"What's wrong with him?"_ she wondered sadly.

When class ended Mike slipped away before any of the girls could find him. He needed some time to himself to get his head back on straight. Finding himself on the school's roof in the same spot he and Moka had been at on the first day.

Leaning on the railing and looking out over the forest of dead trees as the wind blew gently on his face. _"I shouldn't be this down." _he thought to himself. _"Nightmares aren't new to me, not after what Cole and I went through. So why now? What's different?" _

He felt as though the answer was right at the edge of his thoughts but still just out of reach. Running a hand over his face, his fingers traced over the scar above his eye unconsciously. Remembering when and were he had gotten it.

_It was after the Ray Sphere blast, waking up next to Cole surrounded by charred and smoldering Earth with everything around them for five square blocks smashed into rubble. His head cut open and dripping blood over his burned face as he tried to stand on barely functioning legs._

The scar was a reminder of how it all started. And it was something he saw everyday when he looked in the mirror, haunting his thoughts as it reminded him of what had been lost to get his powers.

Mike blew a breath out of his nose just as the door leading to the roof opened behind him. "Michael?" asked Moka as she walked up and stood beside him.

"Hay Moka." he said keeping his eyes locked on the forest ahead. "Looking for me?" he asked after a few moments.

"Yes, we all were. And we're worried." she said concern in her voice and her eyes. "You've been very distant today, and zoning out in class, that's not like you. Is something bothering you?"

The Conduit closed his eyes and breathed slowly. "I've been having nightmares." he said simply.

Moka's eyes widened, "Are they about...you know..." she said hinting toward what he had told her of.

Mike nodded, "The Beast...and they're getting more and more vivid. I don't know if that's a sign or if my mind's starting to crack. Kessler wasn't in the place to tell us more when he shoved his memories into mine and Cole's heads." he shrugged, "Either way, it's hard to sleep at night seeing all of that again and again."

"Have you thought about seeing the nurse?" the pinkette asked. "Sleep-aids might be able to help."

"My body would just burn it off before it could take effect. Too much electricity jacking up my system." he explained.

The vampire bit her lip a moment before speaking, "Well, if you ever need someone to talk to I'll be here for you when you need me." she said honestly.

Mike smiled and Moka couldn't help the blush that filled her face. "Thanks, that means a lot to me." he said returning his gaze to the horizon. Moka's eyes trailed from his peaceful expression down to the side of his neck.

The wind blew up around them and drew his scent into her nose. To her, he smelled like nectarines and fresh rain with an under-scent of an unknown spice which could have been the energy constantly surrounding him. It was truly delicious, nectarines had always been her favorite fruit growing up and since it was coming off of the Conduit every moment she was around him her mouth watered every time she sniffed.

His scent wasn't all she liked about him, but at the moment she was hungry and hadn't tasted his blood all day.

"Umm, Michael." she started, leaning toward his neck as she spoke. "Is it possible if I could have a little-" "NO!"

Kurumu appeared out of nowhere between the two of them. "Did you ever stop to think all his stress is caused by you taking too much of his blood? You need to lay off with that!" she exclaimed.

"Kurumu, it's alright. It's not Moka's eating habits that are wearing me out. I've always got energy to spare." Mike said making peace. "And besides, she's a vampire and has to feed a certain way. I don't really mind."

"Oh really?" the succubus said sauntering his way and giving a coy smile. "Well, what about me? I have needs too _Michael_." she purred pressing her breasts on him and began rubbing them on his chest.

A brass basin appeared out of thin air and came down on her head knocking her to the floor. "Stop trying to turn Michael into one of your slaves mount tit-more!" Yukari shouted from the other side of the roof. "He belongs to Moka and me!"

Mike sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and shaking his head.

X

The next day was Saturday, and was a day off for all the students. Everybody spent the day doing whatever they wanted, some taking the time to catch up on homework that they didn't do the whole week.

For Mike, he spent the morning cleaning his room up, the afternoon training in the woods, and the evening hanging out with the girls. Usually the girls would watch him train and even help him by either sparring or in Yukari's case using magic to create targets for him to improve his aim with his bolts.

Though the girls received the shock of their life when during one of the training sessions he removed his shirt, revealing the canvas of scars his upper-half possessed.

Old injuries from bullet wounds, to knife gashes and even burns. All completely healed but forever marked into his flesh. The girls were damn near in tears when they saw them for the first time, Kurumu and Yukari asking where he had gotten them, who did it and why.

Moka had remained quiet, silent tears going down her cheeks since she had known full well where those scars had come from. Mike answered the best he could with all the questions coming from the witch and succubus, telling them that he had been in the middle of a major catastrophe and had to fight through it.

They accepted the answers, for the time being. Kurumu even mentioned that the scars on his muscular torso made him look even more sexy.

Since then he had started to feel a little more comfortable in his own skin, worried at first that his scars would drive people away or even make them a little afraid of him. Instead his friends stuck by him even more so than they did before. He only hoped that when he felt that he could tell them the whole truth like he had with Moka and Ura that they would still accept him as he is.

After spending about an hour cleaning out his dorm room, the Conduit grabbed the bag of trash and headed down to the disposal unit. Which, as it turned out, was just an old furnace where things could get burned.

He passed by a few of his classmates, giving them nods in greeting as he headed outside and to the back of the building to dump his garbage. "Ahem!" Mike stopped in mid-step, turning around to see three guys standing behind him.

All three were different sizes and proportions. The one in the middle was average looking with brown hair. The one on the left was taller than the others and had glasses. And the last one was the shortest and was on the heavy side.

And each one of them looked pretty pissed.

"Something I can help you guys with?" Mike asked casually slinging his trash bag over his right shoulder.

"You are Mike Macgrath, right?" asked the one in the middle, the obvious leader of the little trio. The Conduit nodded slowly, "I am."

The chubby kid gritted his teeth, "I'll never forgive you..." he growled lowly. Mike raised an eyebrow at him.

"You're our number one enemy!" said the bispectical wearing student.

"Heh, if I had a dollar for every time I heard that." the Conduit muttered. "So you guys hate my guts too? Alright, I'll bite. What did I do to piss you off?" he asked.

"You don't know why?" asked the leader, "Then let us show you!" they all grabbed their uniforms and tore then off revealing another uniform underneath. Pink robes over white outfits that read something different. The leader had 'Moka is my Life' on his robe, the taller guy had "Yukari is my Life' and the chubby guy had 'Kurumu is my life'.

Mike felt his mouth drop, nearly falling over in shock. _"Oh...god. Please, PLEASE, tell me that these idiots aren't-"_

"I'm the leader of the Moka Akashiya Fan Club, Kouzou Kasahara!" said the leader.

"I'm the leader of the Kurumu Kuruno Fan Club, Gouzaburo Taira!" said rhe chubby teen.

"And I'm the leader of the Yukari Sendo Fan Club, Kubisaku Naga!" said the tall teen.

"And together we form!" all three said at the same time striking poses. "The Love Love Alliance!"

_..._

Mike Macgrath had seen and done many things. Some great, some horrible, and some down right horrifying. But the scene before him? He couldn't even find the words. Yet one thing came to mind in that one moment that creeped him out beyond measure. _"...fanboys..." _

A few seconds passed while the three morons kept their poses as though it were something mystical. The Conduit simply turned on his heel and continued his walk to the trash burner. "Yeeeeaaaaahhhh...I'm just gonna go." he said wishing that he could somehow scrub his eyeballs clean from what he just saw.

Kouzou grabbed his shoulder making him stop. "Hold it!" he shouted. "Your not going anywhere until you face the wrath of our alliance!" they all what looked like yellow traffic cones and brandished them like they were clubs as they went about 'beating' him.

Mike palmed his forehead as the so called 'wrath of the fan clubs' felt like he was being hit with feathers. _"You can't be fucking serious. Are these schmucks really thinking they're hurting me?" _"We got him! Divine Justice!" shouted Gouzaburo with glee. _"Never mind..."_ he thought.

"Someone like you doesn't even deserve Moka as a friend!" Kouzou gloated. "We heard you were strong, what a crock! You're nothing but a-" Mike's hand lashed out and caught the leaders wrist. Squeezing it tightly to the point of dropping the student to his knees in pain.

The other two members of the alliance stopped immediately and now had fear fill their expressions as the Conduit held their leader with a irritated look on his face. "But a...what?" he asked with electricity crackling around him.

Kouzou winced as the grip on his wrist tightened. Mike's foot came up and connected with his chest, sending him rolling head-over-ass across the ground and coming to a stop several meters away.

Kubisaku and Gouzaburo looked from their leader and turned slowly back to the Conduit, sweat pouring down their faces when he dropped the bag of trash and they saw energy channeling along his arms and gathering in his hands. "I can understand having a crush." he said lowly. "But you guys...are just fucking CREEPY!" He shot forward and slammed his palms into the remaining fan boys' chests and send them skidding across the ground and stopping on either side of their leader.

"I think I know you're type." Mike continued as he stepped forward. "The ones that stalk from the shadows, pinning after someone so much that it becomes obsession. Ten bucks says you schmucks have cardboard cut outs of the girls in your rooms like some fucked up shrine."

His gaze snapped to the one that led the 'Yukari Fan Club' and filled with disgust."And you...creating a club for people to romance after an _eleven year old girl_. How fucking depraved are you?"

"Michael!" All four boys looked up and saw Moka, Kurumu and Yukari running at them.

"It's them! Our goddesses have arrived!" said Kubisaku with his eyes locked on Yukari.

Mike held up his hand which now had a shock grenade formed in it, "Any of you move an inch and I'll fry you." he threatened as he stepped around them and headed toward his friends.

"Michael, what's going on?" Moka asked looking at the three students who were each looking at them with hearts in their eyes.

"I don't even know where to begin." the Conduit started, "But first we should deal with-" he looked back and saw that the 'Love Love Alliance' had vanished. "Oh great." he muttered pinching the bridge of his nose.

Kurumu looked from where the trio had disappeared, "I think we need an explanation."

X

After making their escape, the presidents of the Moka, Kurumu and Yukari fan clubs all huddled together. "He's a lot stronger than we thought he would be." said Kubisaku rubbing his chest where the palm strike had hit him.

"Then we must plan better!" said Kouzou. "As soon as we have Macgrath out of the way, our lovely goddesses will finally be ours!"

Gouzaburo pumped his fist in the air, "Nothing will stop us from freeing our loves from that monster's grasp!"

X

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" Kurumu said trying to understand what they had been told. All of them were seating around Mike's dorm room where he had explained to them what had happened thirty minutes ago with the wierd trio that he had encountered.

"Are you telling me that those creepy bastards created a fan club for each of us, and are now targeting you because you're a threat to them?" she asked summing it all up.

"That about covers it." said Mike sitting on his bed and leaning back against the wall.

Yukari shivered, "That's really creepy. What's wrong with these guys?"

"Can't we just try talking with them?" asked Moka trying to find a more peaceful solution.

Mike shook his head, "Won't work. I've seen this type of obsession before. Telling them off won't drive them away, they'll probably think you're all just trying to play hard to get and will try harder. These guys are like a bag of cats, you can smell crazy on them."

"So what do we do about them?" asked Kurumu crossing her arms under her breasts.

"They haven't done anything harmful, just annoy the hell out of me." said the Conduit. "But now that they know I'm not one to mess with they might try something else. You three should keep your eyes and ears open when we go back to school on Monday, they might try something and I think we should be ready just in case."

The girls all nodded in agreement. Kurumu looked around Mike's room and saw a couple posters on the walls. Getting a closer look at one in particular, her eyes widened when she recognized something. "Hay, Michael. Is that you?" she asked pointing to the poster of him and Cole standing on the rock with people looking up at them from below in respect.

Mike's heart stuttered, "Uh, yeah. It's me and my brother Cole." he said getting stunned looks from the succubus and witch.

"You have a brother?" asked Yukari.

He nodded, "He's older by about 9 years. Became my legal guardian after our parents died. We've always been pretty tight." Looking at the poster he felt nostalgic, "Our powers are similar, but we're able to use them a bit differently from one another."

"What's he like?" Moka asked. He had told her stories about what they did together growing up, but he never really told her about him directly.

"We're a lot alike in terms of attitude and charisma." Mike explained. "He's a lot more brash though, but that's just who he is. Taught me all about urban exploration and parkour."

Kurumu tilted her head, "Huh?"

"Urban exploration is the exploration of man-made structures, usually abandoned ruins or buildings in a man-made environment. And parkour is a training discipline that's developed from obstacle course training. It's also known as 'free running' which has each person running, climbing, swinging, vaulting, jumping, rolling and all other quadrupedal movement to get around any kind of environment." Yukari explained as though reading it from a text-book.

Moka perked up, "So all those times you scale the dorms and the school in your free time?"

Mike nodded, "Yup, keeping my skills sharp. Took me about two and a half to almost three years to get as good as I am now. And combined with my abilities I can really move when I get enough momentum going."

"Your big brother sounds like a good man." said Kurumu.

"He is." the Conduit said smiling. "I owe him my life in more ways than I can count. I wouldn't even be here now if it wasn't for him."

He felt a soft hand grasp his slightly larger one and looked over to meet Moka's emerald-green gaze. "Then we owe him as well. Because then you wouldn't be a part of our lives now." she said softly.

They all spent a few hours just talking, Mike recounting funny stories about him and Cole when they were kids until the girls retired back to their dorm rooms. All of them forgetting about their troubles for the time being.

Another day later school started again, and with it the group of friends felt as though something was very wrong. This was proven when they all met up for lunch together and talked about what had been happening.

"It's those guys again." said Kurumu. "It's like their hanging around everywhere we are lately." She'd recounted that everywhere she had gone that day the president of her fan club, Gouzaburo Taira, had been there. Following her and showing up when she least expected it.

Yukari tapped her chopsticks on the side of her bowl of ramen, "I know what you mean...why can't they take a hint and leave us alone." she said thinking about how her 'admirer' had been taking pictures of her while trying to pass it off as taking pictures of the school.

Moka nodded in agreement thinking about her own troubles before turning to Mike who hadn't touched his food. "Michael?"

He looked up at them as they all looked back, "It's pretty obvious what they want." he said leaning back in his seat. "They want to get rid of me to get at you all. And it looks like their not going to stop until someone knocks some sense into them."

"Should we take this to a teacher?" asked the vampire.

"I think it's better if we protect Michael." said Kurumu. "Keep him safe and at the same time get these guys off our backs. It's the perfect plan!"

Mike chuckled, "It does sound like a good plan. But I don't need protection Kurumu." he said rolling his shoulders. "I can handle these schmucks on my own if they try to fight me again. Though...if it goes like the last time then I might not even have to use my powers at all."

"But, we want to help keep you safe!" Yukari exclaimed.

"She's right, for all we know their monster forms could be enough to take you out. And if they go at you as a team..." Moka let the thought hang in the air to get her point across.

The Conduit clenched his fists a moment then relaxed, "I'll be alright." he said standing up slowly. "Being out-numbered, out-gunned and in some cases out-matched is something I'm familiar with." He smirked at them, "But I'm never out-_manned_."

He turned and headed out of the cafeteria. Moka stood up quick and chased after him leaving Kurumu and Yukari to look after them in confusion.

It didn't take long for the vampire to catch up with him. He barely entered the student plaza when she did. "Michael, we didn't mean to sound insulting to your strengths. We just want to make sure your okay." she explained.

"I'll be fine, Moka. Besides, it's my job to protect you guys. Dealing with a group of pervs shouldn't be too difficult." said Mike with a shrug.

The pinkette shook her head, "But that's the thing, all you do is protect. You constantly throw yourself into a fight for our sakes. You don't have to keep fighting alone, let us help you." she said trying to get him to understand.

Mike was silent for a little while before sighing, "I can't." he whispered making her confused. "I already watched someone I cared about die because I wasn't able to do anything."

Moka stepped up next to him, "Who?" she asked gently.

"Her name was Trish Dailey. She was my brother's girlfriend and I could tell she was on the fast track at becoming my sister-in-law." The Conduit smiled at the memories, "Hell, her and her sister Amy were both like siblings to me. We all hung out together like one big family."

The look in his eyes turned darker, "Amy had been killed in the Ray Sphere blast, and since the city blamed Cole and me for it Trish turned her back on us from grief and anger." the vampire looked striken at the sudden turn of events. "To be honest, it was the thought of proving to Trish, as well as the city, that we weren't the monsters everyone was making us out to be was what drove us to do what was right."

"How...How did she die?" Moka asked already fearing the answer.

Mike clenched his teeth together. "Kessler." he hissed the name out as though it were a poison. "He planted bombs all over one of the districts, threatening countless lives unless Cole and I could disarm them in time. He'd taken Trish hostage to make sure we didn't fail." The young vampire was looking at him in horror as he continued. "Me managed to shut them all down, but there were two more that were in opposite directions, so we had to separate."

The Conduit took a shuttering breath, "I managed to disarm my bomb, but Kessler's group of flunkies, the First Sons, had me pinned down and kept me from getting back to my brother in time. Kessler had one last surprise for Cole and didn't want me to interfere."

Turning to his friend, she saw a tear trial down his face, "He rigged two building rooftops to blow. One had seven doctors from the local hospital dangling from it...the other had Trish. The bastard made my brother choose between the love of his life and the dozens of people those doctors could save!"

Moka began silently crying, her heart breaking little by little from the story. Mike wiped the stray tear away and looked off to the side, "I got a few bullet wounds taking out the First Sons that came after me. I managed to make it back in time to see Cole saving the doctors. We both watched as Trish was dropped almost 20 stories to the pavement."

"She died in Cole's arms, telling us how proud of us she was for doing the right thing. But too us...it felt like we failed one of the only people in our lives that really mattered to us."

A tense silence followed while the Conduit reigned in his emotions. "I vowed that day, to never let someone I cared about get hurt again. I won't lose you, Yukari or Kurumu like I lost my 'big sister'. Even if it killed me in the end." he said with a fire in his eyes that stole the breath from the pinkette.

"I'm skipping the rest of the day, I need some time to myself." he said finally before walking away.

Moka watched him go with a heavy heart, concern in her eyes as he disappeared around the corner. _"How much was he forced to endure?" _she thought to herself.

Her rosary glowed briefly. _**"More than what most humans would expect in their lifetime."**_ said Ura through their link. _**"Even after all that he has told us, it's hard to grasp that one person is able to shoulder so much weight and still manage to keep to the path he has chosen."**_

_"So you do think highly of him." _Moka thought to her other self while smiling.

She heard a scoff, _**"I think he is foolish. Not all people are beyond redemption yet he continues on his crusade to instill good in a world that has proven that they do not deserve ones such as him."**_

Moka sighed as she looked back to where her friend had disappeared.

X

The day winded down to the end, the sun setting over the red ocean that surrounded the property belonging to the academy. And even though it had kind of a freaky look to it, the landscape held its own kind of beauty that many might consider grand.

Mike stood facing the cliff that over looked the water. Hands in his pockets as he let his mind wander to other things.

Maybe Moka was right. He was strong and had been given powers that many would have killed to have. But here, there were creatures that could prove to have an immunity to his abilities and that would leave him ass-out in a fight should he encounter one.

But at the same time he couldn't let the girls throw themselves into harms way on his behalf. He wouldn't be able to stand it if anything happened to them and he wasn't there to ensure their safety.

That's just the kind of person he had become. And one that his brother had said their parents would be proud of.

"So! We meet again Macgrath!" Mike turned around and saw the three stalkers standing behind him with their arms crossed.

"If it ain't the three stooges." The Conduit said as he began to discreetly gather energy along his frame. "Was hoping to run into you morons. You've been stalking the girls all day, and that puts me in a world of pissed off you should never put me in."

"You dare speak of our sacred goddesses in such a way?!" said the chubby teen angered.

"We won't be taken down so easily like last time!" Kubisaku shouted. "We're outside the school's boundaries here, so we can do as we wish!"

Kouzou took out the same cone he attacked the Conduit with the other day and put it on his head and he transformed into a large brown cone with legs, one eye and a mouth with the tongue hanging out. Kubisaku's neck extended and twisted around like a serpent. And Gouzaburo grew to the size of a sumo wrestler/blob.

Mike's right eye twitched, "Seriously? I mean seriously? That's the best you got?" he asked trying to believe what he was seeing. He fought a crazed sewer bitch with a fixation on his brother. A senor citizen that could make giant monsters made of junk. And even his brothers future self. Not to mention the handful of fights he had been in at the academy.

But these guys...they made a whole new section of wierd and fucked up.

"Are you trying to make fun of our fashion?!" asked Kouzou heatedly.

"It's true, monsters like us are easy to laugh at." said Gouzaburo even though he didn't seem to have a mouth to speak with.

"In that school filled with gorgeous and handsome girls, there are no girls that would take us!" added Kubisaku.

"And that is why we hate people who don't work hard and are so well liked!" Kouzou lowered his head and it snapped open like an umbrella. Spinning at a fast rate and shooting a blast of gale force winds at the Conduit, sending him skidding back along the ground while managing to stay upright.

Electricity crackling around him, Mike narrowed his eyes. "Okay then. You guys wanna dance? Then let's go!" His hand shot up and a volley of lightning bolts fired from his palms.

The Love Love Alliance braced themselves as the electrical attacks came dead on. Kubisaku managed to weave his neck around the bolts and shot straight at the Conduit like a serpent. Coiling around his victim and preparing to squeeze down on him.

"This is where you Di-AHHHHHHHHHH!" The leader of the Yukari fan club was shocked with thousands of volts straight through his elongated neck. Mike drove his elbow into the other student's face, shattering his nose and glasses at the same time. His head and neck dropping to the ground before it reattached to the rest of his body as he fell unconscious.

Mike looked at the remaining two pervs and motioned with his hand, "Next."

Gouzaburo charged at him, his blob-like body looking like a living boulder that came barreling down the dirt path.

Waiting for the right moment, the Conduit leapt into the air. Using his static thrusters to stay in the afloat as he dropped several shock grenades down on to the unsuspecting monster. The bursts of energy knocking the heavy set teen for a loop and zapping him nearly as bad as his friend. Dropping him to the ground and causing him to revert back to his human form.

Kouzou now stood alone, sweat dripping down his umbrella shaped head realizing how truly unmatched him and his group had been against this individual. Mike looked at him, power zapping between his hands as he began heading his way. "I-It's not over yet!" he exclaimed lowering his head and opening it again.

Mike was already moving. His limbs charged with energy as he moved even faster then he did before. Rolling out of the way of the blast of wind that was sent at him. The odd monster reaimed himself and kept the wind coming, but the Conduit leapt into the air and activated his static thrusters.

When he was close enough, Mike thunder dropped down in front of Kouzou and knocked him back several steps. The Conduit's hand snapped up and fired a volley of lightning bolts at the other student who lowered his head and opened up, the bolts bouncing off of the strange surface and having no effect.

"Ha! Your powers are useless against-" Kouzou stopped cold when Mike gathered energy to his hands and fired a shockwave that sent him crashing into a large tree behind him. He didn't have time to protect himself when the Conduit slammed his fist into his lone eye. Then grabbing the top of his head and throwing him across the ground and back over to his pals who were now just starting to come back around.

"You pervs done kicking my ass yet?" Mike asked. The club leaders all got to their feet and changed back to their real forms again. "Alright, can't say I didn't give you dumbasses a way out." he said charging up for another attack.

"Go get'em Michael!" The boys all looked up and saw Kurumu flying down with Yuakri on one arm and Moka on the other.

"H-Heavy...Why am I doing the flying again?" the succubus asked as she strained with all the extra weight.

Yukari looked embarrassed. "Sorry, I don't know the magic spell to make us fly yet." All three girls dropped down behind Mike and stood ready with him.

"You know I had things under control right?" he said keeping his eyes locked on the three pervs as they looked at the girls with awestruck expressions.

"We know, but that doesn't mean we still can't be here to support you regardless." said Moka. "Friends are there for each other, no matter the situation."

"You're always there for us when we need you. Win or lose, we'll be there for you too." added Yukari.

Kurumu smirked, "Even though you're too badass to be taken down by a bunch of clowns."

"...Terrible." Muttered Kouzou as he and his group stood depressed. "For them to say those things to him in front of us like that..." The depression quickly turned to anger. "Mike Macgrath is violating the law of monogamy...that cannot stand!"

All three of them jumped at each other, a flash of light filling the area as they combined together. The group of friends all looked up as the new creation towered over them, possessing a huge body wearing a larger version of the group's robe with a large umbrella on its back like a turtle shell. The small head had spiked brown hair and a single slitted eye that leered down at them.

**"See this form? Why don't you call us Big Bro."** said the creature with all three student's voices at once coming from the huge mouth that opened in its belly.

"That's disgusting!" Kurumu shrieked as the thing began lumbering toward them.

**"With you out of the way, Macgrath. Our goddesses will finally be free! And we will shower them in our love and devotion!" **Big Bro boasted as it drew closer.

Mike grimaced as he fired several lightning bolts into the things center of mass. But the attacks were absorbed into the thick folds of the creature's body and having no effect. "That won't work...gonna need something bigger."

An idea hit him. It was a technique he and Cole had developed a few days before he came to the academy. But he needed a good charge and a large amount of energy to pull it off. And since they were in the middle of the woods by the cliffs there wasn't anything to draw energy from.

His gaze landed on Yukari and realization dawned on him. "Yukari, do you have any spells that generate electricity?"

The young witch looked at him oddly before nodding, "Yes, I do. But what does that have to-"

"No time, just cast one and hit me with it." The Conduit said cutting her off and making the girls gasp. "Michael what are you doing?!" Moka asked in shock. Big Bro drew closer and prepared to strike.

**"Time to perish!" **the massive creature bellowed raising its large arm.

"Just trust me!" Mike shouted as he gathered energy around him.

Yukari narrowed her eyes and waved her wand through the air. "Magic Wand!" A powerful bolt of lightning shot from the tip of the magical item and headed straight for the Conduit.

Mike shot his hand out and began absorbing the energy into his body. Magic infused electricity felt a lot different than what he got from regular power sources. His whole body tingled from the rush of energy as he raised his other hand and began channeling it all to his palm. "Time for something new."

The gathered energy reached critical before the Conduit let it go. A blast of electricity the size of a small car launched from his hand and flew directly into the creature's gut. The following explosion filled the whole area with blinding light. Big Bro had been blown apart and sent the three fan club leaders crashing to the ground with smoke trailing off of them.

Thankfully they would live despite the power behind the attack.

Mike stood, arm still outstretched as he drew his energy back in slowly. The girls standing behind him with their mouths hanging open. From within the seal, even Ura was stunned at the power behind the one attack.

"Shit...never fired a tesla missile that big before. Magic-electricity packs a hell of a punch." he said shaking his hand a bit before turning to them. "Nice teamwork, little sis." Yukari smiled brightly while holding her wand to her chest.

Kouzou groaned as he tried to get back up. The front of his burned shirt was grabbed and he was pulled up to meet the burning gaze of Michael Macgrath. "Don't ever let me catch you around my girls again. Or you'll live the rest of your existence as living light sockets." he growled with electrical volts dancing along his other arm for emphasis.

The trio nodded hastily not wanting to bring about the Conduits wrath again as he dropped Kouzou to the ground and headed back to meet up with the others. The four of them heading back to the campus as the Love Love Alliance attempted to regain what little dignity they had left.

"So...were _your_ girls huh?" asked Kurumu with a coy smile as Mike blushed realizing his slip up. Both Moka and Yukari blushed as well remembering his words from moments ago.

"Umm...well...you know..." He felt his left arm being wrapped up by the succubus. "It's okay, Michael. As long as your _my boy_." she purred sinfully.

"He doesn't belong to you Kurumu!" Moka shouted grabbing his other arm and began pulling him away from the bluenette as the tug of war started once again between them.

Mike sighed as the girls once again fought over him. Yukari running around them in circles giggling as he was reminded that his life would probably never be normal. Yet he smiled regardless.

_"Normal's overrated anyway."_

**A/N: After watching this episode of the anime twice, I realized that there was so much room to make things different. I combined the start of the episode that should have introduced Yukari in the anime, and altered things so that Mike took on the fan club presidents solo while at the same time opening up a little more about his past to the girls and Moka.**

**On a side note, I've already started coming up with potential romance scenes farther down the road. But I don't know how to go about it. There are a multitude of options to go with and I'm having trouble deciding. So I'm leaving that choice up to you readers. Although I'm not against the idea of creating an OC/Harem story, I wanna see what other avenues I can take with this.**

**Send a review or PM with your thoughts guys, and an update will be coming soon.**


	5. Club Hunting

**A/N: Back once more with the next update as promised. I've been paying close attention to the reviews and PMs I've been receiving lately, and according to the poll that I started in the last chapter there are 4 votes for a harem and 1 for a MikeXMoka pairing. I'll keep the poll open up until the last couple of chapters before the school year in the story ends, and by then I'll make my decision depending on the number of votes out there.**

**So pretty much, I'm leaving the romance option for my OC up to you guys. I figured giving readers the choice would be the best option for this kind of fic and so far I'm not disappointed.**

**I know a couple of you have wondered if I'm making Mike a little invincible with his powers. And I'm gonna tell you that he's far from unstoppable. Even in the games, fully upgraded as well, Cole could be taken out in a number of ways. Especially when it came to his weakness against water. And believe me, even Mike has his drawbacks even with all the power he wields.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InFamous or Rosario Vampire**

_**Another week came and went without much notice. The incident with the freaky-ass fanboys had kicked up a hornet's nest with me. Now I was constantly watching the crowds of student's for threats, more so than usual. **_

_**The girls could feel my tension and did everything that they could to ease my mind. But nothing seemed to make me any less hyper-aware. **_

_**It felt like I was being watched everywhere I went and it wasn't doing me any favors. But every time I turned around there'd be nothing there, my paranoia had reached an all time high and with what I'm capable of the last thing anyone wanted me to be was a bit jumpy.**_

_**It's been almost two months since I started here, and so far I've earned a reputation that made me the center of a lot of unwanted attention. **_

_**Not only were my past fights passed around like a piece of juicy gossip, but the fact that I'm friends with two of the hottest girls in the school put me on some kind of pedistal. People were looking at me with either jealousy or envy, or in the girls' case lust. It didn't help matters when the girls would openly display their affection for me in public which caused all these stares to increase greatly.**_

_**But, so much is life. And this is all starting to feel relatively normal to me as time goes on. God help me if Cole and Zeke find out about it all, I'll never hear the end of it.**_

_**So far the fights here have been nothing I couldn't handle. But I had a feeling in the pit of my stomach that something rough was coming my way and soon. And with my rise in paranoia I can honestly say that I'll probably be ready for it.**_

Homeroom was just as dull as ever. Miss Nekonome was a great teacher, but she had a bad habit of going on and on which put half the class to sleep.

Mike would have been on the fast track of joining that select group in dreamland, if it wasn't for Moka poking him in the back with her pencil to keep him awake just as the teacher spoke up when the lesson came to an end.

"Alright everyone! It's time for you all to join a club!" she said rather abruptly yet cheerfully, "The primary objective of this academy is to prepare our monsters to adapt to the human society. Participation in these clubs will help us understand how to act like one and deepen your understanding about humans. Now, in order to have the perfect transformation of a human, you must have a firm grasp of humans themselves. And always remember this, you must never reveal your monster from no matter what."

One of the students in the front of the class raised his hand, "Um, excuse me ma'am?"

"Yes?" asked Miss Nekonome.

"Your tail." said the student pointing behind her.

Looking over her shoulder, the cat-woman saw that indeed her tail was out in the open from under her skirt and was waving around lazily in the air. She let out a loud hiss and began clawing the student's face.

Mike looked on and had to bite his fist to avoid laughing. Compared to all his other teachers, no one could hold a candle to Nekonome.

She made class hilarious.

"Anyway, " Miss Nekonome continued as though she didn't just maul one of her students. "All the clubs will be running booths all day! Also, don't be afraid to visit the newspaper club as well, I'm the advisor so don't be shy!"

Class ended shortly after that and everyone filed out. "Any idea what kind of club you want to join, Michael?" Moka asked as they walked together down the hall.

"Not sure, never really joined a club before to be honest." replied the Conduit as they navigated around a few clusters of people and around a corner.

The pinkette perked up and smiled, "I know! How about we join the same club? I've never been in one either, so it could be fun for both of us." she offered.

Mike chuckled at her excitement, "Sure, sounds good to me." he suddenly stopped in mid-stride. A chill going up his back as he spun around to see where the feeling could have come from. But there was no one there other than the people they passed before.

"Is there something wrong?" Moka asked a little confused by his behavior.

Eyes scanning the various crowds one last time, the Conduit narrowed his eyes and shook his head slowly. "No...nothing. I just keep getting the feeling I'm being watched for some strange reason." shaking off the last of the feeling, the two friends headed out of the hallway and toward the cafeteria.

Neither of them seeing the shadow leaning out from behind a nearby pillar and looking to where they had gone.

X

A huge crowd of students filled the main plaza of the school. Various stands were set up with people standing at them to promote their clubs while people sought out the ones that were best for them.

Mike looked at each stand, he'd been pretty good at a number of things back home. Climbing and parkour being something he did in his free time, but he was also good a photography and creative writing.

However, the president of the photography club came off as a Class-A nutjob which immediately turned him away from the tenth stand that day. Another had been the acupuncture club where the president looked like Pinhead from the Hellraiser movies. And the last one had been the chemistry club where they had tried to force a love potion on Moka.

That situation didn't end very well for them.

"Man, this sucks." Mike muttered as he and Moka walked side by side through the crowds. "The only places here are filled with creeps and jackass pervs."

"Not all of them are bad." the vampire said tilting her head.

He gave her a look, "The chemistry club tried to make you drink a 'love potion', Moka. That's a bit much don't you think?"

The pinkette blushed, "True...But did you have to shoot lightning bolts at their feet and force them to 'dance' when they tried?"

Mike grinned, "Not really. But it might teach them a lesson about trying to force illegal shit on unsuspecting girls." They traversed several more booths, all the while the Conduit having to summon his power to scare off a few of the more aggressive members trying to get close to Moka and get her to join their club.

After searching for another ten minutes, the teens stopped at one that had a huge climbing wall behind it. The wall itself went from the ground all the way to the top level of the school with various humps and ledges for added difficulty. There were also harnesses and cables set up for people to attempt it.

"Come join the climbing club! Test your skills on our biggest obstacle!" exclaimed the student running the booth.

"Why don't you go for this one?" Moka asked looking at her friend.

Mike looked at the wall closely, surveying the so called 'obsticle' and shaking his head. "Too simple." he said casually.

"Simple?!" The student at the booth shouted overhearing him. Several of his friends from the club coming up behind him looking heated. "You think this is simple?! It's one of our most dangerous climbing walls! Only a select few have been able to get through it."

"That maybe so." said the Conduit. "But until you scale a 30-story building with nothing for protection but the clothes on your back, then it's not really a challenge."

The student scoffed, "Yeah right, like someone like _you_ would know anything about climbing. You look as though you'd faint after getting five feet!" the club members chuckled, but quickly stopped when Mike unclipped his backpack and handed it to Moka.

"Hold this for me." he said before walking up to the wall. The attendant handing him a harness only to be surpassed as Mike grabbed the fake 'rocks' jutting from the wall and began to scale it, gaining more speed with each passing second.

A crowd gathered on the ground, their jaws unhinged more and more as they watched the Conduit go from the ground to the top of the wall in under 20 seconds. "He...he beat the record...BY 20 SECONDS!" said one of the members running the booth.

Moka looked up and smiled, Mike always looked so carefree when he climbed. He scaled the dorm building at least once a day, and each time he did it, it was like the Conduit didn't have worry in the world.

Reaching the top of the wall. Mike looked down and grinned at all the stunned expressions. Leaning back, he fell from the wall getting loud gasps from the crowd before flipping around and landing on his feet. Bending his knees to absorb the impact as he stood back up and faced the speechless club members.

"Like I said...simple." he stated walking over to Moka and taking back his bag before he and the vampire headed off to continue their search.

They hit up a couple, less creepy, booths before sitting on a nearby bench to rest a moment. "20 clubs and not one of them seems to fit." Mike said scratching the back of his head. "Any ideas, Moka?"

"It would be great if we were in the same club together." she said in thought. "But you're right, nothing here seems to click."

They were knocked out of their thoughts when they saw a large group of guys surrounding a small stage. Standing before them was about a dozen girls all wearing small bikinis, showing off their slim and curvy forms while making the males drool uncontrollably.

At the head of the stage was a woman with ocean blue hair, yellow seashells pinned on either side of her head and wearing a purple bikini with a purple towel around her waist. "My name is Tamao Ichinose. Let's swim together." she said wistfully.

Mike raised an eyebrow, "That looks to be about the only normal club, save for the climbing one." he stated. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Moka become a little uncomfortable.

"So far, the swimming club only has female members." said Tamao. "Any guys who join now will receive special services from the seniors." All the guys gathered giggled like idiots at the idea of what _special services_ meant.

_"Christ. Does that include 'happy endings'? Cuz a lot of these guys look like their about to blow in their pants right now."_ the Conduit thought shaking his head. The swim club's president looked through the crowd and locked gazes with him.

"How about you? Do you want to join the Swimming club?" she asked with a flirtatious wink. Heading his way with a noticeable sway in her hips that left every male within twenty feet looking like they were about to melt. "I'm sure that someone of your standings would do very well in our club."

The Conduit raised his eyebrow at the obvious flirting. Being around Kurumu all this time made him very aware when someone was openly hitting on him. And this girl was putting a little extra work into getting his attention. "Is that right?" he asked.

Tomoa nodded, not losing that disarming smile of hers. "Yes, I can definitely see potential in you. What do you say? Will you give our club a chance? I'm sure you won't regret it."

Moka gripped her rosary. She didn't like all the attention the bikini-clad girl was giving Mike, the jealousy bubbling in the pit of her stomach along with the fear of him going off with her made the vampire uneasy.

But she also didn't want to be anywhere near water either, given her kinds' weakness to it. But if Mike decided that he wanted to join...

"No thanks."

The pinkette's head shot up as did everyone elses as the Conduit turned down the beautiful swimmer. Tamao blinked owlishly a moment. "I'm sorry?" she asked trying to see if she heard right.

"No. Thank. You." Mike said slowly. "Not a big fan of the water, and neither is my friend here. Sorry, the swim club isn't for us." he turned to walk away when he felt lithe arms encircle his right bicep.

"Are you sure you won't change your mind?" asked Tamao batting her eyes. "Someone of your build would do very well in water. If you're friend doesn't feel comfortable, then why don't you just have a look? I'll take care of you." she licked her lips. "In many ways."

Moka's face was one of utter astonishment that the girl's audacity. She gritted her teeth and was about to say something when Mike pulled out of her grasp and turned to her. "I bet you could. But me and water...we don't mix." a couple of electric volts danced along his right arm for emphasis.

Tamao visibly paled and took several steps back. "O-Of course! I'm sorry for being so forward about it." she spun and headed back to her booth with the other girls and went back to recruiting while the two friends walked away.

"Michael? Why'd you turn her down?" Moka asked with a confused expression, and really wanting to know why he had shot the beautiful club president when other boys were leaping at the chance.

Mike regarded her, "It's a curse that comes with my powers. Like dropping an electronic device into a bathrub."

The vampire was still a little confused when realization dawned on her. "Water hurts you." she summarized.

The Conduit nodded, "Like a bitch, it drains my powers too. Cole believed that it causes our abilities to short out and zaps us instead. Hell, trying to bath without hurting myself too badly is a pain in the ass. Joining the swim club would've been stupid on my part." he admitted.

His eyes flicked to hers after a second, "That...and I know how water hurts your kind as well."

Moka was a little stunned, "You...You know about that?"

He nodded, "I took the time to read a bit about certain kinds of monsters. Thought it would come in handy if I ever got into another fight later down the road. I took the time to read and understand vampires so that I could help you and Ura out if the situation required it. I know how waters purifying properties drains your energy and causes physical harm."

The rosary's gem lit up. _**"At least he had enough intelligence to consider our weakness. Not many are that considerate."**_ said Ura in Moka's thoughts. Moka blushed brightly at the feeling of Mike caring so much to look out for her well being like that. While at the same time revealing his own weakness.

"It wouldn't have been fair to put you in a situation like that." Mike continued. He looked down when the vampire hugged his arm close to her chest, head resting on his shoulder while she smiled.

"Thank you." she whispered happily.

The Conduit smiled himself as they continued walking. "It's what friends do for each other." he replied as they went back to searching for their new club.

"Michael!" Mike barely had a second to register before his head was engulfed in a large pair of breasts. "I've been looking everywhere for you! Now we can go club hunting together!" Kurumu exclaimed rubbing her chest more on his face.

_"Can't...breathe...but so...soft..."_ he couldn't help but think as his oxygen quickly ran out.

"Kurumu you're smothering him!" Moka shouted, yanking the succubus away and allowing the Conduit to breath in large gulps of air. "What are you trying to do to Michael? Kill him?" she asked angry at the other girl's actions.

"Would be a good way to die..." Mike muttered under his breath so they didn't hear him.

A small squeal echoed and a pair of small arms wrapped around his neck from behind before a familiar little witch swung around him like a pole and now hugged him from the front. "Hello Michael!" Yukari chirped happily as she dangled from his neck like a monkey.

"Hay Yukari." Mike said smiling and ruffling the little girl's hair through her hat getting a giggle out of her. "So I take you guys haven't found a good club either huh?"

Kurumu snorted, "Not in the slightest. Everywhere you turn it's nothing but pervs and weirdos just gawking at us. The only one allowed to check this out is you." she said striking a pose and winking sexily at the Conduit.

Fighting down a blush, Mike shook himself before speaking. "Why don't we all look for a good place? Four heads working together could work out better."

"Or three and a half, considering Kurumu's brains mostly went into her chest." said Yukari whose cheeks were pulled out painfully by the angry bluenette.

"What was that shorty? I didn't quite hear you?" Kurumu growled while the witch waved her wand and sent a large pot slamming down on the succubus' head and freeing her.

Moka and Mike looked on with sweat drops just as a loud scream pierced the air. "What was that?" the vampire asked looking back where they had come from as several people ran from the pool area.

Narrowing his eyes, Mike began running toward where the screams were coming from. The girls right on his heels as they flew up the steps and into the fenced off section where they received one hell of a sight.

The olympic sized pool that was meant to house the schools swimming club was filled with students. But the problem was that the very girls that were in the club now had large fins for legs and gills on their necks. Smaller fins were on the sides of their faces and their hands were now webbed.

Each girl had their mouths latched on to a male student who each began to age at an accelerated rate to the point of looking like old men.

"What the fuck?" Mike said not understanding what he was seeing.

"Mermaids." said Moka uneasily.

"They feed by sucking the life force out of their victims. Using their body's to lure prey into their domain to make it easier to hunt them." explained Yukari brandishing her wand as Kurumu transformed.

From the other end of the pool, Tomoa finished feeding off of a freshmen and looked toward their new guests. "So, have you decided to rethink my offer?" she asked letting the poor bastard she had been feeding from float away motionless and weak.

The Conduit gnashed his teeth, "How bout I turn you all into fish fry!" He said channeling electricity to his hand and aiming for the leader of the swim club.

"Michael wait! You'll shock their victims too!" Moka screamed making him realize the seriousness of the situation.

If he fired any kind of attack into the pool he'd hurt, or even kill, anyone and everyone in it. _"Shit...there's gotta be another way."_

Tomoa laughed, "Seems you have a bit of a problem on your hands huh?" Her eye glinted, "Out of curiosity...I wonder what happens when someone with powers like yours gets wet?" She raised her tail and splashed hard sending water hurling their way.

Mike grabbed Moka and leapt back as the water hit the ground where they had been standing. The mermaid grinned showing a mouth full of razor sharp teeth. "Oh, how interesting. Seems like the great Mike Macgrath has a weakness after all. I've had an eye on you since the start of the school year, all the talk about how you've taken down other monsters is very well known. I've been wanting your lifeforce for a long time."

"And I won't rest until I have a taste of it!" She raised her fin and began sending water their way again.

The other mermaids followed their leaders example and began sending water toward them from all angles. The Conduit dodged and weaved around each splash as best he could. Grunting in pain when a few large drops managed to land on his leg. "Kurumu! Yukari! Get those guys out of the pool!" he called out while he kept moving.

Nodding, the girls went to work. Kurumu swooping down from the air to nab the weakened students from the water while Yukari conjured large basins the size of bathtubs to scoop them out.

"You won't get away with our food!" Tomoa shouted as two of her mermaids leapt from the water and shot toward Kurumu with their maws open wide. The succubus was about to dodge when a shockwave blew the aquatic monsters away at the last second and sending them hurling away from the pool.

Mike smirked before having to leap out of the way of another blast of water coming for him. Several mermaids swam laps and launched themselves upward into the air to attack as a large cluster of pots, pans and even a kitchen sink appeared out of thin air and slammed down on their heads knocking them back down again.

Yukari kept waving her wand casting spell after spell until all of the victims had been removed safely. "They're all out! Get them!"

Two more mermaids leapt out of the pool and headed for the witch only to be struck by lightning bolts. Loud screams of agony filled the air as their bodies were electrocuted, the pain amplified since they were still wet as they dropped to the ground and reverted to their human forms when they fell unconscious.

Lowering his arm, the Conduit glared at Tomoa as electricity arced over his form. "I'm not in the mood for this bullshit. Give up or I'll turn your whole club into a bar-b-que."

Tomoa narrowed her eyes before grinning, showing all of her shark-like teeth. "You may have us at a disadvantage...but you seem to be at one yourself. So busy trying to deal with us, who's going to protect your vampire friend?"

The remaining mermaids all jumped and splashed hard, a good-sized wave of water straight at Moka who had been backed against the fence. Mike's eyes widened as he began sprinting toward the pinkette, tackling her out of the way as the wall of water crashed into the fence.

But in the process, at least a buckets worth of water splashed along his back. A cry of pain erupting from his throat as sparks shot out from his body where the water had made contact. "MICHAEL!" Moka screamed as he fell to his knees, muscles convulsing as his own powers were used against him. She reached out to help him when he moved out of her reach.

"Don't...touch me. It'll hurt you...too." he grunted out as more sparks and a couple of volts shot out of him. His strength already faded by a large margin from the water, and the pain from the experience was making it hard to focus what energy he had left.

They were holding their own for the most part. But with two of them having a strong weakness in this area the odds were still stacked against them, especially now that he had been hit hard.

Yukari was still casting spells and Kurumu was using her wings and claws to the best of their ability. Diving from the air and slashing before taking back off again before the aquatic huntresses could grab her.

"I think we're...gonna need some help." Mike said staggering back to his feet. Turning to Moka, the Conduit looked down at the rosary before meeting her gaze. "You think Ura wants to come out and kick ass?"

The gem glowed before she could answer, _**"Do you even have to ask? Release me so that I can show these fools the error of threatening a vampire."**_ said Ura darkly.

Moka smiled and nodded as Mike grasped the cross and pulled it from the chain.

The skies darkened to red and the swarm of bats that accompanied Moka's transformation came from the sky. Swarming all around the young woman as her body shifted into her true form.

All fighting stopped as Ura stood with her arms crossed under her breasts. Red slitted eyes narrowed as her silver hair blew in the slight breeze.

Her gaze shifted to the weakened Conduit, "Your actions in protecting my other are admirable. Foolish, but admirable none the less. Risking your own being to ensure no harm came to us." she said calmly, but also had a glint of some emotion in her eyes.

Mike chuckled, grunting when a few more sparks came from his frame. "When I said I would protect my friends...that includes you as well. Despite what you keep saying...I know that you see me as something more than just food."

Ura said nothing, but she felt a slight stutter in her chest from his words. Her crimson orbs turned toward the remaining mermaids and she began to stalk forward. The mermaids overcame their shock and went after the new threat.

The vampire easily dodged them, swinging her arms out and knocking them aside as they were flies and beaching them with the others that had failed in their attempts on the others. "You consider yourself hunters, but you are nothing more than minnows in the ocean." she said condescendingly.

Tomoa gritted her teeth. "Minnows? You'll regret that comment!" She shot from one end of the pool to the other like a torpedo, her anger getting the better of her as she launched herself into the air and headed straight at Ura.

The silver haired vampire smirked, "Like bait to a fish." She spun on the ball of her foot and delivered a thunderous kick to the fish-hybrid's face. Sending her crashing back into the water with a large splash. "Know your place." she said turning toward the others.

From the pool, Tomoa slowly rose out of the small waves. A large bruise forming on the side of her once beautiful face while her gaze burned with a hate-filled leer. "You may be a powerful vampire...but this is far from over!" she screeched. The water around her glowed briefly before starting to rise upward.

The four friends looked up as a wave as big as the school rose above them, the mermaid leader on the top with her arms raised as she controled the building tsunami. "YOU ALL WILL BECOMING NOTHING MORE THAN CHUM AT THE BOTTOM OF OUR DOMAIN!"

Mike moved in front of the others, channeling what little power he had left as he gathered it all into his hand. "Fuck you." he muttered throwing the shock grenade in his hand at the pool. The attack splitting apart in a large cluster, hitting the water at multiple points and sending electricity in all directions.

Tomoa screamed in agony as she was electrocuted, her body convulsing wildly as the water all crashed back into the pool. Yukari brought up her wand and summoned a barrier of magic that protected them all from the oversplash.

When it was over there was water everywhere, the mermaids all laid knocked out on the outside of the pool in their human forms. While inside, Tomoa floated belly up. Body still convulsing with her eyes rolled in the back of her head, but the rise and fall of her chest signaled that she was still alive.

"Yahoo! That's how business is taken care of!" Kurumu explained pumping her fist in the air.

Mike felt his vision fading, the shock grenade had drained the last of his energy reserves and left him running on empty. Swaying on his feet a pair of hands stopped him from toppling over. Looking up into a pair of concerned slitted orbs. "Are you alright?" Ura asked keeping him upright.

"Running on empty..." he said as his vision darkened a bit.

"We need to get him to the infirmary." Said Yukari, clearing a dry path through the drenched pool side to the exit for him and Ura.

"No...need a power source...need to...recharge." said the Conduit as he felt himself fading more and more. Kurumu came up to his other side and slung his other arm over her shoulder as she and Ura helped him away from the pool area. Yukari leading them as they went down the steps and the gathered students that had witnessed the fight above.

The girls brought him by a fuse box located by a utility shed. Mike wasted no time and drained as much power as he could, regaining his strength and repairing the damage that had been done. "That's better." he breathed out while sitting on the ground and leaning against the shed.

"Are you alright now?" Yukari asked looking him over.

"Yeah. It was only a small splash, but it was enough to drain my power and leave me low on energy." he explained looking down at his hand as electricity crackled in it. "Good thing I didn't fall in the pool...Would be dead in seconds if I don't get out right away."

The girls all winced, even Ura knowing full well the effect water had on her kind. "I should thank you for what you did. Even at the risk of your own health." said the silver haired.

Mike waved her off as he got to his feet, "You don't have to, and you never will. You guys are important to me and I'll do whatever it takes to make sure that your safe." he saw Ura about to say something and cut her off before she could start. "And no that doesn't mean I don't think you can or cannot kick ass. Out of all of us I'm pretty sure you can kick my head into the atmosphere no matter how much power I throw at you."

Ura raised an eyebrow at him before taking out her rosary. "Still as interesting as ever, Macgrath." she said snapping the cross back on the chain and reverting to her outer self. She swayed a little forcing Mike to catch her before she fell. "Michael...thank you for protecting me." she said holding on to him.

The Conduit smiled while holding her. It had been a bad situation and it could have gotten a lot worse for everyone involved. But he was glad no one was hurt. And in the end that was all that mattered to him.

X

By the time they all got back to the club fair, almost all of the booths had been filled leaving them without a club to join up with. "Well...this really sucks." Mike said as they finally gave up and began heading back to the school.

"What do we do now?" asked Moka. "We have to join a club and there aren't any openings for us to join any of them."

"At least the fish bitch and her cronies are dealt with." said Kurumu from Mikes other side. "Serves them right for trying what they did. And I thought my kind were man-eaters."

They had just about reached the door when Miss Nekonome came out first. "Oh! Hello everyone! How was your club search?" she asked cheerfully.

"Not so good, Miss Nekonome." said Yukari. "We couldn't find any good clubs to join and got side-tracked by something that ate up the rest of our time."

The cat-woman seemed to smile even wider than before. "Is that so? Well I believe I have a solution to your problem." the students all perked up. "As it would seem, no one decided to join the newspaper club this years and there are many slots available. And since none of you have been able to find clubs, you're more than welcome to be a part of it."

Looking to one another, the friends all shrugged before looking back at the teacher. "Sure, not like we have very many options." said Mike.

Nekonome beamed, "Excellent! The first day is three days from now, see you all then!" she skipped off back into the school shouting, "I finally have new members!"

The Conduit shook his head at the teachers cheerfulness. "Well, guess we found a club after all. And one we can all be in together."

"It's great isn't it?" said Kurumu grabbing his right arm and pushing it between her breasts while Moka grabbed his left. "Now we can have all sorts of time together, right Michael?" they said at the same time. Snapping out of it quickly and sending heated glares at one another.

"No fighting today girls." Mike said pulling out of their grip. "Let's just grab something to eat, I'm starving." He headed into the building with Yukari skipping along side him. The older girls right behind them still glaring at one another.

_"I'm not losing him to you."_ they thought simultaneously.

**A/N: This chapter was marginally shorter than all of the ones I've made thus far. But it's mostly a filler as things start to progress farther, as well as a chance to show that Mike has a weakness that can be exploited by those out to get him. It also shows his resolve to protect the others which further explains how high his Good Karma level is.**

**Of course, there will be moments later on where his Karma may take a small...decrease. I won't reveal more than that, but I will say that it can get pretty hard to stay good when your back is to the wall with no other options. **

**Will update soon guys.**


	6. Wolf's Bane

**A/N: I can safely say that now I have officially become a Beta Reader. With my already hectic social life I've managed to squeeze that in as an after thought to help my fellow readers when they need the assistance. Check out my profile sometime for the details if you want me to check out any fics.**

**In the mean time, I have a new chapter set up and ready to go. And like the others before it changes have been made to the original script to give it my own personal touch. Because as I have said before, the anime could have made the protagonist a little more courageous instead of a passive bystander throughout most of it. And I know a couple of you have been waiting for this chapter as well as a couple that are to come.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InFamous or Rosario Vampire.**

It was late, the moon high in the sky casting a faint glow over the landscape. All the students of Yokai Academy were all fast asleep in their dorms, dreaming of various things as the time for class drew ever closer.

However, a peaceful nights sleep wasn't coming to one certain individual.

Mike laid in his bed, sheets sprawled across the floor as he tossed and turned. Sweat beginning to drip down his face with pain etched into his expression as his head swung from side to side.

X

_Empire City was just as peaceful as it once was. The sun was shining high in the sky as people went about their happy lives._

_In the local park, Mike sat on a spread out blanket while he and the girls enjoyed the warm afternoon. Laughing and having a good time without a care in the world. Cole and Zeke walking up and joining their little get together after a little while._

_Everything felt right in the world. Mike feeling his heart warm seeing the girls and his brothers getting along and having a good time together. Seeing Yukari giggle as some lame joke Zeke was telling made everything more serene. Nothing could ruin this moment._

_Then it all changed._

_The skies which had been a crystal blue turned dark ember. Fires suddenly erupted throughout the city and people began screaming in terror. Buildings crumbled like a house of cards as large fireballs were thrown through the air without reason._

_Cole and Mike were on their feet, powers active as they prepared to fight whatever was attacking the city. Out from between two apartment buildings, the glowing magma-like body of the Beast stomped out into the open letting out a bellowing roar as pieces of burning ash drifted through the air._

_The Macgraths went on the attack, throwing lightning bolts as fast and as hard as they could. Each blast striking the hulking beings body and blowing chunks off in large bursts. _

_The Beast just kept stomping forward, the blasts barely slowing it down as it drew closer to the attacking Conduits. Cole blasted the creature with an ion storm causing large amounts of damage and sending chunks of the creature's body flying off._

_Mike grabbed a nearby lamp-post, charging with energy and firing a powerful tesla missile that blew a hole through the side of the monster's stomach._

_Damage finally taking its toll, the Beast collapsed to the ground on its hands and knees as its body dribbled molten rock on to the ground. _

_Cole and Mike charged up ready to finish the bastard off once and for all when its body started to crumble. Collapsing in on itself in a ball of red and orange fire before vanishing into thin air. Both brothers looked to one another confused just as they saw and felt a flash of fire coming from behind them._

_Time slowed as the brothers turned around. The Beast now towered over them, body fully repaired as flames flowed over its massive frame. It raised its large right leg and brought it down hard..._

_...right on top of Zeke and Yukari. _

_Mike's heart stopped, a scream of anguish ripping from him but no sound came from his mouth. _

_Cole roared, launching himself at the Beast with his static thrusters at full with Kurumu right beside him after transforming herself. The creature turned its glowing eyes to the flying duo and raised its hand. Energy gathering in its palm as something akin to a black-hole ripped open and began sucking everything that wasn't bolted down directly into it. _

_The older Conduit and succubus fought against the gravity-well of the attack. But it was too strong and they too were sucked directly into it. The last thing Mike saw was the terror on Kurumu's face and the dying will on Cole's as they vanished in a burst of flames._

_He could barely make out Moka screaming, tears rushing down her face as the Beast turned its sinister gaze upon her. Raising its hand as a large fireball began to form in it._

_Mike tried to move, channel energy, anything to stop this thing! But his body wouldn't respond. It was like he was frozen in place and could only watch the horror of what was happening before him._

_The pink haired vampire locked eyes with him. Tears continuing to stream down her face as she reached out for him. The Beast's attack hit the ground sending out a burst of flames, the blast reaching Moka and slowly turning her body completely black right before the young Conduit's eyes._

_He felt his whole world come to a stop. The beautiful girl before him turned to ash and burst into the air. Her rosary, now singed and blackened from the attack, slowly fell to the earth and into the burned remains of his dear friend, his body finally moveable and sinking to his knees at the same time as the seal when it clattered to the ground._

_Broken...in anguish at losing the only people he had left in his life, Mike looked up at the Beast as it stared down at him._

_A small smile appearing on the monsters face as it leered down at the shattered teen. Dark energy gathering around its form as it prepared for something else. _

_With a loud roar, the energy exploded out of the Beast like an atom bomb. Incinerating the city and all those that were in it in a horrifying blast and leaving nothing alive. Mike watched the city burn to nothing before the fired finally consumed him as well._

X

Mike flew up in his bed, a scream ripping from his throat as electricity crackled over him heavily as his powers temporarily fluctuated out of control. Breath coming out in pants as his eyes shot around the room like a startled animal in a cage.

After a few seconds he managed to get his heart rate back under control and powered down. "...a dream...it was just a dream..." he muttered to himself, rubbing his eyes and wiping the sweat from his forehead.

But the images from the nightmare were still burned into his brain. The sight of his friends and brother being destroyed by the Beast filled him with fear and anguish. He'd already lost so much because of what happened at Empire before, he didn't know what he would do if he lost any of the people that he cared about.

A knock at his door made him jump a little. Getting out of bed, he opened the door and saw two of his neighbors on the other side looking like they had just woken up. "What he hell's going on? You alright in there?" asked one of the boys looking almost fully awake.

Mike scratched the back of his head, "Yeah, everything's fine. Just bashed my foot on my desk heading to the bathroom. Sorry guys." he lied smoothly.

The other students groaned and headed back to their own dorms. "I thought he was bangin Kurumu or Moka...lucky bastard..." muttered one of them as the doors closed.

Shaking his head, the Conduit closed his own door and locked it behind him as he went and sat back down on his bed. But sleep wasn't going to come to him now after everything he saw. Looking at the clock, _4:38AM_ blinked back causing him to sigh. "No point in trying to sleep now anyway."

Getting up, he pulled on his outfit from back home and strapped on his backpack before slipping his window open. Activating his static thrusters and gliding down to the ground and leisurely walking along the path with the light from the moon illuminating the way.

_"These damn nightmares aren't getting any better. I thought with time I would get over them." _he thought bitterly. Kicking a rock off the path as he shoved his hands in his pockets. _"Not like I can really do anything about it. Just gotta bare it until I can finally come to grips with the visions."_

He had starting walking past the girls' dorm building when he heard a scream from somewhere inside. "The hell's going on now." he muttered before running toward the building. Scaling the drain pipe quickly up to the first unlocked window and got inside.

A group of girls were gathered around a door trying to get it open. "Melanie?! Melanie are you okay?!" Mike ran up to the group, many of the girls gasping at his sudden appearance.

"What happened?" he asked looking from each of the girls.

"We don't know, this is our friend Melanie's room. We heard her screaming all the way up on our floor." said a blonde sophomore. "But she won't answer the door and we're getting worried."

The Conduit looked from the girls to the door, "Everyone stand clear." he said standing in front of it. He raised an electric charged foot, kicking the door clean off its hinges and stormed the room with his powers flared.

In the corner he saw a girl his age with light-brown hair and dark brown eyes huddled with a blanket wrapped around her. "Are you okay? What happened here?" he asked her as the girls friends entered the room and went to her aid.

She raised a shaking finger and pointed at the window. "O-Out th-there! There was someone watching me sleep!" she shouted as her friends hugged her.

Mike walked to the window and looked out into the darkness. Nothing moved, and what little light there was didn't show anything down below. "Are you sure that they were at this window?" he asked the girl.

"Y-Yes. I didn't get a good look, but I saw these glowing yellow eyes and sharp teeth. I was so scared." she whimpered.

Turning back to the glass, the Conduit closed his eyes can concentrated. His powers flaring briefly as a static pulse shot out of him and encompassed the whole room. When he opened his eyes he saw a green outline of some kind of creature hanging in front of the window looking in.

The after-image recoiled, most likely from the girl's scream, then it leapt from the ledge it had been holding and dropped back to the ground and took off into the forest.

"There was something here, it dropped to the ground and took off into the forest when you saw it." he said keeping his eyes locked where the thing had run off to.

"How do you know that?" asked the blonde with a curious look as Melanie finally started to calm down.

Mike turned to her, "I have the ability to sense the electrical 'echo' of a beings last location and track it." he started heading for the door, "I'm going after it, stay here and stay together. Wake up a teacher and tell them what happened."

He was about to exit the room when Melanie called out, "Wait!" he paused and looked back at her. "Y-Your Macgrath...right? The one that helped stop the swimming club?" she asked hesitantly.

"I am." Mike said with a nod.

The frightened girl smiled weakly. "Thank you."

**( Good Karma + )**

The Conduit smiled back before running from the room, past a few other doors that started opening from all the noise and out the open window before scaling his way back down to the ground.

He made his way to the side of the building where the girl's room had been and sent out another echo-pulse. The same green outline appeared like before, landing on all fours from its drop from above before taking off like a bat outta hell into the woods.

"Alright ya perv, you can't run from me." he said taking off after the image. Weaving around trees and using his electricity to light the way as he stayed a few steps behind the echo. Following along the trail for what felt like an hour before it finally came to a stop.

The after-image stood to it's full height, standing almost half a foot taller than Mike as it started shifting. Shrinking down to a regular height that must have been its human form. The image, which took on the form of a male student, put his hands in his pockets and casually walked out of the small clearing and dissipated into the air.

"Dammit, slippery bastard." he cursed trying to find the echo again and coming up empty. "Can't hide forever, and I'll make damn sure to find you." he said into the darkness. Silence was his response, save for the calling of a few crows and the chirp of crickets.

With nothing left to go on, the Conduit shook his head and decided to give up for the night and head back to his room. Class would be starting in a couple of hours, and he and the girls would be starting their new jobs at the newspaper club that day as well and he wanted to be ready for it.

When he was out of sight, a shadowed figure hopped down from a nearby tree. Yellow eyes leering into the forest where the Conduit had gone before letting out a loud howl toward the moon above.

X

The day started like any other, though rumors about the incident from the night before spread all around the student body. And as it turned out it wasn't the first incident, there had been about three others the previous night. Along with several others that occurred in the last week.

Many of the girls on campus were outraged, a serial peeping-tom was on the loose and they felt violated and uncomfortable where ever they needed to undress. Either in the showers, their rooms or before gym class. And the teachers were still unable to locate the one responsible.

"I can't believe this." Kurumu huffed as they all walked to homeroom together after dropping Yukari off at hers. "Can't we go a single week without some freaky perv messing with the girls here at the school?"

Moka nodded in agreement before turning to Mike who had been silent most of the day. He had told them that he managed to track the peeper for a while but lost him in the woods. The situation had him agitated having lost his target and leaving them to do the same act again.

"Michael, stop beating yourself up. No ones perfect." she said rubbing his arm.

The Conduit sighed, "I know...but my echo-pulse has never failed before. I've been able to track a target for over a dozen square city-blocks, including through sewers, and still managed to find them before they got away."

He scratched his head in thought, "The weird thing is...I think whatever it was _knew_ I was tracking it. It lead me all the way out into the forest and shifted to its human form. I think that's how I lost it."

The girls looked at him confused. "What do you mean?" asked Kurumu.

"My echo-pulse tracks the electrical residue left behind by a living subject. It creates an outline of the person only I can see and allows me to follow it's trail to its current location." he explained. "But the thing is, ever since I started here I've realized that monsters have _two_ different electrical wavelengths. Moka and Ura would be a good example. While Moka has a more calm electrical pulse, Ura's is much stronger and more raw in comparison. My pulse can only track one kind of wavelength when it is detected."

Realization passed Moka's face. "That's how he got away. Your pulse was locked in on his monster form, and when he changed you could no longer track the wavelengths."

Mike nodded, "Exactly. Which means either he's extremely lucky...or he's a lot smarter than some dime-store peeping-tom. Either way I'm not giving up. The thing about these kinds of pervs; they always give you another chance to take them down."

"Oh Michael." Kurumu purred wrapping her arms around his neck, her ample chest pressing into him. "I'm glad I can feel safe with you looking out for us girls." Moka puffed her cheeks out in agitation before yanking the succubus off of the Conduit and dragging her into homeroom.

The matter was dropped when they entered class and went through the day as usual. Leading up to the four friends meeting in the designated room for the newspaper club.

"Welcome everyone!" Miss Nekonome exclaimed cheerfully as they all sat together at the same table. "Now we can start the Yokai Academy's Newspaper Club activities!"

Mike looked around the room, as did the girls when they took notice of a very important fact. "Uhh...teach? Are we the only ones in this club?" he asked looking back at the cat-woman who looked a little sheepish.

"Of course not!" she said waving her arms. "In fact, he should be on his way any moment now."

"Sorry I'm late on my first day." said someone spoke as they walked through the door holding two bouquets of roses. Lowering the flowers, a male student with short-cut black hair held in a red bandana was revealed. He stood around Mike's height with angular features and had a lady-killer smile as he looked to all of them. "I'm the club leader, Ginei Morioka. You can call me Gin." he said smoothly.

He handed the bouquets to Moka and Kurumu, taking a single rose and handing it to Yukari. All the girls looked to one another a little uncomfortable at all the attention. "Pretty ladies complement well with red flowers." he said grinning again.

Mike raised an eyebrow at this, but remained silent as he watched the older student with careful eyes. Gin's gaze turned to him and lost their original spark. "You must be Michael Macgrath, I've heard many things about you around the campus." he said holding out his hand to shake.

The Conduit grasped the hand and shook once. "Is that right? I haven't heard anything about you." he said casually.

The older student smirked and gripping his hand hard covertly. Mike didn't even flinch as he gripped Gin's hand right back. It was pretty obvious what was going on at that moment.

Being the only two guys in the room, Gin was trying to assert his role as 'big boss'. But Mike was never one to back down from anything and wouldn't cave no matter what. _"Give up pretty boy, you ain't scaring me."_ the Conduit thought and could have sworn he saw a challenge reflect in the older boy's dark eyes.

The girls all watched the exchange uneasily, the tension in the air very palpable as the two males continued to smirk at one another. Their hands and arms tense and shaking slightly as they showed off their strength.

"Gin is the only second year member here." Nekonome said oblivious to the power-struggle happening before her. "If you have any questions be sure to ask him. There is a staff meeting starting soon, so I'll leave the rest up to you Gin." with that she left the room and the five students to their own devices.

Gin and Mike released hands as the older teen rubbed the back of his head, "I'll do the best I can." he said as the Conduit continued to send a calculating look his way.

Something about the older student didn't sit well with him.

X

_**Gin Morioka...I could honestly say that I didn't trust the guy the moment I laid eyes on him. **_

_**They way he looked at the girls didn't settle right with me. At first I thought it was my usual paranoia acting up once again. But after a while I realized that it was something else, something more that I just couldn't put my finger on. **_

_**Each time he looked my way I saw something in his eyes. They looked almost feral, and dangerous. Almost like he saw an enemy that needed to be removed.**_

_**Then there was the way he looked at the girls, especially Moka. I could read lust from a mile away and he had it practically pouring out of him when ever his eyes locked on to her. It put me on edge, after all the other events with guys coming after my friends I didn't want to take any chances of the girls getting hurt.**_

_**Either way I was keeping a close watch on him. And if he made any wrong moves I would deal with it quickly.**_

_**We spent the last half hour listening to him explain who the club worked and what our jobs were. Apparently, our little club was responsible for publishing and distributing the school's newspaper as well as researching and documenting any and all important events happening around campus.**_

_**The girls seemed excited, and I had to admit it sounded pretty cool too. There was a lot of work involved, but being able to promote what was going on around here felt pretty empowering. **_

_**After the introductions we all got to work. Gin assigned us various tasks to take care of before we could get started on our first issue. He sent Yukari and I to gather some supplies while he had Moka and Kurumu set up posters around the classroom to help promote our club.**_

_**Though things were about to take a turn for the worst before I knew what was happening.**_

_**I was hoping for one day without shit hitting the fan...guess it was too much to ask for.**_

X

Mike walked down the hall with a box filled with various supplies in his arms, Yukari at his side with a smaller box in her arms as well as they made their way back to the club room.

"Michael?" the little witch asked as they drew closer. "Is it just me, or is there something off about Gin?"

The Conduit stopped and turned to the younger girl, "I've been having the same vibes since he first walked in." he admitted. "I mean, giving flowers to you girls was a little odd. But he wasn't openly hitting on you like a lot of the other guys here."

He thought a couple of minutes on everything he had observed in the last hour since the club started. "I can't exactly put my finger on it, but the way he looks at Moka is a little unsettling. I think she can feel it too. But when he looks at me...it's like he wants to slit my throat. It's subtle...but there."

Yukari tilted her head. "How can you be so sure?"

"Believe me, little sis, it's a look I'm all too familiar with." he said evenly as they approached the door and entered the classroom. They barely made it two steps inside when they paused, mouths slightly agape at what they were seeing.

"Just a little higher girls, and they'll be perfect." said Gin as Kurumu and Moka stood on top of a couple of chairs and stretched as high as they could go to put the posters they were holding up.

"Eh, higher?" asked Kurumu reaching as high as her height would allow, the pinkette on her right doing the same. But it wasn't the posters the older student was interested in.

The higher the girls went, the more their skirts went up. And the lower Gin's gaze seemed to go.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Mike roared slamming the box he had been holding on the ground hard and making everyone in the room jump. "Is that how you get your sicking fucking kicks?! Looking up girls' skirts when you're suppose to be head of the club?!"

Kurumu and Moka jumped down and looked at the enraged Conduit. "Wait? Michael what's going on?" the vampire asked looking between the two boys.

"It's nothing Moka, no need to worry." Gin said dismissively even though he felt a bead of sweat form on the side of his head.

"Like hell it is!" The Conduit exclaimed with his energy crackling along his shoulders.

"He was looking up your skirts while you were putting the posters up!" Yukari shouted brandishing her wand. The two older girls were shocked before sending heated glares at the club president who took a slow step back.

"It was just an accident." he tried to explain. "And besides, Michael here would be just as guilty as me."

Mike's jaw dropped, "Are you for real? You're planning on turning my own friends against me when you were the one caught being a damn perv?" His energy crackled more violently as his anger reached new heights, raising his hand as a lightning bolt began to form in it. "How would you like your brain fried from the sack?!"

A hand lashed out and grabbed his arm. The Conduit looked to his left and saw Moka looking at him sternly. "Michael, that's enough. It was obviously some kind of mistake. I don't think Gin would openly do that to us."

Silence. Mike couldn't believe what he was hearing as he stared at the pinkette like she had grown another head. "Moka, the guy was openly looking up your skirt when your back was turned. Unless his eyeballs are attracted by magnets in your pockets I don't think it was an accident." he said keeping his aim locked on the club president.

The vampire gripped his arm a little more, "There must be an explination. We don't have to resort to violence."

"Yes, Michael." Gin started, slipping his hands into his pockets casually. "Must you always resort to brutish methods in order to solve all you're problems?"

Mike bristled as he let a lightning bolt fly. The attack passing dangerously close to the older student's face and burning a mark into the wall behind him. "For the record asshole; I. Don't. Miss." he said darkly.

"That's enough!" Moka screamed. "Michael you need to control your anger! Just because you're upset doesn't mean you should overreact and go attacking people."

"_I'm overreacting_?!" he shouted right back not believing his ears. "Are you really that naive Moka? Even with evidence looking you in the face you decide to ignore it for the idea that things _might not_ be what they appear?" he pointed at Gin. "And do you honestly think that this ass-hat is innocent? Did you ever stop and wonder why he was making you and Kurumu put those posters up so high? There aren't any posters that high up all over school! And this is a CLASS ROOM!"

Moka's face burned with anger, "JUST BECAUSE YOUR HOME MESSED YOU UP DOESN'T GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO BE SO HOSTILE!" She covered her mouth and paled when the words left her mouth.

The room got several degrees colder, Mike's eyes turned into the perfect combination of steel and ice as he turned toward the vampire. His body literally vibrating with barely contained fury as he glared into her eyes.

"I'm messed up?" he asked, his voice so cold that it sent shivers down everyone's spines. "You're right about that...but do you know why?" Moka shivered, petrified under the gaze of her friend as she stayed silent.

"It's because when you're trapped in a place filled with chaos, death and anarchy, the only thing you consider is survival." he said with his tone never losing it's edge. "Yet, even with the entire world out to get you, countless people wanting you _dead_...you sacrifice everything about yourself to save others so that they don't suffer the same fate you have to endure every. Fucking. Day."

Mike closed his eyes, taking a deep breath to calm himself before taking a step back. "I am messed up. I'm scarred. And I might even be broken on the inside. But don't you dare stand there and throw it in my face like you understand when you haven't even scratched the surface yet."

He turned and headed for the door, sending one last look at the pinkette over his shoulder as he opened the door. "If you really were my friend...you'd know this." He stepped through the threshold and slammed the door behind him hard enough to rattle the frame.

A second ticked by before a loud slap was heard. Moka snapped out of her stupor and looked to see Gin holding his face with a large hand print on his cheek, Kurumu glaring at him as she lowered her arm.

The succubus sent the same scathing look at Moka that made her recoil before she moved swiftly across the room and out the door after the Conduit. Yukari looked at everyone around her before following the bluenette leaving the vampire and club president alone.

"Moka? Are you-" _SLAP!_ Gin flinched as her hand struck his other cheek. Moka ran from the room with tears pouring from her eyes as she tried to catch up to the others.

Gin looked at the door, face red from the two strikes as he narrowed his eyes. _"He's going to be a problem."_ he thought clenching his fists.

X

The following day Mike was walking toward the school alone. After the events of the previous day he was still pretty pissed off.

He couldn't believe how naive Moka was. The guy openly flirted and hit on her and Kurumu and took the opportunity to peep at their panties, and she turns around and makes it out like it was some kind of accident on the closet-perv's behalf.

And then she had the _stones_ to throw what Empire City had done to him in his face like that. He never thought he would be so angry at his pink-haired friend, he spent the rest of the day avoiding the girls until he had time to cool off. Even now he was still a hit hot under the collar.

_"Of course she believed it was an accident, she's probably never been in a situation like that."_ he thought putting his arms behind his head as he walked along the path. Eyes on the sky as clouds drifted overhead. _"The guy was a damn creep, he deserved an ass kicking."_

The Conduit sighed after a minute or so, _"Maybe I did overreact a bit. But it was because I was just looking out for them. This place just seems to be filled with muscle-bound douchebags or horny dumbasses. What kind of school is that damn Chairman running here? The number of brawls I've been in are getting close to the number I had back home."_

"Hay Macgrath." Mike looked up and felt a bit of his anger spike a little seeing Gin standing in the middle of the path.

"Morioka...look up any more skirts lately?" the Conduit asked evenly.

The older student rolled his eyes, "Are you still on that? It was an accident. Do you really believe me to stoop to such a low level and take advantage of girls a grade under me?" He ran a hand through his hair. "That aside, I need your help with something important."

Mike crossed his arms over his chest, "Really? And what exactly do you need my help with?"

"You know that serial peeping-tom that's been going around?" Gin asked getting a nod in return. "I think I may have found his hiding spot. If we can corner him, and put a stop to his activities, it not only would make us heros but also make a good headline for our paper's first publishing."

Something's wasn't right. That much was for certain as the Conduit narrowed his eyes at the older student. He read the guy's body language pretty well, he was pretty lax, but his right hand twitched ever so slightly every other second. The look in Gin's eyes was also a bit off, nervous, almost like he was in a rush to get somewhere.

From his time back home, he learned how to read the subtle signs in a persons stance to figure out if they were either lying or hiding something. And there was definitely something up about the way Gin was acting.

_"He's up to something."_ Mike thought to himself. "Alright, I'll help. But don't expect me to be so trusting after yesterday."

Gin smirked, "Great. Follow me, I'll show you where the spot is." he said leading the slightly younger student into the woods around the campus.

All the while the Conduit having his gaze locked on the back of the older student's head. He wasn't going to fall for whatever Gin had up his sleeve, but he'd go along with it for the time being just to see what the hell he was planning

The two walked around the campus for a little while until they stopped outside a small building on the East-Side of the grounds. "In there, I've heard reports of someone suspicious lurking around here from a few other students." he motioned to one of the windows above a small barrel on the ground. "Why don't you have a look, I'll keep a look out."

Warning lights were blaring inside his head. Mike looked from Gin to the window, sending out an echo-pulse to see who was in the area before they arrived.

What he got was a half dozen female-shaped outlines heading into the building. But more than that, the Conduit had memorized the school's layout about a week after the year started. The building they were looking at was the girl's locker room, where the group he had seen with his pulse were most likely changing.

And the window most likely offered a full view of those inside.

Looking at the older teen, Mike saw his hands still in his pockets. But noticed one of the pockets bulged out more at an odd shape meaning he had his hand gripped on something. The small piece black ribbon was seen meaning what he was holding must have been a camera.

_"That's his plan."_ he thought darkly. _"He was going to make me look into the changing room and snap pics of me doing it. He's trying to frame me."_

"You know, why don't you have a look and I'll keep watch?" the Conduit offered. "I mean, you are the club president. Shouldn't you be the one to confirm it if the perv is hiding out here?"

Gin wasn't expecting that and looked uncomfortable. "As the president, I gave you the job of having first look." he said back trying to keep a straight face.

Mike shook his head, "That's offly irresponsible for an upperclassman sending someone younger to do the possibly dangerous work. I wonder what Miss Nekonome would say if someone told her about that?" he wondered outloud.

Sweat began to gather on the older student's brow. The Conduit wasn't easily swayed and proving to be a lot smarter than a lot of under-classmen. With a sigh, Gin just gave his trademark smirk. "Fine, I'll look first. But I'll need your confirmation if he really is in there to make sure that our sources were correct." he headed over to the barrel as quietly as possible.

With his back turned, he didn't see Mike reaching into his backpack and pulling out the digital camera Zeke had given him when he left Empire City. When Gin stepped on to the barrel, he started snapping pictures of it. Taking about six total before picking up a rock on the ground by his foot.

The Conduit smirked deviously before tossing the stone through the air, shattering one of the windows a foot away from where Gin was peeking and causing all the girls inside to scream in surprise. Leaping quickly into a nearby tree and climbing out of sight as the door to the locker room slammed open and a group of angry girls stormed out, surrounding the older student before he could get away.

"L-Ladies...There's a reasonable explanation why I was here." he tried to explain raising his arms. But in the process a large collection of photographs slipped out of his blazer and scattered on the ground causing all the blood to drain from his face.

The pictures were all of girls in different states of undress, a couple of them were of one or two of the girls in the current group around him.

"PEEPING-TOM!" One of the girls screamed as fire burned in each one of their eyes. "GET HIM!" The angry mob converged on Gin who screamed for mercy as they began to beat the living shit out of him.

Mike sat on the highest branch of the tree he leapt into and watched the beat down, snapping a few pics of it in the process and zooming in on the pictures laying on the ground for further evidence. "Looks like we really do have a juicy scoop for the front page." he said to himself before leaping away and using his static thrusters to make his way back to the front of the school. Running when he hit the ground since homeroom had started almost ten minutes ago.

He arrived to classroom door and knocked before entering. Miss Nekonome stopped the lesson she had started and sent a small glare his way. "Mr. Macgrath, glad you could find the time to join us." she said evenly.

"I know I'm late ma'am, but I have a good reason." he said taking out his camera and showing her the pictures he had taken.

The cat-woman looked at the images and furrowed her brows. "Where were these taken?" she asked looking to the Conduit.

"Outside the girl's locker room on the other side of the campus." came the reply. "I woke up late when my alarm didn't go off so I took a short-cut to get here when I saw this happening. So I snagged a few pics before making my way here."

Nekonome looked through the images again and shook her head, "We'll discuss this more later, Mr. Macgrath. Thank you for bringing it to my attention. Now take your seat." Mike nodded and headed to his desk and sat down while the teacher restarted the lesson where she left off.

Moka and Kurumu shared a glance. The vampire attempted to get the Conduit's attention throughout the rest of the class but he just ignored her and focused on the lessons.

She leaned back and slumped in her seat feeling miserable. She spent the whole rest of the previous day trying to find him and apologise for what she had said, the guilt and regret eating her alive on the inside.

Kurumu had been giving her nasty looks for hurting her 'Destined One' and refused to talk to her until Mike forgave her. Yukari was torn, she was angry about the words Moka had thrown at the Conduit but at the same time didn't like seeing her so hurt.

For the time being, the vampire was on her own. And with everyone upset with her she felt as though it were day one here at the academy all over again.

By the end of the day, news of the serial peeping-tom had been exposed and released all over the school. Gin Morioka's reputation had been shredded to ribbons and had been seen being chased by a rather large mob of pissed off girls who had every intention of beating him within an inch of his life.

The newspaper club had their big break for their first issue of the school paper, and Mike was more than willing to be the one to write the article to go with the pictures that he had taken.

Everyone who had been victimized by the upperclassman praising him for taking the peeping-tom down and making it safe for them once again. Several of them batting their eyelashes and openly flirting with him.

It had been a pretty good day...but not for some.

X

It was dark out, the moon shining bright in the sky and possessing a reddish tint making it look like blood as it cast its glow on the school.

Moka stood on the buildings rooftop, leaning on the railing with tears in her eyes. She had tried to talk to Mike on several occasions, but he was either being hounded by other students giving him praise for exposing Gin for the acts he committed. Or being glomped on by Kurumu and Yukari out of affection.

She felt her heart hurt, tears in her eyes as she recalled how he had not said a single word to her in almost two days. She felt so alone, missing the Conduit's presence and warmth as she wrapped her arms around herself.

_"He hates me now..."_ she thought now depressed. _"I hurt him so badly, and now he wants nothing to do with me...it's all my fault."_ The sound of the door behind her opening and closing softly behind her made her turn around.

Standing there was Mike, hands in his pockets as he looked at her with a downcast expression. "Hay." he said softly, but could be heard clearly across the quiet rooftop.

Moka's went to the ground, "...hi..." she said timidly. Not wanting to meet his gaze and see his orbs burning with anger again.

The Conduit approached her slowly until he stood before her. The pinkette was unprepared for his arms to reach out and pull her into a comfortable hug. "I'm sorry." he whispered into her hair.

Pulling back from the embrace, Moka looked up at his face in shock. "W-What are you sorry for? It's my fault. I shouldn't have said those things, you trusted me with what you went through and I turn around and do that to you when you were right the whole time. If anyone is to be sorry its me. I didn't mean to hurt you." she explained with tears threatening to fall.

Mike just smiled, "I know that...and I forgive you." he said making her gasp. "But I was wrong too, instead of talking to you about it when I cooled off I ignored you and that wasn't right. I didin't mean to hurt you either."

The two just looked at each other a moment in complete silence before smiling, then both of them started laughing for no apparent reason at how messed up things had gotten. "What do you say we just forgive each other and leave this behind us?" he offered when they calmed down.

"Agreed." Moka said feeling a relieved. "I really am sorry, Michael. And I promise I won't let that happen again.."

"You're forgiven, Moka." Mike said smiling in a way that made the vampire blush. "And I won't ignore you like that again. I know you try to look for the good in everyone and give them reasonable doubt. I'll try to be more sensitive about that next time."

They both just stood there, under the light of the moon looking into each others eyes. The world faded away until it felt like it was just the two of them. The Conduit's arms, which were still around the pinkette's waist, tightened a little and brought her in closer.

"M-Michael." she breathed out, her cheeks darkening when her body pressed into his. Heart hammering in her chest in sync with the younger Macgrath's from the closeness.

Yet she couldn't find it in her to pull away. The warmth coming from her friend filling her and making everything in her world right again. Feeling safe and cared for, like nothing could get to her as long as he was near.

"MACGRATH!" The teens jumped apart and looked back to the door to see a disheveled, beaten and extremely pissed off Gin. "Do you have any idea what you have done?! My reputation is in ruins! The faculty is having me suspended and it's all YOUR FAULT!" he roared stalking toward them.

Mike pushed Moka behind him and summoned his powers, "The only one to blame is you, you fucking perv! You honestly thought peeping on girls whenever you wanted wouldn't have repercussions? And trying to set me up to take the fall? I'm not nearly dumb enough to fall for that."

Gin growled, but it seemed so much more than a normal one. It sounded very dark and feral. "I've had enough of this!" He leapt into the air with surprising speed and height, landing on the ground behind the two in a low crouch. "All my careful planning ruined. It was suppose to be so simple."

"What planning? What are you talking about?" asked Moka stepping closer to Mike.

"You were to be MINE Moka Akashiya!" the upperclassman exclaimed. "A nobody like Macgrath doesn't deserve a gorgeous flower like you! Once he was out of the way I would sweep you off your feet and make you my woman!" Gin's body began to vibrate as the light of the moon shined down on him. "But now I have no other choice..."

His body began to change, power coming off of him in waves as he began sprouting grey fur along his whole form. Ears relocating to the top of his head while his face turned into a canine-like snout filled with sharp white teeth. His arms and legs extended a little and claws formed on the ends of his hands and feet. The back of his pants ripped slightly and a long bushy tail sprouted from the base of his spine and flicked agitatedly in the air behind him.

Now in his full monster form, the creature let a bellowing howl that echoed throughout the entire campus.

The Conduit watched the transformation and recalled multiple horror movies he had seen in his early childhood with Cole. Moka shivered behind him as she said the one word that made it all fall together.

"Werewolf."

The beast Gin had become turned his glowing yellow eyes on the two and locking on to Mike with a sinister glint in his eyes. Like a predator finding its prey. **"Time for you to die Macgrath!"** he roared before charging with his claws ready to shred his target to bloody pieces.

Grabbing Moka and rolling to the side, Mike fired a stream of lighting bolts at the werewolf only for the beast to vanish in a blur of speed. "The hell?" he wondered as the wolf reappeared and came running at him again.

"Moka stay here!", he shouted before sending a shockwave at the creature with two shock grenades right behind it. Only for Gin to leap over the attack and dive down toward him. The Conduit quickly threw up a polarity shield and blocked the razor sharp claws aimed for his throat.

The strength behind the attack made Mike skid back a few inches, but the energy shield managed to hold as he deactivated it and formed his Giga-watt blades, electricity crackling along his arms as he prepared for another attack.

Gin chuckled darkly. **"You have no chance, Macgrath. My kind gain our power from the moon itself. It enhances our speed, our strength, and out instincts. The only kind to ever stand a chance at defeating us are vampires. Your pathetic light show won't save you here."**

Mike said nothing as he tried to think of a strategy to take down the werewolf. He'd taken on fast moving Conduits before and managed to handle them. But Gin was moving at a pace he had no chance at hitting even with his strongest attacks.

He'd run out of energy before even landing a strike, and by then he'd be torn apart before being able to recharge.

The werewolf vanished in another blur, Mike tensed preparing himself for what would be coming. He didn't have to wait long when Gin appeared to his right, claws and teeth bared only to duck out of the way of an electric blade aimed for his chest.

The Conduit slashed with both blades, dropping to the ground when a slash was aimed at his face and firing a shockwave right into the wolf's chest and sending him skidding back. Following up with a cluster shock grenade that Gin zipped out of the way of before any of the blasts made contact.

"You know, I have to ask." Mike called out when the beast reappeared. "Are you the real deal werewolf? Or those pussy knockoffs from those stupid vampire movies preteen girls like so much?"

Gin growled deep in his throat. **"You dare mock my race!" **he roared before charging the Conduit as he brought up his Giga-watt blades again. But the werewolf vanished at the last minute throwing the other teen off.

Moka, who had been off to the side watching the fight with terrified eyes also searched for Gin. She knew about werewolves and the power that they held. Where her kind were the strongest in the monster worlds, wolves were the fastest.

And with the full moon casting down on him, Gin was more powerful than usual. And that put her dear friend at a severe disadvantage. Even with his powers he had no hope of taking on a fully transformed werewolf under the full moon.

A blur of movement appeared in the corner of the rooftop catching their attention. But they didn't see another come right at Mike from behind.

Blood splashed through the air. Mike dropped to his knees when four large cuts were opened along his right side, blood seeping out from between his fingers and on to the roof as he gritted his teeth in pain. "Dammit..." he hissed as Gin appeared in front of him.

**"You don't have to die, Macgrath."** the werewolf said looking down at the blood coating his claws. **"Just hand over Moka, and this will all be over."**

The Conduit glared up at the beast, "Piss off fleabag!" A burst of electricity shot out of him in all directions. The sudden attack catching Gin off guard and sending multiple volts through his system making him howl in pain. Mike channeled energy to both hands and blasted the werewolf with two powerful shock grenades that sent him hurling across the roof and crashing into the side of a wall.

Slumping back to the ground, Mike could feel the wounds slowly starting to heal. But without recharging to give it a good enough boost it would take him some time to get back on his feet. Time that he didn't have.

After seeing the last attack Moka ran from her spot and dropped down next to him. Gasping when she saw the wounds caused by the werewolf's attack. "Michael...?" she asked pressing her hands over his to help stop the bleeding.

"Need a little power, I'll heal right up." he said keeping his eyes locked on to the wall where Gin was pulling himself out. "And sadly, this asshole isn't going to give me the time to charge up and heal. So we need another plan."

The vampire looked from the werewolf to Mike, "What kind of plan?"

Smirking, the younger Macgrath reached up and grabbed her rosary. "Bastard said that the only beings out there that can stand toe to toe with his kind are vampires. Let's give him one to really fear." he said pulling the cross from the chain.

Moka gave a knowing smile as she began to transform.

Gin looked up when he felt the sudden burst of dark energy. Eyes widening when he saw Moka starting to change into Ura. **"No way...No way!"** he said in slight awe. **"Red pupils...a vampire! This must be Moka's true form!" **

Ura stretched a bit before looking at the scene around her, her red slitted eyes locking on Mike as he picked himself back up. "Seems you're having a bit of trouble." she said looking at his bleeding side.

"I've had worse." he replied as they both looked toward the werewolf. "He's pretty damn fast, but I have a feeling he'll be rearranging his jaw before the end of the night."

The silver-haired vampire grinned sadistically. "Indeed."

Gin growled, **"Even if you are a vampire, it doesn't matter!" **he launched himself into the air and dove at Ura. **"Even if I have to defeat you, I'll still make you my woman!" **

"Don't be ridicules you bastard!" Ura shouted swinging her fist at him.

But the werewolf vanished before the strike could connect. **"Where are you looking at? I'm over here!"** he shouted standing on the other end of the roof. **"You vampires rely on power, we werewolves rely on speed! And the stronger the moonlight, the faster the speed! We are unbeatable on the night of the full moon!"** he vanished in another blur and started moving around Ura at breakneck speeds.

Standing still, the vampire's eyes moved about tracking his movements as best she could. **"Give it up, you'll never win!" **He ran straight for her with his claws cocked back to slice her.

Her hand snapped out and stopped the claws cold before they could make contact. The wolf's jaw dropped at the sudden movement. **"...but...how? Unless." **he looked over his shoulder at the sky and his eyes widened when he saw the moon was covered by a thick formation of clouds. **"Oh no..."**

"Oh yes." Ura said darkly. "Worthless mongrel, you aren't fit to be my opponent." she yanked his arm down throwing him off balance before delivering a hard kick to the side of his head. "Know your place!"

Gin flew back across the roof and slammed into the same wall Mike sent him into before, creating a much larger crater from the new impact.

Groaning from pain, he pulled himself out of the wall only to feel his fur stand on end. Electricity crackled in the air as the smell of burning ozone filled the area. Looking up, the wolf felt his insides go cold seeing Mike standing above him. Energy coursing over his body after siphoning power from a nearby ventilation system, his wounds fully healed as he held a damning expression on his face.

"The lady's dirtied her hands enough with your worthless ass...so I'll finish the job for her." The Conduit leapt off the top of the wall and thunder dropped right on top of Gin's chest. Slamming him into the roof and electrocuting him at the same time.

He didn't get a chance to recover as Mike kicked him in the ribs with a charged foot sending him rolling across the ground. Flipping back to his feet only to have a stream of lightning bolts pepper his body, burning his fur and causing several muscles to begin to spasm at the same time.

Mike was far from done. He charged forward with energy gathering into his hands as he delivered an electric uppercut that sent the werewolf airborne. The Conduit leapt after him, flipping in the air and slamming his leg down hard on his stomach and sending the beast crashing back to the rooftop.

Kicking on his static thrusters to stay afloat, Mike charged energy to his right hand and dropped several cluster shock grenades like a carpet bomb over where Gin had landed. Each blast hitting their mark and dealing even more damage to the already beaten wolf.

Dropping back to the ground, the Conduit approached the smoldering crater where the newspaper club president laid in his human form, singed and shaking as several volts danced across his form. Reaching down, he pulled the beaten upperclassman from the hole. Cocking an electric charged fist back ready to finish him off.

Time slowing to a crawl as he started weighing his options.

_"I should take this guy out right now, end it so that he won't bother anyone ever again after what he's done. Of course the additional damage could kill him." _was his first thought. _"Or...perhaps there's another way to make sure he doesn't do this shit again."_

Thinking it over, he dropped Gin to the ground. Casting one last glance at the broken form before walking away.

**( Good Karma + )**

Ura watched the whole incident as Mike approached her. "I was sure you were going to kill him. What changed your mind?" she asked casually.

He shrugged, "Killings a last resort for me if there are no other options. As for him?" he said pointing to the smoking crater in the roof. "I figured public humiliation will serve a much longer lasting reminder."

The silver haired woman nodded, taking back her rosary when he offered it to her. She looked at the seal before going back to the one who handed it to her. "You have killed before. I can sense it." she stated rather than asked.

Mike didn't respond, and the silence was all Ura needed for an answer.

"You did well against a creature of such power. Perhaps you are as strong as you have told me you are." she said snapping the rosary back on the chain and turning into her other self. Falling into the Conduit's arms as he carried her off of the battle ravaged rooftop.

X

"Extra! Extra! Serial peeping-tom finally brought to justice! Come read all about it!" Kurumu shouted as the four friends handed out the first issue of the school newspaper in the school's plaza.

Gin's image was posted all over the front page, along with the images Mike had taken of him outside the girls locker room. The werewolf's reputation was in shambles and had received over a weeks suspension for what he did. And he would now know to never fuck with girls like that again.

Especially now that every single one all over school hated his guts.

Mike helped Yukari and Kurumu hand out the issues while Moka posted a few of the pages on a nearby bulletin board for passers by to see. When she was finished he helped her down and they went about the distribution of their first issue of the school newspaper.

"Umm...Michael?" the Conduit regarded the pinkette who was blushing and had her eyes locked on to his neck. With a chuckle he lowered his shirt collar and she latched on to him immediately.

"Moka! Stop drinking from Michael like he's a damn juice box!" Kurumu shouted as Yukari tried to hold her back.

"You can't stop their love Kurumu!" the little witch exclaimed. Mike blushed, as did Moka who tried to hide her face in his neck while she continued to drink.

_"It was a bit touch and go...but not bad for our first day on the job."_ he couldn't help but think as Moka let go of his neck after having her fill and they went back to work.

**A/N: Changes are abound and there are still more to come. The fight against Gin was a bit of a mix up since Mike's power was a bit ineffective against his speed. So I made it as interesting as I could instead just a straight up beat down. The poll for a pairing is also still wide open, the standings are as follow;**

**OC/Harem - 6**

**OC/Moka - 2**

**Keep the votes coming and the decision will be made before things really get into the good parts. Keep the reviews coming and I'll update as soon as I can.**


	7. Snow Woman's Sorrow

**A/N: Hay guys, I'm back again. And I gotta say, the recent polls I've pulled in for the pairing of this fic have reached some decent heights. The standings are as follows;**

**OC/Harem: 14**

**OC/Moka: 14**

**OC/Kurumu: 1**

**OC/Mizore: 1**

**Good voting everyone, and the polls are still open for a while so to those that haven't voted yet be sure to cast yours before the decision is finally made. But that aside, this chapter has taken me the longest to right to date. But I'm rather proud of the overall outcome. So I'll let you guys become the final judges on the subject.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InFamous or Rosario Vampire.**

It was amazing how things could change after only two weeks. With their new jobs with the school newspaper, the group of friends had managed to really get their club off the ground. Each of them had their own section to write about each week that fit their style.

Yukari did a combination horoscope and fortune-telling articles thanks to her powers as a witch. Along with studying tips for anyone struggling through various courses.

Kurumu wrote about special recipes for home-baked goods, along with a couple of articles on how for a woman to land a good man. Of course everyone else in the group already knew that they were tactics that she was already currently using on Mike to get him in her bed.

Moka wrote interest articles. Mostly of the important events and functions going on around the school that people would like to attend.

As for Mike, he was the groups photo-journalist. With his ability to scale the buildings he could get pictures with his camera from very surprising locations and heights that most would not think of. And his charismatic nature made it easy for him to interview people on certain subjects.

All together they made a really good team, and the school paper had earned a great deal of attention after only two printings.

Gin came back a day or so after his suspension was lifted. He entered the club room and felt four burning glares tearing through him that made him feel like he was an inch from execution. He apologised for his behavior, and claimed he had a good excuse why things happened the way they did.

It seemed that during the time of the full moon, not only is a werewolf granted more strength and speed but their instincts are hyped up as well. Which includes their hormones.

In essence, Gin was unable to control himself and was basically drunk on power from the moon. And with him still being a young werewolf who is still learning how to control his urges it made it easier to overpower his logical thought.

Mike didn't buy it at first, until he read up on Lycanthropes and the effects the moon had on them. Gin was telling the honest truth and was asking their forgiveness for all the trouble he had caused.

The group had been willing to move on and start over...until they discovered a stash of photos on the club rooms computer filled with undressing girls which resulted in Moka, Kurumu and Yukari to start beating the werewolf senseless.

Despite him behind a _huge_ perv and a man whore, Gin turned out to be pretty alright in the end. He admitted to Mike that he thought vampires were the only monsters to match his kind in a fight, and that whatever he was would probably make the list no problem with how hard the Conduit beat him down.

Mike just laughed it off, doing his best to move around the subject before people tried to dig into what he was even more.

At the moment, the group was handing out the latest issue of the 'Yokai Gazette' to the student body an hour before classes started. Groups of students crowded around the club members to get their hands on the papers, mostly guys who wanted an excuse to get closer to Moka and Kurumu.

"The latest issue gives a good feeling, doesn't it?" asked Gin as he and Mike pulled out the remaining copies they had and setting them out on the table they used.

The Conduit looked out at all the people coming around their stand and smirked, "Yeah, and it's all thanks to everyone working together to make it all that much more interesting." he set the rest of the papers out as Moka came up and took another stack before heading back you to hand them to more people.

"And to think I was never the 'read or watch the news type' back home." he admitted.

Gin looked down at the younger teen, "No good news in the world where you're from?"

Mike's back straightened a little before he shook his head. "No, not really." He saw the look the werewolf was giving him and just grinned, "Then again, there is hardly ever any good news in the world anyway. At least here we can write just the good parts."

The upperclassman narrowed his eyes a moment before letting the matter drop. Mike let out a breath of relief before getting back to work.

A sudden chill went up his back making him stop again. Looking around, he saw nothing out of the ordinary, but just couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching him. Like back when they were all deciding on a club.

He'd been feeling this way for about a week now. At first he thought it was just his imagination, but he still had a strong feeling that someone had been following him almost everywhere he went.

And yet each time he looked for where it was coming from he came up empty. It was unsettling, and was starting to piss him off a little bit.

A half hour later Yukari cheered. "Yay! All the newspapers are distributed!" she said holding up an empty box.

Kurumu wiped the slight sheen of sweat from her forehead, "Yahoo, the news critics are really good this time too. It's no wonder we sold out so fast." she said as they started to pack things up.

"Hey I have an idea." Moka said smiling. "How about we hold a celebration? Our club has been doing so well I think a big party would be a good way to congratulate ourselves."

Mike nodded, "I like that idea. I think we earned the right to cut loose after all the hard work we've done." "Agreed!" Yukari exclaimed while jumping up on to his back.

"Uh, guys?" Kurumu asked looking around. "Anyone seen where Gin went?" They all started to look around and found the club president MIA even though the had seen him almost a minute ago.

"You don't think he's off harassing more female students, do you?" asked Moka hesitantly.

"Probably, but don't worry too much. He'll be on the ass end of another ass kicking if he get's out of line again." Mike said with a few volts crackling along his arms.

Kurumu stood in the front of their group with her hands on her hips. "So it's okay if we don't invite him. Other than that, how are we going to hold a party? Any ideas where we should have it?"

"How about the club room? It's big enough. Let's head over to the store after class and pick up some snacks and drinks." said Moka getting nods from everyone.

"Sounds like a good plan. But no alcohol." Mike said shooting a glance at Kurumu who looked away a little bashful. "Don't look so innocent over there, Kurumu. I had feeling of what you might have been thinking."

Yukari and Moka giggled as the succubus stuck her tongue out at the Conduit who just chuckled at her childishness.

"You guys sure get along pretty well. The newspaper club that is." said a soft, monotone voice from behind them.

Turning, the friends were greeted with the sight of a girl their age with alabaster-white skin, shoulder length purple hair and crystal-like blue and purple eyes. She was wearing white hoodie with black long sleeves that covered her hands and stopped at her shoulders revealing the straps of a black tank top above the same skirt all girls wore at the school. She also wore purple and white stripped stockings that went all the way up her toned legs leading into a pair of white tennis shoes.

She rolled the lollipop that was in her mouth before speaking again. "Getting close with one another...I don't really understand that."

"And what's that suppose to mean?!" Kurumu asked heatedly.

Mike reached out and squeezed her shoulder to calm her down before addressing their guest. "Sorry, didn't catch your name Ms..."

"Mizore." said the girl softly. "My name is Mizore." she looked at the empty boxes on the table before going back to the group. "Are there any newspapers left?"

The Conduit tilted his head before reaching into his back pocket and pulling out the issue he had been holding on to for later. "Got one right here, a little roughed up, but it should be alright." he said handing it over to her.

Taking the paper, Mizore moved into Mike's personal space. Looking up at his face since he had a good couple of inches on her. "Something wrong?" he asked a little uneasy at the girl's sudden move. The air between them seemed to drop a couple of degrees for some unknown reason.

"So you're Michael Macgrath?" she wondered with a small blush dusting her pale cheeks. "You're so much cuter than I first thought." turning around, Mizore gave a slight wave before walking off to only she knew where.

Standing still for a few seconds, Mike felt Moka grab on to his left arm. "Michael, who was that just now?" she asked confused.

"Not a damn clue...but she seems to know me." said the Conduit scratching the back of his head just as confused as she was.

"She kinda pisses me off..." Kurumu said glaring where the girl had been standing. Yukari nodding right next to her after the strange turn of events.

Mike shook his head, "Let's not worry about this right now. It's time to party girls!" he said pumping his fist. The girls cheered as they all began to head into the school in time for class. Not knowing that the very girl they had been wondering about was watching them from behind a nearby tree.

X

After putting everything away, the group made it to class in time as Miss. Nekonome had been going about role-call. Everyone raising their hands and letting know that they were present until she reached the last name on the list.

"Shirayuki." the teacher paused but no one answered. Mike took the time to look around the room and noticed that there had been an empty desk right in front of him that morning. "Shirayuki?" Nekonome called out again. "She seems to be absent today too..." the cat-woman said sadly.

The door to the class opened catching everyone's attention. Mike, Moka and Kurumu's eyes widened when the girl from earlier walked in. Crossing the room and sitting at the desk in front of the younger Macgrath without saying a single word or even making a sound.

"Mizore, you finally came?" asked Nekonome in higher spirits.

Mizore just nodded and remained silent.

Nekonome smiled, "Well let me introduce you to the class. Everyone this is Mizore Shirayuki. Due to personal reasons, she hasn't been coming to school. So everyone do what you can to make her feel right at home."

Mike looked at the girl sitting in front of him with a calculating look. _"School started almost four months ago...why the hell is she dropping in right now?"_ he couldn't help but think to himself.

Sensing someone watching her, Mizore cast a glance over her shoulder at the Conduit and sent him a small smile before turning back to the front of the room.

_"...I've got a bad feeling about this..."_

When class ended Mike met up with Kurumu and Moka outside the library to further discuss their plans for the party later. "So it's agreed, after we get everything we need we'll all meet at the club room and start setting things up." said the pinkette.

Kurumu smiled sinfully at Mike and slid up to him so that her impressive chest was right up against his. "You better be looking forward to my handmade sweets, Michael. They'll be _special_." she started rubbing her breasts on him causing a blush to break on on his face until Moka pulled her off him.

"Kurumu! You're doing it again!" she said dragging the struggling succubus away.

"HAY! I wasn't done yet!" the bluenette cried as they disappeared around the corner. Mike regained his blood pressure and pinched the bridge of his nose. _"I can't believe this sometimes. I had absolutely no game back at Empire High. But here girls practically fall out of the sky around me."_

He felt a chill go down his spine snapping him out of his thoughts. Spinning around, he saw someone duck their head behind one of the pillars in the hallway. "Alright, I know you're there so come on out." he said evenly.

A moment later, a familiar head of purple hair popped out from behind the pillar. "Hi..." she said a bit timidly.

Mike blinked, "Uh...hi? You're name's Mizore, right?" he asked hoping he remembered the name.

She nodded before approaching him. "It is. I came to bring this back." she said handing the newspaper he had given her this morning back to him. "I read it, the articles you wrote were very interesting. As usual."

Taking the paper he slipped it into his back pocket, "As usual? What does that mean?" he looked back up and saw her holding a small blue notebook with a white heart on one side and a rabbit on the other.

"Have a look." Mizore said smiling. "When I was away from school, I always asked Miss. Nekonome to send me copies of the Yokai Gazette. I've been gathering your articles into this scrapbook."

Mike took the book and felt a wave of unease pass through him as he flipped it open. His eyes widening with each turn of the page. His articles were on every entry, with words in the margins like; _'Strong willed and a beautiful mind.'_,_ 'Poetic and powerful.' _and strange enough, _'Mizore Macgrath'_ with hearts all around it.

"How is it? I even added some comments about what you wrote." Mizore said smiling.

_"...SHE'S ALMOST LIKE SASHA WAS TO COLE!"_ Mike felt a little fear trickle into his mind of the sheer idea of someone being like the crazed addict turned Conduit that shadowed Cole for so long. _"How long has she been stalking me?!"_

The girl crossed her right leg over her left, "I really love the news reports that you write about. You always seem to right about the views of those who wish to better the world. And the pictures you take, they are beautiful."

She approached him to the point they were almost touching. "Your personality, and your way of thinking are similar to my own." Her arms wrapped around his left bicep and she cuddled into him. "You must be lonely, right? I know how it feels..."

Even Mike had to admit that she looked cute with the way she was looking up at him. The look in her eyes spoke volumes as well. He knew the look of a fellow outcast when he saw one, someone who had been either ignored or treated badly for one reason or another.

_"Maybe she's not like Sasha...maybe she's just alone and looking for a friend."_ the Conduit thought while easing his mind. "I was lonely once." he admitted closing the scrapbook and handing it back to the purple haired girl. "But I still have my brother and my friends to make it easier."

Mizore tilted her head, "Am I...considered a friend to you?" she asked timidly.

Mike smiled, "If you wanna be." the girl seemed to glow with happiness before she started pulling him along. Taking him out of the school and into the woods by the very same lake where he had met Kurumu all those months ago.

"Have you ever skipped rocks before?" she asked picking up a small flat stone and tossing it across the water. Skipping it several times on the surface before it sank. The Conduit picked up one similar to hers and flung it sideways.

The rock skipped over a dozen times before sinking on the other side of the lake. "Me and my brother used to do stuff like this with our dad back when we lived in the country." he said picking up another stone and tossing it.

"What is your family like?" Mizore asked tossing her own stone.

"They were good people. Mom was a stay at home parent, dad worked for the fire department where we lived. My brother Cole moved out to go to college but dropped out to take a job as a bike courier and to be closer to his girlfriend elsewhere." Mike said picking up another rock. He had no idea why he was telling her all this. Perhaps it was because Moka had been the only one he had really opened up to and wanted to let others in.

Or maybe it was because he was missing his family lately. Either way it felt easier to talk about it.

The girl tilted her head at him, "You said they _were_ good people. Did something happen?"

_"Damn she's sharp."_ Mike thought realizing she had caught on. "My parents died three years ago. I went and lived with Cole after that."

Mizore looked saddened, "I'm sorry about your loss. My mother is all I have, and I know what it's like to lose family for one reason or another." she said looking at the ground as she remembered her own family.

The Conduit touched her arm gently. "We still have family left, and friends too. In the end that's what really matters." he said getting her to smile and blush at his words.

They continued to throw rocks into the small lake and just talk about random things. Mizore was a bit hesitant with some of the things Mike had asked, but his kind and compassionate nature helped bring her more and more out of her shell.

Soon she was giggling at a few corny jokes his brother and his friend had told him. "They sound quite interesting." she said referring to Cole and Zeke.

"They are my brothers, even if Zeke is Cole's best friend he always felt like a second brother to me." Mike replied as he checked his watch and saw the time. "Shit, running a bit late."

The purple haired girl looked at him strangely, "Is something wrong?" she asked.

"I have to get to the club room soon, we're having a bit of a party to celebrate our newspapers' success." he said turning back to her. "How about you come along? Give you a chance to meet the others and socialize a little more."

Mizore walked up and wrapped her arms around him. "It's because you want to be closer to _her_ don't you?" she asked, her usual monotone voice returning. "Moka Akashiya...that's who you want to be with?"

Mike felt the air around them beginning to get colder, small clouds of fog swirling around the two of them causing warning lights to go off in his head. "Mizore...what's going on?" he asked as his body started to tense up.

"All you need to do is just be mine, Michael. Is that so much to ask? After all..._she_ won't be much of a problem anymore..." she said evenly.

The Conduit's eyes widened at what she could have been implying.

X

Moka sat at the desk at the head of the club room. An array of snacks and drinks on the surface before her as he put her chin in her hands. "Michael is running late. It's unlike him." she said to herself.

The door opened making her perk up. "Michael?" her smile faded when she saw the purple haired girl they had run into that morning. "Mizore?" she asked hesitantly.

"Michael won't be coming no matter how much longer you wait." said Mizore emotionless as she stepped into the room. Droplets of water leaving small puddles in her wake.

She lashed out and knocked Moka to the floor before straddling her, hands going around her neck as she began to strangle her.

"W-What are you?" Moka gasped as she tried to pry the cold-hard hands from around her neck.

"You're an eyesore." said Mizore coldly. "If you don't exist, Michael will be mine."

Ice began to build along the pinkette's chin as she continued to struggle. "Stop this!" she shouted backhanding the girl over her. The strength behind the strike snapping the other girl's head to the side and sending small chunks of ice flying off of her.

The girl started to change, her body becoming that of solid ice and transparent. Half her head shattered from Moka's hit as she continued to look down at the shocked vampire.

"Unfortunately, the 'me' here is just an ice-doll. Isn't it made well." said the replica. She raised her hand as it formed into a set of razor-sharp ice-blade. "I'm sorry, but please disappear. Moka Akashiya. In order to fill my desire."

Moka's eyes widened as she screamed. "MICHAEL!"

X

"WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Mike roared, electricity firing out of him and sending Mizore skidding back several steps. Everything around them was covered in a thin sheet of snow, the lake itself now solid ice as the two faced each other.

Mizore's form began to change. Her long hair turned to ice and stuck out at all angles. Her hands changed into ice-claws that poked out from under the long sleeves of her hoodie as a cold mist surrounded her. "I won't let you run away." she said stepping toward him.

The Conduit channeled energy along his arms, "What the hell are you?" he asked already preparing to attack.

"A snow woman, and I can freely control ice." she said, large pillars of ice shooting out of the ground behind her with each step she took. More ice came out of the ground and began to form along Mike's legs keeping him where he was.

"We were destined to meet, Michael. Because we're both loners, fate brought us together. We understand each other. We'll warm our cold hearts."

A Giga-Watt blade formed on his right hand and he stabbed it into the creeping frost. Shooting power into it and shattering the ice before it made it to his waist. "Not the way you're thinking." he said leaping away as more ice tried to ensnare him.

"You sure are persistent." Mizore said wistfully. "But as long as your body is frozen, there's nowhere you can go. When that happens, you'll be mine." more ice went after the Conduit from all sides. He jumped into the air and used his static thrusters to stay out of reach.

Shock grenades fired from his hands down on to the pillars and shattering as they tried reaching for him. "Mizore stop this! I don't want to fight you!" he said thunder dropping down and sending ice shards flying in all directions. "Look, I know you feel alone in the world. I've been there. But this isn't the way to go about solving it!"

Two ice pillars shot up in front of him and he blasted them with a shockwave as they closed in. "It's the only way to ensure that you'll never leave me." said the snow woman as she sent more ice to capture the Conduit. "Please, can't you see we are meant for each other?"

A barrage of lightning bolts shot from Mike's hand and tore through the ice that was gathering around him. _"This isn't working. I need to get out of here and make sure Moka's okay."_ the thought taking down another pillar.

"Michael!"

The Conduit looked up and was shocked to see Moka coming down from the air in Kurumu's arms. Mizore followed his line of sight, "Why, you are...?"

"By pure luck." said Kurumu smirking. "I was able to save Moka in the nick of time. But thanks to that, the cake I had made special for Michael was completely wasted!"

The snow woman gritted her teeth, "Don't stand in my way!" Ice pillars shot high into the air forcing the succubus to dip and weave around the sharp points that nearly skeward her and Moka. One of the pillars got lucky and knocked the two girls off course and sent them crashing to the ground.

"Those who hinder the true love between Michael and me, should just disappear!" Mizore said holding out one of her ice-claws.

A lightning bolt shot through the air and struck the outstretched limb. The ice-claws shattered at the tips and causing the snow woman to scream in surprise. All three girls looked over and saw Mike with his arm outstretched. Electricity crackling along his frame with a look as cold as the air around them.

"No one hurts my friends...you've gone too far." he said as the energy intensified.

"Why are you stopping me?" Mizore asked with her claws reforming. "We're connected, you and I. Two lonely souls finding solace in one another. Can't you see that?"

Mike kept his aim locked as Moka and Kurumu got back up and stood behind him. "I can understand you wanting to be friends. And I'd be lying if I said that you and I aren't similar in certain ways. But when someone hurts my friends all bets are off."

The snow woman's face fell, eyes shimmering with tears that froze halfway down her cheeks. "Don't tell me that...you're rejecting my feelings?" She shook with barely contained sobs before letting out a bone chilling wail of despair.

A whirlwind of white mist ripped through the area forcing the three friends to cover their faces. Within moments it passed as Mizore vanished into thin air. Mike's sharp eyes looked around for her, but she was nowhere to be found.

"Where'd she go?" asked Moka also looking for her.

"Good riddance." Kurumu said with a low growl before turning to the Conduit who still had his back to them. "Are you alright, Michael? She didn't hurt you did she?"

Mike was silent, eyes locked where the snow woman had disappeared. _"...Mizore..."_

X

The three friends, along with Yukari, all met back in the club room discussing what had happened. "Just what the hell was frosty the snow skank trying to do? Put Michael on ice like some kind of freaky ice-fetish?" Kurumu asked heatedly.

"And she tried to have Moka killed! That's not right!" Yukari shouted after they had told her everything that had transpired.

Mike hadn't really said a word since they had gotten back. His thoughts spinning multiple times a second as he tried to figure everything out. "Are you guys talking about Mizore Shirayuki by any chance?" the group looked up and saw Gin standing in the doorway with a serious expression.

"Yes...why?" asked Moka as the club president stepped inside.

"There's a bit of controversy about her going on around the school." said Gin leaning against a desk. "From what I could gather, she had been suspended from school in the beginning of the year because a teacher said she was coming on to him. When he rejected her, she lashed out and froze him solid."

Kurumu scoffed, "Guess we know why she's suddenly back, her suspension probably came to an end."

"Which teacher suspended her?" Mike asked, speaking for the first time in a while.

"Not really sure, but from what I could gather it was kept as quiet as possible." said the werewolf causing the Conduit to wonder more on the subject.

"Michael? What are you thinking?" Moka asked seeing the look on his face.

"I'm not completely sure. But in the time I talked to her she didn't seem like a real threat." he admitted.

"Not a threat?!" Kurumu said gobsmacked. "Michael she tried to kidnap you and slaughter Moka!"

The Conduit gave her a look and raised his eyebrow, "Really? And that doesn't sound familiar to you Kurumu?" he asked making the succubus blush and look bashful realizing that she had pretty much attempted the same thing months prior. "Look, all I'm saying is that there is something else going on that we're not seeing. If there's one thing I've ever learned in my life it's that things aren't always what they seem." he continued.

"And since I've started here...that has really held true."

The group thought hard on that piece of information. "So, are we suppose to just give her a chance?" asked Yukari uncertain. "After everything she's done today?"

"We gave Kurumu and Gin a second chance didn't we?" Mike asked. He looked to Moka who nodded, knowing that he had given her a second chance as well. "I'm going to head out and talk to Miss Nekonome, she knows a little more about what's going on than we do."

The Conduit stood up and headed for the door. "Why are you so dead set on this?" Gin asked making him pause.

"Because of the look in her eyes. It was the same look I saw in my own just before I came here." he replied looking back at them. "The look of someone who doesn't have much of anyone to rely on. Friends that can be depended on when things get too rough. Just trust me on this one." with that he was out the door.

Along the way to the faculty room he was deep in thought. The few pieces of the puzzle that he had managed to get came together a little. _"If she came on to a teacher...why would she suddenly jump to me when she got back? Something's not adding up. And her change in emotion when she thought I rejected her...she's got deep seeded emotional trauma."_

He couldn't put his finger on it, but he had a feeling that Mizore was in desperate need of help.

Arriving at the faculty room, Mike stepped inside and saw Nekonome munching on a couple of raw fish on a stick as he approached her. "Excuse me, Miss Nekonome?" he asked getting her attention.

"Oh Michael! What can I do for you?" she asked smiling.

"I was wondering what you could tell me about Mizore Shirayuki." he said causing the smile to be replaced with concern.

"Why? Did something happen?" asked the cat-woman.

"You can bet something happened!" both teacher and student looked up to see a tall man approaching them. His red hair slicked back into spikes, each ear having four piercings wearing an all white with blue trim track suit.

Mike bit back a growl as Kotsubo Okuto stood before them looking beyond angry.

The gym teacher at the academy rubbed him the wrong way several times. More than once he had caught the SOB ogling the girls in class as they went about activities, eyes glued to their curves like a sick bastard who couldn't control himself.

"I just got a report that two of my soccer players were found frozen! Witnesses said they saw Shirayuki fleeing the scene before the boys were discovered!" Kotsubo exclaimed.

Nekonome gasped as she stood up, "What?! That can't be!"

"Believe it." growled the gym teacher. "Both boys had been frozen and beaten pretty badly. They could have died if I didn't get them to the infirmary in time! With all the trouble that she has caused so far this year, I think it's best if she were expelled!"

"Hold on a damn second." Mike said getting the older man's attention. "How do you know she didn't do it out of self defense? I mean, look how many fucking pervs I had to help put in their place for getting 'overly affectionet' with the girls here. How do we know they didn't try to do something to her?"

Kotsubo sneered, "You should know better than to talk back to your superiors, Macgrath."

The Conduit stepped up and got almost nose to nose with the teacher, "It'll be a cold day in hell before I consider _you_ my superior." he said clenching his fist. Small volts of electricity dancing along his knuckles as he tried to retain his powers.

"Michael, enough." Nekonome said putting an arm on his shoulder and pulling him away. "Why don't you head out. I'll talk with Mr. Okuto." she began leading the gym teacher away after he sent one last glare at the student.

"Fucking asshole." Mike muttered.

"Oh Michael, you're such a naughty boy aren't you?" said a sultry voice from behind him. Turning around, the Conduit was met with the sight of Ms. Ririko. Now, if Nekonome was a bombshell, Ririko was a damn knockout.

She taught math, and had a figure that distracted every single male student, and a handful of female students, in her classes. Shoulder length brown hair and beautiful fair skin with curves that even had Kurumu envious on occasion. She had glasses which added their own appeal and always wore a tight white blouse with the top two buttons open exposing a lot of cleavage with a tight black mini-skirt.

"Ms. Ririko." said Mike trying to look anywhere but the impressive breasts looking him right in the face..._literally_.

"You shouldn't argue with your teachers, it's very naughty." she said gently patting his cheek. "Although I can't blame you completely. Kotsubo is hardly an ideal teacher." she said with a sigh.

_"That's putting it mildly." _the Conduit thought bitterly.

Ririko rubbed her forehead, "I mean, he is always making moves on the girls here at this school. It's no wonder he hasn't been fired yet. I heard he even had one student suspended for threatening to go to the Chairman for getting to comfortable with her."

Mike's eyes shot open. _"From what I could gather, she had been suspended from school in the beginning of the year because a teacher said she was coming on to him. When he rejected her, she lashed out and froze him solid."_ Gin's words from before came back to him and realized the upperclassman had been on to something. Only the whole situation was the other way around!

Without a word he took off into a run out of the faculty room leaving a confused Ririko in his wake. "I wonder what's got him all fired up?" she wondered.

X

With it being the end of classes for the day, Mike had to be really careful with how he handled what he was doing.

After finding the right number, he stood outside Mizore's dorm room. Mentally preparing himself for what might happen as he reached up and knocked. "Mizore? It's Mike. Look, I know you're probably still pissed about what happened earlier. But I just want to talk to you."

No answer. "Mizore? Are you in?" he asked knocking again. Reaching for the doorknob, he found it unlocked and slowly pushed the door open.

Inside the air conditioner had been on full blast. It had to have been at the very least 15 degrees in the room as the Conduit stepped inside. Shoes crunching on a small sheet of snow that covered the floor and every other surface in the room.

"Damn." he said, breath steaming out of his mouth in the dark room as he slowly treaded farther in. The dorm was empty, she wasn't there which left him wondering where she had went.

Moving over by the bed, his right foot bumped something on the ground. Reaching down, he brushed snow off of what he had hit and found a picture frame. Picking it up, he saw that it was of him about a week after the school year started. _"This girl has a serious crush on me." _he thought putting the frame down on the bed-side table.

Looking at the bed, Mike saw that the snow there had been disturbed recently. "She was here." he said out loud. "Which means..." He began channeling his powers and sent out an echo-pulse through the room.

A second later, Mizore's bio-electrical signature appeared on the bed in the form of a green outline. Hugging her knees and holding the picture in her hands as her shoulders shook. After a few moments, she suddenly stood up, the frame falling to the floor as she darted out of the room.

The Conduit began following the echo, leading him out of the girls dorms and into the nearby forest. Whenever the signature faded he'd send out another pulse to reacquire it as he continued to follow after the trail the snow woman left behind.

He went pretty far, the trail leading him to a secluded spot on the edge of the woods that revealed a large cliff high above the red ocean surrounding the school grounds.

Hearing voices, Mike pressed his back against a nearby tree and leaned out to see Mizore shouting at another figure that he immediately recognized as Kotsubo. "I said let go of me!" she screamed as the gym teacher gripped her arm tightly.

"Not a chance, you're too dangerous to let run around here anymore!" the teacher said darkly. "Can't have you running your mouth about what happened. All I did was make a few comments and you turn around and start spreading rumors!"

"They weren't rumors! You were molesting me! YOU TRIED TO RAPE ME!" The snow woman screamed only to receive a backhand that knocked her to the ground.

"That's enough out of you." Kotsubo said as strange black tentacles began seeping out from under his outfit. "Little teasing whores like you belong at the bottom of the ocean...but first," the appendages began to slither along her form causing her to whimper. "I'm going to do what I should have done back then."

Mizore's hoodie was torn open exposing the black tank top she wore underneath. She screamed, trying to use her ice-claws to get at the tentacles but they held her wrists. "Scream all you want, Mizore. No ones coming for you this time." Kotsubo chuckled.

He roared in pain when a lightning bolt struck one of his tentacles. Another one followed, then another.

Out of the forest, Mike ran forward. Arm outstretched and letting loose a barrage of lightning bolts that forced the attempted rapist to release the snow woman. "Let. Her. Go. You. Fucking. BASTARD!" each word was punctured with another bolt that hit its target head on.

Unable to block the barrage, Kotsubo was pushed back to the edge of the cliff. The Conduit gathered more energy to his hands and fired a shockwave that sent the teacher hurling off of the cliff.

It was underhanded, and a little on the dark side. But Mike couldn't find it in him to care as he turned to the shivering girl on the ground as she tried to hold her torn hoodie together. "Mizore. Are you okay?" he asked kneeling down next to her.

She shied away from him, not meeting his gaze as tears came to her eyes. "Why? Why are you here?" she asked not believing that he was there saving her.

"When I said all bets are off when someone tries to hurt my friends...I meant _all _of them." he said smiling.

Mizore looked up at him, a blush filling her face realizing that even after everything she had done he was still there willing to help her like he was.

**"I wouldn't be too smug if I were you!"** Mike looked up and saw a large tentacle aimed right for them. He grabbed Mizore and leapt to the side just as it came down hard where they had been a moment ago.

More tentacles grabbed on to the edge of the cliff and slowly began to pull the rest of the being up. Kotsubo reappeared, a large black octopus with glowing yellow eyes on its head attached to his back. Large tentacles spread out in all directions as he stood facing the two teens. **"That really hurt you little bastard. Now I can have the joy of killing you both!" **The multi-armed monster began lashing out with his arms trying to crush the two as they began to dodge around them.

Mike leapt out of the way of another appendage, bringing out his Giga-Watt blades and began hacking away at the ones that got to close. "Christ, what kind of fucked up creature are you?" he asked slicing another tentacle and sending several volts into it at the same time.

Mizore was next to him, firing a barrage of icicles from her hands and piercing the flesh of the gym teacher's limbs. "I believe he is a Kraken. Don't let his tentacles get you!"

**"Too late for him!" **Kotsubo shouted as two of his tentacles wrapped around Mike and pulled him into the air. **"I'm really going to enjoy tearing to in half!"**

"Michael!" the snow woman screamed as the Conduit was yanked into the air.

Mike grunted from being squeezed, but managed to focus his powers and electrocute the appendages that were trying to rip him apart. Kotsubo seemed to shriek in agony the longer he held on and was forced to let the teen go.

Now free, the Conduit activated his static thrusters and remained in the air. Firing shock grenade after shock grenade down on to the still recovering Kraken and driving him back. He thunder dropped back to the ground and fired a couple of shockwaves to keep the bastard off balance as he peppered him with more lightning bolts.

Mizore watched, mouth agape at the display of power the Conduit was displaying. And she wasn't the only one.

The newspaper club had gone off in search of Mike after they heard about what Mizore had supposedly done. With them was Miss Nekonome and Ms. Ririko as they stopped at the edge of the woods in shock and watched the fight unfold before them.

**"Why are you bothering to try and protect that worthless skank? She's nothing but trouble."** Kotsubo rumbled as he tried to block the electric attacks coming at him.

"Shut the hell up you fucking rapist!" Mike fired back. "Your a damn teacher! You're suppose to be helping the students here, not try and get your sick jollies off on them!" The electricity dancing along his body started to become more intense. "And for what you did to Mizore...I'm going to make sure that you fucking suffer!"

The Kraken chuckled, **"With what? Your pitiful electric attacks hurt like a bitch, but not enough to stop me. It should have been so simple. Pinning off beating those punks on the snow slut would have made her an easy target. But no, **_**you**_** had to stick your damn nose in it, didn't you Macgrath!" **

**"And when your out of the way, no one will know any of this. And Mizore...she'll be screaming like a true slut soon enough!" **

The group gasped, "It was Kotsubo the whole time! He tried to frame Mizore!" exclaimed Moka.

Gin took out his camera and began snapping pictures for evidence. "I may be a peeper, but I'm no fucking rapist." he growled making sure they had enough to prove to the school what a scumbag the teacher was.

Looking up at the monster, Mike started chuckling. "You really have no idea what I'm capable of do you?" The skies overhead began to darken, thunder could be heard in the distance as the air itself became charged around the Conduit.

"What's going on?" asked Kurumu looking up at the sky.

"I...I think Michael's doing this." said Yukari pointing at their friend/love interest. His arms glowed brightly as darkness continued to creep around them.

Mizore also looked up at the darkening clouds before turning to the Conduit as his power continued to channel. Kotsubo began to sweat from all the energy he was feeling. **"What...what is this?" **

"A simple scientific question." Mike said with a sadistic grin. "What happens to an octopus when it's struck by lightning?" he raised his arms as the claps of thunder began to resound much more loudly, electricity crackling and seeming to burn the very air.

"The answer...same as everything else." With a battle cry he brought both arms down.

The sky tore open and large bolts of lightning came shooting down from the clouds. Striking the Kraken hard and zapping him with tens of thousands of volts of power. Driving him to the ground and shaking the very Earth as his agony filled wails died in his throat feeling as though he was being electrocuted by Zeus himself.

Everyone's jaws dropped at the display of sheer power revealed before them. The ground rumbling under their feet as they tried to stay standing from the strength behind the attack.

The rosary around Moka's neck flared to life as Ura witnessed the display as well. The gem/eye widening seeing such a devastating technique. _**"How powerful is he to control one of nature's elements like this?" **_she wondered in slight awe.

Mike kept the strikes going, feeling the strong drain in his energy reserves. The Ion Storm was the most powerful attack he and Cole could unleash, but left them with very little energy in the end. That being said, they only used it when they really needed to.

Feeling his energy dwindiling, he stopped the ion storm and dispelled the energy around him as he looked at his target. Kotsubo laid at the bottom of a small crater, his body smoking and charred as it twitched from a few volts still running through his system.

The Conduit fell to one knee snapping everyone out of their amazement and they rushed over to him. Nekonome and Ririko going over to the downed gym teacher to make sure he was really out. "Eat...that..." Mike breathed out heavily as his friends gathered around him.

"Michael?" Moka asked kneeling in front of him.

He grinned lazily at her, "I'm fine...just tired. That attack takes a lot out of me."

"I can bet." Gin said slinging his arm over his shoulders and helping him up. "What the hell was that anyway? I've never seen something so powerful."

"Ion storm...my trump card when things go to shit." said Mike as Moka took up his other side and helped him stay standing. "Guess I just over did it fighting asshole over there." he motioned toward the crater where Kotsubo laid unmoving.

Nekonome came over to them after she and her colleague made sure the other teacher was still breathing. "Well...he's still alive." she said after a moment. "Though I have a feeling he won't be moving much in the near future. Michael...I don't know what to say."

"Make sure that piece of shit never comes around here again. Or I swear I'll kill him." the Conduit growled. "And Mizore here gets full pardon and an apology by the staff for even thinking about expelling her.

The cat-woman nodded, "I'll speak to the Chairman immediately. Now why don't you all head back, we'll speak more about this tomorrow."

Nodding back to their teacher/advisor, the group began to make their way back toward the campus. Yukari waved her wand repairing Mizore's torn hoodie before the snow woman turned to her savior. "Michael..."

The Conduit regarded her as everyone paused. She smiled, "Thank you."

"You don't need to thank me, and you will never have to." he said smiling back. "Friends do this for each other, Mizore. And I still consider you a friend, if you don't mind being a part of our little group here."

The snow woman blushed and fiddled with her fingers. "I'd...I'd like that."

Moka, Kurumu and Yukari all looked at each other with hesitation. While Gin had anime-tears pouring from his eyes. _"Another one?! How the hell does he do it?!" _

X

Another week passed and it was a very eventful one. Kotsubo's actions were brought to the light and he had been instantly fired and Mizore had been pardoned for any reprimands that had been brought against her.

The snow woman had apologised to the two boys she had frozen. As it turned out, she was distraught after what she believed was a rejection from Mike and they had tried to see if she was okay. She froze them out of fear, but quickly thawed them realizing what she had done and ran before someone saw her.

Both boys confirmed her story, then revealed Kotsubo had beaten them unconscious while threatening to kill them if they talked.

The newspaper club had been all over the story and had it out in the next edition of the Yokai Gazette. Gin supplied pictures of the fight that occurred between Mike and the demented gym teacher, including one of the Conduit bringing lightning down from the sky right on top of the Kraken.

It was all on the front page, with the caption; _**'Rapist-Gym Teacher Exposed! Guardian of Yokai Academy Delivers **_**Shocking**_** End to the Terror!'**_

"Guardian of Yokai Academy huh? Sounds catchy, I could get used to that." Mike said as they all sat in the club room after another successful day distributing their work.

"It kinda fits though, I mean you do have a hero complex." said Moka smiling.

"Of course my destined one is a hero, he saved me after all." said Kurumu hugging the Conduit tightly from behind, her breasts going on either side of his head. A brass basin appeared above her head and slammed down loudly knocking her off of him allowing Yukari to take her place.

"Hands off helium-chest! He belongs to me and Moka!" The little witch exclaimed. Which promptly started another fight between the two of them leaving the others to sweatdrop.

"Great job everyone!" said Miss Nekonome. "Another successful newspaper, I knew this group would have been perfect for the job."

"Would you expect anything less from us teach?" Mike asked leaning back in his seat. He felt a sudden chill go up his back making a smirk appear on his lips. "How have you been Mizore?"

There was a soft 'eep' from outside the room before the door opened revealing the purple haired girl. "How did you know I was here?" she asked entering.

The Conduit's smirk widened, "Not many people can send a chill up my back without killer intent aimed at me." he said causing the girl to blush.

Moka looked at the snow woman and made an observation. "Your hair." Mizore's once shoulder length purple hair was now cropped short reaching just about mid-way down her neck giving her a whole new look.

"Does it suit me?" she asked timidly.

"Very much so!" Nekonome said happily.

Mizore smiled, "Even though you're exaggerating, I've decided to completely make myself over. I thought I'd start with my hair style first."

"You're pretty photogenic too, let me take a photo." Gin said taking out his camera. But in the process caused a small stack of pictures to fall from his pocket and scatter on the ground revealing images of mostly naked girls.

"Gin?" Mike asked making the werewolf look down at him uneasily. "You remember what we talked about right?" Gin paled slightly remembering the 'talk' he had with Mike not long after he got back from his suspension.

"Mike...no-!" But the Conduit wasn't having any of it.

"MAN CHECK!" Mike quickly stood up and drove his foot into the upperclassman's nuts causing him to scream like a girl and drop to the ground holding himself. Ignoring the whimpers of pain, the younger Macgrath turned to Mizore. "So what brings you here?"

The snow woman brushed a lock of hair behind her ear and blushed a little. "I was hoping to join the newspaper club. If you will have me."

"Of course! There are many places still open!" Nekonome said excitedly clapping her hands.

"We'd be happy to have you." said the Conduit making Mizore's blush deepen. "Right girls?"

"Oh...yeah...great..." Kurumu managed while trying to keep a fake smile on her face. "Yes, it'll be fun." added Moka with a vein pulsing on the side of her head despite her some-what happy disposition.

Yukari just smiled, but was plotting ways to keep this new girl away from Mike like she was doing with Kurumu. All three girls thinking the exact same thing unanimously.

_"Great, more competition."_

X

Elsewhere, a familiar yellow bus came out of the long tunnel leading to and from the dimension Yokai Academy was housed within. Coming to a stop by the welcome sign where three large sacks of letters were waiting.

Pulling to a stop, the driver stepped off and gathered the bags all over one shoulder. "I wonder how that kid is doin here." he wondered flicking the ashes off his cigar while tossing the bags of mail into the seat behind his own. "Hope this place isn't too much for him to handle. Good thing my brother has a tendency to see the true power in some of these kids."

His business taken care of, he turned the bus around and headed back toward the tunnel to deliver the letters he had picked up. But in the process didn't see the form drop from the large vehicles undercarriage.

The bus faded into the darkness and out of the dimension as the shadowed figure slowly stood up. Pale and thin frame that was clearly female with sharp claws poking out from under the long sleeves of a dirty short-leather jacket.

Sickly features hidden under a red hood as she observed her surroundings until her dark eyes locked on to the school in the distance. A disturbing grin appearing on her black lips. "How interesting..." she hissed before strutting her way toward the building.

A black ooze-like substance dripping from her body with each step she took.

**A/N: And the plot thickens. A cookie to anyone who can figure out whose paying the school a visit next chapter. The next couple of chapters are going to be all original for obvious reasons. If you've seen the anime and read other fics then you'll find it a nice change of pace. If your new to the series, then you'll find it quite entertaining. **

**Until next time, you all know where to find me!**

**P.S.: To all my fans of Infinite, there will be an update soon. I've just hit some major writers block with it and need a little time away to regather my thoughts on it before throwing myself back into it. So don't worry, updates will be coming.**


	8. Ghosts of the Past Pt1

**A/N: How's it going guys, happy turkey day! I gotta be honest, this chapter was an absolute BITCH to write. Mostly because It's completely original much like the next two or three that will follow it. It's a little short compared to previous chapters, but that's mostly because I'm setting the ground work for some pretty badass fights.**

**In addition to the action, there will also be some powerful decisions that will be made and a good deal of drama that several have been expecting. This portion of the story is something you readers really don't wanna miss. And if your a strong fan of InFAMOUS, you're gonna love it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InFamous or Rosario Vampire.**

The forest clearing was silent, a gentle breeze moving through the trees as the sun bore down from up high.

Mike stood in the center of the clearing wearing a black under armor shirt and jogging pants while barefoot as he faced his opposition.

The green eyed, pink-haired vampiress had a look of determination on her beautiful face. Her outfit consisting of a white tank top and gym shorts as she prepared herself. They'd been at this for a little over an hour and she had started to feel the strain, but refused to back down no matter what.

Under the shade of a nearby tree, Kurumu, Mizore and Yukari all sat watching the two with rapt attention. Wondering what was going to happen next as their friends faced off.

In the blink of an eye Mike's hand shot up and fired a couple of lightning bolts toward the pinkette. Moka leapt to the side and sprinted at the Conduit, even with her true power sealed she was still much faster and stronger than a regular human and managed to weave around the electric attacks.

Reaching Mike, she swung one of her long legs out trying to knock him off balance. But the Conduit just leapt over the outstretched limb, landing behind Moka and tripping her instead. "Moka, you have to _want _to hurt me in order to get a solid hit in!" he said firing a weak shockwave at her.

The vampire rolled out of the way and came at him again, teeth gritted as she swung her fist for his chest only for him to block. Gripping her outstretched arm and flipping her over his hip, laying her out on the ground and pinning her arm above her head.

Her other fist lashed out to strike him in the face and was quickly blocked and restrained with her other hand. She struggled in his grip a moment before letting out a breath and slumped back. "I give." she said in defeat.

Releasing the pinkette, Mike helped her to to her feet. "You did a lot better this time around, Moka. So don't feel so down on yourself." he said as they walked over to the others.

"I don't see why you guys do this every weekend." Kurumu said digging out the lunch she prepared for everyone.

"Because in the off chance I can't pull Moka's rosary off it's good to know that she can defend herself on some level." said the Conduit taking a drink from a bottle of water.

The vampire sighed sadly looking down at the unopened tomato juice Yukari had handed her. "I just don't seem to be improving much. I can barely touch you half the time and the other half I can't seem to avoid your attacks."

_**"Any kind of step forward is an improvement."**_ said Ura from within the seal. _**"And you have improved, I can feel it through our link. Michael is just a more experienced fighter then you are."**_

"Indeed he is." said Mizore rolling her lollipop as she created a snow cone with her powers. She'd been a apart of their group for a week now and fit in well with the others. However, much to the ire of the other girls, she also had a strong infatuation with him and did whatever she could to get him alone.

Mike was really starting to feel the strain with that. Having three incredibly beautiful girls all fighting for his attention was like every guys dream come true. But it wasn't as 'awesome' as some would believe.

He knew that Moka, Kurumu and Mizore had a thing for him. Each for their own reason and would do anything to make him happy. But he just couldn't find it in himself to pick one over the others. He was close with all of them, Yukari being like a little sister, and he wouldn't dare hurt their feelings and end up turning them against each other.

So until he could figure out a solution he would stick with just being friends for the time being...but the girls were making it increasingly difficult to stay that way.

"Oh Michael." Kurumu purred bringing his head into her chest and running her hand through his hair. "You're offly sweaty, why don't you take your shirt off?"

A kunai made of ice stuck her in the forehead knocking her back allowing Mizore to wrap her cool arms around his left bicep. "Leave my Michael alone hussy." she hissed possessively.

"He's not _your_ Michael!" Moka shouted grabbing his other arm and trying to pull him out of the snow woman's grasp. The Conduit rolled his eyes and couldn't help but smirk as the girls went about their daily routine of trying to stake a claim on him.

A sudden jolt of pain suddenly went though his head. It was small and lasted only a moment, but it was enough to make him wince and touch his temple where it had originated from. His hearing faded out, his vision taking on a small red tint for a moment and he could have sworn he heard a faint chuckle in the back of his mind.

Looking up, Mike saw the girls looking at him strangely. Moka trying to speak to him as his hearing slowly came back, "-ou okay?" her sentence finished.

The Conduit shook his head and rubbed his temple a little more as the ache finally faded. "Y-Yeah. Just a headache, nothing to worry about." he said wondering what that had been about. The girls all looked at each other not completely convinced but let the matter drop as they went back to their lunch.

None of them noticed the female figure on the other side of the clearing hidden in the shadows of the trees. Long red claws at the tips of her fingers digging deeply into the bark of a tree while her sinister-red eyes watched the teens.

The being slipped back into the trees and vanished, a dark chuckle emitting from her along the way.

X

_**Something has been very off around the academy in the last couple of days and I just couldn't put my finger on it.**_

_**We were all in our club room coming up with ideas for the next issue of the newspaper when Gin came in and told us that there had been four disappearances in the last 48 hours. **_

_**Shocked, we all went to work trying to solve what was happening. It was our job to report on these events and keep everyone informed on everything that was important.**_

_**We started digging around for information on the missing students and finding that there was nothing connecting them. One student was on the soccer team, another was on the debate team, and the other two were a part of the gymnastics club. None of them knew each other or had any kind of link.**_

_**It seemed random at best, and there didn't seem to be a motive for the kidnappings.**_

_**Going about this for a day and a half, another student went missing which started to really unsettle the student body. There were no clues or anything, they simply just vanished. **_

_**But that wasn't all that had been happening. Some kind of strange illness was going through the students and faculty. Suffering extreme bouts of disorientation, fatigue, hallucinations and running a high fevers. It had started small but began to spread which further amped up the panic going around.**_

_**The infirmary had filled up quickly and many were sent to their dorms under the nurse's strict orders while she and her staff tried to find a reason behind it all and cure it. **_

_**The girls were on edge about the whole situation, but not nearly as much as I was. **_

_**Something about the whole thing hit me with a huge wave of nostalgia. People disappearing, a strange sickness, not to mention that I had been getting headaches that have been getting steadily worse with each passing day.**_

_**And with each one I got, the more I seemed to hear a voice in my head. At first I brushed it off, but as time went on it became increasingly hard to ignore.**_

_**Then I got another shock to my system. As I was walking to class I stopped to get a drink from a nearby fountain. Only problem was that the moment I turned the water on I saw traces of black fluid in it. **_

_**Maintenance workers in the academy said they were trying to fix a problem with the water filtering system. But it hit me far too close to home and I could only think one thing.**_

_**It all lead to one conclusion...and I was too damn scared to admit it to even myself. So I started doing my own invesigation that the girls were unaware of. I had to be completely sure, and prayed to every god in every religion that I was wrong.**_

_**And god help us all if it turned out I was right.**_

X

Yokai Academy had become a very tense place for all the students. The recent disappearances had put everyone on edge, but the sudden illness that was spreading through the population made things so intense that many had been thinking about going home until it was all over.

As it stood, six people were now missing and over two dozen were sick with the illness. And there didn't seem to be any information on either situations.

Those who had been taken had no connection to one another, and the people who were sick had been very healthy before they came down with whatever was affecting them. The faculty was doing all they could to quell the growing fear among their students, but even they were unnerved by the sudden turn of events.

At the moment, the newspaper club was meeting in their club room trying to rack their brains around the happenings and coming up with reasons behind them.

"I say they're connected." said Yukari looking very serious. "The illness didn't start until after the first couple of students went missing. That could be an important factor."

"Maybe, but there doesn't seem to be much evidence to prove that either. It could be just a strong coincidence." admitted Mizore.

Kurumu slammed her fists on the table, "Dammit! There's got to be a reason behind this! The whole school is practically shaking in fear, either about being snatched in the night or coming down with whatever the hell is going around. There has to be an explanation for all of this!"

Moka nodded, "True. But there's nothing that we can really go on. What can we do?" the pinkette asked.

"We'll just have to keep our eyes and ears open for anything really out of the ordinary." said Gin from the front of the room. "As the newspaper club, it's our job to report this kind of thing and make sure that everyone knows the truth. So finding out the source of these disappearances and the cause of the illness takes priority."

The werewolf looked around the room and saw one of their members missing. "Anyone seen Mike?" Everyone looked around and found that the Conduit wasn't among them when the meeting started and still hadn't arrived.

"He's never late..." Mizore said with her eyes locked on his usual place.

"Maybe he got held up with something." offered Kurumu. "I mean, he's been doing research into whats been going on pretty hard since it all began."

Yukari looked a little concerned, "He's been very distracted lately. And he's been taking aspirin constantly for headaches. I'm really worried about him." she admitted while playing with the hem of her shirt.

While the others spoke, Moka was deep in thought. Ever since that day during their training session Mike had constantly been in a slight daze. Even in classes which had gotten him in trouble with Miss. Nekonome more than once which really wasn't like him.

When the situations had been brought out it had gotten worse. More than once, the pink haired vampire could swear she saw fear in the Conduit's eyes whenever they learned something new about the disappearances or the illness.

And Yukari had been right about the headaches. Everyday it seemed to get worse for him which troubled his friends, but he kept brushing it off saying that it was nothing and it would pass after a while.

She was troubled, and she knew that the others were as well.

_**"He's hiding something."**_ said Ura through their mental link.

_"You don't believe he's behind this...do you?"_ Moka thought back aghast.

Her other half sighed in annoyance. _**"No. What I mean is that he might know something about what's been going on around us. It all seems connected. Everything that's made him different started not long before the students started vanishing. And he's been on edge since all of this started. But there's something else at work, something in the air."**_

The pinkette furrowed her brow in thought, _"In the air?"_

_**"An aura that I have never sensed before, it is unlike any of the Yokai energy we've encountered. It feels...wrong, foul. Tainted with so much hatred that it's sickening. Whatever is causing this aura is most likely what has Michael so wound up. Which leads further to the belief that he might know what is behind all this."**_ explained Ura.

Moka felt the link cut out and she focused back on the meeting. All the while mulling over her other half's words and vowed to find Mike as soon as possible.

However, her thoughts were answered when the Conduit came in through the door startling all of them. "Mike, glad you could join us." Gin said only to see the stern look on Mike's face and clam up as he stood next to him at the head desk.

"I figured out how people have been getting sick." he said evenly making all in the room perk up. "I talked with the maintenance staff here at the school and they said they've been having trouble with the water filters for almost two days now. All the people that have gotten sick came into contact with the nasty water in one way shape or form before coming down with it."

"Did they say how the water's being contaminated?" asked Yukari feeling a little nervous. She herself having taken a shower that morning and was worried about catching it.

Mike bit his lip, he wanted to say what was on his mind but that would have opened a doorway he wasn't ready to let them through yet. Moka saw this and looked concerned. "They're not sure, but so far it's just the school's water system. They've checked over the ones for the dorms and didn't find any contamination." he said after a while.

Kurumu scratched her head, "Well that's one mystery solved. Now we just have to figure out how the students have been disappearing."

"Work in progress, but I have a couple of leads." The Conduit grabbed the side of his head as he felt a bad pulse run through his skull. Vision going red around the edges before slowly receding back to normal again.

The girls all got up and approached him just as it faded away. "I'm alright." he said holding a hand up.

"Michael, you should really see the nurse about those headaches. They're getting worse." said Mizore, concern trickling into her normally calm voice as she made a small block of ice to help him leviate the pain.

He waved her off, "Later, she's already got her hands full at the moment. Right now I have to meet up with a possible lead on the kidnappings." he turned and headed out of the room only for Moka to stop him.

"Michael what is going on?" she asked looking him right in the eye. "You haven't been yourself in days and you've gone off on your own a lot. Is there something happening that you know about? You can tell us, we'll help you."

Mike shook his head, "I've got this, you guys just keep doing what you're doing." he said reaching for the door.

Moka's hand reached out and gently held his arm, he kept his eyes straight to avoid the concern in the emerald-green eyes he'd come to know. "Michael, please. You can trust us." she lowered her voice so only she could hear. "You can trust _me_."

He could feel the others looking on as he stood with his back facing them. Mind working in overdrive as he thought about the implications of what he was thinking. Things were looking bad enough, and if it turned out that he was right...things were going to get even worse.

"I might know what's been causing all of this." he finally said getting gasps out of everyone. "I'm not one hundred percent on it, yet. But all evidence I've seen thus far points to it. I'm just having a lot of trouble believing it."

"What is it exactly?" Kurumu said on the edge of her seat.

The Conduit gripped the door knob, "Let's just pray that I'm wrong. Because if I'm right...then missing people and a disease are the least of our worries." With that he opened the door and left the room. Leaving his friends in confused silence.

X

Michael Macgrath had been through a lot in his short life. Experienced things that full grown men probably wouldn't have been able to handle under the best of conditions. And through it all he had endured and pushed through the nightmares and coming out of it the young man that he was.

But at the moment he felt his whole body flared up on high alert as he moved through the halls of the academy. Everything that had happened around the school was reminding him too much of what happened In Empire City not too long after the quarantine had begun. But it all seemed to connect to one answer.

The missing people, the sickness and his headaches that made him see and hear things that weren't really there. Only one thing had done this before. One _person_ that had caused him and his brother so much trouble and put the whole Neon District of the city in a state of panic.

_"It can't be her."_ he thought passing by several students as he approached his destination. _"Cole and I never saw her die, but we were both sure Kessler would have taken her out when she was no longer useful to him."_

Reaching a large set of double doors, he pushed them open and entered a large office. The dark atmosphere and the various items and books filling the shelves lining the walls matching the personality to the one that sat at the large oak desk on the far end.

The Chairman looked up from the tomb he had been reading, his glowing eyes locking on to the Conduit as he shut the door and approached. **"Ah, Mr. Macgrath. I have been expecting you."** said the school's headmaster leaning on his desk intently.

"Then you must know why I'm here." said Mike standing on the other side. "I may be new to the whole 'monsters and magic being real' thing but I know for a fact that nothing happens in this school without you knowing about it. So you must know about the disappearances and the disease spreading through the student body."

The Chairman nodded slowly, **"Indeed I do. It's troubling how such a thing could slip through our safeguards so easily, and we are doing everything in our power to ensure that it doesn't go any farther than it already has."**

Mike clenched and unclenched his fists to calm himself. "I need to know how all this started. I need to know what is causing it and stop it at the source. And you're the only one that could have the answers that I need."

Silence filled the room. The Chairman's eyes locked on to the blue-grey gaze from the young Conduit. **"I'm afraid that you are asking questions you already know the answers to, my young friend." **he said solumnly. **"It would seem, the one you call Sasha has found her way here."**

The words spoken caused his heart drop into his stomach, Mike swallowed the dry lump in his throat as he gathered his thoughts. "It's not possible...how the hell did Sasha end up here?!" he demanded.

**"Unknown. But once the signs of her influence began to seep into the campus population I was able to make the proper connections."** said the headmaster. **"It is only a matter of time before panic may start gripping the student body."**

"Then why haven't you stopped her?! How has she dropped so far under your radar?!" the teen roared with a few volts crackling along his arms.

The Chairman remained calm as he spoke, **"She is very illusive. Her abilities allow her to bypass most of the security measures I have set in place. And her other abilities could prove to be even more troubling. If she isn't stopped, I'm afraid things could become very dire very quickly."**

"Have there been any Reapers on campus?" asked the Conduit thinking of the militia of addicts, drug dealers and other criminals the disturbed woman had brainwashed to fight at her side.

**"There have been no signs of her followers. Which gives us considerable time to find her location and stop her."** replied the headmaster.

Mike locked his jaw and breathed out through his teeth, "So what now? You just sit there while this bitch runs rampant along the campus?"

**"My first concern is the welfare of everyone here. The only way to stop this woman is to know what she is capable of." **the headmaster smiled as he regarded the younger Macgrath. **"And I believe that there is only one person here who knows more about this particular person and what she is capable of better than anyone."**

He knew what the old man was getting at. If there was anyone who had a chance to put an end to this before it got too far out of hand it was him. And with the way things are going he couldn't afford to let it slip through his fingers.

_"Time to nut up, or shut up."_ his brother's words from months ago echoed through his head strengthening his resolve. "I'll find her. And I'll put an end to this." he said with conviction.

The Chairman nodded slowly. **"I know you will. Good luck, Mr. Macgrath."**

Mike nodded back, turning on his heel and leaving the office. The headmaster stood from his desk and faced the large window behind him, gazing out over the school and the forest beyond. **"Many lives are resting on your shoulders, and now you must face this woman alone. I hope you are ready for what waits for you once you find her."** he said in the silence.

X

School ended much like it did every other day. The students all leaving the buildings front door, some staying behind for club activities while others headed toward their dorms to either rest or do their homework. Many of those students wearing white surgical masks as a way of keeping themselves from getting sick.

Among the students was Mike, eyes scanning the throng of students as though he were going to catch a glimpse of the one he was hunting for.

"Michael!" He looked over his shoulder and saw Moka running up to join him. "Did everything go like you had planned?" she asked.

The Conduit pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, "Yeah...sadly it did." The pinkette looked at him oddly as he motioned her to follow him to a quiet spot out of hearing range of others. "I talked with the headmaster, and he confirmed my fears."

Moka looked concerned, "What is happening around here, Michael?"

"It's not a _what_, it's more of a _who_." said Mike looking around to make sure no one was ease dropping before looking back at her with a dark look. "Sasha is here, at the academy."

The vampiress' eyes shot open wide. All of the stories he had told her about the female Conduit coming back to the front of her mind filling her with dread. "A-Are you sure?"

Mike nodded grimly, "It all fits. The people vanishing, the contaminated water and folks getting sick from it, and my headaches." he said rubbing the side of his head. "I...I've been hearing and seeing things each time it hits me. I thought it was nothing at first...but now with all of this, I've never been so certain. And that scares the shit out of me."

"But how did she get past the barrier around the school?" she whisper/yelled at him.

"I don't know. The Chairman is claiming that he's doing everything he can to put a stop to it, but the bitch has always been a crafty one. Her powers make it hard for anyone to track her, but with the threat she possesses to everyone here? Let's just say that she needs to be found and stopped before the whole academy becomes her new Reaper army." said Mike while shivering at the thought.

Regular people and Conduits turned into Reapers was bad. But Reaper-Monsters? That was a nightmare to even consider a possibility.

_**"This explains the tainted aura I've been sensing."**_ said Ura from the seal. _**"If this Sasha is as dangerous as your stories indicate, then putting a swift end to her time here would be the best course of action."**_

Moka nodded in agreement, "We have to tell the others and come up with a plan. All of us need to be ready."

Mike was hesitant. After everything Sasha had put him and Cole through back home the idea of the girls getting involved made him uneasy. And there was no way of knowing what her powers could do to them if they came into contact with her.

_**"Don't even think about it."**_ the Conduit looked down at the eye/gem of Moka's rosary and saw it leering right back at him. _**"If you're intending on keeping us all, especially me, out of this fight then you better be thinking differently Macgrath. You're going to need all the help you can get with this one." **_

The pink haired girl looked at him and nodded, "Ura's right, Michael. You can't keep us from helping you with this."

Sighing in defeat, Mike nodded. "Alright, let's find the others and-" An explosion ripped through the air causing everyone to start running and screaming. The Conduit and vampire were moving within a half-second to where a plume of black smoke was trailing into the air on the West side of the campus.

Both made it in time to see something that made their hearts pause.

A group of seven people all wearing matching red hoodies that were torn and dirty with white skulls painted on the hoods stormed the school yard from a hole that had been blown through the outer wall. Their faces were covered in darkness making it hard to tell what they looked like underneath. Each of them held either clubs or knives as they went about attacking anyone in their path with black sludge dripping out from under their clothes.

Among those they were attacking was Kurumu, Mizore and Yukari. The first two transformed into their monster forms and throwing everything they could at the assailants.

Mike's energy spiked with his rage as he charged into the fray. Electric charged fist connected with the first Reaper's face and sending him crashing into a nearby wall and leaving cracks in the surface. Spinning around, he fired a barrage of lightning bolts that took down another and left him convulsing on the ground.

"Who the hell are these guys?!" Kurumu shouted slashing her claws through the chest of a Reaper and splattering more of the black substance across the ground.

"I'll explain later! Take them out!" Mike called out summoning his Giga-Watt blades and going back on the attack.

Mizore held out her hand and froze one of the remaining Reapers in block of ice while Yukari dropped a huge bathtub on to another and pinning him to the ground so that he was no longer a threat. "They seem rather persistent in causing chaos." said the snow woman throwing a volley of ice-shuriken in to the torso of another red hooded figure as he tried to get the drop on them.

From the whole, another Reaper appeared. This one wearing an orange hoodie with a tactical vest over it filled with explosives. It removed two sticks of dynamite from its pockets and lit them before running at the teens screaming.

Seeing the threat, Mike held out his hand. Time slowed to a crawl as he fired a concentrated lightning bolt straight into the Reaper's head. Now stunned, he fired a shockwave that sent the hostile flying back out the hole in the wall before he exploded. Reducing several trees to smoldering splinters.

Moke ducked around the strikes aimed for her. The Reaper she was against garbled something before slashing his large hunting knife in an attempt to spill her blood. _**"Drop low and kick high!" **_Ura called out through their link.

The pinkette dropped under a wide slash and shot her right leg upward. Catching the Reaper in the chin and sending him skyward from her enhanced strength. Seeing the flying hostile Kurumu shot up into the air and drove her foot down hard into the Reaper's chest, sending him crashing back to the ground knocking him out.

Grabbing the last Reaper by the front of his hoodie, Mike hoisted him up and slammed him to the ground hard enough to crack it. "WHERE IS SHE?!" He shouted into the creature's face.

The Reaper garbled something in response which caused an electric charged fist to slam into his face. "WHERE THE FUCK IS YOUR MASTER?! SPEAK ENGLISH DAMMIT!" he began raining blow after blow until the figure slumped back unconscious. "Shit..." he muttered dropping the Reaper on the ground.

He looked up and saw the girls all looking at him with an array of emotions. Questions clear in their eyes as they surveyed all of the down hooded men around them. "Michael...what-what is going on?" Yukari asked shivering after the fight they had just been through.

Mike ran a hand over his face, "It's...It's a long story..." he said not knowing where to start.

"I think we can make time." said Kurumu wiping the thick black fluid off of her hands on her skirt. "So I think you should start, because we're all pretty lost right now." Mizore nodded in agreement as she withdrew her ice-claws.

The Conduit ran a hand through his hair trying to think of what to say. But he kept coming up short with anything but the truth. "Alright...alright. I know what's been going on and who's behind everything. A part of my past that I thought was dead and gone."

"Part of your past?" asked Mizore. Yukari looked from Mike to the downed Reapers and gasped.

Everyone followed her gaze and gave pause as the Reapers they defeated began to 'melt' one after another into black puddles. The group all stood together as the puddles moved on their own across the ground and converged into one large puddle before them.

"What in the world." Moka said not believing what she was seeing.

The shining surface of the puddle began to ripple before it began to rise slowly. The tar-like substance rising higher until it was just about Mike's height before breaking open at the top and sliding back downward. Revealing a female figure standing in its place.

She was very skinny. Her skin as pale as ash and was almost completely exposed save for her breasts which were covered by a short leather jacket with four brass nozzles sticking out of her back and shoulders.

Her bare legs were covered in red and black tar but leaving little to the imagination. A red hood pulled up over her bald head while her glowing red eyes were filled with sadistic glee, black painted lips turned upward in a smirk as she looked at the teens before her.

Everyone safe for Mike took an involuntary step back from the sickening woman before them. While the Conduit stood his ground with narrowed eyes and his powers crackling over his frame. "Sasha." he growled lowly.

"Little Mikey." Sasha moaned as she stretched her arms above her head. "I see you have been doing well...considering..." her grin seemed to widen as she surveyed everything and everyone around him. "Quite the set up you have here."

"Just who the fuck are you?" Kurumu growled as they all closed in around Mike.

"Shut it you winged whore!" The female Conduit hissed, her tongue splitting apart into small tentacles which caused the succubus to flinch. "My business is with Little Mickey over there." Sasha said looking down at her blood-colored claws and instantly changing moods. "After all, I have history with his dear brother Cole."

"The hell you do you fucked up skank!" Mike shouted as his energy got brighter. "And if I remember right, the last time the two of us saw you Kessler was carting you off somewhere after we kicked your sorry ass."

Sasha's grin was quickly replaced with a snarl, "Never...mention that name again. You bastards will never know the tortures that fucker put me through! The _pain_ I had to endure!" The tar around her feet began to ripple in time with her fury. The puddle began to slowly spread out across the concrete until it was almost twice the size it was before.

The girls watched the exchange, trying to make heads or tails of what the two were talking about while remaining on guard. Moka was the only one that understood any of it, and was doing all in her power to ready herself incase the dangerous individual in front of them made any sudden moves.

"All Cole had to do was be mine, and all the trouble for you both would have ended. Instead you had to make things difficult." the female Conduit said which caused Mizore to flinch realizing she had used almost the same words a week ago when she tried to freeze Mike.

Mike remained unmoved and continued to glare down the disturbed woman. "Why are you here Sasha? How did you even get here in the first place?"

"It was difficult, at first." she replied slowly pacing along the diameter of the tar puddle. "After escaping Kessler's little lab I was captured by another friend of yours. I'm sure you remember Moya Jones?" The darkening of the younger Conduit's eyes was all the answer she needed. "Her and her little friends at DARPA captured me and performed the same tests _he_ had. She was hoping to use my powers to create a poison gas to capture your dear brother."

She stopped her pacing, "Though...that didn't really work out in her favor in the end. And as for coming here? I merely grabbed on the first ride I could find when I escaped. And look at the wonderous place it brought me!" she exclaimed in sadistic glee. "Creatures such as these, will make excellent puppets. My homecoming to Empire City will be glorious."

Yukari's eyes widened, "Empire City?" she whispered in shock.

"So you're the one causing all the trouble around the school." said Mizore glaring down at the tar on the ground. "You kidnapped the students, and poisoned the water to spread the illness."

The female Conduit smirked, "I'm simply expanding the minds of the children here. Showing them a way of life that is much more...rewarding. Compared to the mundane existences that they are living."

"You're not making puppets out of anyone, Sasha." Mike said raising his palm and forming a lightning bolt. "Cole and I were able to stop you once. And It'll happen again!"

Sasha grinned maliciously, "You really think you can stop me, _Little Mickey_? All alone without your big strong brother here to save you?"

"He's not alone!" Moka exclaimed getting the attention of the other Conduit. "Michael's never alone, and none of us will let you succeed!" she gripped her rosary as it glowed brightly in her hand.

"That's right!" Kurumu said pointing her clawed finger at the woman. "So you better prepare for a world of hurt bitch, because it's coming and coming hard!" Mizore reformed her ice-claws and Yukari raised her wand as they all prepared themselves as well for what was coming.

Looking at her opposition, Sasha let out a bone chilling laugh that shook the teens to their core. "Five against one...seems a bit unfair. Allow me to even the odds." she held out her hands and sent pulses of red energy from her palms into the tar underneath her.

Several forms began to rise out of the sludge, taking shape until nine Reapers stood around her. Six of them wearing red hoodies and had an array of melee weaponry. While the remaining three stood almost a foot taller and wore white hooded robes marking them as Conduits.

Mike reached out and quickly snapped off Moka's rosary and allowing Ura to come into the world. "It would seem we have a rather interesting fight on our hands." said the silver haired vampire, her red eyes scanning the Reapers and their vile master.

"Don't underestimate them, or Sasha. As long as we fight as a unit we'll beat them." said the young Macgrath getting nods out of his friends as they prepared to fight.

Sasha licked her lips with her tentacle-like tongues. "Time to play kiddies." The Reapers shrieked as their master gave the mental command to attack.

**A/N: And CLIFFHANGER. I know the dialogue and fight scene was a bit short, but as I said in the beginning I'm just trying to lay the ground work for the next couple of chapters. Sasha and her Reapers were always a formidable force in the game if you didn't know how to take them down, and since there ar two Macgraths in this story their defeat was ensured. **

**But now Mike's on his own with only the girls as back up. And with only Moka knowing what they're up against things will be revealed about Mike as the fight against the deranged Conduit unfolds.**

**I won't leave you guys hanging for long, just be patient. Keep the reviews coming, the polls are really racking up!**


	9. Ghosts of the Past Pt2

**A/N: How's it going guys, hope the holidays were good for everyone. Christmas is right around the corner and I know that the craziness is just getting started this season. **

**That aside, I've spent a good deal of the vacation working on both my fics. I can say with good grace that Infinite's next chapter will be posted in the next couple of days. As for this story, the new chapter is now. And like the one before it, it was a real bitch since I'm pretty much digging into my own imagination for it. So bare with me as we plow through this as best we can.**

**But I've held you guys up enough, let's get right back too it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InFamous or Rosario Vampire.**

Previously...

_Mike reached out and quickly snapped off Moka's rosary and allowing Ura to come into the world. "It would seem we have a rather interesting fight on our hands." said the silver haired vampire, her red eyes scanning the Reapers and their vile master._

_"Don't underestimate them, or Sasha. As long as we fight as a unit we'll beat them." said the young Macgrath getting nods out of his friends as they prepared to fight. _

_Sasha licked her lips with her tentacle-like tongues. "Time to play kiddies." The Reapers shrieked as their master gave the mental command to attack._

X

It had taken all of three seconds before the corner of the campus turned into a battlefield. The Reapers had gone on the attack while Sasha hung back and watched with a nasty grin on her face.

The newspaper club met the gangbangers head on, electric attacks, magic, claws, ice and legs flying in different directions as they began to take them down.

Mike blasted two of the Reapers away with a powerful shockwave and dodged out of the way as one of the Reaper-Conduits threw one of their own his way. Rolling to his feet, multiple lightning bolts shot from his hand into the white hooded being's chest before it was able to teleport itself across the grounds.

A cluster shock grenade followed him forcing him to teleport again and again to avoid being electrocuted. But wound up within close range of the younger Macgrath who went at him with his Giga-Watt blades out, slashing through the air and sending out the smell of burning ozone.

Mizore and Kurumu stood back to back blocking the blades of the Reapers they were squaring off against. Yukari between them casting small shield and fire spells at certain intervals to keep the hooded men off-balance so that the others had an opening.

Ura swung her leg in a wide arc and kicked a red hooded Reaper into a wall and he slumped to the ground unmoving before turning her attention to the second Reaper-Conduit. It let out a shriek before snapping both arms out, a shockwave tearing up the ground before it and heading straight for the silver-haired vampire.

Grinning, Ura leapt over the attack and came down with her leg in a haymaker. The white hooded man teleported out of the way at the last second as she caved in the ground where he had been standing. "You're fast, but not fast enough." she said darkly before vanishing in a blur of speed.

The Reaper-Conduit bent over at the waist, the vampiress' foot buried in his stomach while black ooze spurted from where his mouth should have been and splattered across the ground.

"Got you." Ura said grinning. The white hooded being turned his head her way, tar dripping from under his hood as he garbled something she couldn't understand. Without warning, the Reaper reared its head back and spewed a glob of tar into the vampire's face.

Shrieking in disgust, Ura backpeddled. Frantically wiping the black sludge from her face before sending a burning glare at the Reaper-Conduit as he rose back to his full height and channeled white and red energy to his hands.

He never got the chance to send his attack as the body of the second white hooded hostile slammed into him and sending both crashing to the ground.

Mike dropped down next to Ura with his powers flaring. "You alright?" he asked while the two other Conduits got back to their feet.

"They will pay for that." She growled, wiping the last of the tar away. She was moving in the next instant, delivering a thunderous kick to the first Reaper-Conduit and sending him into the air. Mike was right behind her and throwing a shockwave into the chest of the other Conduit and sending them through a bench.

"Ura, switch!" he called out. The silver-haired girl leapt up and slammed both her feet down on to the Reaper he had blasted. While at the same time, he raised his hand into the air and shot the still airborne hostile with a barrage of lightning bolts.

Both Reaper-Conduits let out shrieks of pain. One hitting the ground and going still as the other fell back in a crater that had been created by his own body.

The teen Conduit and the vampire looked to one another and nodded before running off to take on the remaining Reapers.

"These guys aren't so tough!" Kurumu exclaimed crashing her fist into one the red hooded gangbangers' faces and knocking him to the ground.

"They aren't the real threat." said Mizore freezing a Reaper solid in a block of ice and kicking him away and into another Reaper that had been running at them. Her gaze shifting toward the female Conduit who remained in the center of the puddle of tar not too far away.

The black pool shifted and more red hooded Reapers came from its depths brandishing weapons and coming at them. "We need to stop her or she'll keep summoning more of them." said the snow woman forming an ice-katana and slashing the chest open of the closest hostile.

"I'm on it!" Yukari bringing her wand to bare. "Magic Wand!" A cluster of brass basins, sinks and a few tubs appeared above Sasha's head and dropped down on her.

Not moving even an inch, Sasha's tar sprang to life and shot multiple black spikes into the air. Spearing clean through the oncoming projectiles and sending them away from her while she chuckled cruelly. Yukari lowered her wand in shock as the Conduit grinned. "Is that the best you can do?" she asked flexing her claws.

"No, THIS IS!" She looked up in time for a foot to connect hard with her face. The female Conduit was launched out of her puddle and skidded across the ground on her back several feet. Ura backflipped through the air and landed outside of the tar puddle as Mike pinned the Reapers that had been recently summoned to the ground with arc-restraints.

"Know your place, you filthy bitch." Ura growled while the others regrouped with them.

Sasha rose back to her feet, a laugh filled with madness coming from deep within her throat as she faced the teens. "Oh dear...it seems I'll have to get my hands dirty after all." The puddle of tar suddenly exploded outward. The black sludge splashing on the teens and sending them hurling back across the area and slamming into the far wall.

Mike gripped his head as pain filled every space in his mind. Vision tinting red as he could hear Sasha's voice clear in his thoughts. _**"All the familiar situations, wouldn't you agree Little Mickey?"**_

Fighting through the pain, he saw the girls in a similar state. On the ground holding their heads as the tar attempted to worm its way into their minds. Ura was the only one still standing, though she looked to be struggling just as much as the others were.

The courtyard where they had been fighting had changed drastically. All the downed Reapers had been liquidated adding to the puddle on ground which now stretched out a lot farther than it had before. Only a few planters and benches scattered around the center of the courtyard were above the dark pool.

The surface of the tar rippled before the female Conduit slowly rose out of it. _**"It seems your friends are having a bit of trouble. That's too bad, I was looking for some real entertainment."**_ she purred through the mental link forced into Mike's head.

His hand snapped out and sent a lightning bolt into Sasha's stomach. She screamed in pain from the sudden attack as the volts arched over her frame before she dove back into the safety of her tar.

Everyone felt the pain in their heads lessen a great deal and they were able to stand again. "What the hell...what the hell was that?" Mizore asked still holding her head.

"She was in our heads. How is that even possible?" Kurumu added looking around the tar for the deranged woman.

"It's the tar." Mike said getting their attention. "It's also how she's controlling the Reapers as well. Stay away from it as much as you can!"

The succubus, snow woman and witch all looked at him as though he'd grown another head. "Reapers? Michael just what the hell are you-?"

"He'll explain to us later!" Ura said cutting Kurumu off as she saw Sasha reemerge from the tar. "We have something more important to contend with at the moment." Her red slitted eyes locked on to the female Conduit.

_**"Crafty, aren't you Mikey."**_ Sasha said, her voice echoing in their thoughts while her lips moved. _**"But this won't be like the last time."**_

Mike narrowed his eyes, "You're right, this time I'm going to make sure you don't get back up." Mizore snapped her hand out and made a large chunk of ice over the tar allowing the group to start attacking again.

Sasha snapped her hand out sending a shockwave of red energy along the surface of the tar, shattering the ice chunk in half and sending the two large pieces floating along the black surface leaving the group separated. Mike and Ura on one, Mizore and Yukari on the other while Kurumu used her wings to remain in the air.

Globs of tar floated into the air from the pool around Sasha and morphed in midair until they took the shape of long spears, solidifying in shape until they were as hard as steel.

Grinning, Sasha gave a wave of the hand and the projectiles launched at them like black javelins straight for the group.

"MIZORE!" Mike shouted. Mizore reacted quickly, snapping out her hands and erecting a wall of ice that stopped the tar-spears. But the tips penetrated all the way through the thick layer and poked out the back.

When the wall was dropped lighting bolts came out in a stream from Mike's hand and peppered the area around the other Conduit. She teleported along the surface out of range only to dodged a barrage of ice weaponry from Mizore while Kurumu flew overhead looking for an opening.

Yukari casted as many spells as she could, sending fire, lightning and razor sharp tarot cards at the woman only for a wall of tar to appear and block them from making contact. Sasha waved her hand sending a pulse through her tar and disappeared below its surface.

More Reapers pulled themselves from the muck, these ones wielding AK-47s as they opened fire on the teens.

"They have guns too?!" Mizore shouted in surprise, bringing up an ice-shield to deflect the oncoming rounds.

Kurumu swooped down and slashed her claws into the nearest Reaper. Only for her hand to pass through it and causing the hostile to disappear in a red haze. "Wha-?" "KURUMU LOOK OUT!" Mike shouted firing a shockwave that took out three more of the after-images as they attempted to shoot the succubus.

Ura swung her fist out at a Reaper, passing through it as it vanished into the air. "What the hell's happening? They are not like the ones from before!" she gritted out in anger as she leapt over a volley of rounds fired at her.

"They're illusions caused by Sasha's tar!" Mike called out to them as he destroyed several others. "Its messing with our heads and making us see things that aren't there!"

Yukari looked down at the black sludge that covered her uniform as well as the others'. "You mean, this stuff messes with people's minds?" she said in disgust.

_**"That's not all it does."**_ The little witch screamed when a tendril rose out of the tar and wrapped around her body. Pulling her into the air and waving her around as Sasha appeared from the surface.

"YUKARI!" The others shouted going to the girl's defense. Kurumu flew up to her and attempted to hack through the tendril with her claws while the others engaged Sasha. The Bluenettes sharp nails slicing into the sludge but not doing anything to free the younger girl from its clutches.

Mike and Mizore began throwing electric and ice attacks in tandem with one another at the deranged woman. Keeping her off balance while Ura launched a kick for her head.

Sasha saw this. The tar around her snapped to her defense. Blocking the vampire's powerful kick and lashing back putting her on the defense before going back for another attempt. _**"You're out of you're league little girl." **_Sasha purred sending her tar after Ura in a wave of tendrils.

The silver haired girl dodged around the tendrils as they stabbed into the ground around her. Leaping up into a tree in the center of the courtyard and using it as a spring-board to launch herself after the female Conduit. Flaring her aura and sending the tar blasting away from her as she punched Sasha in the face as hard as she could.

Mike went in with his electric blades, slashing a tear in her leather jacket and making her stagger farther allowing him to grab on to her. "Enough of this! I'm taking you down bitch!" he roared while grabbing one of the pipes sticking out of her left shoulder.

_**"NO! LET GO OF ME!" **_she screamed in terror as she tried to fight back and keep the younger Conduit from doing what he was about to do.

Holding tight, Mike pulled with all his strength. Flesh and hardened tar strained to keep the piece of pipe in place until it became too much and was torn from the woman's body. Tar spraying from her like a broken hydrant as a scream that resembled the shriek of the damned ripped through the air from her.

Leaping away, the younger Macgrath landed on the still floating chunk of ice the others were standing on. The piece of pipe in his hand dripping tar as he held up his other hand and channeling his powers.

In agony and losing her tar as though it were blood, Sasha lost temporary control of her powers allowing Mizore to freeze the large tendril that held Yukari prisoner. Kurumu followed up by shattering the portion that held the little witch and carried her back down to the ground safely as they all faced Sasha who glared hatefully at them.

Her hand clasped at the open wound that was still gushing. _**"It'll take more than that kiddies. You better have more in your corner than what you're dishing out." **_she taunted, wiping her arm across her mouth as she hissed at them.

"You say that, but your still as vulnerable without your whipping boys like before." said the younger Macgrath. "Your better off surrendering Sasha. You can't beat all of us and it's only a matter of time before I tear those other pipes from you like the first!"

The female Conduit gritted her teeth. Hand still gripping her shoulder as the flow of tar slowed to a trickle, her red eyes looked to each of the youths before her and trying to come up with a way to deal with them.

Something caught her attention and made her look off into the distance a moment before going back to the teens as they readied themselves again. _**"Seems our time is up for now."**_ her body began to slither back into her tar.

"No you don't!" Mike shouted firing lightning bolts at her. Sasha just grinned as she vanished below the surface, his bolts only hitting tar and doing nothing as the female Conduit. "Son of a BITCH!" he raged looking around for her.

"Where'd she go?" Kurumu asked, her tar covered claws clicking as if preparing for a surprise attack.

Mike sighed in frustration, "Gone...she escaped." The platform of ice they were on began to slowly lower until they rested on solid ground again. The tar they had been floating on receded and seemed to vanish as mysteriously as the one that created it.

Looking at the girls, the Conduit saw that they were covered in black stains from exposure to the tar. Turning his gaze on himself, he saw the same stains covering his pants and shirt. The piece of piping in his hand strill dripping lightly on the ground. "Yukari, can you clean this shit off of us?" he asked tossing the pipe away.

The little witch nodded and waved her wand. The black stains covering them slowly dissolved into the air and faded away. "There we go, all clean." she chirped happily. Even though on the inside she was still reeling from the fight they had just been in.

Kurumu looked herself over a briefly before turning to her 'destined one', "Alright, I think now would be a good time for some answers." she said approaching Mike. "Michael, who was that..._woman_? How did she know you? And how does all of this tie into what's happening to the school?"

He didn't answer at first. Knowing full well that he couldn't keep this to himself anymore. He looked toward Ura and saw her with her arms crossed over her chest and regarding him in return. Though there was a subtle gleam of gentle understanding in her crimson orbs that sent a silent message.

_'You can't hide this anymore...'_

Letting out a slow breath, Mike turned to them. "Not here. Let's head to the club room, and I'll explain there." he said heading toward the school.

The girls looked at one another oddly. Ura walked past them and followed the Conduit before the others trailed behind as well. All of them wondering what their friend/love interest was going to reveal to them.

X

In an undisclosed location. A black puddle shimmered before Sasha slowly rose out of it and stood on her own feet. Staggering out of the tar, she slowly made her way down the long concrete tunnel and entered a small chamber.

Cages lined the walls with Reapers standing guard outside of them with rifles at the ready. Each cell containing one of the missing students that all huddled in the corners shivering. A hose-like nozzle above the cages spraying a steady stream of tar down on to them every few minutes making them groan feeblely.

"That little bastard and his whores are going to ruin everything." Sasha hissed. Her minions moving out of her way as she moved through the prison chamber she had built and on to a catwalk that surrounded a much larger room that was filled with water on the lower level.

Six large pumps surrounded the room with electrical transformers on the tops to power them. Each pump siphoning gallons of water every minute and distributing it all over Yokai Academy.

It was the main water treatment facility for the school, connecting to the pumping stations located under each dorm building and the school itself and supplying the whole population with fresh water.

If one were to look close enough, they would see black tar being fed into the main water supply via special pumps that had been brought in through the female Conduit's main form of travel.

Looking down at her handiwork, Sasha grinned. She'd been feeding her tar into the school's water ever since she had first arrived. She hadn't counted on there being safeguards in place to keep the water fresh and pure, but her mind controlling concoction was slowly eroding away those safeguards.

Slowly strutting her way around the large chamber. She entered a smaller room in the back. Taking a seat on an old leather chair toward the back of an old maintenance room and propping her legs up on the right arm of it.

Hoses came down from the ceiling and attached to the remaining pipes sticking out of her back and began to pump tar out of her body. Injecting it into the pumps into the main chamber and further poisoning the water supply.

Her eyes closed as she felt the dark fluid leaving her body. It was only a matter of time before everyone on the campus was infected by her influence. Then, she would make her new Reaper army. One that would burn through Empire City like a deadly flood, from there many other cities would follow. Her revenge would be sweet and savory.

Her darling Cole, will come crawling to her like the loyal lover that she knew he was deep down. And with that other bitch of his dead, and his bastard of a little brother soon to follow, he would be all hers once again.

A chuckled came from deep in the pit of her throat which quickly turned into a demented laugh that echoed through the whole facility striking terror into the hearts of those she had captured.

X

_**...Sasha. A name I never thought I would ever hear again. **_

_**The bitch was as crazy as they come. From what Cole and I could figure out she was some kind of mentalist that worked with Kessler and the First Sons years ago. She had been working on a project that involved a type of gel capable of controlling the mind of anyone that came into contact with it.**_

_**It also seemed that she and Kessler had a thing. But something had changed and he kicked her to the curb like yesterdays garbage. She swore vengeance against Kessler and everything she stood for as she was lost amongst the streets. **_

_**Drugs and crime becoming a replacement of the female scientist she had once been.**_

_**Cole and I had run into her on occasion on the streets of Empire. She was a real fucked up piece of work. Her obsession switched from Kessler to Cole rather quickly. And the fact that her Conduit abilities manifested before the Ray Sphere blast further twisted her mind beyond reasonable thought. **_

_**During the quarantine, the two of us tracked her down and took her down. Putting an end to her plans on infecting the city's water supply and her army of Reapers at the same time. But before we could interrogate her about what Kessler was up to the bastard himself swooped in and took her captive before burying us under a pile of rubble.**_

_**When the quarantine was over, we all were sure that Sasha had perished like Aldin and Kessler had. Guess we were wrong.**_

_**Now she's running around the academy pulling the same shit she was doing to the Neon District. And in the process I can't keep my past from the girls anymore. If there was any hope at stopping Sasha and making sure the students and faculty didn't become her new Reaper army I was going to need their help.**_

_**The real question was, how do you tell all your monster friends that you're a human and kept it from them the entire time they've known you?**_

_**Either way it was going to be a long discussion, and time was not on our side. So I had no choice but to come clean to them about everything.**_

X

Mike looked out the window in the newspaper club room, pinching his nose firmly as he prepared himself for what he was going to say.

Behind him, all four girls sat at their usual table and watched him with rapt attention. Moka, who was now back in her outer form, watched him with worry. She already knew a great deal about what had happened to the young Conduit through his talks with her and Ura in the past. Both of them had accepted him and even respected him greatly for what he had done and endured.

She looked at the other girls and became more worried. Wondering how they would take the news he was about to drop on them in the next few minutes.

After some time, the Conduit finally turned around and faced them. "Alright. I promised to tell you guys what I know and I will. But before I do I'm going to ask you to let me finish before asking questions. And we have to make this a quick as possible, time is really something that we don't have on our side right now."

The girls nodded, noting the seriousness in his voice and allowing him to continue.

"What do any of you know about the incident that happened in Empire City seven months ago?" he asked.

Kurumu and Mizore looked at each other confused, but Yukari spoke up. "I've heard some things." she said lowly getting the attention of the whole room. "My family watches the news from the human world from time to time so that we can better understand humans. What happened there was all over the news for weeks! They said it was some kind of terrorist attack or something like that."

Mike chuckled bitterly. "Terrorist attack...nice way to cover up the real story." he muttered. "It was no terrorist attack, Yukari. But it was a catastrophic event that set the ground work for a lot of messed up situations." he ran a hand through his hair before picking up again. "I was there, at the city when it happened. Empire is my home in the human world."

Everyone, save for Moka, gasped. "A device called the Ray Sphere had been detonated in the middle of one of the city's biggest districts. Thousands died. Five square-blocks smashed into rubble. And at the center of it all...was me and my brother Cole."

A tense silence followed after that. Kurumu and Yukari looked pale at the thought of so many people dying. Mizore swallowed and asked the question that had been on all their minds at the moment. "Why were the two of you at the center of it?"

The Conduit was quiet a few seconds. "We were bike couriers for the city. Tasked with delivering packages all over to people who needed it. We had been asked to deliver a 'special package' to a certain address and were offered almost triple what we normally got paid to do it. We accepted. But when we reached the location...we found out what the package really was."

"The Ray Sphere was planted on us. And the moment we reached where we were suppose to go we got a phone call and were asked to open it. It exploded shortly after that. The device has the power to awaken something called the Conduit-gene in a select group of humans. Doing so by...absorbing the life energy of those around it and pushing it into the ones holding it. Granting them special powers in the process." he explained.

Everyone was speechless. Even Moka who didn't know the specifics of the Ray Sphere or its capabilities. Kurumu spoke, her voice shaking slightly. "Michael...are you...are you _human_?"

Mike nodded, "I was. But not anymore. I'm what is known as a Conduit. A human granted powers thanks to the energy of the Ray Sphere. If you were to classify me with any of the monsters here at the school the closest I would be to would be witches and warlocks." he said sending a glance Yukari's way.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?!" the succubus shouted jumping out of her seat. "Why didn't you say that you were human?! "

"Does it matter?!" Mike shouted right back making her flinch. "Does it really fucking matter?! After all this time you all have known me, after everything we all have been through together, does me being something you weren't expecting that big of a fucking deal?!"

Both Kurumu and even Mizore remained silent, trying to come to grips with the revelation that had just been laid out for them. A chair moved back from the table making them look up.

Everyone in the room looked toward Yukari as she stood up and approached the Conduit. Her tiny arms going around his waist as she hugged him as hard as she could. "I don't care." she mumbled into his stomach before looking up into his eyes. "I don't care what you are, as long as you're you. You saved me when others didn't. You cared about me when there was no one, I won't abandon you."

Moka had moved across the room and wrapped her arms around his left one. "She's right, as long as your Michael that's all that matters to us." she said with nothing but honesty.

The other two girls looked on in shock. Mizore recovered first and stood up as well. "M-Mizore." Kurumu stuttered as the snow woman walked over to Mike. Looking him in the eyes before wrapping his cold arms around his available one.

"He saved me when no one else was there. Risking his own life for my well being. No one should be judged on what they are, but who they are. And Michael is still the same regardless." Mizore said tightening her grip on the Conduit's arm to make her point.

Mike smiled at them before looking at Kurumu, "I won't ask you to accept me now that you know the truth. But right now there is a serious situation on our hands that needs to be resolved. Personal matters can wait."

The girls holding him let go as he began speaking again. "Cole and I weren't the only Conduits to get our powers, there were several others. The white cloaked assholes you saw me and Ura fighting were Conduits, and so is Sasha."

"She's like you?" asked Mizore.

"Each Conduit is different. That tar you saw is part of her powers, she produces it from her body and is able to control minds with it if people have been exposed for a long period of time. Those guys in hoods are called Reapers, they're people who have completely lost their minds to Sasha's influence and have become her puppets." Mike explained.

"Back at Empire, she lost her mind long ago to drugs and developed an obsession for Cole. Her powers, coupled with the Ray Sphere blast, warped her already messed up head even more. She was the most dangerous enemy the two of us had to face, she's crazy, unstable, and powerful. A dangerous combination."

Moka knew where this was heading after recalling the conversation they had with the woman, "She's planning on making the people here into her new army. And she's infecting the school's water in order to do it."

"That's what she did before." said Mike "And that's why we need to find her and stop her before it's too late. If she's spreading her tar through the water, then we need to find where she's spreading it from."

"What about the rest of the school? They don't know what's going on or that the water is dangerous." said Yukari.

Mike looked to each of them, "We'll have to shut down the water systems of the buildings. It'll slow down her plans and give us valuable time before going after her. The school's system is already taken care of thanks to the maintenance people. We need to get to the dorms.

"What about Sasha? Where could she be hiding?" asked Moka.

"That's easy." said the Conduit. "The water treatment facility for the school. It's on the outskirts of the campus, underground close to one of the many cliffs surrounding everything. If she's trying to spread her tar, the fastest way is through there."

Yukari perked up, "That's right. The facility takes water directly from the red sea and refines it so everyone here can use it cleanly. Going straight to the school and dorms."

"If that's the case, shouldn't we go after her first?" asked Mizore.

Mike shook his head, "As much as I want to tear that sewer-bitch to shreds, making sure that the rest of the people here aren't being infected by her tar takes priority. I may not like it, but cutting off a potential supply of new Reapers for her army and the safety of the student body comes first. Then we'll deal with the skank."

He looked over at Kurumu who had remained silent and was staring at the table in front of her. "Kurumu?" he asked. But the bluenette refused to meet his gaze. With a sigh he turned to the others. "Come on. There won't be a whole lot of time if she gets wind of what we're up to."

The girls nodded as they all began to file out of the club room. But Moka paused just at the door. "I made the same mistake you are now once before." she said causing the succubus to look up at her. "I let my fear of humans cloud my judgement, and in doing so I nearly lost the first real friendship I ever had with someone."

She smiled, "Michael showed me that not all humans are bad. They may have their faults, and there are some that are evil, but there is good in them if we choose to look for it. Don't let your fear destroy your perception of him, because he and his brother are proof that there is still good in the human world."

Nodding to the bluenette, the vampire left the room to catch up to the others. Leaving Kurumu to her thoughts and to make decisions of her own.

X

Reaching the dorms in record time, the group split off to take care of the water systems of both buildings. Mike reaching into his backpack and producing two walkie-talkies so that they could stay in contact as they went about their tasks.

The Conduit headed down to the basement of the boys' dorm while Moka, Mizore and Yukari took the girls'. Most of the students were up in their rooms, blissfully unaware of the danger that loomed over them as the newspaper club went about ensuring their safety from the female Conduit hiding out on campus.

X

A soft click was heard as the door leading to the basement of the girls' dorm slowly swung open with a soft creak. Mizore stood up, the small ice-claws she'd been using to undo the lock expanding to their full size as she peered around for anything out of the ordinary.

"It looks clear." she whispered to the others as she lead them into the long corridor beyond. All around them, various heating/cooling units were set up to regulate climates for every room on every floor.

Pipes of various sizes came down from the ceiling and along the walls leading all over and expelled steam every so often in the darkened hall as the girls slowly made their way through it.

"Michael, we're inside." Yukari said into the radio in her left hand. Wand clasped tightly in her right hand casting a soft glow for them to see while her eyes darted all around her.

"Same here. Be careful, if I know Sasha she may have set a trap for us just in case we decided to do something like this." the Conduit replied on the other line.

X

Mike turned away from the device in the strap-pocket of his pack as he ventured down a similar corridor beneath the boys' dorm. Arm outstretched with electricity crackling to light the way and be ready for any surprises as he approached the end were the water system was located.

Reaching the end, he opened a steel door that lead to a classroom sized section of the basement that housed the buildings septic system on one side and water filtering/distribution system on the other.

Approaching the water system, he looked over the controls until he found the valve that would shut down the dorms supply of water. "Alright, let's shut this thing down." he said grabbing the valve and turning it to the side.

All the while unaware of the black puddle in the corner behind him.

X

The girls were in a similar situation, Moka and Yurkari turning the valve on their system while Mizore covered the door.

"Almost...got it..." the little witch gritted out as the unit was turned all the way off. A loud groan emitted from the system before everything on it went dark and water stopped pumping through the pipes.

"I think that did it." said Moka looking around the room as the noises reverberated. Yukari picked up her walkie, "Michael, it's all shut off on our end."

"I'm finishing up over here, meet you guys outside in a few minutes." came his reply making a bit of the tension ease out of them.

From her spot by the door, Mizore's eyes continued to scan the corridor they came from. The shadows seeming to move every now and again making the snow woman believe her eyes were playing tricks on her because of the situation at hand.

"Is the way back clear?" Moka asked coming up next to her, her sharp eyes helping her look for enemies.

"Everything's quiet. But I keep getting this feeling we're being watched." replied the purple haired girl.

The light coming from Yukari's wand suddenly went out and something clattered to the ground behind them, causing both girls to whirl around. "Yukari?" Moka called out and got no response. She squinted her eyes in the darkness and slowly made her way back to where the witch had been.

"Yukari, say something." the vampire called out again. Her foot lightly struck something making her bend down and search for it.

Mizore remained by the door, the hair on the back of her neck standing on end as she felt an uneasy shiver go through her. Something told her they weren't alone down here. She had been so lost in her thoughts she didn't see the shadow looming behind her.

Two arms wearing red reached out, covering her mouth and dragging her into the darkness before she had a chance to scream.

Moka grabbed whatever she had kicked and discovered that it was Yukari's wand. A familiar black substance caked on the handle which filled her with dread and fear.

_**"Stay alert! We're not alone and the snow woman's missing too!" **_Ura called out from the seal. The pinkette was on her feet and facing the direction of the door where a hooded figure stood, blocking out what little light there was from the other corridor.

A Reaper-Conduit stepped into the room, two regular Reapers flanking him on both sides as they all faced the lone vampiress.

She kept a brave face, even though fear was creeping up her back in the presence of Sasha's puppets. _**"Silly girl, did you not think I would see you coming?"**_ the female Conduit's voice rang through her head making both her and Ura wince due to the previous tar exposure.

One of the Reapers produced a bucket from behind its back, _**"I think it's time for the little vampire to get clean."**_ Sasha said sadistically. Moka's eyes widened as the red hooded being threw the bucket's contents at her.

X

Mike stepped back outside and looked around for the girls. But they were nowhere to be found. "Where are they?" he wondered before heading over to the girls' dorm.

A loud scream pierced the air and sent a shock through him. "MOKA!" He shouted moving as fast as he could toward the other building. Flying down the steps to the basement and kicking the door open.

Silence. Nothing but the sounds of the machinery and pipes around him as he summoned his powers and made his way through the corridor. "Moka? Yukair? Mizore?" he called out and getting nothing in return.

Moving more quickly, he approached the door leading to where they had been. His electricity illuminating the now silent room as he searched for his friends. He looked at the ground and felt his breath hitch.

Yukari's wand and the walkie he had given her lay in a small puddle of tar, and close by was a large puddle of water covered another section of the floor with a bucket laying next to it. _"...oh no." _he thought as dread filled his chest.

_**"Oh Little Mickey...did you lose something?" **_Sasha's voice purred in his head.

The young Conduit felt rage fill him from head to toe. "Where are they?! What have you done with them?!" he demanded.

Her chuckle emitted from around the room as the lights sprang on, revealing four red hooded Reapers standing around him in each corner. _**"We're just going to have a little girl talk. Nothing to worry about. You may even like them after we're done."**_

Mike let out a battle cry as the Reapers charged him. His foot snapped up and kicked the first one straight into the wall with a sickening crack. A shockwave sent another into a different wall before he spun around and slammed an electric charged fist into a third ones head when it came at him from behind.

The last Reaper pulled a 9mm and began firing. Mike brought up a polarity shield and deflected the rounds before bringing out a Giga-Watt blade and slicing the gun in half, grabbing the Reaper by the throat in a crushing grip so he wouldn't get away.

"Release them. Or I swear to everything holy that you will regret breathing." he said so darkly one could see the hooded individual shiver slightly.

Sasha giggled madly, _**"Oh if it were only that simple. But if you care so dearly for them..."**_ he tone turned serious and dead. _**"Come and get them."**_ her voice faded leaving an ominous tension in the air.

Mike was breathing deeply, his anger flaring to levels that until now haven't been reached. The Reaper in his hand struggled to get free, gargling in its own language in its attempts as the Conduit's gaze snapped to it.

His Giga-Watt blade pierced the Reaper's chest. Tar spilling out of the wound like blood as he drove it in as deep as possible until the hooded gangbanger went still.

Tossing the corpse aside, the Conduit turned to the remaining Reapers that all tried to get back to their feet. He held out his hand, lost in his rage as electrical energy was forcefully pulled from the downed puppets and absorbed into his body.

Each Reaper screamed in pain before going silent. The life leaving them as the last of their life energy was siphoned out.

**( Evil Karma + )**

Clenching his charged fist, Mike turned and headed for the exit. Taking no notice that his once vibrant yellow electricity had changed to dark-orange. His emotions and actions altering his powers to a different spectrum. But the teen could have cared less of what he had just done. His mind too far gone at the moment.

Leaving the basement of the girls' dorms, he set off toward where the water treatment facility was for the school. Murder and fury clear in his eyes as he stalked toward where he knew his friends were being kept

Sasha had crossed a line and she was going to regret it. And if Mike had anything to say about it, she wouldn't be leaving Yokai Academy alive.

**A/N: And the plot truly thickens. Kurumu's questioning her connection to Mike, Sasha's kidnapped the others, and Mike's Karma has taken a nose dive. It's safe to say that the next chapter is going to be a damn bloodbath. And dear old Sasha will know the true meaning of pain and suffering when the younger Macgrath gets to her.**

**Reviews = A quick update, so keep them coming guys!**


	10. Mike vs Sasha

**A/N: After a couple of days, the conclusion to the fight against Sasha has finally arrived. Just to give my readers a heads up, there are going to be quite a few scene changes throughout the chapter to get multiple perspectives in order. And of course there will be a good amount of fighting...and just a bit of evil intent.**

**I'll let you guys get to it, and for those who have played or are playing InFAMOUS than you know how fighting against Sasha will go.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Infamous or Rosario Vampire.**

_**Have you ever been so pissed off that you felt unstoppable? It is in those particular moments that a person can become the most dangerous thing on the planet. Rage and fury can corrupt you in ways you can't possibly imagine.**_

_**In that state of mind we're capable of almost anything...and that's where I was at the moment.**_

_**Sasha had stepped over a line she shouldn't have dared to cross. The bitch thought by taking Moka, Mizore and Yukari that she would have a one-up on me. When actually it awoke a part of me that I hadn't seen since the last legs of the quarantine in Empire City.**_

_**You see, after we got our powers Cole had an epiphany. He believed that our powers are tied to our emotions and actions whenever we used them. He called it Karma. For every good thing we did, our abilities would take on different aspects. For every bad thing we did, our powers would change to match that level.**_

_**One thing I learned from this, you can't always be the good guy. Certain decisions that you end up making could end up making you a bad person regardless of what you do or the outcome.**_

_**Cole always told me that it was hard doing the right thing. And that no matter what to never let our darker nature take complete control of us. But at that moment, I guess I completely forgot that lesson he taught me.**_

_**Because the only thing on my mind at that moment was reducing Sasha to ashes.**_

X

The sun had started to set over Yokai Academy. But the end of the day had been anything but pleasant for some.

Kurumu soared through the air. Her bat-like wings flapping while she looked around for her friends. When the others left after Mike revealed what he was and who had come to the school to start trouble, she had remained in the room thinking hard about the revelations that had been given.

At first she was shocked to the core, then angry that such a thing was kept from her from someone that she kept close to her heart. But the more she thought about it, the more she felt bad about the way she had acted.

Humans were to be killed on sight here at the school. It was no wonder he had kept it to himself, even from them. And her reaction when he had told them wasn't very comforting either.

The succubus felt a strain on her heart. _"How could I have reacted like that?"_ she thought miserably. _"He's my destined one...and I just threw it all back at him like that." _It wasn't just the way she acted that put it all in perspective either.

His eyes portrayed a lot of bad emotions, brought on when he told them how he had come to get his powers. Recalling the people that died and the damage the device he mentioned had caused. Mike had looked like he was looking back into a war zone. It made her wonder how horrible things had been for him when it all happened.

All this on her mind, she set off to find her destined one and her friends. Willing to do whatever it took to make things right and help them where she could.

Amethyst colored eyes scanned everywhere as she flew over the forest toward the dorms. Movement in the trees catching her attention and she descended a bit to see what it was.

A familiar head of dirty-blonde hair could be seen through the canopy of dead trees. Kurumu smiled brightly and was about to call out to Mike when she saw something amiss. He was walking straight through the trees with long, tense strides. Fists clenched at his sides as electricity that was the color of dark-ember shot out from his body.

Several tree's had their bark burned as he strode past them, his burning gaze fixated on something in the distance as he continued his trek.

Following from a safe distance, Kurumu kept him within her sights. Wondering where he was going and where the others could be. More movement made her perk up as a group of seven red hooded Reapers came rushing out of the foliage, two of them wielding assault rifles as they attacked the Conduit.

Gasping, the succubus was about to dive in and help when she noticed Mike hadn't stopped moving. His power becoming more intense as the hostiles closed in on him from all sides.

When they were within range, he lashed out both arms sending identical shockwaves that sent four Reapers crashing through multiple trees. One of his electric blades sprang to life and he burrowed it into the stomach of another Reaper, using him as a meat shield against the gunfire of the remaining two as he threw a cluster shock grenade that took them both out before they had a chance to reload.

Turning to the Reaper impaled on his Giga-Watt blade, he spoke with a tone so icy and full of venom Kurumu quivered from it. "Tell your master she made a big fucking mistake." he said driving the blade in farther and causing more blood/tar to spill across the forest floor. "And as soon as I rescue my friends...she's fucking DEAD!" He threw the dying Reaper into a tree and began walking again.

One of the Reapers gurgled and tried to reach for his dropped rifle only to have a lightning bolt fired into his head as the Conduit walked past him.

In the air, Kurumu looked horrified by the display of violence. This wasn't like Mike at all. He was brutal, cold, and took those guys out with no mercy or care. She then remembered what he had told the Reaper he stabbed about rescuing his friends and put it together with Moka, Mizore and Yukari not being with him.

_"That bitch must have nabbed them when they were separated!" _she thought as guilt creeped into her mind. _"If I had been there...I could have helped them. But I was too busy lost in my own self pity." _

Steeling her resolve, she followed after her destined one. Trying to keep him in sight through the heavy foliage while she flew. All the while wondering what was happening to him.

X

Rage. Hate. Fury. All these things were running through Mike's head as he stomped his way through the forest toward the water treatment facility for the academy. The place he knew where Sasha was and where she was keeping the girls.

She had no idea what she had done. Mike had lost a lot in his life, and he did everything in his power to cling on to what little he had left. Ever since coming to this place the girls had become a major part of his life, casting a little more light into his already dark world created by his past experiences. He do anything to keep them safe.

As it stood, the young Conduit's only focus was saving his friends and putting the other Conduit six feet under in the most painful ways he could conceive. His negative emotions driving him forward as his power crackled dangerously around his form. The once bright-yellow now a dark-orange because of the negative actions he had committed recently.

_**"Oh Little Mikey, are you angry?"**_ Sasha purred in his mind as his vision flared with red around it. _**"Don't be, everything will be perfect in the end. Your little girlfriends are just getting some makeovers done. You'll see, they'll be so much better than they were before when I'm done with them."**_

"I hope you have a nice casket picked out Sasha." he growled under his breath. "Because I'm finishing what Cole and I started. And this time, you won't be coming back."

The influence faded as he approached a break in the trees. A large clearing stood before him with a large concrete house-like structure in the middle. The entrance obviously leading to the facility underground and closer to the red ocean by the cliffs not too far away.

Standing outside the structure was roughly two dozen Reapers, four of them Conduits and wielding a variety of weaponry as they stood guard outside the entrance to the underground sector.

All the hostiles raised their weapons, charged their powers and prepared to attack Mike as he surveyed his opposition and channeled his powers. "You guys are going to regret getting in my way." he hissed before launching toward them. His power reaching high levels as he barreled into the first Reaper before him.

X

Yukari groaned as she slowly opened her eyes to the dark room around them. She felt weak and her body ached all over as she sat up on the concrete floor she had been laying on.

When her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she gasped when she saw that she was in a room surrounded by cages. Each one having a person in it that was either laying on the ground or slumped in the corner. Their bodies covered in black tar while they groaned lowly.

"Where...?" she wondered slowly getting to her feet, wobbling a little as she moved to the front of her cage. Across from her, she could make out a familiar heads of purple and pink hair in the two cages. "Moka! Mizore!" she called out trying to get the other girls' attention.

Moka groaned in pain, her body sparked with energy with water dripping off of her soaked clothes. "Y-Yukari?" she whimpered as she tensed from another bout of pain.

The little witch looked over to the other cage and saw Mizore already awake, but she seemed to have a rough time trying to move. Both girls were covered in tar like everyone else giving Yukari all the information on where they were being kept.

"Sasha captured us." Mizore said in her usual soft tone. She looked up at the nozzle making the others look up as well to see similar ones above their own cages. "She's been dousing us in tar periodically for the last few minutes. She's trying to turn us into Reapers."

Moka whimpered again as her body was racked with pain. "Moka what's wrong?" Yukari asked.

"Reapers...dumped water on me...it hurts..." she gasped out trying to wring her clothes out only for her hands to feel like they were being burned.

_**"Comfy girls?"**_All three of them gripped their heads feeling like someone had ramed a spike through their brains. _**"I certainly hope so. I wonder what kind of puppets you will become when my tar takes full effect. Waiting is such a bore..." **_Sasha said wistfully.

"You...won't win...Sasha..." Moka gritted out through all the pain.

The female Conduit made a 'tsk' sound. _**"And who's going to stop me? Little Mickey? He's nothing without his big brother there to save him. He will fall like so many others, and then I'll deal with Cole. Vengeance will taste so sweet." **_

"Michael won't lose to you, we have faith in him." said Mizore defiantly as the pain in her head increased.

_**"Faith? HA! Pathetic. Faith means nothing when the one you're routing for is dead. And I'll be sure to make you three watch as that little bastard draws his last breath...before i tear the flesh from his bones!"**_ Sasha let out a sinister laugh as her voice left their minds.

But the horrid feeling remained. "He will come for us." Mizore said with conviction. "Michael will never give up if we're in danger."

"Do you think he's on his way?" asked Yukari.

The whole room suddenly shook causing dust to rain down on everyone below. Moka's rosary flared and the gem/eye looked upward, sensing a familiar energy above and growing more intense as time passed. _**"He's already here."**_ said Ura with a smirk in her voice.

X

Two Reapers were thrown into the side of the concrete structure leaving body sized dents and cracks in the wall. The rest of the group continued to attack but were swiftly found on the receiving end of Mike's rage.

Lightning bolts were flying in all directions and hitting targets dead on and dropping the hostiles as they tried to take down the Conduit. But he wouldn't have it.

Mike spun around and fired a shockwave that sent a Reaper-Conduit flying back and crashing into a group of red hooded Reapers that had been behind him. He formed his Giga-Watt blades and began slashing and stabbing through their ranks with total abandon. The energy around his body growing more and more intense with each one he took down.

Tar splashed through the air like blood as he sliced a path through them toward the entrance to the water facility.

A Reaper-Conduit launched a shockwave at him that he leapt over without difficulty. Using his static thrusters to stay in the air before throwing several cluster shock grenades that covered the ground like a carpet bomb. Reapers were sent flying in all directions from the blasts, several bound to the ground with arc-restraints that burst from the attacks and taking them out of the fight.

Mike thunder dropped back to the ground and grabbed the Reaper-Conduit that had attacked him. Slamming his knee hard into the gangbanger's sternum before slamming his elbow down hard on the back of his neck with a loud crunch.

Gunfire rang out behind him, forcing him to turn around and bring up a polarity shield to deflect the rounds coming his way. Five Reapers were lined up with assault rifles emptying clips into barrier erected around the Conduit.

When they stopped to reload, Mike dropped his shield and fired a stream of lightning bolts rapid fire into them. All five hooded men shook from the bolts and staggered back until they all fell to the ground convulsing.

He looked to the remaining hostiles, after his initial attack there were only about eight or nine Reapers still standing with only one of them being a Conduit.

But before he could consider making a break for the facility, the door burst open and another group of Reapers came pouring out. Two of them wearing orange hoodies and wasted no time in lighting sticks of dynamite and running at him screaming.

Two bolts to the head shut them down fast before they exploded, taking out half of the group that had just entered the killzone and making Mike realize he was running low on energy. And with nothing electrical to draw power from nearby, be resorted to the alternative.

Looking down at the still twitching Reapers at his feet, he held out his hands and began leeching their life-force. They screamed in agony as their very essence was torn from them violently. All of it replenishing the Conduit's reserves and making his fury-laced mind to quell slightly hearing the pain he was causing them.

**( Evil Karma + )**

Fully powered, Mike charged up his powers and blasted a group of Reapers away into the trees before throwing lightning bolts into the ones still standing. The last Reaper-Conduit tried to channel his energy, but received an electric blade through the chest right before fifty thousand volts was sent through him until he was dead.

The remaining Reapers began to look nervous, their movements twitchy as they conversed amongst them selves while keeping an eye on the enraged Conduit before them.

Slowly, the hooded figures began to pull back. "No." Mike said so coldly that they froze on the spot. "There's no escape this time." raising his Giga-Watt blades and roared before charging.

They never stood a chance. One by one they fell to the ground never to rise again as he carved his way through them.

A lone Reaper brandished a 9mm and went to pull the trigger only for Mike to grab his arm. Twisting it at an odd angle and making him shoot one of his comrades before delivering an electric right-cross to the hooded man's face and throwing a shockwave into his chest for good measure.

The whole fight lasted all of two and a half minutes, but all the Reapers stationed outside the water facility for the school were now down and completely out leaving the path clear.

Mike rolled his shoulders and headed for the now broken door. Electricity, which had taken on a slightly darker color, channeling around his right arm as he prepared himself for a possible sneak attack as he entered the structure and descended the stone stepped before him.

_**"Impressive, you seem to have improved since we last met."**_ Sasha whispered into this thoughts.

He ignored her, opting to keep his eyes and mind focused to ending this as quickly as possible. _**"Oh, what's the matter? Not in the mood to talk? During our last encounter you had a little quip for just about everything."**_

The younger Macgrath clenched his fists as he felt his blood start to boil even more than it already was. He tried to keep himself on track, pushing out the demented woman's voice out of his head and only managing to keep her out only a little bit.

_**"You can't get rid of me that easily. My Reapers are one thing, and you should know better than anyone I'm far stronger than them."**_ purred the female Conduit.

Mike headed farther and farther down, straining his hearing for any sign of more hostiles as he approached a door. Holding up his charged hand, he raised his foot and kicked the door open and bore witness to a sight he had seen once before.

A room about four times bigger than the class rooms on the campus was before him. Cages lined the walls with large pumps set up to pipes and nozzles stationed above the cells that caused tar to rain down on the occupants.

Three Reapers that had been standing guard perked up and raised their weapons only to be taken down by a volley of lightning bolts as the Conduit ventured in farther.

He recognized the missing people from the school in the cages, and let out a breath of relief when he found Moka, Mizore and Yukari on the far end cages. "Michael!" the little witch chirped happily as he approached them.

"You guys okay?" he asked summoning his electric blades and slashing the locks on the cages allowing the girls to get out. Mike reached into Moka's cage and helped her out when he saw that she was still having trouble.

"W-We're okay." the vampiress winced when her body convulsed painfully.

Mike saw this and saw that her clothes were still really damp after what the Reapers had done to capture them. Crushing down his blind fury and saving it for later, he reached into his pack and produced Yukari's wand and handed it to her before sending healing pulses into each girl to heal them and return some of their strength. "Help the others and get them out of here. I'll deal with Sasha." he said darkly, casting a glance at the door on the other end of the room.

"Michael?" he looked down at Moka who was leaning up on her elbows and giving him a concerned look. Her clothes now dry thanks to the sudden discharge of energy and her strength slowly returning. Green eyes going to the volts of dark-orange electricity dancing along his frame.

Mike stood up cutting her off from any more words and ignoring her question. Raising his hand and firing a couple of bolts into the pumps around the room and overloading them and shutting them down. Stopping the flow of tar from falling on the already weakened captives.

The girls looked to one another as he began making his way to where he knew Sasha would be waiting. A cold hand stopped him by grabbing his left bicep.

"Michael." Mizore said with a fresh lollipop in her mouth. The Conduit regarded her and she had to stifle a slight gasp seeing the dark emotions in his eyes. The snow woman could see his rage as easily as though it were written on his face. "Are _you_ okay?" she asked swallowing a lump in her throat.

He said nothing at first, looking back at Moka and Yukari who were both watching him attentively. "I'll be fine when you all are safe and that sewer cunt is dead and buried." he said icily shrugging off Mizore's hand and heading through the door and farther into the facility.

Silence filled the room, none of the girls could believe the tone in Mike's voice or the fury in his actions. "What's happening to him?" Yukari asked hesitantly.

"I'm not sure." said Moka as her seal began to glow again.

_**"I sense a lot of dark emotions coming from him, and it's affecting his powers. The bitch must have kicked up his darker side and he's fallen into it."**_ said Ura.

The groans of the other captives snapped them out of their musings. "Let's get these people out of here, then we'll help Michael put an end to Sasha and her plans." said Mizore as she used her ice-claws to cut the locks on the cages allowing those that were in them to stagger their way out.

Yukari using her wand to clean the caked on tar off of their bodies and helping them up the steps and out toward the exit.

Moka looked back to where Mike had disappeared and wondered if she should have followed after him before helping the other captives escape their prison.

X

Walking through the rest of the facility, Mike entered the main room where the water was filtered and pumped out through the campus. Looking down from the upper catwalk, he saw the large pumps that helped spread the water and found each one surrounded by black tar. A red glow casting around the room giving it an ominous feeling.

"Fuck, she's already contaminated the reserves." he cursed while looking down at the blackened pool at the bottom of the room that had once been pure filtered water. The door on the other end of the chamber opened. Sasha strutted out of the door and stood facing him.

_**"Welcome to my new home, Little Mickey. How do you like it?"**_ she asked motioning to the whole room. _**"Then again, you and your brother were never ones for interior decorations. Sad really." **_

He said nothing, his powers channeling along his arms as he glared hatefully at the other Conduit. Sasha tilted her head and grinned, _**"Cat still got your tongue? Perhaps we should do something about that?" **_the response was a lightning bolt that skimmed past her cheek, burning the side of her red hood and putting a scorch mark in the wall behind her.

Mike kept his arm outstretched as the woman shrieked and held her face. _**"YOU'LL REGRET THAT YOU BASTARD!" **_she screamed before diving over the railing and into the tar below.

The pitch black surface shimmered a bit before a large column of tar shot to the ceiling and hitting it like a battering ram. Everything shook as though an earthquake was occurring and causing large chunks of the concrete ceiling to fall into the pit below and float along the surface.

Holding on to the railing for support, Mike glared at the pillar as it began to change and shift until two long, clawed arms came out of it. Sasha's dark chuckle echoed through the room as the claws swiped down destroying the catwalk on either side of the room leaving him stranded on the platform by the only way out.

_**"You're not the only one to have improved."**_ she hissed with glee as one of the claw's opened and a salvo of tar hardened into spikes launched in his direction.

Mike ducked and rolled out of the way as the hardened projectiles stuck in the wall behind him. Retaliating with a combination of lightning bolts and shock grenades, throwing as much as he could directly into the tar pillar and blasting pieces of it away bit by bit.

The claws swung with the intent to knock him off the catwalk, the younger Conduit leapt over the swipe and used his static thrusters to cross the room to the other elevated platform that hadn't been destroyed. Firing more bolts and a couple of shockwaves along the way to try and find a weak spot.

Sasha grunted in pain from the electric attacks while Mike recharged from the power until on top of the closest pump. _**"You're going to have to try harder, Little Mickey."**_ she chortled while sending more hardened spikes his way.

Throwing up a polarity shield that stopped the projectiles cold before he started gathering more energy from the same power unit. "Alright bitch, you asked for it!" he roared before snapping up his hand, while keeping the energy siphon going, and fired a tesla missile directly into the center of the pillar.

Sasha screamed as she was blasted from tar, the pillar crashing back into the main pit on the bottom floor while she slammed against the far wall. Collapsing on to the catwalk with electrical discharge running along her frame.

Using his thrusters to get back to the other platform, he ran up to the female Conduit as she got back up and grabbed her from behind. "No more running, no more hiding." he hissed into her ear while grabbing on to one of the three remaining pipes sticking out of her shoulders and back and began to pull.

Another scream emitted from the demented woman, this one louder and filled with much more pain as the younger Macgrath tore the pipe from her body. Tar spraying from her body as she staggered toward the railing while holding the gushing wound.

"This is over Sasha! Call the whole thing off or I'll make things even worse for you!" Mike demanded, tossing the pipe aside as he approached her.

The female Conduit chuckled lightly, _**"It isn't over yet, **_**little boy**_**!" **_she spun around and grabbed Mike before he knew what was happening before pulling him over the edge of the railing. Both plummeting toward the tar pit below and crashing into the surface.

X

Outside, Moka and Yukari were busy tending to the people that had been captured by Sasha. The tar had did a real number on them. The last couple of people that had been taken showed signs of improvement the moment they got out of the underground room, but the others had been under exposure for a while and were having trouble getting their strength back.

Yukari was casting a handful of healing spells to try and help the victims in anyway that she could.

Mizore was busy with freezing all the downed Reapers they had found all over the ground when they got topside. She had also sent out an ice-clone to get the nurse and faculty to help them. "That's the last of them." the snow woman said making sure the hooded freaks were no longer a threat.

Moka looked up from the female student she was helping when she heard the sound of wings flapping. "Guys!" a familiar voice called out as they all looked up.

"Kurumu!" Yukari called when the succubus touched down nearby.

"Where's Michael?" the bluenette asked looking at all the downed Reapers and the victims being tended to. "I was following him and lost track when he got too deep in the woods. Took me forever to find this place."

"Down below dealing with Sasha. He told us to tend to the sick." said Moka feeling a little stricken at being told not to follow him. Even Ura was a bit slighted at being kept out of the fight while the two Conduits went at it.

Kurumu was shocked then turned angry, "And you all just let him go after that crazy bitch?!" she exclaimed.

"Why do you care?" asked Mizore rolling her lollipop. "Last time we checked, you weren't sure of your feelings for him after what he had told us in the club room."

The succubus looked at the ground in regret, "I know I messed up, and I'll carry that with me for a long time. But I'm not going to sit by and let my destined one fight this battle alone!" with that she pumped her wings, shooting across the field and into the building leading underground.

"Kurumu!" Yukari shouted trying to go after her.

"Yukari wait!" Moka said stopping her, "These people can't go anywhere with their condition. If we leave now there will be no one to protect them if there are more Reapers prowling around." she explained. "I want to help Michael too, but we need to make sure that these people are safe and taken care of. Then we'll go down and help where we can."

The little witch looked to argue when Mizore spoke up, "She's right Yukari. We'll help up here first, then help stop the sewer skank."

Letting out a low sigh, Yukari nodded and went back to tending to the victims of the tar. The vampire and snow woman looked toward the entrance, "You think she was genuine?" asked Mizore.

Moka smiled, "I believe she was. Looks like we're all back to square one again." The purple haired girl nodded in agreement as she went to help the other victims.

X

Back in the main chamber of the water facility, the tar on the bottom level was very still. slabs of concrete poking out from the surface creating small islands in the large puddle of blackness.

A slight ripple was seen before a blackened hand burst from the pit, grabbing on to the closest slab and helping pull a body from the tar.

Mike gritted his teeth as he hoisted himself out of the dark sludge, dragging himself on to the chunk of concrete. The tar heavy on his body, sapping his strength slowly while his head pounded like a jack hammer. "Sh-it." he groaned, pulling himself up on his hands and knees and holding out his hand to absorb energy from the closest water pump.

_**"Did Mickey get a little dirty? That's too bad."**_ Sasha purred as she rose from the tar on the other side of the large room.

Getting a margin of his strength back, the teen managed to get to his feet. His powers slightly disrupted due to the amount of tar caked on his form but remained strong enough to use most of his abilities.

The female Conduit shook her head in mock sadness, _**"My, my, you don't look so good. Feeling tired? Weak?" **_a feral grin spread across her face.

"I'm not done yet bitch." Mike growled out summoning more his power, "I'm still strong enough to deal with you." he fired several lighting bolts at his target only for Sasha to slip back into the tar and teleport herself to another side.

She raised her hand and conjured a group of Reapers around the room that all attacked the younger Conduit at once. Mike brought up a polarity shield to protect himself while sending out bolts to take them down.

Each blast of energy passing through the hostiles and making them vanish in a red haze. _"Great, more illusions."_ he thought bitterly while destroying each illusion and searching for Sasha.

Movement in the tar grabbed his attention. Small tendrils with glowing balls of energy on the tips rose from the surface. Without warning the energy shot from the tendrils straight at the younger Macgrath forcing him to leap to another slab of concrete to avoid the small explosions the attack brought.

Sasha reemerged from the pit with more tendrils surrounding her. _**"Ever play dodgeball in your gym classes here?"**_ she wondered wistfully while sending more blasts of energy Mike's way. The younger Conduit ducked and weaved around the blasts, sending shock grenades right back and destroying the tendrils before they could gather more energy.

"God, will you shut the fuck up!" he shouted at her, sending multiple shockwaves at the deranged woman.

One step ahead, Sasha slithered back into her tar before any of the blasts could make contact. Everything went still, the sounds of the water pumps around the room the only thing filling the silence while Mike searched for the other Conduit.

_**"You know I always wondered, is it courage that drives you? Or desperation?"**_ her voice echoed from all four corners. _**"You and Cole could barely stop me back at Empire, your minds as easily swayed as the others possessed by my tar. What makes you think you can stop me on your own?"**_

Movement to his left. Mike fired a bolt into the tar and hit nothing. A tendril came out of the pit and attempted to spear him through the middle, but he managed to jump out of the way in time for it to pierce through the slab under his feet.

An electric blade sliced the tendril making a loud scream rip through the air. "Stop hiding you crazy bitch! Get out here and face me!"

_**"If you insist." **_Another tendril burst from the tar and grabbed him around the waist, throwing him across the room into one of the water pumps and dropping him into the pit. _**"I grow tired of this childs play."**_ Sasha came out of the tar and grabbed Mike from behind, claws digging through his clothes and into his skin as she started to slowly drag him down into the blackness beneath them.

Struggling, the teen attempted to summon his powers but found the tar was absorbing it the more he tried. _**"Resist all you want, but in the end your life is mine."**_ the female Conduit hissed into his ear. _**"Can you just imagine the heartbroken look on Cole's face when I tell him that his baby brother is nothing but bones...it will be so sweet." **_

The tar was up to his waist and began to slowly claw its way up to his chest. _"Come on, think! There has to be a way out of this!" _he thought, gritting his teeth as he tried to find a way out of this. Sasha grinned as she pulled the younger Conduit into the depths of her tar. Soon it would be over, and nothing would stop her and her conquest for revenge.

A sharp pain pierced through her and making her scream. Sticking out of her shoulder was a set of long-sharp nails, causing blood and tar to ooze down her front as another hand grabbed on to one of the remaining pipes sticking out of the woman's other shoulder.

"Get your filthy claws off my destined one you BITCH!" Kurumu screamed pulling on the pipe in her other hand with all her strength. The piece of metal tearing from Sasha's body and spraying tar on to the succubus, but the desired effect occurred.

Sasha screamed in agony, releasing her hold on Mike and diving into her tar to recuperate. Giving Kurumu the chance to grab her destined one and fly him over to one of the chunks of concrete by a water pump.

"Kurumu? What are you doing here?" he asked absorbing energy from the pump next to them.

"Fixing my mistake." said the bluenette regretfully. "I'm sorry I turned my back on you, I hate myself for even thinking about it. It doesn't matter what you are, you are still my Michael, my destined one, and as long as I live I will not turn away from you again."

Mike was a little stunned at the declaration, and the fact that she had thrown herself into a dangerous situation just to make things right again. This caused his darker emotions to slowly fade and his electricity to start getting lighter again.

_**"Touching."**_ a barrage of hardened tar spikes shot from the pit. Mike grabbed Kurumu and pulled her aside as the projectiles flew past them and imbedded into the wall. _**"Now you both can die here!" **_Sasha slithered out of the tar along with a group of Reaper-illusions that grew to almost three times their normal size as they attacked the teens.

Mike fired a salvo of lightning bolts while Kurumu took to the air, diving down and slashing her claws through the images and making them disappear before they could cause any damage. Tendrils came out of the pit and began throwing energy blasts at them.

Reaiming, Mike struck each energy blast while they were in flight and destroyed them before they got to close.

The air now clear, the younger Conduit began peppering Sasha with lightning bolts and a several shock grenades. Dealing as much damage as he could before she could pull another disappearing act.

Through her pain, the demented woman slipped back into her tar, then shot up in front of Mike and grabbed his shoulders, tentacle tongues lashing through the air between them as she tried to pull him back into the tar.

"I've had enough." Mike gritted out while keeping her at bay, the loss of so much tar weakening her greatly. "This ends..." he grabbed the last pipe sticking out of Sasha's body. "NOW!" he tore the pipe away with one good yank. Following up with a charged right cross that sent the female Conduit slamming into a water pump.

Lightning bolts followed her, shocking her body and keeping her down before she had a chance to get back to her feet. The remaining illusions faded into nothing when she became too weak to maintain them.

Mike stalked toward Sasha, grabbing her by the throat and slamming her hard against the water pump. Knocking her hood off and exposing her bald head and sickly pale skin. Her red eyes leered at him as a dark grin appeared on her face. _**"What did I tell you and Cole before? You will never control it, it controls you. Heh, just look at you." **_

The teen raised his fist, Giga-Watt blade extending out of his other fist. "You've fucked with people for the last time, Sasha." he growled darkly and preparing to eviscerate the deranged woman and ending her life.

"Michael stop!" Kurumu shouted dropping down next to him. "It's over, she's done. You don't need to do this anymore."

"It won't be over until she's fucking dead!" he roared right back making her shrink back a bit. "None of you will be safe as long as she's still around! I've lost too much already, I'm not losing you girls to scum of the earth like her. And there's only one way to deal with people like this." His energy crackled with more intensity as he brought his hand back.

The succubus paled and grabbed his arm. "This isn't you! You don't need to kill her, she's helpless with her powers weakened!" she exclaimed trying to get through to him. "You're better than this, don't stoop to her level."

Mike's actions stilled as her words slowly sunk in. His fury ebbing away slowly, but kept his arm locked back and ready to impale the woman in his grasp.

Kurumu saw this as a good sign and kept going. "My Michael has a good heart. And I know he's still in there. Please, my destined one, don't let you're hatred and anger control you. Go back to the man we all know and care for, remember who you are." she said gently.

The Conduit slowly lowered his arm, a memory of something his father had once told him before his death coming back to him;

_"Never let your anger control you, Mickey. The hardest decision is always doing the right thing, you may not like it and it won't be what you think is right. We can't help but think of the alternative and want to take the easy way out. Sometimes it's hard to make those choices when your mad and full of hatred. That's why in those situations you need keep a level head, and think of all the consequences of what your choice will create."_

He slowly lowered his arm. The electricity around his body changing back to its usual yellow glow as he calmed his raging emotions.

Sasha chuckled, _**"Pathetic."**_ She was silenced by a punch to the temple from Mike. "Shut up." he said throwing her over his shoulder.

**( Good Karma + )**

X

The school nurse and a few members of the faculty arrived and immediately set out to help the students that had been kidnapped. Moka just finished explaining the situation to Nekonome and Gin when they all heard someone coming out of the water treatment building.

Kurumu was first, a bit of tar stained on her uniform with Michael right behind her. Carrying a half-conscious Sasha over his shoulder and throwing her out into the field. "There's your culprit for the kidnappings and the illness that's been going around." he said glaring down at the groaning woman.

"Oh dear." said Miss. Nekonome looking at the sickly woman as a few male teachers moved in a restrained her.

Mike was bombarded with hugs from Moka, Mizore and Yukari. He smiled at all of them and told them that he was okay before turning his attention to Kurumu who still looked a bit down on her self. "Kurumu." he said approaching her.

The succubus looked up and was surprised when the Conduit pulled her into a gentle hug. "Thank you, for reminding me about who I am." he smiled "And I forgive you" She hugged him back and felt tears prickle her eyes as she tightened her grip. Relieved that he still accepted her after what had happened before.

"Good work everyone, you cracked the case and ended it all in the same day." said Gin proud of his club-mates for putting everything together and saving the victims. He snapped pictures of the scene around him and knew that everyone at the school could sleep easier now that things were finally over.

A loud scream caught everyone's attention and they saw Sasha throw the teachers trying to hold her aside as tar erupted from the ground around her. _**"You will all know PAIN!" **_she roared as she summoned Reapers to her side. _**"NONE OF YOU WILL LEAVE HERE ALIVE!" **_

Kurumu glared at the female Conduit in hatred while everyone prepared to fight, unaware that her eyes were now glowing bright white. Her claws and wings coming out as the air around her shimmered. "You're not laying a hand on anyone ever again!"

The ground behind Sasha and her Reapers split open and a bunch of tree roots shot forth. Ensnaring the demented woman and her puppets tightly and dragging them toward the opening.

_**"What the hell is this?!" **_Sasha screamed trying to claw her way out of the hold. The Reapers she had summoned shrieked as they were pulled into the Earth and were never seen again.

Those in attendance watched wide-eyed at what was happening as Kurumu's body glowed faintly. "I'm sending you back to hell where you belong you deranged cunt!" she screamed as a root wrapped around Sasha's mouth muffling her shrieks as she joined her puppets. For the first time in a long while she felt true fear as she was dragged into the ground before it sealed itself back up.

Everything was still, the energy surrounding the succubus faded and the air cleared around them. Everyone blinked away the odd sensation and saw Sasha laying on the ground where the split in the Earth had been. Eyes rolled into the back of her head while she laid completely still on the ground.

"What...What was that?" asked Moka a little stunned at what they had witnessed.

_**"It would seem the succubus has unlocked her true power."**_ said Ura from the rosary causing everyone to look at Kurumu who was looking down at her hands in wonder. _**"Succubi can cast powerful, and even deadly illusions on their pray. The sewer bitch never stood a chance and is now trapped within her own mind from what we bore witness to." **_

The female Conduit mumbled incoherently to prove the point as she was gathered up and taken away to face punishment. "The Chairman will know what to do with her. Good work today everyone, I'm very proud of you!" Nekonome said cheerfully. "Why don't you all head back to your dorms, you've earned a well deserved rest after all you've done today."

The newspaper club all agreed and began heading toward the living quarters. "Kurumu, that was amazing!" Yukari exclaimed as they all treaded along the path.

Kurumu blushed a little, "Thanks, I really don't know how I was able to do that. I just felt very angry that Sasha was still coming at us, then I felt this burst of energy and let it take me. I had almost forgotten that we succubi were capable of that."

Mike patted her shoulder, "You did great. All of you did, thank you for helping me bring her down once and for all." he said truly thankful of the girls and their support.

"You were there for us, and you can bet we'll be there for you." said Mizore.

Moka nodded, "That's right, and it doesn't matter what you are. As long as your still the same man we have all come to trust and care about." Yukari agreed as she jumped up on to his back and hung like a cape, just like she did every day.

The Conduit smiled. He was tired from all the fighting, and the emotional turmoil of all the negative Karma he had collected weighed on him a bit. But in the end he was glad that everyone was safe and Sasha was finally put down.

Another thought came to his mind making him frown. The girls trusted him completely even after the fact that he kept what he was from them and ended up putting them in danger when his past caught up to him.

As they approached the dorms, the girls talked idly about certain things while Mike was lost in his thoughts. Trying to come to a decision that could end up being one of his most important to date.

X

_**Sasha was done...thank fucking god for that. But if it hadn't been for the girls helping me along the way I would have ended up being what I feared the most. **_

_**Cole and I were warned at different points in our fight through Empire City that our powers could corrupt us if we allowed it to happen. We had been granted abilities unlike anything ever considered to regular humans. The urge of using those powers to give us anything we wanted is strong for those who believe they can take what they desire.**_

_**But the two of us, always strived to do the right thing no matter the cost it had been to us...and the cost had been very high on more than on occasion. And because of this we were respected and feared by many. **_

_**I cherished the trust and care the girls have given me since I arrived here. Keeping secrets from them was harder and harder as the days passed. And telling them that I was a Conduit and not a monster wasn't easy, but the situation called for it at the time and I had no other choice. **_

_**Now that everything is done regarding Sasha, and the school's been temporarily closed while the water system is being repaired and scrubbed out from the bitch's tar. I can't help but think if it is worth keeping my past from them any longer. **_

_**Those girls...**_**My**_** girls...they deserve to know everything about me. If they all care about me in a romantic sense then they have every right to know the truth about the one they want to be with. No matter which one I may end up with if a decision is ever made.**_

_**It was a hard choice, but I can see only one right way to do this.**_

X

Two days after the incident with Sasha and her Reapers, the school maintenance people were still hard at work trying to repair the damage that had been done the the campus water system. They said it would be anywhere from a few days to a week before everything was back to normal again.

Thankfully there were backup water supplies for the school and dorms that would last them the duration of the repairs.

All those who had been affected by her tar were said to make a full recovery. And since the female Conduit was taken to a secure location by the Chairman himself, there was no chance of her coming back and reaking havoc again.

All the students had been rejoicing at the time off from school and taking the time to either catch up on their studies or just enjoy their temporary freedom.

But for the newspaper club, it was another story. All the girls had been asked to gather in the club room for something important. When they arrived they found Gin at the front of the room like usual standing by the desk. And by one of the windows stood Mike, his back to them as he looked out across the campus.

"What's going on Gin? Why did you call us all here?" asked Kurumu with her hands on her hips.

The werewolf shook his head, "I was invited too." he said looking at Mike who turned around to address them. All those in the room seeing the dead-set look in his eyes.

"He's right, I called you all here for the same reason. And I wanted all of you to hear it once so I didn't have to repeat myself several times." he said calmly.

Moka looked at him concerned, "What's going on?"

The Conduit sighed, "I just finished telling Gin what I am before you arrived. Like I did with you. Despite his faults and voyeurism, he's a friend and I trust him." Gin nodded when the girls looked to him worried about what he would so with the new knowledge.

"It's alright, I always thought that there was something different about Mike over here. And don't worry, he's earned my trust and respect. I'll keep his secret." said the werewolf seriously, getting relieved sighs out of the girls.

Mizore looked back at Mike and saw him contemplating hard on something. "What did you bring us here to talk about now that we all know?"

He looked at all of them. "I don't want to keep secrets from you anymore. You guys are my friends, and the only people that I trust other than my brother and his friend. If you all believe in me and trust me as much as you say, then I need to be completely honest."

Taking a deep breath, the Conduit went on, "I brought you all here to know the whole truth...about what happened to me and to Empire City."

**A/N: Sasha's done. Kurumu's unlocked the true power of her species. And Mike's going to come clean about what had happened during the Empire City Quarantine. The next chapter is going to be one huge flashback and the girls will know just how things had been for Mike and Cole as they fought through the streets. **

**For those that know the story, then you should be expecting a lot of fights, betrayals and tragedy that are to come. So don't go too far, the update will come soon.**


	11. Memories of Empire City Pt1

**A/N: Hello to all. I know for a fact, according to the PMs and a handful of reviews that I've received that many were waiting in anticipation for this particular chapter. And I did not disappoint. Though it's a little different compared to what I had planned before. **

**This chapter will seem very odd, essentially it'll be one big ass flashback that will skip to certain key points in Mike's past in Empire City. That being said, canon for the game has been altered in several ways to fit this all into the story the right way. And because of this, this chapter has actually been split into two separate ones to make it a little easier to read.**

**More than that, there's a little something extra added to really make this original. One of my readers, AXL999, gave me one hell of an idea for my fic and I'm adding his contribution here today. And I'm going to make sure that he gets the credit he deserves for his idea. So be sure to give a shout out to him whenever you get the chance.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InFamous or Rosario Vampire.**

The silence filling the room was tense. No one really knew what to say after Mike had told them what he was planning on doing.

"Are...Are you sure Michael?" Moka asked a little hesitant. She had heard a lot from him about his time in Empire City. And she could tell that it was a dark time for him which had led to a lot of struggles and pain. The scars on his form being a testament for his past battles.

The Conduit nodded seriously. "Like I said, I'm not keeping things from my friends any longer. If you all trust me, then I need to show you that I trust you as well. Though I will tell you right now that it wasn't a very good time in my life. But by the end of it you'll all understand why I'm the way that I am...and what's expected of me and my brother in the future."

That confused everyone save for Moka who paled slightly. "What's expected of you?" wondered Mizore.

"Let's just say that something big is coming." Mike said turning away from them. "Something that could have devastating effects on the future that only Cole and I can stop. And from what little we know of it, it's bad. Really bad."

Kurumu furrowed her brows. "This is all kinda greek to me, what can you start from the beginning?"

Gin nodded, "She's right, I'm a little lost here to. So why don't you just explain it to us the best you can."

Scratching his head, the Conduit sighed in frustration. "Dammit, simply telling you guys wouldn't be enough. I can't really form the words for it. I wish I could show you all somehow..."

"I can take care of that." Everyone looked at Yukari as she took out her wand. "I know a spell that can help project someones memories. It was something I had been working on with my parents before the start of the school year, I've been practising with it for the last few months in the off chance it could be useful."

Mike nodded to her, "Sounds good to me." he saw the little witch chewing her bottom lip. "What's wrong?"

Yukari looked at her wand hesitantly, "Well...I know the spell and who to cast it. But if I do its total. Meaning that you won't be able to keep anything secret." She looked up at him, her young eyes very serious. "If I do this, then everything you want to be kept from us, everything you've tried to repress, it will become like a movie that you won't be able to stop. And from what I know about psychology, if the events that your telling us about scarred you in anyway, the emotional toll it could have on you is unknown."

The tension in the room rose slightly. Everyone was now looking at Mike as he weighed the pros and cons of allowing this to happen. He had several events from Empire locked away with the fear of it crippling him somewhere down the road.

He felt a pair of soft hands gently cradle his own and snapping him out of his thoughts. Moka's emerald-green eyes looked up at him. "You don't have to do this." she said softly.

Breathing slowly out his nose, Mike steeled his resolve, "Yes, I do. You need to know what's coming. Sasha could be just the beginning. Cole and I made a lot of enemies back home. I don't want any of them coming back and trying to hurt all of you like she tried to do."

The vampiress closed her eyes and nodded knowing that his mind was set and couldn't be changed. "Alright." she said smiling up at him. "I'll be there for you through all of it, all of us will." she looked at the others and they all gave a form of agreement.

Mike looked to Yukari, "I'm ready, what do you need to do?"

"I need everyone to stand in a circle around you and me." she explained. Everyone moved around them until all four stood around the Conduit and witch. "Alright, now I just need you to focus on the memories you want to reveal to us. The beginning and the end." Mike closed his eyes and focused on where he wanted the spell to start and stop.

Yukari raised her wand and touched it to Mike's forehead. "Are you sure about this?" she asked a little worried.

"I'm sure, little sis. I trust you." he said smiling with his eyes still closed.

Taking a deep breath, the little witch began chanting an incantation in a language that none of them understood. Her magic began to flow from her wand and surround the group in a heavy white mist.

Moka's rosary glowed as Ura observed from the seal. The mist began to grow in density until it became too hard to see. Gin stuck his nose in the air to try and sense anything that was going on around them. But even his enhanced senses couldn't pick up anything.

"It's like were not even in the school anymore." he said out loud.

"We're not." said Mizore looking around as well, and being sure not to move from her place.

It felt like an hour had slipped by as the swirl of mist continued to whirl around them. Yukari's chanting the only thing filling the silence. Mike had sweat breaking out along his forehead as he felt the magic prodding around in his mind, finding the memories and bringing them out into the real world.

After some time, Yukari stopped her chanting and the mist began to clear. Both she and Mike opened their eyes as the group found themselves now standing in a bustling metropolis. The sun just barely setting off in the distance over the high skyscrapers that made up the city.

"Where are we?" asked Kurumu as people walked by them without taking notice of their presence.

Mike breathed deeply, expecting the familiar smells of the city to assault his nose but found nothing but staleness. "Welcome to Empire City guys." he said making them all perk up.

"This is suppose to be a great city in the human world?" The group looked over to Moka and were shocked to see a ghostly image of Ura standing next to her outer persona.

"Ura?" Moka asked looking at her inner self for the first time.

The silver-haired vampire smirked at her, "Guess it's nice to finally meet face to face. It appears Yukari's spell allowed me to project from the seal." her red slitted eyes looked at all the sights around them and scrunched up her nose, "Though I expected the environment to look a little more...clean."

Gin looked at all the sights and sounds as well, all the humans walking by them wearing winter clothing. One couple walked right through him as though he didn't exist. "That's a little creepy." he muttered.

"This is all just one big memory." explained Yukari. "We're just observers. And we can't interfere with what has already happened."

The sound of honking horns caught their attention and looked down the street to see two guys on bicycles racing down the asphalt. Weaving in and around cars with ease as they headed in the same direction. It had taken the group all of a few seconds before they recognized one of the bikers as Mike. A grin on his face as he zipped back on to the sidewalk with an older man right behind him.

"That's me and my brother Cole." said the Conduit. "Just another job as package couriers here in the city." his voice sounded distant as the memory played out before them.

(A/N: From here on out, everything happening in the memory will be in _Italics_. What's happening with the group will be regular font.)

_"Mike slow down! We'll get there on time!" Cole shouted as they flew into a nearby plaza and stopped by a gazebo. _

_"Alright, can you explain to me why this guy needed the two of us to deliver this thing?" Mike asked holding up a small backpack. "I mean, couldn't one of us have been able to do the job?" _

_Cole shrugged taking a drink from a bottle of water, "How do I know? Its easy money in my book. And the pay will help with the date I'm taking Trish out on tonight." he grinned as though he were planning something._

_The younger Macgrath saw the look and grinned, "You finally got it?" His older brother reached into his pocket and pulled out a black velvet box. Opening the lid to reveal a beautiful diamond ring set in a white-gold band. "Alright Cole!" Mike exclaimed patting his brother on the back._

_"I know, been eyeing this one for months now. The last job we had helped me finish paying it off. And tonight's the night." Cole said closing the box and putting it away. "Zeke flipped when I showed him, christ, he's already bugging me about being best man." _

_"About damn time, now when I call her 'big sis' it'll be official." Mike said as they laughed together. _

Mike looked on and felt both nostalgia and depression creep up his back. Things had been so simple back then, and a part of him wished that things had stayed that way instead of the way it turned out.

"You two look a lot alike." commented Mizore as they observed the brothers just hanging out with each other. "Your life looks very peaceful."

"It won't stay that way." Mike said causing everyone to tense at the tone in his voice. Ura's red-slitted eyes were locked on to the 'package' the brothers were delivering. The tales he had told her when they first met coming back to her as she narrowed her eyes at it.

_"Where the hell were we suppose to bring this thing anyway?" Mike asked as they got ready to get back on their bikes. "I mean all we were told was the Historic District. You'd think if it was important enough to have two couriers than they should have given us better directions."_

_Cole took the package and slipped it on to his back, taking his turn to carry it. "I'm pretty sure they'll call us with further instructions when we-" he was cut off when his phone started going off. "How much you wanna bet that it's them now?" _

_Mike held up his hands, "I don't take bets with you anymore. Not after last time."_

_The older Macgrath snatched up his phone and answered it. "Cole here." _

_"Well done gentlemen, you got the package where I want it to be." said an old-raspy voice on the other end. The brothers looked at each other oddly before looking around them. "Now all that I ask is one more service, and you'll receive your payment."_

"...I don't like this." Yukari said not trusting the situation at all. "Why would they be asked to deliver something out in the open like that. It doesn't make sense."

"Maybe someone else is going to meet them part way?" Kurumu said not liking what she was seeing or hearing either. Mike was looking more and more uncomfortable as things progressed, and everyone noticed.

_"He's kidding right? Why here?" Mike whispered to his brother as the voice on the other end continued._

_"It's a simple task, gentlemen. All I ask is that you open the package. Everything will become clear afterward." with that the line cut out leaving the brothers wondering just what the hell it had been about._

_Cole slipped the backpack off and looked at it. Reaching for the zipper when Mike stopped him. "Cole wait. I don't like this, something's not right. My paranoid scale is peaking here." _

_"What? You think it's drugs or something?" the older Macgrath asked glaring at the package. "If that's the case we'll take it to the cops. But we might need to know what it is before we go and do that. Wouldn't want to piss them off more than we already have in the past." _

_He unzipped the pack, Mike coming up next to him and looking as well. Inside was a round metal device the size of a basketball that had two large glowing lights on two separate ends and a indented ring that went around the whole thing with lights running along the center. _

_"What the hell..." Cole wondered pulling the strange device out and looking at it closely. _

Mike's heart rate spiked when he saw the device, Moka and Ura looked from the device and at the Conduit knowing full well what the thing was and what was most likely to happen soon. The others looked on in curiosity, trying to figure out exactly what they were seeing.

"What is that?" asked Gin trying to understand just what the two were holding in the memory.

"Ray Sphere." Mike said causing all five girls to shoot horrified looks to the basketball sized device.

_Without warning the device began to give off a loud beeping noise. The lights along the surface glowing brightly as it seemed to vibrate in Cole's hands. _

_"COLE GET RID OF IT! I THINK IT'S A BOMB!" Mike shouted in terror and grabbing on to the device to trying and pull it away from his older brother. The moment the teen's hands touched the device, a field of white-blue energy began to gather around it._

_"Mike get out of here!" Cole shouted back as the thing between them hummed loudly in their with in a certain distance watched the spectacle oddly as the glow began to get brighter and brighter until the energy just burst forth like a tidal wave in all directions. _

_Both Macgraths disappearing within the energy unleashed._

The group covered their eyes as the light became too bright for them to see properly. They all heard the sounds of people screaming and explosions ripping through the air all around them. "What's going on?!" Kurumu said over all the noise.

"Nothing good!" Ura said back covering her own eyes from the brightness. She could easily make out the sounds of destruction going on through the haze, but had no idea just how much was being reaped upon the city.

An eternity seemed to pass before the light eventually began to dim down, their vision slowly returning as their faces paled with unimaginable horror.

The once thriving metropolis now resembled hell itself. A massive crater that took up five-square blocks surrounded them, buildings had been reduced to useless rubble, cars were thrown all over in burning heaps with fires burning out of control all over the place.

Even the ground itself had been scorched and was still glowing bright red from the super-heated energy that burned it. One building that was over 40-stories tall looked ready to collapse any second.

"Oh my god..." Moka whispered covering her mouth at all the destruction. "All those people."

Mike closed his eyes, a silent prayer going out for those he knew had been lost that day. While at the same time trying to rain in his emotions. The phantom pains from the event making him wince from the memory. "Thousands were lost." he said solumnly. "Some from the blast, others from the initial fallout that followed." He began walking toward the raised plateau in the center of the crater. The others overcame their shock and slowly followed after him. Drinking everything in and trying to settle it in their minds.

"How could that little thing cause this much damage?" Asked Kurumu not believing what she was seeing.

Mizore put a new lollipop in her mouth, the old one having fallen out after she had first seen what the device had done as they all reached the top of the raised section of Earth before them. "This section seems untouched, how is that-" She stopped mid-sentence when they all saw who was laying on the ground.

_Mike and Cole laid on the only part of the ground untouched by the blast. Their bodies burned and cut open in various places as they remained unmoving. Completely unaware of the devastation that had occurred around them minutes prior._

_The younger Macgrath's eyes suddenly snapped open, a deep inhale following which led to a coughing fit. "C-Cole?" he groaned, his voice raspy and scratched from inhaling dust while raising himself enough to see his brother laying close-by. _

_Attempting to stand, the teen collapsed to the ground with a grunt. The pain wracking his body was immense, just trying to pick himself up was a challenge in and of itself. He gritted his teeth and tried again, this time managing to keep himself stable on his feet. And seeing first hand what had happened_

_"What the hell happened?" he said out loud before looking over to Cole and staggering over to where the older man was laying face down._

_Blood dripped down the side of his face from a large cut over his eye as he fell to his knees at his brother's side. Checking his pulse and breathing in relief when he felt the steady rhythm under the skin of his neck. "Cole? You still with me?" he asked shaking him a bit._

_Cole's eyes snapped open and he gasped. "M-Mikey?" he hissing in pain and grabbing his side where a section of his skin had been burned severely. "What...happened?" he asked slowly getting to his feet._

_The older Macgrath looked at all the destruction and felt a shutter go through him as well. He saw his little brother having trouble standing and bent down, slinging Mike's arm across his shoulders and helping him up. "Come on Mikey, easy. We're getting out of here." he coached as they both moved down the slope before them._

_Both brothers heard the sound of helicopter blades overhead, a spotlight came on and illuminated them. "There's someone alive down there!" the pilot said over the loudspeakers. "Hay! Both of you wave up if you can hear me." _

_Cole and Mike raised their hands to the chopper as it hovered above the crater. "Good, if you can get out of there and head for the bridge!" The air unit turned to the side and shined its light on the nearby parking garage, "Hay you! In the garage, get the hell out of there! The whole place could come down any minute!" _

_When the copter flew off, the Macgraths began moving again. Going along a path that wasn't still spewing fire from severed gas lines. A nearby car exploded causing Cole to shield Mike from the blast. "Easy little brother, I got you." he said as Mike groaned in pain from the sudden action. _

The group followed the two in the memory. The girls fighting the urge to run and help when the realized that this had all already happened, and that their Michael was standing right beside them.

Ura's sharp eyes kept scanning around them, her mind whirling at the destruction the Ray Sphere had caused. _"Are humans truly capable of these kinds of actions?"_ she wondered to herself. Her gaze moved to Mike and his brother, the older of the two helping his sibling walk though the now barren wasteland. _"I can see where he gets his selflessness from."_ she thought with a smirk.

_They were almost out of the crater when Cole's phone suddenly went off, static coming through the speakers a moment before a voice could be heard. "Cole, Mike. Either of you guys there? C'mon, pick up guys!" _

_Cole reached up with his free hand and hit the button on the device. "Z-Zeke. We're here. What the hell's going on? It's like an explosion went off down here." he said helping Mike up an incline back to street level._

_"No shit there was an explosion!" Zeke shouted back. "TV says terrorists are blowing stuff up all over the city. Meet me at the Fremont Bridge. We'll get Trish and find someplace to hunker down."_

_Mike looked all around them and felt a horrid shutter ripple through him. Then he remember the device that had been beeping in their hands. "Cole...the thing we were holding..." the teen's face turned ghostly white. "D-Did we do this?"_

_"Don't think like that." his brother said as they headed toward a parking garage. "There's gotta be an explanation behind this. But we need to focus on getting out of here first before anything else happens."_

_Struggling over a wrecked car that they used as a makeshift bridge over a gap in the building's ramp. The brother's entered the parking garage, going past a sparking power conduit that had been damaged in the blast._

_Neither of them were expecting a bolt of electricity to spark out of the junction box and zap them both. Energy arced over their bodies for a few moments before fading away. _

_"What the hell...we should be dead." Cole said looking at his hand oddly. He felt a little better compared to before. Some of the burns and cuts along his body having been healed a bit for an unexplained reason._

_"Cole...I think I can walk now." Mike said testing his legs and finding that he was indeed able to walk without difficulty. The strange healing effecting him too. _

_The building shook reminding them that it probably wouldn't last much longer and began to move a little quicker. Using their urban-exploration skills to avoid crumbling obstacles and moving along pipes and cars to avoid possible death. _

_When the brothers walked past a downed powerline that was still sparking, more electricity shot from the frayed wires on the exposed end and went straight into them. The energy arced along their frames before shooting forward and causing a section of the garages level to collapse._

_"What's happening to us?" Mike said looking at his hands as the energy receded into his body. Dropping down back to the street, they heard a chopper fly overhead calling out to anyone below that could have been listening._

_"If you're able to walk, please evacuate across the bridge to the Neon District. Remain calm, emergency personnel are en route."_

"How can anyone 'remain calm' after all of this?" wondered Gin bitterly as they continued to follow after the two survivors as they approached the designated bridge where police and EMTs had set up a checkpoint for anyone who made it.

_"Cole! Mike! Overhere guys!" A slightly chubby man shouted from across the bridge. "Come on! We gotta go!" _

_Cole and Mike went as fast as their newly healed forms would allow. But were stopped when electricity shot from nearby lamp posts and ensnared them. "Dammit! No!" Cole grunted trying to fight off the energy._

_His little brother attempting to do the same as the power started to become too intense. Bolts of lightning began raining down from the sky, striking the ground and making it quake while others stuck nearby cars and causing them to explode on contact. _

_A few civilians and law enforcement officers were caught in the crossfire and were sent flying from the blasts as the brothers stood helpless. "Oh no, It's the terrorists! Run for the bridge you two, move!" Zeke shouted._

_They didn't need to be told twice and started running, electricity still being siphoned into them as they moved. Mike's began to take on a more of a yellow color while Cole's turned blue._

_The bridge began to shake from all the damage. Those that were still on it began screaming and ran for the safety of the other side, the foundation groaning loudly as it threatened to collapse at any time. Both Macgraths could make out Zeke on the far end waving them over, a brunette woman wearing an EMTs uniform was also there signalling them as they made it to the other side. _

_When they reached safety, the energy around them finally died down before they collapsed to the ground from exhaustion and their still present injuries. The Fremont Bridge crumbled into the water below it as the woman screamed out to them, both she and Zeke running over to them as everything faded to black._

The group had no words to express how they were feeling. The events that unfolded before them was unlike anything they had ever seen before. "That's how it all started." Mike said getting their attention. "From there, mine and Cole's powers began to manifest while we recovered. We could hear the screams of the dying. Those that were crushed to death by rubble or being burned alive in the fires. Even from those that were vaporized when the Ray Sphere detonated. It was hell...plain and simple."

"How did you cope?" asked Yukari with tears in her eyes.

Mike looked down sadly, "We never had the chance. Things have a nasty habit of snowballing out of control when you least expect it." The memory began to start again grabbing their attention once more, "And you're about to find out exactly what I mean."

From there things played out how the Conduit remembered them. Him and Cole recovering in the makeshift hospital that had been set up, Trish being the one to treat them. Doing everything in her power to make sure they were okay.

He explained that she had lost her sister Amy in the attack and wouldn't leave their side if she could help it. Zeke had been there too, watching over them and silently praying that they were alright. (Moka and Ura both growling at the name and images of the man that they knew would betray them in the future.)

The newspaper club watched as the brothers' powers manifested them selves and became stabilized. While at the same time Empire City began to fall apart. A plague struck, followed by rioting, thefts, rapes, murder. All of civilization within the city limits committing suicide.

The girls could barely watch, how humanity seemed to revert to barbarism within the city while the government locked the whole place down in a quarantine to try and contain the biological threat. Trapping the people inside with psychopaths while the police seemed to vanish. Either dead or too cowardly to stand up against the gangs that took control the various districts.

Things outside had been bad, but for the Macgraths, things had begun to change. Everyone watched as they saw what was happening to the city, and decided to do something about it. With no one to consult with or to explain what was happening to them, they set off to control their new abilities.

A rooftop above their old apartment building becoming their 'base of operations' as the city around them fell into anarchy in the streets below.

"...How can humanity do such things to one another?" Mizore asked with frozen tears in her eyes. "I've never seen such insanity, such savagery."

"Locked in a giant cage with hate, fear and nothing to stop them." said Ura disdainfully. "Disgusting wretches. Praying on the weak like they own everything. And they call us monsters."

Mike observed as things progressed farther, reaching the point where two weeks had passed since the quarantine was put into effect. Moka's hand was tightly gripping his, whether to offer him comfort or get some in return he didn't know which. Yukari was holding on to Kurumu's hand while Gin had his fists clenched trying to control his anger.

They watched as Cole, Zeke and Mike went about their business in their odd 'home'. Charging up homemade batteries the chubby man had invented to keep things running as a broadcast on the tv came on.

_Word across the tv, via the media-jacker that called himself 'The Voice of Survival', had mentioned something about a food drop made in Archer Square not too far from where they had set up shop. _

_The three of them headed out, Zeke doing his best to keep up with the two brothers as they went across streets, through alleys and around parking lots. Stopping to help Zeke pick up a new revolver that he traded for before making it to the drop point. _

_"Well shit. Guess these guys can't aim for anything." Mike said looking up at the crate of food dangling from the statue in the center of Archer Square. He looked as his brother with a smirk. "Race you to the top?" _

_Cole smirked back, "You're on." Both super-powered beings took a nearby flagpole and began scaling toward the food crate. The gathered people on the ground watching in awe as they raced one another to see who reached the supplies first._

_It ended with Cole making it by a few seconds, blasting the ring holding the tethers in place with a lightning bolt causing the crate to drop to the ground where the people cheered and converged on it. _

_The victory was short-lived, however. Seconds after the food was dropped, a familiar group of red hooded figures began to converge on the site. Weapons firing in all directions as chaos suddenly erupted. _

_Mike and Cole gritted their teeth before thunder dropping to the ground, taking out three Reapers at once before going after the others as they came after the food. Lightning bolts and shockwaves going off in all directions, electrified fists and feet dealing heavy blows to the gangbangers and driving them back faster than they could come out of the woodwork._

_The fight was over in moments, the civilians slowly converged on the food once more. The brothers both keeping a look out as they all stocked up, Zeke going in as well and grabbing what he could. _

_Trish came out of the crowd and approached them, "Hay Trish/Big Sis." the two said at the same time. _

_"Hay guys, I'm so glad you got the food down. These poor people are starving." said the brunette looking grateful at their deed. _

_"Just doing what we can, someone had to help them." said Cole._

_Zeke perked up and pointed at a large screen on top of one of the buildings, "Yo Cole, Mikey, you guys are on tv!" Everyone looked up and saw the two brothers one the screen facing each other with a familiar device between them._

"Uh oh..." Yukari said not liking where this was going. The others, save for Mike, Moka and Ura wondering what she meant as they continued to watch.

_"Pay attention Empire City!" The Voice of Survival echoed out all through the district. "This is security footage taken from ground zero on the day of the attack that started all of this! These two were seen just before the blast holding a bomb! If someone you know, friends or family that have died, now you know who to blame. If any of you have information on these two, let me know. Cause we need to get the word on on these terrorists! Whoever they are, we're going to make them pay!" _

_The response when the transmission was a devastating one. All the people that Cole and Mike had saved turned hate and fearful gazes their way. Trish looked down at a picture of her sister with tears in her eyes before looking at the two before her. _

_"Trish...?" Cole asked holding his hand out. She said nothing. Just turned around and walked away from them as though it meant nothing. No emotion, nothing at all. _

_Mike yelped when a glass bottle shattered on the back of his head. The people around them began shouting in anger, grabbing anything they could and began throwing it at the brothers. Things started to get ugly very quickly._

Silence followed as the group observed. "They all just turned on you? Just like that?!" Kurumu demanded turning to her destined one who nodded in confirmation.

"A lot of people died that day Kurumu. The government turned its back on us, sealed us off from the world and left us to fend for ourselves. A lot of anger, fear and hate can fester in two weeks. And people always look for a scapegoat to vent on." the Conduit said with a sigh.

"It was bad for Cole. Whatever he had with Trish died in almost an instant. He didn't have time to wonder on things and made plans with Zeke to try and get out of the city. We were short on 'friends', so the only option we had was to abandon ship while we had the chance." he continued. "Then again, things never go how you plan."

Motioning back to the memory, the club watched on;

_The brothers ran from the mobs calling for their blood. Meeting up with Zeke, all three of them stood before the Stampton Bridge, the only way in or out of Empire City and was blocked off by a huge blockade and the city's riot squad. _

_Bypassing the crowd of people protesting to be released from the prison the government had locked them within. Both Conduits made quick work of the riot police and powering the gates allowing the crowd the opening to storm the bridge. The Macgraths leading the charge as they knocked out every cop in their path while making their way to freedom._

_Mike grabbed a soldier in full body armor and gas mask and bashed his head into a storage crate before throwing a shockwave that threw two others hurdling off the bridge and into the river. "Guys head for the quarantine station!" Zeke called out putting a couple of rounds into another soldier. "That's our ticket out of here!"_

_"Got it!" Cole said back blasting a group of hostiles with lightning bolts. He charged the last gate and opening it up so that they could move on. The crowd that had been following them since the start of it all running past them, excited for the chance at freedom._

_A large wall was before them, the dozens of slots opened up and with them dozens of machine guns opened fire on the civilians. _

_"NO!" Mike screamed trying to run out and help. Cole grabbed him and pulled him behind a storage container, "COLE WE HAVE TO HELP THEM! THEY'RE GETTING SLAUGHTERED!" he tried to break free of his brother's grip, but the older Macgrath held firm. _

_"There's nothing we can do! I'm not going to watch you get killed too!" Cole shouted back while Zeke ran for the decontamination unit, using his bulk to smash clean through it and falling into the harbor below, giving the two a chance to escape. _

_Dodging the heavy gunfire, trying to block out the sounds of people's screams as they were ruthlessly cut down behind them. Diving over the gap Zeke had fallen through and into the decon. unit. _

The sheer horror of the events unfolding was becoming a bit much for the group. Yukari was openly weeping at the senseless violence and death. Moka, Mizore and Kurumu looked to not be faring any better, and Ura and Gin were disgusted and filled with unbridled fury.

Mike just watched on silently, remembering those moments and the hatred he had for the government for killing civilians like that. As things played out, the brothers barely had a chance to catch their breath as someone spoke their names.

That was when they had met Moya Jones. The Conduit openly growled making the girls shoot glances at him at the sight and voice of the woman that had been nothing but trouble since he and Cole had met her.

It was then the newspaper club learned about the First Sons, and information about the Ray Sphere. How it functioned and revealing how the brothers had unlocked their powers.

After the explanations, Moya offered them a deal. Find her 'Husband' John White and everything they could on the Ray Sphere, and she'd get them out of the city and clear their names. Gin turned to Mike in shock, "And you just accepted this deal? That sounds way to good to be true."

"We didn't have a lot of options, Gin." Mike said shaking his head. "We were desperate, and most of the city was calling for our blood. Escape seemed like the only thing we could do. Though...if we knew then what we know now, I think we would have tried to do things differently."

They went back to watching the memory. Mike and Cole both got back to the city, meeting up with Zeke how had managed to swim back to shore from where he had fell and explained to him the whole situation. Not surprisingly, he was on board for any chance at getting out of the hell hole that they found themselves in.

_In the days that followed, the two Conduits went about the various tasks Moya gave to them as part of their 'deal'. While at the same time doing what they could to clean up the streets around them. Fighting the Reapers at every turn and helping to take back the district one block at a time. Driving the gangs and psychopaths back with every victory._

_Because of their good actions, the police began to feel courageous again. Going back out and doing what they could to assist as the streets were cleared every passing day. And the civilians began to look up to them, small groups at first, then soon whole crowds began to cheer seeing them on the scene fighting for their safety. _

_But it was one event that really set the bar for them. When Cole and Mike saved an entire subway train filled with people the Reapers had captured. Using their powers to charge up the cars and move them down the tracks while at the same time clearing the hooded bastards and any blockades they made out of the way. _

_At the end of the line, the large gathering of people had been shocked to see the 'terrorists' rolling up and freeing their loved ones. They began treating them with trust and respect that not days prior they had been fear and hate. _

"Hypocrites." Ura hissed through her teeth. "They treat you like scum of the Earth when they thought you were murderers, now they treat you like one of the family."

Mike shrugged, but smiled as he watched the praise, handshakes, and hugs he and Cole had gotten from the people they had saved and their families. "It still felt nice, for a short while anyway. Knowing that we were doing the right thing despite how people saw us."

He felt the four girls move around him and held him in some way. "And that's the man we've come to know." said Mizore smiling. "Someone so selfless that he'd do anything for others in need."

"A man we're honored to call a friend." Moka added squeezing her arms around his torso a little tighter.

_Empire and its people weren't all that had been changing. Each time the brothers returned power to a section of the city their powers would escalate, growing in strength and unlocking more abilities that they could wield against the scum in the streets. _

_But for every good thing, there was something bad. _

_An illness filled the streets. Brought on by a familiar black tar that the Reapers were spreading throughout the streets. Trish went back on speaking terms with the duo as they went about fixing the problem. Destroying tankers of the tar all over the district and cutting off the supply flowing into the water systems. _

_But their mission had led to a confrontation that neither were expecting._

_They had just barely taken down another tanker on top of an apartment complex when they encountered someone they had never met before. Much older than both of them wearing a long white trench coat with a grey hood pulled up. A strange mechanical apparatus attached to his chest and right arm with glowing blue-white lights glowing on them. _

_"She's going to be pretty pissed about this." he said in an aged and haggard voice. _

"That voice..." Yukari said thinking back to where she could have heard it before. "It sounds familiar."

Moka leaned up to Mike's ear, "Michael...is that-?" He nodded grimly without her finishing the question making her pale.

_"Who the hell are you?" asked Cole. He and Mike both with splatters of tar on their clothes and faces from the tankers they had destroyed and the Reapers they had taken out along the way._

_"Just a concerned citizen." the strange man said dismissively. "Now...hold still!" He flew across the rooftop, icy fingers digging into the brothers' heads as energy began to gather around the three of them. _

At first nothing was happening, and then the group started to see the things the Macgraths were seeing. Horrible things...beyond description. It took a few seconds for them to realize that the man was showing Mike and Cole visions of the future.

Death, destruction and chaos on an unimaginable scale. Civilization crumbling to nothing as fires consumed where people once thrived. Mike gripped his head as a headache began to form. The images Kessler had implanted into his brain back then coming back like an old wound while everyone else tried to understand what they had seen.

Watching the man release the brothers and vanish seemingly into thin air, they all could piece things together. "HE'S THE ONE THAT CALLED THEM BEFORE THE EXPLOSION!" Yukari screamed. "I Recognize the voice now! It was him! He was responsible for everything!"

"His name's Kessler." Mike said darkly. "And he's the head of the First Sons. The bastard's responsible for the Ray Sphere's creation and tricked us into bringing it exactly where he wanted it to be."

"But why?!" Kurumu demanded. "What the hell could he get out of causing so much destruction and death?!"

The Conduit took a deep, cleansing breath, "You'll find out soon, trust me on this."

_After stopping most of the Reapers operations within the district, the duo was contacted by Moya and was told that it was Sasha behind it all. How she was once part of the First Son's research division until something happened that sent her out on to the streets. That she had acquired powers like them and was using them to wreak havoc on the Neon District. This made them all the more determined to stop her no matter what it took._

_While the FBI agent tried to pin-point the woman's location, they learned from Zeke about how she was connected to a Black-Ops organization known as DARPA, and that their sudden interest in the Ray Sphere and its capabilities should be taken into serious question. _

Gin mumbled something about not trusting the woman from the first moment they all saw here.

_They continued their crusade through the district. Pushing the Reapers farther and farther back until they almost had no territory left. Helping with medical and food supply drops all throughout the city while also continuing their search for John White. _

_Eventually they discovered Sasha had set up shop in the Jefferson Tunnel, Cole and Mike stormed the underground lair of the female Conduit and fought her while fighting off the effects of her tar. Their combined efforts taking her down rather quickly._

_The brothers stood over the downed woman who looked back at them weakly, "You'll never control it..." she wheezed out, "Neither of you will. Look at what it's done to me. It controls you."_

_"Only because you let it, Sasha." Mike spat, wiping the last bits of tar from his face. "Cole and I are nothing like you. Now start talking! What do you know about John White and the First Sons!" he demanded, holding up his arm and charging energy._

_Sasha laughed insanely, "You don't know what you're messing with. What is coming." _

_Cole reached down and pulled the female Conduit up by her neck. "Enough of this shit! Tell us what we want to know!" he said charging his own energy._

_The nearby wall suddenly exploded inward, rubble and debris bursting across the room burying the duo as men in full body armor and assault weapons stormed inside. Gathering up Sasha and bugging out as quickly as they arrived._

_Neither Conduit had time to figure out what had just happened as the whole tunnel began to collapse in on itself. Pulling themselves from the rubble that buried them, they made their way out of the only available exit which led them to the slums of the Warren_

_"Cole, Michael, what happened down there? Is Sasha dead?" Moya asked over their phones as they exited the tunnel and on to the streets of the still darkened district._

_"I wish, we beat the living hell out of her and a bunch of guys in masks came and grabbed her. Brought the whole tunnel down." said Cole as they began moving along the streets and up the nearest building._

_"Who the hell were those guys anyway?" Mike asked as they reached the rooftop and looked out over the streets below. _

_"It was probably the First Sons. If we're lucky, they'll take care of her for us." replied the agent. The two sides exchanged a few more words before cutting the call. _

_Mike shook his head as he looked to his brother, "I don't trust her. Zeke might be right, how do we know she's being straight with us with the people she works with?"_

_"Not like we have a choice, Mickey. We want out of here, we need to follow her intel." said Cole standing next to him. "The power's still out all over the district. Better find the main substation and get things started again."_

_"Go on ahead. I'll call Zeke and let him know what's going on and get a feel of what's happening around here. Contact me when you find it." said the younger Macgrath. Cole nodded, "You gonna be alright? This place was shit even before the Ray Sphere went off." _

_"I'll be fine Cole. Give me some credit." said the teen before vaulting over the edge of the rooftop and thunder dropping to the ground and taking off in a dead run. "Zeke, you there? It's Mike, pick up." _

_"Hay little brother. Where the hell have you two been?" asked the chubby man on the other end. _

_"It's a long story, me and Cole are in the Warren and I thought I'd drop the message your way while he hunted down the substation." said the teen jogging down an alley and scaling up a drain pipe. Leaping from the top on to a windowsill behind him and scaling farther upward._

_"The Warren? Damn, that place was nightmare-central before the blast. I don't wanna think about what it's like now...wait, if Cole's hunting down the substation, then where are you?" Zeke asked._

_Mike reached a rooftop and began running along leaping from surface to surface. Moving along power lines that had no power running through them. "Running recon. Thought we could get a bead on what's going on around here before jumping right into the meat grinder. Place still looks like shit, one of us will give you a call when we figure out how to get back home."_

_Zeke sighed, "You guys just need to stay safe out there. Who knows what's running around out there since the shit hit the fan." _

_When the call ended the teen heard the sound of gunfire off in the distance followed by people screaming. He was moving in seconds, throwing himself off of the last rooftop and landing on top of the burnt remains of a police car. _

_Before him, five figures that looked like they were wearing rags and scraps of junk metal like a makeshift set of body armor. Wielding assault rifles as they opened fired on civilians. "Don't know who the hell you guys are, but you picked the wrong day to fuck with people." Mike growled while channeling his powers. _

_A shockwave sent two of the men crashing into the side of a building, the ones still standing spun around to face the new threat as a volley of lightning bolts blasted them back. The young Conduit charged them, sliding across the ground and driving a charged foot into the chest of one of the hostiles. _

_Flipping back to his feet, he spun around and drove his elbow into the face of one of the junk wearing men hard enough to dent the metal that made up his helmet before taking him down with a round-house kick to the side of the head. _

_With all of them down, Mike bound them with arc restraints before moving over to the wounded civilians. "Hold on, I'm here to help." he said channeling his energy and sending healing pulses into each of them. Healing their injuries and making sure they were safely off the street._

_After making sure a woman and her boyfriend were inside an apartment building a bullet whizzed past his head and struck the brick wall next to him. Ducking into a nearby stoop, Mike peered out and saw eight more of the junk wearing men converging on the area._

"Who are these guys? And why are they wearing garbage?" Ura asked scrunching up her nose.

"The Warren was filled with homeless people before the Ray Sphere blast. When the city was locked down they banded together and became their own little militia and called themselves the Dust Men." Mike explained.

Gin shook his head, "Deranged drug dealers turned into gangbanging freaks of nature. An unknown military group with ties to the blast that ripped the city apart. Now para-military homeless folks? How much more messed up did this city get?"

"I think it's best we don't dwell on it." Mizore said as Mike fought the Dust Men in the memory on his own.

_Mike threw several lightning bolts before having to drop down behind a dead car. Bullets pinging off of the opposite side as the Dust Men began to close in on him. He leapt up and fired a shockwave and managing to catch one of them and send him crashing to the ground._

_The others went into cover and continued their assault and kept the young Conduit pinned down. "Dammit!" he cursed firing lightning bolts from around the car. "Cole! I'm pinned down!I could use a hand out here!" he said into his phone._

_Static was his response, "Shit, must be underground looking for the substation." he thought out loud as a round tore through the side mirror close to him. "Alright fuck this!" He channeled energy to his hands and brought forth his Giga-Watt blades before bursting from cover and going after the closest Dust Man._

_His attack, however, was stilled when he felt the wind suddenly start to pick up. Pausing in midstep as he looked around for the sudden gust that now filled the streets, sending the garbage in the streets scattering in all directions. _

_The Dust Men also stopped their assault and looked for the source of the disturbance._

_Mike's sharp eyes caught sight of something moving fast in his peripheral vision. He turned just in time to see one of the garbage wearing men get slammed into by a blur and sent through the boarded up window of an abandoned pharmacy._

_In the man's place, another figure landed on their feet and stood to their full height. Clearly male and roughly the same age as Mike with a head of bright shaggy red hair that was visible even in the darkened atmosphere. He wore a black leather jacket and grey t-shirt over his athletic build along with forest camo pants, black fingerless gloves and combat boots._

_A black messenger bag slung over his shoulder while he stood with his arms cross over his chest. "Well, would ya lookie what we got 'ere." he said with a heavy Irish accent. Raising a hand up and pulling the aviator goggles away from his green eyes and putting them on top of his head as he glared at the gathered Dust Men. "Ah bunch o fuckin' livin' trash heaps tha think they can start shit? Na in my neck o the woods assholes."_

_Mike's eyes widened as he saw the other teen raise his arms and watch as air around him gathered into his waiting palms. Swirling around his hands like mini-tornados._

"He's like Michael!" Kurumu said gasping.

Mike couldn't help but smirk, "Me and Cole weren't the only Conduits to wake up in the city. The Ray Sphere also allowed dozens of others' powers to manifest. Some joined the various gang factions while others remained hidden. This guy here...let's just say he was an interesting case."

_The unknown teen grinned maliciously at his targets. "Now, lets see how tough you lot are with my FUCKIN' BOOT UP YOUR ASS!" He shot across the ground and smashed his open palm into the Dust Man in front of him. There was a sound resembling a small sonic boom as the garbage wearing man was sent blasting back from a concussion wave and slammed into a nearby car hard enough to nearly split it in two. _

_Snapping out of his shock, Mike drove his electric blades into another Dust Man and flung him into one of his comrades. Hitting them both with a shockwave that took them both out. _

_The remaining four Dust Men split up and went after the Conduits. The wind-wielding teen shot his hand out and launched the two hostiles into the air with a small tornado that he created under them. He followed up with a blast of condensed air that sent them hurling across the street and into the harbor on the other side._

_Mike ducked under the butt of a rifle aimed for his head and delivered an electric uppercut to the man's head. Stunning him long enough to shoot a lightning bolt into his chest and put him down at the same time. The last Dust Man raised his weapon to shoot only to have it cleaved in half by a Giga-Watt blade, he barely had a chance to register this as his feet were kicked out from under him before being bound to the asphalt with arc restraints._

_Turning back to the other Conduit, he saw him beating one of the Dust Men down until he was a bleeding mess on the ground. "Feh, you bastards ain't no real challenge. Just a bunch o punks thinkin' they own this place." he said spitting on the ground. His sharp-green gaze locked on to Mike as they stood roughly seven meters apart from one another._

_"You must be one of the Macgraths." he said looking at the yellow electricity cracking along the other Conduit's arms._

_"I am." Mike said as the slowly started to circle each other. Remaining at the same distance the whole time as they tried to get a read on one another. "And who might you be?" he asked._

_The Irish-Conduit smirked, "Name's Alex Devlin, though ah prefer to be called 'Gale'. For obvious reasons." he said arrogantly, wind whipping leisurely around his arms like Mike's energy was doing to his. _

_'Gale's' eyes hardened when he looked back at the younger Macgrath, "Hope you know, your steppin' on my turf, Macgrath. The Warren is my playground, and these garbage wearin' freaks are gonna regret showin' their faces round 'ere an hurtin' these good folks." _

_Looking around, Mike looked back at his fellow Conduit. "Place still looks like shit to me. And this district won't be getting back on its feet if the power's still out. My brother's already working on that problem right now." _

_"Ah think the last thing this part of the city needs is you terrorists meddling with the city's circuitry." Gale said back spitefully. "Blowin' the Historic District to hell an startin' all this shit didn't get your rocks off enough?"_

_Mike growled, "That wasn't us! We were set up!"_

_The other Conduit chuckled, "Likely story, you hear a lot o those round 'ere these days. But whatever helps ya sleep at night at the end o the day pal." he replied with a wave of his hand as though it wasn't important._

The girls all growled from the red-head's attitude. Acting arrogant and cocky like he knew better when he knew nothing.

_"Don't go pissing people off, asshole." the younger Macgrath said through clenched teeth. The power around him becoming stronger from his anger. "Especially if you don't know what they're capable of..." he let the threat hang in the air._

_Gale grinned widely, "Tha'...sounded an awful lot like a challenge. Good." he cracked his knuckles and rolled his neck from side to side. "Been lookin' for a good 'ole brawl for some time now. Can't think o no one better than on o those that started all this. How bout it _cac ar onieach (1)? _Think you can hold your own against a real powerhouse?"_

_There was a moment of silence before the two sprang at each other. Wind and lightning slicing through the air as the two Conduits prepared to beat the shit out of one another. _

**A/N: And thus starts the beginning of one hell of a memory trip. The Conduit known as Alex 'Gail' Devlin belongs to AXL999, his image and abilities were thought up by him and belong to him alone. I received permission to use his idea and add it to my story. And I know for a fact that he's reading this right now. So from one author to another, thanks a lot man for you're help.**

**The second half of this part of the story is coming soon, it'll take a little time to refine properly but it'll be ready within the next week. Drop some reviews and ideas if you have any and I'll be in contact. Till next time guys.**

**1.) Cac ar onieach = Scumbag in Irish**


	12. Memories of Empire City Pt2

**A/N: Hay guys. I know I promised that the memory portion of this fic would be only two chapters, but a lot of stuff is going to go down in this one and I wanted to save the final fight for it's own chapter. You'll all see what I mean when you're finished reading this one.**

**On another note, this one took a lot to make. Not only am I trying to make the story believable with the addition of Mike, but also Gail as well. And once again, thanks to AXL999 for his character idea. He deserves a good amount of credit as well for his contribution. Anyway, let's get on with it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InFamous or Rosario Vampire.**

Previously:

Gale grinned widely, "Tha'...sounded an awful lot like a challenge. Good." he cracked his knuckles and rolled his neck from side to side. "Been lookin' for a good 'ole brawl for some time now. Can't think o no one better than on o those that started all this. How bout it _cac ar onieach_? Think you can hold your own against a real powerhouse?"

There was a moment of silence before the two sprang at each other. Wind and lightning slicing through the air as the two Conduits prepared to beat the shit out of one another.

X

_The two Conduits clashed like the two powerful forces of nature that they wielded. Wind and lightning blasting through the air in all directions as they exchanged blows and fired their powers back and forth._

_Mike leaned back as a wind enforced punch was aimed for his head, retaliating with a charged right-cross that was deflected by a condensed gust of air. Gale grinned as he dropped down and blasted the other Conduit with a concussion wave and sent him skidding back across the asphalt. _

_"Tha' the best you got Macgrath?" the Irishman chided throwing condensed blasts of wind after him and making him dodge left and right. Mike charged his powers and threw several shock grenades, each attack splitting apart and filling the street with electricity._

_Gale jumped into the air, small tornados coming out of his hands to keep him afloat and avoiding the attacks. But he couldn't avoid the lightning bolt that struck him in the chest and sent him crashing back to Earth. "Not even close asshole." he said back before charging at the downed wind-user. _

_The Irishman rolled out of the way when an electric-charge fist slammed into the ground where he had fallen. Getting to his feet quickly and send out a wide round-house kick that was blocked by the younger Macgrath's forearm. Sparks and wind shooting out from the contact. _

_Fists started flying, connecting solidly against flesh. Mike's head snapped to the side with blood spraying from his now split-lip. Gale doubled over from a low blow to the gut before a second strike nailed him on the side of the head. _

_Leaping apart, both super-powered beings firing wind and lightning blasts at each other that canceled out when they connected against one another. _

_Deflecting a barrage of lightning bolts with a burst of air, Gale cocked both his hands to the side and swiped them through the air before him. The gathered wind spun on itself and launched outward, creating a tornado that ripped its way down the street._

_Mike looked up at the swirling vortex of air as it began to throw debris and a couple of smaller cars around along its path. He jumped up on to a nearby electrical pole and climbed all the way to the top before jumping back off._

_The tornado caught him in its pull and began to spin him around its main body. But he went with the flow, avoiding the debris that it had picked up the best he could while waiting for the right moment. Mike fired a strong shockwave off to the side, the sudden burst of energy launched him away from the tornado and into the air. _

_He charged power to his hands and began raining more shock grenades down on the other Conduit in retaliation._

The newspaper club watched the fight with rapt attention. The Conduits were evenly matched and kept trying to overpower each other either their powers or brute strength. "This is what I call a street fight." Gin commented, wincing when Gail's knee landed in Mike's chest. The wind behind the blow throwing the electric-Conduit into a parked car.

"They're evenly matched it would seem." said Mizore as they watched the two exchange blows again. This time Mike got a lucky shot in with a shockwave that caused Gail to skid along on his back down the street.

Ura turned to the Conduit as he watched the fight with a look of nostalgia in his eyes. "Were you simply toying with him, or were you truly matched in skill?"

"My powers were still developing, so we were pretty much on the same level. Though I had an advantage that he didn't before things got too far along." he replied.

"And what advantage was that?" asked Yukari.

Mike smirked, "Wait for it..."

_The two Conduits went back to standing a few meters apart. Both breathing heavily with blood and bruises forming on their faces from the constant fighting. "Running on empty wind-bag?" Mike asked channeling his powers, but finding that his reserves were starting to run a little on empty. _

_Gale smirked, "Not on yer life." he held up his hand and began gathering air into his palm. "Yer arse is as good as done, Macgrath." _

_A loud hum echoed through the street, all the street lights, building lights and various signs along the rooftops kicked on_ _as the power returned to the district. _"Guess Cole managed to get the substation up and running again."_ Mike thought before looking at his opponent. "Fight's not over yet." he said reaching a hand out and absorbing the power from a nearby street light. _

_"In fact...I think it's time for round two." he said as electricity crackled along his hands. _

_The wind-user channeled his own powers, gusts of wind swirling around his body as he prepared to attack again. _

_From all around them, doors and windows slowly opened as people began to observe the newly illuminated streets. The two Conduits looked around as people slowly began to come out into the open. "I think it's better we found someplace else." Mike said not wanting the civilians to get hurt._

_"Ah agree." Gale said as a small tornado formed around his legs and he began to hover from the ground. "Think ya can keep up, light-bulb?" He zoomed off into the air and down the street, flying as though he were riding along the air itself. _

_Gritting his teeth, Mike leapt on to the same street light he got energy from and climbed it to the top. Jumping from it on to a now active powerline and began grinding along the electrified cables. Sparks shooting out behind his feet as he pushed himself to go faster._

_The younger Macgrath caught up with the Irish-Conduit in seconds. Gale looked back, his aviator goggles back over his eyes as he flashed him a cocky smirk. "Nice trick!" he called out over the wind whipping around them. "But you can't be faster then the wind!" he suddenly picked up speed and blasted farther ahead._

_"Shit." Mike uttered under his breath as he pushed more energy into his legs. The smell of burning ozone filling the air as he rocketed down the power lines after the wind-user. _

_When the lines came to an end he jumped on to the nearby rooftops and started running as fast as his legs could take him. Jumping over gaps between buildings and riding along shorter power lines to gain speed. But Gale remained several feet ahead out of his reach every step of the way. _

_The teen heard his phone go off, "Mikey? Where the hell are you? Your signal on the GPS is moving like a bat outta hell." Cole's voice rang out from the speaker. _

_"Little busy here Cole!" Mike said leaping over an alley and falling into a roll on the other side and getting to his feet and running in a single motion. "I'm chasing after another Conduit on the Eastern side of the district! Bastard's got wind powers and I'm having trouble keeping up with him!" _

_"Is he dangerous?" asked the older Brother. _

_"Hard to tell, but he's a real asshole, I can tell you that much!" Mike slid across the ground as a condensed ball of air slammed into the cooling unit he was running past and putting a dent the size of a bowling ball into it. _

_Gale flipped him the middle finger as he zoomed off farther into the city. _

_"I'm already half way to you. Stay on him and I'll try to head you guys off." the call ended while the teen leapt off of the roof he was on and back on to the power lines next to him. The Irish-Conduit seemed to be gaining more speed the longer he was inflight. If he didn't stop him before he got too far he'd get away._

_Channeling as much power as he could, Mike fired static out of the palms of his hands which caused his own speed to pick up greatly. Buildings flew past him in a blur as he closed the gap between himself and Gale. _

_When he caught up to him, the younger Macgrath jumped from the power lines straight at the flying Conduit. Time slowed to a crawl as the Irishman looked over his shoulder in stunned surprised as Mike's fist connected hard with the side of his face. Knocking the goggles off and sending both of them plummeting to the ground. _

_They fell into an abandoned parking lot. Mike landed on his feet, bending his knees to cushion the impact. Gale however, crashed on to a parked mini-van causing the top to cave inward like a crushed soda can._

_Sparks crackling around his hands, the electric-Conduit stomped over to the ruined vehicle while the wind-user tried to sit up. Grabbing the other teen by the front of his leather jacket and dragging him from the wreckage before slamming him into a brick wall. "Play times over ass-hat." he growled deeply._

_Gale coughed a moment before chuckling, "Shit...guess yer full o tricks, eh? Shouldn't 'ave expected anythin' less from one o you terrorists." _

_"I already fucking told you, we were set up!" Mike said slamming him into the wall once more before letting him go and stepping away. "It was the leader of the First Sons, Kessler, he was the one that stuck us with the Ray Sphere and started all of this."_

_The Irish-Conduit straightened himself up when he heard the names. "First Sons? You mean those rambo lookin' assholes tha' took shit over in the Historic District?"_

_Mike nodded seriously, "They're up to something. My brother and I are trying to find out what and clear our names. As well as get out of this fucking city."_

_Gale brushed debris off of his jacket and picked up his goggles which had fallen nearby. "Good luck with tha'. Yer gonna need a lot of it, cuz yer little light tricks ain't gonna be enough to take those bastards down." _

_"You're obviously not working for them, or any of the other gangs around here." he said catching the other Conduits attention. "And since Cole and I took out the leader of the Reapers you're not with them either. So who's side are you on?" _

_Raising an eyebrow, Gale just smirked at him. "I ain't gotta side, just my own. These good people over 'ere need savin'. An I'm just lookin' for a good fight every now an again." _

_"If you're really into wanting to save the people out here then help us." Mike said evenly. "You know more about what's been going on around the Warren than we do. And we're not going anywhere until we get what we're looking for."_

_Silence filled the parking lot, the two teens stood tensely for a few seconds. Each waiting for the other to make a sudden move that would spark another street fight. "You an yer brother really took down the leader o the Reapers?" the Irish-Conduit asked seriously. _

_Mike nodded, "She was using some kind of tar coming out of her body to control people and spread a sickness through the Neon District. We tracked her down and stopped her, but the First Sons came in and swipped her up before we could finish her off. And we'd do a better job over here if we knew what we were up against."_

_Eventually, Gale let out a sigh and crossed his arms over his chest. "Not much ta tell. The homeless over'ere became mobilized not long after that blast shook things up. Some o 'em have powers like us. Bringing piles of junk ta life and sendin' 'em to attack folks. Ah heard rumors that 'ere's another one o us pullin' the strings."_

_"These guys gotta name?" asked the electric-Conduit. _

_"I heard folks callin' 'em Dust Men. An one o the assholes I beat ta hell mentioned someone named Alden. Might be the one tellin' 'em what to do." came the reply. _

_Mike nodded, "Thanks. For whatever it's worth."_

_Gale waved him off, "If ye fight 'em as good as ye fought me, try to save some arses for me to kick." he said turning and heading out of the parking area. He paused after a few feet and looked back at Mike. "Oh, an Macgrath? Ah expect a rematch some time." without another word wind gathered around his frame and he shot back into the air and off into the distance. _

_Cole found his brother there minutes later and he explained to him what had happened. _

_The older Macgrath revealed what Moya had told him about the Dust Men and began planning who best to handle the district and the new batch of enemies that were waiting for them. All the while Mike looked into the air and wondered about just who the hell Alex 'Gale' Devlin was and what his stake was in all of this._

"Interesting turnabout." said Ura casually. "Though it would seem that Michael is an expert at turning enemies into potential allies." her crimson eyes looked to Kurumu, Gin and Mizore to illustrate her point.

"Like I said, Gale's an interesting case. He's a bit of an asshole and constantly looks for a fight to test his skills. But at heart, I know he's a good guy." Mike admitted as they went back to watching the memories play out.

The brothers encountered a whole new breed of hostiles as they continued their crusade through the Warren. Unlike the Reapers, the Dust Men weren't the only threat that they faced.

Just as Gale had mentioned, The gang of homeless turned militia had their own Conduits among their ranks. They were able to cast yellow energy into piles of junk and bring them to life. Some resembled scorpion/spider hybrids the size of dogs that attacked them in packs. Others, were golems made entirely out of scrap metal that stood almost 12 feet tall and had the strength to throw cars.

But they pressed on, fighting whatever came at them. And more often then not they found several groups of Dust Men already taken out by a certain Irishman. Mike would often find notes on one of the downed hostiles from the wind-user. Either taunting him saying he was ahead, or asking him to 'top that!'

The other teen had turned this into a contest which had Mike rolling his eyes and Cole chuckling.

After they managed to settle a few problems, and get the bridge connecting the Warren with the Neon District, they headed back to their 'home-base' for a little down time.

_"I gotta tell you guys, this super-hero racket is great. Solvin' crimes, getting some lovin' from the ladies. I could get used to this." Zeke said leaning back in his chair at the table they set up on the rooftop._

_"You're not exactly a 'super-hero' Zeke." Mike stated taking a sip from the soda he managed to get out of a vending machine with his powers. _

_The chubby man shrugged, "Hell, I know that. But it doesn't change the fact that I've had a taste of the good life." _

_Cole shook his head, "Having these powers isn't exactly a walk in the park, man." _

_"Are you crazy? People around here worship you and Mikey!" Zeke exclaimed before checking his watch. "Oh crap, I gotta go. Dwight's sister is hot and ready to go, if you know what I mean." he got up from his spot and jogged to the stairwell and disappeared into the building. _

_Mike watched him go before looking at his brother, "Us crazy? He should look in a mirror."_

It was there that the group watching the events began to see something in the human man. "He's jealous." Mizore said out of the blue. "Michael and his brother are out getting all the attention while he remains on the sidelines. It's rather easy to read."

Moka's normally innocent face was twisted with agitation. Knowing full well that the man that was suppose to be friends with the two brothers was so petty at heart. This feeling increased several times as they heard about how Zeke had taken it upon himself to investigate leads on his own while the Macgraths continued their business in the Warren.

Resetting more of the districts power and followed a lead Moya had given them regarding UAV drones controlled by the First Sons patrolling the city in search of a missing Ray Sphere.

Just as they were about to finish collecting all of the UAVs flight recorders they had received a call on both of their phones at the same time;

_"I want you both to listen to something." Kessler's voice crackled over the communication._

_A second later a familiar voice began screaming. "Please! No more. I'll do anything you want..." Sasha begged before screaming more. _

_"Real tough guy aren't you?" Cole growled at the man's underhanded tactics. _

_"On the contrary, I'm weak, quite weak in fact. Which is why you need to learn this lesson and learn it well. Everyone has their breaking point. You, Michael, me, and even dear sweet Sasha." Kessler preached. "What separates the strong from the weak is the ability to take the beating. Hell, to love the beating. No matter how great the pain, never wavering from what needs to be done. Think you can remember that?"_

_"You should ask yourself that question when we find you and beat the answers we're looking for out of you." Mike said evenly. _

_Kessler was silent for a few moments, "Youthful rebellion. Something so foolish could get you killed, Michael." the line cut out leaving both brothers feeling uneasy. Shrugging it off before going back to the task of shooting down the remaining recon drones in the area. _

"Just how disturbed is that guy?" asked Kurumu a little disturbed at the thought of what he had been doing to the female Conduit.

Mike remained silent as things continued. Showing him and his brother finishing up with the drones and collecting the data from the flight recorders before they get the call that Zeke had been kidnapped by the Dust Men.

They headed to the shipyards and fought through a small army and managing to free the chubby man before he had been taken out;

_"What the hell were you doing down here Zeke?" Cole demanded once they freed him. _

_"Just tryin' to help out, man. Wanted to sneak in and see what the trash-baggers were up to." he tried to explain._

_"Are you out of your fucking mind?!" Mike shouted. "You're lucky they didn't kill you!"_

_Zeke looked affronted. "What are you guys saying? That old Zeke needs to go back to his roof and chill? That he's only good for a laugh and a beer, but when it's go time he ain't worth a damn? That what you're sayin'?"_

_"This isn't a game, Zeke. Not anymore." Cole said seriously. _

_"Just 'cause you guys got powers doesn't make you better than everyone else. Not by a long shot." the man said pissed off. _

_"We're not better than everyone else, Zeke." Mike said not understanding where the man's hostility was coming from. "Just trying to make the best out of the situation at hand. Throwing yourself out there to prove something will get you killed." _

_Zeke shook his head, "Don't worry about me, just go back to what you guys do best." he said before walking off. Leaving the two wondering what was going on with their friend._

_A couple hours later, Mike and Cole had split up to help mop up the rest of the district. Cole had gone off to help Trish with the hospital and make sure that it wasn't attacked by the Dust Men, as well as help with the injured and the sick with his healing abilities. _

_Mike figured that they needed the time to work things out, and prayed that things turned out good for both of them. In the mean time, the teen had finished helping a nearby EMT unit load up on medical supplies that had been dropped on to an ambulance._

_The last crate had been set inside and the doors closed when the teen's phone went off. "Mike here." he said slamming his fist on the back of the vehicle and signaling the driver before it drove off. _

_"I've been keeping an eye on you, Michael." Kessler's voice came out of the speaker loud and clear. "Like your brother, you parade around like a damn peacock, showing off every chance you get. Pathetic." _

_Mike looked around at the surrounding rooftops and windows for where the madman could be spying him from. "Those are some big words coming from an egomaniacal madman. Why don't you come out and fight like a man instead of a coward." _

_Kessler sounded disappointed, "Neither of you seem to get it. You don't get second chances. Every time you fail, someone's world ends. Ends in the worst way imaginable. I learned that the hard way. And by god, you and Cole both are going to learn it too. One way or another." _

_"What the hell are you talking about? Why are you even doing this?" the teen demanded._

_"All in good time, Michael. All in good time." the line ended there just as another call came through._

_"MICKEY! I NEED YOU AT THE HOSPITAL, TRISH IS IN TROUBLE!" his brother shouted desperately. _

_"I'm coming bro, hold on!" Mike was moving fast, leaping on to the power lines and grinding them across the district to the main hospital. _

_Reaching the location, he was met with the sight of the Dust Men attacking Cole as he tried to climb to the top of the medical facility. On the roof, he saw an armored bus perched dangerously close to the edge. The teen wasted no time in laying waste to the trash wearing men on the ground before focusing on the ones higher up. Doing his best to keep them off of his brother as he continued to push his way to the roof. _

_Climbing up higher, Mike brought out his Giga-Watt blades and slashed away at a couple of Dust Men wielding RPGs before jumping on to a ledge and began to climb farther up. Reaching the top of the hospital just in time to see Cole pull a disheveled and scared Trish from the bus' wreckage. _

_"Are you alright?" he asked looking her over for any injuries. _

_"When he threw the bus up here, the only thing going through my head was you, and how things stand between us." Trish said to Cole with tears in her eyes. _

_"I wouldn't let anything happen to you Trish." Cole said with conviction no matter how things stood with their relationship. _

_Trish hiccupped a sob as she fisted his jacket in her hands. "I know you and Mike didn't mean to kill Amy, Cole. That you two have been trying to make things right. And I need to stop being angry at you both, it's just been hard for me." she admitted looking into his eyes. "I want us to be together again. Like how it used to be."_

_The older Macgrath rested his forehead against hers, "I'd like that more than anything, Trish." he pulled her into a kiss that she instantly returned._

_Mike smiled warmly at the scene and remained where he was, not wanting to interrupt the tender moment between the two. They separated after a little bit and looked his way, blushing at the smirk on the teen's face. "Please...don't mind me." he said cheekily._

_Cole rolled his eyes and Trish smiled before approaching Mike. Pulling him into a hug. "I'm sorry Mickey." she whispered._

_He return the embrace, "It's alright, big sis. Things aren't exactly _good_ around here. But we're doing the best we can."_

Everyone was touched by the reunion. But a question stuck out that Gin managed to voice. "How the hell did a bus wind up on top of the hospital?"

Mike's looked turned dark, "Alden Tate." he said drawing curious looks. "He was born to the leader of the First Sons. He was a powerful mentalist at a very young age and was groomed to assume control of the organization when he was older. That was until Kessler showed up and took that right from him."

"Alden disappeared into the streets, growing up scared and homeless. But the blast made him powerful, gave him the tools to combat his paranoia. He may have been an old man, peaking his late 70's, but he was damn powerful." he continued to explain.

"Someone that old? How powerful was he?" asked Yukari.

Mike gave her a look, "His body may be frail. But the old bastard lifted a full-sized metro-city bus with his mind and threw it on top of a 50 story building with the flick of his wrist. What do you think?"

Everyone save for Ura gulped. The memory continued, Moya contacted the brothers and informed them about how the remnants of the police in the Warren were mounting an offensive to capture Alden and put an end to his plans. Naturally, the Macgrath's were at the spear head of the operation and watched as the grizzled old man was brought into a fortified prison.

But things went horribly wrong. The Dust Men attacked the prison in force, fully intent on breaking the powerful Conduit out. Cole and Mike fought alongside the police, doing all in their power to ensure that Alden didn't escape. Fighting anything that came with in several meters of the prison while the police fought to their last breath.

In the end, it was all for naught. Zeke had abandoned his post and left the cops inside unaware of the danger. By the time the two Conduits got back inside to check on Alden it was too late. The place was a blood-bath, the cops had all been killed and Alden had escaped.

The group was literally vibrating in anger at the brutality of it all, even more so at Zeke because it was his job to help them and he failed to come through. It was his fault the cops had been wiped out.

Tent City, the makeshift HQ of the Dust Men, was alight with screams of celebration. The garbage wearing gang was drunk on their power, proud of their victory over the police and the Macgraths. But the two were more than ready to take the fight to Alden's doorstep.

It had been a few days later after all the power substations had been brought online when the brothers received an unexpected phone call;

John White, the man they had been looking for this whole time, got a hold of them. After a brief encounter with an enemy Blackhawk and one of Alden's junk-golems, they were informed of several things that made everyone observing gasp.

Moya had lied to them. John wasn't married to her and the brothers were being played for saps. The undercover agent also told them that the Ray Sphere they had been hunting for was located at the top of Alden's tower in Tent City. And that it was their best chance to get it, and find a way to destroy it.

They both knew trying to take the tower on their own would have been a bit rough, they needed people on their side they could trust to ensure that everything went smoothly. So they each made a phone call, and both hoped that it didn't bite them in the ass in the end.

_Standing outside the large tower made of various hunks of scrap, Mike and Cole waited for their 'back-up' to arrive. "You think he can still be trusted?" asked Cole referring to the one Mike had gotten ahold of._

_"I was gonna say the same about Zeke. He's been a little off the ball lately." Mike said right back. _

_A moment later Zeke came jogging up to them. "Was a little worried you weren't going to show." said Cole to his best friend. _

_"So what's goin' on?" asked the man as he took out his sidearm. _

_Cole pointed to the top of the tower in front of them. "The Ray Sphere's up at the top of the tower. Once we have it, we're getting the hell out of here. You in?" _

_Zeke looked up and lowered his sunglasses a bit, "It's up there? Hell yeah I'm in! What are we waiting for?" _

_Mike looked around as he felt a small gust of wind pick up around them. "A little back-up on my end." The wind kicked up even more as a familiar wind-wielding Irishman landed on the ground nearby. "Glad you could be pulled away from your _busy schedule_." the younger Macgrath quipped. _

_Gale raised his middle finger at him, "Piss off, ya mentioned a good fight against those trash-wearin' fuckers. How could ah resist." he raised his goggles off his eyes and looked the tower over, "So what's so damn important tha' you wanted to try topplin' this eyesore?" _

_"The Ray Sphere we've been looking for is up there. And hopefully so is Alden. We storm the place, get the device and take the old bastard out. Two birds, one stone." said the younger Macgrath._

_The Irishman looked at his fellow Conduit and grinned. "Now tha' sounds like fun." he said cracking his knuckles. "What's the plan?"_

_Cole took it from there, "Mikey and I will scale the outside of the tower. Zeke, you take the elevator, we'll figure out a way to help bring you up. Gale, since you're the only one that can fly you mind covering us from the air?" _

_"With pleasure." Gale gathered air around himself and shot into the air while the remaining three began scaling the tower._

_The Dust Men met them at every turn. Throwing everything they had at them to slow them down. Mike and Cole kept powering up various energy units which allowed Zeke's elevator to keep rising closer to the top of the tower._

_Gale flew around the tower the higher they went. Firing blasts of wind into the structure and taking out a couple of groups and leaving an opening for the Macgraths to follow through._

_"So how did you guys find out the Ray Sphere was up here anyway?" Zeke asked as they cleared another level._

_"John White got ahold of us and told us it's up here." replied Cole blasting a Dust Man off of the tower. _

_"John? You mean Moya's husband?" asked Zeke._

_"He's not her husband, says he's never heard of her." said Mike as they began climbing up to another level of the tower. "I think you were right about her Zeke, either one of them could be lying, but Moya's been to illusive for us to believe much of what she's saying."_

_Zeke cursed. "Dammit! I told you guys not to trust the feds! You ain't still thinkin' about turning over the Ray Sphere to 'em are you?" _

_"John wants us to help him destroy it. Seems like a good idea to me." Cole replied._

_"Yer goddamn right it is!" Gale said over the phone line. "Ya saw what the last on' did. You were on ground zero, tha' thing belongs in a pile of scrap." _

_Forms of agreement went through the three on the tower as they continued to climb. The hostiles in their way began to thin out more and more the longer they went along. They soon found themselves on the top of the makeshift tower. _

_There they found Alden Tate. Enclosed in a reinforced glass sphere in the center of the central pillar overlooking the city. And underneath it on a smaller pillar connected to wires, was the Ray Sphere. "I know you! Both of you!" he bellowed down at the brothers. "Locked me up like an animal, tied me to that bed, tried to electrocute me! I showed you, though. You and those pigs!" _

_Gale landed next to the others as he glared up at the old man. "Is he off his fuckin' rocker?" _

_Dust Men wielding grenade launchers and RPGs began to come out of the tower and target them as the Ray Sphere began to glow and hum. "None of you will leave here alive!" Fire and explosions rained down around them forcing the group to scatter. _

_Mike began blasting hostiles off the tower with lightning bolts while Gale took back to the air and attacked from the high vantage point. "Zeke, stay back! When I give the word, go for the Ray Sphere, we'll keep Alden off of you!" Cole shouted throwing his powers in to the mix. _

_Alden' power flared and a small pack of junk creatures came out of the tower. The brothers began shooting the living piles of scrap metal to pieces. A blast of wind threw a group of Dust Men from the tower and making them plummet to their deaths as the three Conduits fought the older and more experienced one. _

_"You're the only thing keeping us from getting the hell out of here Alden. And by god that isn't going to stop us." Cole said throwing shock grenades into the sphere that housed the old man. _

_"You're a fool, boy. Only seeing what others show you. But you'll learn soon enough." said Alden as he sent more of his creatures after them all. Gail swooped down and formed a small tornado that sent the living junk piles flying and giving them the opening they were looking for._

_"ZEKE NOW!" Cole shouted. The large man ran across the rooftop from his cover and grabbed the Ray Sphere. Pulling it from its berth and causing the energy gathering around it to die a little bit. _

_The whole tower began to power down. Alden remained in his protective shell, as he leered at the ones that had stopped him. The group of four prepared to fight the older Conduit when the sound of a helicopter approaching drew there attention._

_The black arial unit touched down and a familiar man stepped off that put everyone on edge. "KESSLER!" Alden roared. "You stole my childhood, my home! You dare come here!" _

_Kessler shook his head slowly, "Poor, poor Alden. All that potential, squandered. Your father would've been so disappointed." _

_Alden looked ready to explode. "You DARE mention my father! I'll kill you, all of you! Tear you limb from limb!"_

_"Zeke! Take the Ray Sphere and run! Get out of here!" Mike shouted as they prepared to fight. The chubby man turned and found himself caught between Alden and Kessler. It was time to escape...but he just stood there. _

_Staring down at the glowing device in his hands. _

"What is he doing?!" Mizore demanded. "Why isn't he running?!"

Mike, Moka and Ura were deadly silent. Watching as the one who was suppose to be friends with MIke and Cole looking at the device with a combination of fear...and awe. The key to his dreams, the tool to make him super-powered, sat between his hands.

Gin's eyes widened. "No...he's not thinking..."

"HE CAN'T!" Yukari screamed coming to the same realization.

They all watched horrified as Zeke pressed the two halves of the device together. A blast of light similar to that of the first Ray Sphere explosion lit up everything. People in the streets screaming in fear as the newspaper club prepared to see the worst.

But nothing happened. Everyone was fine. No changes were made.

All those gathered on the rooftop stood stalk still, overcoming the shock of what had transpired. The Ray Sphere didn't do anything like the blast before. Kessler was the first to grasp the situation and claimed to know what the problem was. And if Zeke brought him the Ray Sphere, he would give him the powers that he craved.

It was then, Zeke Dunbar looked into the eyes of his friends, and made the second biggest mistake of his life. Climbing on to Kessler's helicopter and taking off with him. The Ray Sphere still in his arms.

The sheer amount of betrayal both brothers felt had been put on the back burner as Alden went ballistic, tearing the tower apart before disappearing into the wreckage. Leaving the three Conduits alone. Two of them still trying to overcome what had happened.

Cole had a brief talk with John about what had happened. But no one watching the memory paid any attention as they all turned to Mike who had his eyes closed.

Fists clenched at his sides as the memory of what Zeke had done filled him with anger that he believed had passed. "He was willing to kill another ten thousand people, just to get powers like us. We looked at him as a BROTHER! AND HE DID THIS FOR HIS OWN SELFISH SHIT!" He roared in fury.

Moka grasped his hand, the touch of her soft skin slowly easing the pain and rage attempting to burn through him.

"Why would he do that? What the hell would possess someone to attempt to kill so many people for their own gain?" Kurumu asked trying to understand why Zeke had turned on his friends.

"Jealousy." Ura said simply. "He was always on the sidelines or behind the scenes while MIchael and his brother were on the frontlines. As a result, he started taking things into his own hands which turned out badly at every turn. The incident from the prison is evidence of this. This led to desperation and obsession."

The silver-haired vampire sneered. "The fact he was willing to kill so many innocent proves how far the events had dragged him downward. Had it been me, such betrayal would have ended with his death."

"The thought crossed my mind more than once too." Mike said bitterly. "We trusted him, and he pulled that on us when we needed him most. Even Gail was a bit shell-shocked at his selfishness, and the guy didn't even know us that well."

He looked up as the memories continued. Him and his brother, with Gale right there with them, followed Alden's path of destruction in his chase after Kessler. They found themselves at the bridge leading from the Warren to the Historic District where a massive creature made of scrap metal took up the center. Alden in the thing's mouth with yellow/orange energy gathered around him as he controlled it like a puppet.

_"Holy shit..." Cole said looking up at the monstrosity._

_"Ignorant piss-ants! This is what my father wanted, me governing all that I could see. My destiny will be fulfilled!" Alden shouted in delusion. "You're like Kessler, craving what doesn't belong to you. None of you understand, see the truth. But I do. I see it all."_

_The three Conduits attacked the large golem with everything they had. Alden had experience and age on his side, but the younger super-powered beings had more stamina. They wore him down bit by bit until the golem could barely keep itself up._

_Eventually it collapsed. "I'll kill you!" the old man bellowed. "You three, that whore, and your thief of a friend! All of you!" _

_Alden no longer seemed like a threat. When the golem collapsed to the ground it pinned him down. He continued to rage on about how Kessler had stolen his birthright. Until he changed his tune, claimed that he wanted to work with the brothers to get revenge on Kessler and kill him. _

_Mike and Cole had hesitated a moment, Alden attempted to us the small indecision to run. But the old man had been stopped by Gale. The Irishman grabbing him by the front of his jacket and hoisting him off the ground. _

_"Fuckin' bastard." he growled in Alden's face. "Yer crazy ass vendetta hurt a lot o' people. Ya think ya can jus' walk away like none o' it happened? Fuck tha'!" The wind-user punched the old man as hard as he could in the face, sending him flying off of the bridge and crashing into the water below. _

_"Good riddance." Gale spat at the river before turning to the Macgraths. "He had it comin'. You two need ta go after tha' asshole Kessler an end this. I'll stay in the Warren an make sure tha' old man's flunkies are no longer a problem."_

_Cole nodded, "Thanks. We owe you one." _

_Gale smirked, "Jus' doin' what ah do best. Takin' names an kickin' arse." He pointed at Mike, "Ah'm entitled to a rematch now, _cac ar onieach. _So be ready when this shit ends." he channeled his powers and flew back into the district. _

_"Nice guy. Bit aggressive, but I like his style." said Cole. "What the hell did he call you anyway?"_

_Mike shrugged, "Don't know, but knowing him it's probably something I'd kick his ass over." the dup turned and looked out at the darkened Historic District. The place where everything started, where all their enemies had gathered waiting for them. "You ready for this?" he asked as they began walking toward the other end of the bridge._

_Cole nodded before looking at his brother, "I am. But I'm a little worried about you." he said honestly. "After everything that's happened, I'm a little worried about how this will all end." _

_"We started this Cole." Mike said turning to him. "And we're going to finish it. Together." He held out his fist. "Half as long..." _

_The older Macgrath smiled and bumped his fist with Mikes, "Twice as bright." They turned and steeled their resolved before stepping right into the darkened streets before them._

_John contacted them not long after they got off the bridge and told them that lowering one fo the remaining drawbridges would give them a strategic advantage incase things got too rough. Along the way, they had their first encounter with the First Sons._

_Unlike the Reapers and Dust Men, these guys were well armed, organized and hit hard. The duo found themselves wounded and needing to heal via energy drain more often then that had to before, letting them know to be more careful the farther they went on. _

_After dealing with the armored soldiers, they lowered the drawbridge only for a large screen on a nearby building to come to life. "Our time together is drawing to a close, gentlemen." Kessler's voice rang out through the streets. "And I fear that neither of you are ready to face what is coming. So I've decided to accelerate things. Evolve or die, as they say." _

_A lone First Son soldier stepped out into the open, his body sparked with purple energy before he suddenly grew to the size of a 20 foot being made of energy. The brothers wasted no time in blasting the individual with every attack they knew, wearing him down until he changed back to normal and took him out before he got his second wind. _

_Two more came out soon after and were dealt with much the same way leaving the streets silent once more. But it seemed Kessler wasn't through with them yet as his voice rang out once more. _

_"I know what Trish means to you, Cole. How much you love her. How much Michael sees her as the sister he's always wanted. But we all have our part to play, even her." _

The teens didn't like the way that sounded. Mike's fists were clenching so hard his nails dug painfully into his palms, nearly drawing blood.

_"That's why she's sitting here next to me." The older Conduit said filling the brothers with fear. "I've planted a series of bombs across the city, and each one is on a timer. Fail to disarm any of them before they detonate...and she dies."_

_"You bastard..." Cole growled dangerously._

_"I've engaged the timer on the first bomb. You don't have much time." Their phones gave the GPS location of the bomb and they were moving in seconds. blasting any and all First Sons that got in their way._

_They found the explosive by a park, set up to a tv with volts of electricity surrounding two innocent people. Mike covered his brother while he drained the energy from the device and shut it down. _

_"Two more people, alive because of you two. Someone's brother, sister. The next bomb is armed." Kessler stated forcing the duo to get moving again. "I don't expect either of you to understand any of this. Not yet, anyway. But someday you'll thank me. Of that I am certain."_

_Mike growled under his breath, firing a shockwave that send three First Sons flying. He disarmed the next bomb, saving three more people from death as they continued to fight the hostiles that came at them._

_"That's five people now. Five people that will see another sunrise. But I wonder, did you save them because it was the right thing to do, or because you're trying to protect Trish?" Kessler wondered. _

_"Stop fucking with us Kessler! Let Trish go!" the teen demanded putting down another soldier. His response was the next bombs timer being activated. _

_They kept moving, kept blasting everything in their path away as they tried to stay one step ahead of the ticking clock. Kessler speaking in their ear every step of the way causing both brothers to fall farther into their fury. _

_"It's amazing the things you forget. The smell of someone, the way their eyes light up when they're happy. Those are the things to cherish." he said wistfully._

_Another bomb disarmed, more First Sons taken down. "Tick, tock, tick, tock. This time, let's see how you fare on your own. I've activated two separate bombs at the same time. You don't have a chance of deactivating them one after the other. I've sent each bombs location to you both. Good luck gentlemen." _

_The locations appeared on their phones' screens. "Shit!" Cole cursed trying to think of something. One bomb was nearby, the other was almost two streets over. _

_"I got the one farthest away, you get the other one." Mike said before sprinting in the direction of the designated explosive. Moving as fast as his legs could take him. Going down alley ways for a short cut to save time as he took out a couple soldiers along the way. _

_He reached the location and approached the explosive, only something was amiss. _

_Unlike the others, this one wasn't even functioning. The GPS tracker was located on the top blinking, leaving the teen with a feeling of dread in his stomach. "Make sure he doesn't interfere." Kessler said darkly._

_Before Mike could wonder what he meant, a loud gunshot rang out and pain exploded from his left shoulder. A large hole punched clean through it and splashing blood all across the ground. The teen screamed in agony. Dropping to the ground clutching his wound as First Son's came out of hiding and began firing on his location. _

_He had enough strength to drag himself across the ground and behind a destroyed car. Bullets bouncing off of the wreckage and providing him cover as he tried to assess the damage. _

Mike reached up and held his shoulder. Phantom pains coming back to him as he began to breathe heavily. The memory he was reliving already beginning to affect him as the other could only watch on.

_Blinking back tears of pain, the teen saw that it was a through and through. Reaching out to a nearby lamp post, he siphoned out the energy accelerating his healing and sealing the bloody bullet hole before channeling his powers and going on the attack. _

_"Very good Cole. And now it comes down to this, your final test." Kessler spoke over the phone while Mike fought against the armored hostiles. "From one roof, hangs Trish. The love of your life. From the other, six doctors. Think of all the good they'll be able to do, the thousands of lives they'll save. Which is more important, Cole? The life of one, or the lives of many?"_

_Mike's heart nearly stopped. _

The club stopped breathing, terror gripping them from the madman's words. Mike was shaking, tears building up behind his eyes. Knuckles white with crimson droplets seeping out between his fingers.

_"Bombs are attached to each platform. You have time to save one, but not both." Kessler continued. _

_"COLE! I'M COMING!" Mike screamed into his phone, but found the device damaged from the bullet that hit him and could only receive transmissions. His feet hit the pavement hard, pushing as fast as possible before it was too late. _

_"I wish there was some other way, that Trish didn't have to die. She's such a special woman." the madman preached. "But in times of war, crisis, one must learn to ignore their feelings and do what what benefits the whole, not the individual...no matter what." _

_The teen burst from the alley and headed straight for Cole's signal...when heard the sound of an explosive go off._

_"COOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEE!" A woman's voice screamed out into the night. It was followed by Cole's pain filled cry. "TRISH!"_

_Mike flew out of the park and froze on the spot. His blood freezing in his veins as his eyes bore witness to the horrible scene before him._

(A/N:...Play "Mad World" by Michael Andrews...and bust out the Kleenex...)

_Cole sat in the middle of the street, energy crackling over him as he pumped healing pulse after healing pulse into Trish. Her body broken and bleeding on the asphalt as he tried to pump as much power into her unmoving form as he could._

_"No...Trish baby no...please come back." the older Conduit sobbed trying to make his lover heal. "I can't lose you...please." _

_Mike's feet moved forward slowly, robotically, until he stood by them. Falling to his knees as he added his own power into his brothers' healing ability. Tears sliding down his face as he tried to stifle his own grief to try and help._

_For a second, she came back to life. Eyes snapping open and blood coughing from her mouth. "...C-Cole..." she said weakly. Reaching up, she held Cole's face in her hands with what little strength she possessed. "...I'm...so proud...of you and...Mickey. So proud...of what you've become..."_

_Both brothers could tell she was fading fast. Her injuries far too severe for their powers to fix. "Big sis...no...not you too..." Mike sobbed no longer able to control himself. _

_Trish looked over at him slowly, reaching one of her hands out and cupping his cheek as well. "I'll always...be there for you...both of you...don't...don't ever...change..." She looked back at Cole and smiled. "...I...Love...you..." her eyes slid closed and her hands fell to the pavement. _

_The whole world seemed to fall into silence. Cole held Trish close, cradling her lifeless body to his chest as he let out the horrible sounds of grief and a broken heart. Mike held the woman's hand in both of his, his whole body shaking from his anguish as the both cried over the loss of their beloved/sister. _

Everyone was openly sobbing. Yukari clung to Kurumu and soaking the succubus' shirt with her tears as she cried. The bluenette holding her with tears of her own flowing like rivers.

Mizore's frozen tears fell like hardened snow as she weeped. Gin could barely contain his own sadness at what they had witnessed. Even Ura, who stood as still as stone, had her eyes clenched. A lond tear going down her pale cheek.

Mike had fallen to his knees when his memory-self did. Shoulders shaking as he was forced to relive one of the most painful memories in his life. His heart breaking all over again as he let several heart wrenching sobs escape.

He felt someone kneel before him and looked up to see Moka. Her eyes brimming with unshed tears as she reached forward and held him to her, sobbing into her chest as she squeezed tighter.

Even though he'd told her about this incident...seeing it first hand revealed how truly damaging it was for him. Her strong grip never left him as the others gathered around, each girl wrapping their arms around him to offer comfort in any form they could.

Moka at his front, Mizore and Yukari at his sides, and Kurumu on his back. Gin rested a hand on his shoulder to add his own form of comfort to the mix.

Ura knelt down next to her outer self and stroked his face. "No one should suffer such pain alone. And you definitely will not." she said strongly. The others nodding in agreement as they held the broken Conduit.

The memory played out around them. Showing the brothers mourning over their loss as they buried her in the nearby park where others had done the same for those who died since the Ray Sphere Blast.

_Looking down at the wooden cross they had made for Trish, Cole pinned a picture of her to the center to mark it. Mike set up candles and lit them over the site in memorial as they stood over her resting place. _

_The numbness they had felt giving Trish a proper burial was replaced with white hot rage. Kessler was going to pay for this. They were going to find the sick bastard..._

_...And they were going to kill him._

**A/N...I don't really have much to add after writing this last part. I almost cried when I wrote it out. But the final fight is in the next chapter, and the memory sequence will come to an end. So be ready guys.**

**Reviews = Update.**


	13. Destiny Revealed

**A/N: After much work and a lot of brainstorming, the final chapter in the memory sequence of the story is finally finished. A lot of things will go down here, for those that haven't beaten InFAMOUS may wanna skip this chapter if they don't want the ending spoiled for them. The final battle of the first game with the addition of Mike will be one worth reading, I hope. **

**I know that a lot of you have been asking a lot of questions. Like when the group will reach the 2nd game and New Marais, or if/when Gale would go to Yokai Academy. Everything will be revealed with time. And like I said in earlier chapters, this fic will go straight through the first season of the anime and into InFAMOUS 2, so this ride is far from over.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InFamous or Rosario Vampire**

It had taken a little time for everyone to overcome the emotional backlash that had been felt from Mike's memories. The Conduit himself looking as though he had aged a little before managing to reseal his emotions back up again. Though the others continued to look to him in worry about what he had to endure up to that point.

The memories continued on, and from there the newspaper club bore witness to what they had believed to be nothing but complete and utter slaughter of the First Sons. Both brothers, enraged by conceivable means, dismantled the para-military group with viciousness, brutality and without mercy.

Tearing down each hide out they came across in their rampage to find Kessler. Yet despite their anger and sorrow, not one civilian was harmed. In fact, the Macgraths remained on their righteous path. Trish's last wish for them to never change who they were still ringing in their broken hearts as they continued to fight on.

They were currently on a mission from John to re-establish power through out the Historic District when they received a call from the last person they wanted to hear from.

_"I saw what you did for Trish" Kessler said sounding solumn. _(The girls and Gin growled ferally hearing the bastard's voice.) _"Believe it or not, I know how hard it is to bury someone you love. Especially someone as special as Trish." _

_Cole growled. "We're going to kill you, Kessler. Tear you apart, piece by piece until there's nothing left."_

_Kessler sighed, "Yes, you probably will. In fact, I hope you do. I've been at this for a very long time now, and I'm tired. Worn out. Won't be much longer now."_

_"Come out of hiding you fucking bastard, we'll be glad to turn you into a burnt smear on the ground!" Mike growled as they began charging up the last power substation. Fighting off First Sons that came after them as the fully returned power to the district. _

_With his phone damaged, he had to acquire another one that didn't fry because of his powers. After getting his hands on one he had to reprogram the thing all over again so he could get calls alongside his brother. _

_When everything was done, the brothers earned their greatest power. The Ion Storm. On their own they could create powerful electric storms to devastate their enemies. But together, it was total destruction to all that stood in their way. _

_A few hours past, Cole and Mike tried to focus on helping the people around them while John followed on a couple of leads. That was when Cole's phone went off, and he couldn't believe who had tried to contact him._

_"Cole?" Zeke's voice rang out from the speaker. _

"He's got a lot of fucking nerve calling after what he has done." Kurumu hissed dangerously. The others nodded in grim agreement as they observed.

_"Listen man, I didn't know what was going to happen with Trish. I swear it." the man explained. Neither brother said anything and continued what they were doing._

_"You there? Cole? Mike? Say somethin'." Zeke pleaded with them. He sighed, "Guess I'm the last person either of you want to talk to right now. Anyway, I'm really sorry. Nothing happened like I thought it was going to. Story of my life I guess."_

_Everything kept moving forward. Moya attempted to get the brothers back on her side but they shunned her and all but told her to fuck off and to find new lap dogs. _

_John contacted them almost a day later, and it really set things in motion for what was to come. _

_"You know, I think it's time we went on the offensive." said the undercover agent in their phone conversation. "I've managed to rig up an old police chopper with some surveillance gear, should help us pinpoint the Ray Sphere's location. Forty-three seconds."_

_"Sure it's gonna work?" asked Mike a little sceptical._

_"Look, I spent months following Kessler around, copying his notes. With the rig I've got on this chopper, and you two riding shotgun, yeah, we'll find it. Meet me by the old Ashford building in the Historic District. Sixteen seconds." said John cutting the link._

_They made their way to the designated location and found themselves facing a helicopter with a platform attached to the underside hooked up with a lot of equipment. Electrical currents running along the metal surface. "Hey! Get on!" John yelled out from the cockpit._

_The brothers jumped on and felt the charge of energy running through them. "There's a generator in back of the chopper, should keep that platform charged up." said the agent as they began flying through the city._

_"Nice set up you got here." commented Cole while drawing power from the generator._

_"Kessler's positioned a mobile jammer on each island, and the damn things are cloaked. They mask the frequency emitted by the Ray Sphere which is why no one can find it." John explained. "The dishes along the bottom of the platform are set to find the jammers. As I find each one. I'll feed you its location, then you two can go down and destroy it."_

_"I'll need at least one of you to remain on the platform unless told otherwise. We need to time this right, if we make a single mistake, Kessler will move the jammers and we're back to square one." he continued._

_They went through each district, tracking down each jammer and dismantling it while at the same time keeping the chopper and equipment protected from the hostiles that surrounded the sites to protect them._

_Each brother taking turns to fight while the other covered from the air as they tracked down the Ray Sphere's location. "So what's your plan for getting out of the city?" asked John after a while._

_"Not a clue. We'll try to come up with something." Cole said as they went over the water to the next district._

_"Well you better come up with something and fast. If you think they're going to let someone as powerful as the two of you just run around, you'd better think again." John said in warning._

_"We appreciate the concern, John." Mike said adding to the conversation. "But we're not worried about it. The Ray Sphere and Kessler come first."_

_"That maybe true, but you should be worried. Very worried. You think they're not going to try and re-create the Ray Sphere? I gave them copies of every schematic I could get my hands on." John explained. "But even if that fails, they still have both of you. Their own personal WMDs. My guess is that they'll capture you and lock you up, only letting you out when they need somebody wiped off the map."_

_Cole shrugged, "At least we're good for something." _

"What does WMD stand for?" Mizore asked a little confused at the phrase.

"It stands for 'Weapon of Mass Destruction'." Mike said lowly. "John believed that the US government would turn us into their personal attack dogs to do with as they pleased."

"Like mere humans would have the power to control you." Ura said causally.

The Conduit looked at her seriously, "You realize that it was _humans_ with the aid of a Conduit that created the Ray Sphere, right? What makes you believe that they wouldn't find a way to control me and Cole if they were determined enough?"

The tense silence that followed was all the answer he needed.

_Their mission in taking down the signal jammers was almost over, Mike's turn was up as he tore through the First Son's guarding the last tower within a garage close to ground-zero while Cole covered from the platform. He'd just blasted the last soldier off of the building the jammer was located on when their phones went off at the same time._

_"Cole. Mike. C'mon guys. I know you're there. Please pick up." Zeke pleaded._

_Cole growled as he put a precision bolt through a sniper's head. "I've got nothing to say to you, Zeke. As far as I'm concerned, you killed Trish. If you hadn't taken off with Kessler, she'd still be alive and we'd be out of this damn city." he said out of anger._

_"What do you want me to say? That I'm sorry?" the other man implored. _

_"We want you to fuck off, asshole." Mike said into his own phone. "After what you've done, if either of us find you things are going to get ugly, really quickly." ending the call, the teen found the jammer and quickly took it down before joining his brother back on the platform. _

_When everything was said and done, John dropped the brothers off and headed into the city. "I need to get some things ready before we go after the Ray Sphere, so try and get some sleep. When we make our move, Kessler's going to hit us with everything he's got." the agent said as his disappeared._

_Cole tapped his phone, "Don't worry, we'll be ready." It was late, and the Macgraths both knew that the fight the next day would be a long taxing one. But it would also mean the end of the horrors that gripped Empire City. _

_Later that night, Mike sat alone on one of the buildings that overlooked the Historic District. He knew that somewhere out within the districts limits was the very device that had caused so much misery and death. And before the end of the day tomorrow, it would all be over. _

_The teen sighed as he laid back on the rooftop and stared at the stars above. Cole had went off on his own saying that he wanted some time to himself. Mike found him asleep on the ground next to Trish's grave, tears still in his eyes as he dreamed._

_He'd left his brother alone, knowing that he had every right to just be with her before they stepped into hell._

_A gust of wind picked up along the top of the building just as an accented voice spoke out. "Figured I'd find ya 'round here." Gale said from the other side of the rooftop. _

_Mike sighed, "I'm not in the mood to get into a pissing match with you right now, asshole. So fuck off." he stated with out even looking in the Irishman's direction. _

_Gale said nothing, but the sounds of his boots on the surface as he approached could be heard. The wind-user sat down next to the younger Macgrath, a six-pack of Heineken set down between them as he pulled two off and handed it to the other Conduit before he popped the top of the one he was holding. _

_Shrugging, Mike popped his open as well and took a long drink from it. Both teens sitting in silence as they looked out over the city._

_"Ah heard 'bout what happened, ta yer brother's woman." Gale said solumnly after a little while. "Sorry, fer yer loss." _

_"Thanks." the electric-Conduit said lowly. "How'd you heard about it?"_

_The Irishman removed his goggles and set them on the ground by his legs. "Ah may like kickin' arse. But ah also know how ta hack into communication lines. Figured ah'd keep an ear on thin's incase ya needed me ta save yer arse again." He took a drink from his beer, "Were ya close?" _

_Mike nodded, "She was like a big sister to me. Cole was going to propose to her before things went to shit, make things official. He loved her more than anything." _

_Turning the beer in his hands, Gale sighed. "Ah know what it's like. Losin' family ah mean. Dad wasn't 'round, Ma raised me herself back when we lived in Dublin. She came down with cancer when ah was thirteen and died a few months later. Bounced 'round a few foster homes a few years before ah managed to runaway, snuck on to a ship an found myself 'ere in Empire." _

_"Sorry about your mom." the younger Macgrath sympathised. "I lost my folks too. Came out here to live with Cole three years ago after it happened."_

_"Life sucks real donkey-dink when ya least expect it, huh?" Gale said laughing bitterly. _

_"That it does." Mike said cracking a ghost of a smile. "Guess we have something in common, other than a burning hatred for each others' guts." The two Conduits chuckled, slowly calming down as they continued to stare out over the buildings before them. _

_They finished the drinks in their hands and tossed the cans away before cracking open a new one each. "We're going after him tomorrow, Kessler. Our ally John is narrowing down the location of the Ray Sphere as we speak. It's almost over." Mike said after a while. _

_"Tha's gonna be one hell of a fight. First Sons will pull out all the stops ta take ya out." Gale replied. "Though...from what ah've seen. You and yer brother are to fuckin' stubborn ta go down like tha'. Still think yer a dumbass spark plug, but at least ye know how ta fight." _

_The younger Macgrath rolled his eyes and flipped the wind-user the finger. "Ah fuck off you Irish-bastard. Guess that means you don't want in on the fun?" _

_Gale grinned, "Ya fuckin' stupid er somthin'? A situation with overwhelmin' odds an a low chance o' success? How can ah resist tha'? 'sides, someone's gotta show ya how a real man fights." he ducked under a beer chucked at his head._

_The rest of the night was spent with the two teens talking smack back and forth before going their separate ways to get some sleep. When the sun rose the next day, Cole and Mike received a message from John on where to meet up to get the ball rolling._

_"It looks like Kessler's keeping the Ray Sphere in the old Examiner Building." John said when they reached the meeting location. "Going to be a real bitch getting to it, though. Seventy-eight seconds." _

_"So what's the plan?" asked Cole._

_"I've got a canister of fentayl rigged to the bottom of the chopper, should incapacitate everyone inside. Unfortunately, Kessler's got anti-air guns on the surrounding buildings, and they'll tear me apart long before I get into position. Fifty-seven seconds." explained the agent._

_Mike took a deep breath, "So I take it we gotta destroy the guns before you can move in?"_

_"Exactly. We only got one shot at this, so be sure to make it count." _

_"Then we better get to work fast." Cole said as the brothers jumped on to a nearby powerline and rode it toward the target location. All the while, army jets were flying over head raining fire down on various parts of the city._

_Moya's voice came over their phones at that moment, "See those jets? They're hitting targets all across the city, preparing the way for a ground invasion. I warned you both that if I lost control, they'd escalate things. You shouldn't have reneged on our deal." _

_"You're not pinning all this on us, Moya." Mike growled as he and Cole kept moving. Dodging gunfire every chance they got._

_"I already have." the woman said darkly as the line cut out. _

_The teen cursed as he blasted a couple of attack drones out of the air. Cole raised his arms and brought down a small ion storm on to the first AA gun and destroyed it. They quickly recharged from a nearby power unit before moving on to the next gun. _

_Mike destroyed the anti-air cannon with his own ion storm while Cole kept the First Sons off of him. They quickly got moving and hit the last gun that surrounded the building containing the Ray Sphere when John told them to clear out. _

_The agent dropped the bomb he had been carrying under his chopper and hit the structure. Green gas billowed out of the windows as the gas contained within spread quickly. _

_But at the exact moment, a squad of First Sons ran from the building carrying a large case while a large truck pulled up. They piled inside as the vehicle sped away. "Dammit, we weren't fast enough. They loaded the Ray Sphere on to that truck. I'll try to keep them in my sights, you two follow as quickly as you can." said John giving chase._

_Cole and Mike immediately set off after him. Explosives and bullets zinging past them as they moved. "Gale! The Sons have the Ray Sphere and we're chasing it. But these bastards are hounding us every step of the way. Think you can keep them off our backs?" he asked hitting his phone._

_"Already on it!" came the reply. A nearby building's rooftop was hit with a small tornado that sent the group of armored men hurling in all directions. "Get that damn thin' an crush it! I got yer backs!" said the Irishmen as he swooped down and hit the First Sons with blasts of condensed air. _

_With most of the heat taken off them, the brothers charged after John. Using power lines and the city's subway rails to stay on him. _

_The truck containing the device turned on to a pier that had been converted to a makeshift fortress. John's chopper hovered overhead as the Macgraths barreled through the main gate and started attacking every hostile in sight. _

_Cole fired a shockwave that set off a cluster of landmines set in place to keep people out. A stationary turret opened fire on them, but Mike erected a polarity shield to protect them as his brother threw a shock grenade that shut it down. _

_John warned them that a boat was inbound while he set the nearly gas-less chopper down nearby. The brothers launched a barrage of lighting bolts like gunfire, but the more they took down, the more that seemed to come out of the woodwork to stop them. _

_"Mickey! Combined Ion Storm now!" Cole shouted. They charged up as much energy as they could before letting loose the devastating attack. Large bolts of blue and yellow lightning raining down from the sky and striking the ground before them, traveling forward and obliterating everything and everyone in their path._

_When it all settled the pier was cleared of hostiles. After a quick recharge, they ran full sprint to the end where the Ray Sphere sat within some kind of holding unit. Glowing like a small blue sun and sending wisps of energy everywhere. _

The club all leaned forward. "This is it." Gin said with tension in his voice. "No way it's getting away from them now."

"It needs to be destroyed." Yukari said with her young face twisted in anger. "It's caused too much damage and death. Something like that shouldn't even exist anymore."

_John ran up to them a minute later and gazed up at it with them. "You know, I had that thing in my hands once." he said in thought. "Kessler asked me to hold it while he adjusted some cables during a test. I could feel it pulsing, like something was inside of it, trying to get out." _

_"It's not right...and everyone wants it." _

_The undercover agent looked to them. "That big lightning strike you two throw around should destroy its protective container. Then we can blow the sphere sky high."_

_Mike closed his eyes in deep thought. Trish's crumbled body flashed through his head. Amy's death along with the deaths of countless others. The corruption this device had caused since its activation. His fists clenched when he recalled all the pain, suffering and death this thing had caused._

_Eyes snapping open, he met Cole's gaze and knew he was thinking the same thing. Without another thought they hit the Ray Sphere with everything they had. The outer casing cracking open like a weak egg under the force._

_Then something went wrong. _

_A powerful energy was released, creating a vortex of pure power that lashed out in all directions. John was grabbed in the pull of the vortex and yanked toward it. Both brothers _(And the newspaper club)_ watched in horror as the man was torn apart. Molecule by molecule before being thrown back by the explosion that followed. _

_The dust settled, Cole and Mike pulled themselves up and looked toward the end of the pier and saw nothing but smoldering ruin. John and the Ray Sphere were gone, reduced to ashes. _

_Gale came down and landed behind them, having seen the blast from several blocks away and looked out at the burning pier. "What the hell happened 'ere?" he asked looking at the duo. _

_"The Ray Sphere's gone." Mike said running a hand through his dirty hair. "But John went down with it." _

_Cole rubbed his face, "At least it's gone. That's what matters. He would have been grateful regardless. Now no one will get their hands on it." _

_Their phones went off at the same time causing them to jump slightly. "I'm disappointed in the two of you." Kessler's voice came through filling them with fury. "The Ray Sphere was the catalyst of your powers, and it could've strengthened you even more. But you rejected it. I, for one, wouldn't have done the same thing."_

_"Yeah, well I'm not like you." Cole hissed back. "It took me awhile, but I finally realized that this isn't about me, about what I want. Not anymore. It's about keeping this city safe. And once you're dead, no one will ever threaten it again." _

_"That goes double for me." Mike added. "You've tried to break us, weaken our resolve and even attempt to kill us. But we will not fall to assholes like you who think that they can treat people like their pawns that they can play with when it's convenient. It's over Kessler, and we're going to ensure that it is."_

_Kessler was silent a moment. But when he spoke it was as calm and still as the air around them. "That remains to be seen. Meet me at the Staton Building." _

_"Back where it all started." Cole said clenching his fists. "Perfect place to bury the bastard." Mike turned to Gail. "This is something we gotta do alone." _

_The Irishman nodded seriously. "Put tha' fucker down hard. An make sure he stays down." Both brothers began walking away when he called out again. "An Macgrath!" Mike looked back at him. "Ya better survive. Ya owe me ah rematch after all." he said with a smirk. _

_"Get ready for another beat down then." Mike said with a grin before he and Cole jumped on to the subway rails and shot off toward where Kessler would be. The whole time letting past events run through them. Everything that led up to that point from the Ray Sphere blast to the here and now acting as a slide show that would forever be in their memories till the day they died. _

_Arriving at the massive crater, they looked out as the dark crumbling ruins that were now grim reminders of the thousands that lost their lives. _

_Steeling their resolve, they leapt into the air. Using their static thrusters to hover over to the elevated plateau in the middle where Kessler stood waiting for them. _

_"And here we are." he said motioning to everything with his arms. "Back where it all started. I was so worried that neither of you would live through the blast. But here you were both fine. More than fine, actually."_

_"I think I remember now." Cole said holding his head, "I heard your voice, after it went off. You were there after the blast!" _

_Kessler smirked to himself. "I've always been there, Cole. Every step in both of your lives." he said cryptically. In a flash he vanished from sight. Both brothers had a second to think before a salvo of glowing orange orbs began raining down around them. _

_"COLE MOVE!" Mike shouted as they leapt away. Each orb exploding with tremendous force and nearly sending them flying. Kessler flickered around the crater, barely leaving an after image with his speed as he appeared between them. _

_A shockwave sent Cole flying through the air and crashing to the ground on one end. A fist to the chest sent Mike into a chunk of rubble on the other. _

_Pulling himself up, Mike fired lightning bolts in rapid succession at the older Conduit. Kessler flickered around each one effortlessly before charging with unmatched speed right at the teen. Driving his fist hard into his stomach and blasting him back across the crater with a point-blank bolt of his own. _

_Cole leapt into the air, raining shock grenades down on Kessler and spacing them out so that he couldn't avoid them. But the white-cloaked man brought up a barrier that absorbed the attacks before shooting white colored lightning from his hands. Grabbing the older Macgrath in the air like a spider's web and slamming him on the ground. _

Everyone was speechless. They have seen Mike fight several times, but to see him and his brother beaten down so easily was very unsettling.

"He's too fast, they can't keep up with him." Kurumu said gritting her teeth as they watched the brothers continued to fight Kessler.

"I thought only us wolves were capable of such speeds." Gin said in shock. "What the hell is this guy?"

Mike remained silent. Everyone keeping their focus on the fight with rapt attention. Even Ura refused to look away as the three powerhouses fought.

_"Your mother would be ashamed of both of you." Kessler said shaking his head. "She expected so much, and you turned out to be nothing more than bike messengers."_

_Cole and Mike were on their feet, charging up their powers before letting loose a salvo of lightning bolts in all directions. The older Conduit couldn't avoid them all and actually took a few to the chest as he tried to dodge. _

_Recharging from a nearby powerline that was still sparking. Cole fired a precision bolt right into Kessler's shoulder, throwing off his aim and allowing Mike to nail him with several shock grenades. _

_Taking all the damage, Kessler leered at them before summoning his own powers. The duo barely had time to dodge as he fired a powerful beam of white-hot energy. Burning the very air and scorching a hole in the rubble that had been behind them._

_When he powered down, Cole nailed him with a right-cross straight to the face before grabbing on to him. "You're not worming you way out of this Kessler!" he shouted trying to over power the other Conduit._

_But Kessler pushed back with more strength that surprised the older Macgrath. Bringing his other hand up and grabbing him by the face and sending several volts of energy into him. _

_Hearing his brother's cry of pain. Mike brought out his Giga-Watt blades and charged forward...only to have his throat grasped in the older man's other hand. The pressure quickly cutting off his air and making him lose focus with his abilities. _

_"You're weak, both failures." Kessler hissed. "All of this has been for nothing!" He hoisted Cole in the air and slammed him down head-first into the ground. Mike was electrocuted to the point where his vision darkened before he was slammed down as well. Neither of them moving at first as Kessler towered over them._

_"Pathetic." he growled, raising a hand and channeling his powers to finish them off. _

_A gunshot rang out and bounced off of the metal chest piece Kessler wore. Cole and Mike opened their eyes and to their shock, _(And the shock of those watching)_ Zeke stood several feet away, his sidearm out and pointed straight at the cloaked man._

_"Keep your hands offa them!" he shouted firing more rounds. "You two run for it! I'll hold him off!" _

_Kessler brought up a barrier around himself that absorbed the bullets effortlessly. "This doesn't concern you, fat man!" he raised his hand and blasted Zeke with a shockwave that sent him flying out of the crater and into the ruins. _

_It was a wake-up call that snapped the brothers out of it. They were on their feet in an instant and faced their opponent, channeling their electricity and charging at Kessler with renewed strength._

(A/N: Play "Bring It" by Trapt)

_The older Conduit fired a volley of explosive balls of energy at them that they leapt and dodged around them before they could explode. Retaliating with a combination of lightning bolts, shock grenades and shockwaves. _

_Kessler flickered around the attacks, but found himself on the receiving end of a few stray shots that managed to stun him long enough for the brothers to capitalize. _

_Mike managed to hit hit him with a shock grenade to the chest. And when he attempted to flicker away Cole slammed him with a shockwave that threw him right into the path of another that sent him crashing into the wall of the elevated piece of Earth behind him._

_Coughing a bit, Kessler smirked at them. "Guess you've decided to really fight back. How interesting."_

_"You're not going to be so glib when we ram our feet in your ass!" shouted Cole, firing a Mega-Watt hammer that tore up the ground in front of him. Kessler flickered out of the path of the attack, but found himself right in the path of Mike as he charged forward with his electric blades at the ready._

_The teen slashed and stabbed. managing to slice a burning cut in the man's long coat as he jumped out of reach of the attacks. A quick shockwave sent Mike rolling across the ground allowing Cole to take his chance and punch Kessler in the face._

_Getting back up, Mike charged from another downed powerline and began moving around the older Conduits as he waited for an opening. When they separated he fired lightning bolts at Kessler and doing some damage and letting his brother land another solid hit that sent the older man stumbling back. _

_Kessler dropped down to one knee and the duo let him have it. Identical ion storms came down from the sky and slammed into him with the force of mother nature herself and nearly driving the madman to the ground._

"They did it!" Yukari cheered. Everyone else letting out sighs of relief when they watched Kessler get hammered into the ground from the powerful combined attack.

"It's not over." Mike said seriously stopping the small celebration cold. "The old bastard was a lot tougher than he looked." Ura and Moka looked at him briefly before going back to watching.

_Cole and Mike breathed heavily, as the dust settled. When it did, Kessler stood tall, eyes glowing with power as he held up his hand. "Impressive, gentlemen. Very impressive. But you will have to do much better." His power fluctuated all around him, a half dozen balls of light breaking off before growing into 12 foot tall versions of himself made of pure energy._

_"Mike." Cole said recharging, eyes locked on to the older man. _

_The teen nodded, siphoning power as well, "I got the copies, you hit Kessler and with everything you got." They separated and attacked from different angles. Mike hitting the energy-clones as they began stomping toward them. Each clone taking several hits before vanishing into thin air. _

_Cole ducked and rolled out of the way as Kessler fired beams of white lightning at him, getting to his feet quick and firing large blasts of his own electricity right back. Solid hits were made and the older man was knocked back a few steps before he managed to flicker up to the elevated platform. _

_"Is that really the best you two can do?" he asked summoning his power and bringing forth four attack drones above his head._

_A barrage of rapid fire bolts destroyed them before they had a chance to move. Mike thunder dropped down on to the plateau and fired a shockwave that sent Kessler flying. Cole jumped and drove a charged fist into the man's back, spinning in the air and slamming his elbow on his chest sending him to the ground. _

_Kessler got to his feet, a little slower than before as he glared at the Macgraths. "It's time to end this." he growled while summoning more energy-clones. The brothers made quick work of them and went after him. Attacking from different angles to keep him off-balance. _

_Several attacks hit home. But Kessler remained standing, throwing his own attacks right back as he tried to defend. His hand lashed out and ensnared Mike in white energy, absorbing the energy from the surprised teen before blowing him away._

_Cole let out a battle cry and sucker punched the older man hard. Kessler grabbed Cole's hand and flickered them both on to the center platform in the middle of the crater. Both Conduits struggling against one another, attempting to overpower each other._

_Mike slowly raised himself up, his energy reserves almost gone leaving him groggy and weak. Looking up as his brother tried to overpower the more experienced Conduit, he reached out and absorbed as much power as he could from a still sparking cable nearby._

_Feeling his energy and strength returning. He got to his feet and ran toward the struggling two._

_Cole kept trying to get at Kessler, but the older man continued to have just enough strength to keep the younger Conduit at bay. "You'll...never understand...what is at stake, Cole. What is...expected of you." Kessler grunted out in their struggle. _

_"The only thing I care about...is making you pay for everything you've done." the older Macgrath growled back pushing more of his strength into his arms. _

_"Everything happenes...for a reason. You and Michael...have a higher purpose than you could possibly know." the older Conduit pressed. "And I'll make sure...you reach the level you need to be!" _

_Kessler roared in pain. Mike stood behind him with one of this Giga-Watt blades driven into his side, "Go to hell you fucking BASTARD!" The teen shouted blasting electricity into the man's body causing his pain to increase greatly._

_Cole followed up, cocking his fist back and charging it with power before delivering a thunderous uppercut that sent Kessler hurling off the plateau and crashing to the dirt. The brother's channeled their powers, the skies opening up and letting loose a storm of lighting bolts that slammed on top of the older Conduit hard enough to cause small earthquakes. _

_"DIE!" Cole roared into the sky. He and Mike pouring everything they had into the attack and hitting Kessler with the maximum. _

_It felt like an eternity, but when it was over the man who caused Empire City so much trouble was down for the count. But a low coughing could be heard from the downed man, Kessler pressed his hands to the dirt and slowly began pushing himself up._

"What the hell is this guy made of?" Kurumu asked unsettled. "They hit him with everything and he still won't go down!"

Ura's gaze narrowed as the older Conduit couldn't even pull himself up. "The battle is over, Kessler has no strength left to keep fighting. They've won." she said with a smirk. Her eyes going to Mike who refused to look at anything but the man he and his brother had put down. Moka doing the same, all three expecting what was about to happen next.

_Kessler pulled himself up on his hands and knees, coughing up large globes of blood that splattered on the ground as he wheezed something that shocked all those in attendance to the core. _

_"Trish...I love you. Please forgive me." Cole and Mike didn't have a second to think as the man shot up from the ground and grabbed them. Fingers digging into their faces as they experienced the same memory transfer like before. _

The man's memories began to play out once more. But this time it played out differently. They all witnessed the world burning, and standing over the destruction...was a Beast of unimaginable power. Raining fire and death down upon those who stood in its path.

They watched as Kessler's life played out for the brothers. How instead of fighting the Beast he ran with his family, watching the world burn to ashes around them as they kept ahead of it. Hunted for years, the Beast obliterated everything, and no matter how much the Conduit tried to protect those he loved, it had been too late.

In his moment of grief, he used his newly acquired and very dangerous power. Going on a one way trip back in time to before the Beast's uprising to rewrite the history he had failed.

As the scenes unfolded, the newspaper club became more and more disturbed. Kessler planned everything. Taking over the First Sons. Building the Ray Sphere. The Quarantine. Even where the blast was to take place and how to get the device into Cole and Mike's hands.

Then they saw the most shocking piece of information. They saw the man, looking at a photo of his wedding day...when he married Trish. Mike, Zeke and Amy standing among them during their happiest moment.

Blood drained from all their faces. "...no...it...he was..." Yukari couldn't even finish her sentence.

Moka looked at Mike in pure horror, "He was...your brother? The whole time?"

The Conduit nodded slowly. "Yes. Kessler was Cole from the future. A future where everything we know was destroyed. He went back in time in the hopes of changing the course of history. Making sure that we were ready when the Beast rose up. Going as far as to kill the woman they loved so that he wasn't tied by emotions. Putting me through hell so that I would be hardened enough to make the hard choices."

"He wanted to mold us into the saviors he failed to be. Ones that would ensure that his grim future wouldn't become a reality."

Gin swallowed hard as he found his voice. "If...Kessler was your brother Cole from the future...then where were you? The future you?"

Mike was silent. "Kessler showed me a separate string of memories that Cole doesn't know about." in that moment said memories were displayed before them.

They watched the images pass, Cole and his family had been cornered in a small town by the Beast. The humanoid being of living magma towering over everything as the town began to burn. An older version of Mike looked to his brother, his sister-in-law and his two nieces and said something before charging the Beast head on. Fighting the monster as the small family fled with tears in their eyes.

Despite his power, he was no match for the Beast on his own. Mike distracted him long enough for his brother and his family to get away. His body slamming into the ground and not moving as the Beast channeled a large amount of energy to its hands and setting off like an atomic bomb.

They looked away, not wanting to witness the Conduit's, future-self's sacrifice for those he loved. "I died, making sure they lived another day." Mike said with a sad smile. "The funny thing is...I could see myself doing that for them."

The memories finished playing out, showing Kessler falling dead to the ground and leaving the brothers to think over everything that had been revealed to them. Zeke stumbling up to them with a noticable limp.

A familiar white mist surrounded the group. Blocking everything from sight before they found themselves back in the club room where they had started. The clock on the wall telling them that several hours had passed during their trip through Mike's memories.

Ura's image disappeared as her conciousness went back into the seal, but the gem in the center of the cross glowed signifying that she was still there. Everyone else had lost the strength to stand and pulled out chairs to sit as they attempted to come to grips with everything they had seen and learned.

Mike rubbed his temples, a slight headache forming. A side effect of the spell Yukari used as he turned to the window and looked out toward the woods. His eyes unseeing as he sorted his own thoughts.

"Now you know." he said after a while, his voice loud in the quiet room. "Everything that happened to me, to Cole, to our home. Everything Kessler had done and what is coming in the near future."

"When is it coming?" Mizore asked, her voice quiet and hesitant remembering what the Beast would be capable of.

"Don't know. But I've been having wierd visions since I came here. I thought they were just nightmares, but Cole told me in a couple of his letters that he's having them too. I think it's a sign that the Beast is coming, and soon." he replied.

"How the hell are you suppose to fight that _thing_?" Kurumu asked still trying to believe what they had seen. "It destroyed the world where Kessler was from."

Mike held out his hands, volts of yellow electricity crackling between his palms. "Because we know about it. Our powers are growing all the time. Even now I've been feeling myself getting stronger from all the training and practice I've been doing. And the fights I've been in are pushing me beyond my limits and increasing my powers. And when the time comes, we'll be ready."

"To fight such travesties and continue to face it all day after day. I can't think of many people who would be able to handle it." Gin said with his gaze on the floor.

"How did you bare it? How could you find the strength to go on when things were so dark?" Yukari asked with her lower lip trembling.

Looking back out the window, Mike wondered on the question he remembered asking himself on several occasions. Each time coming up with the same answer. "Because what happened to me didn't matter in the long run. Cole and I were given powers through the worst possible scenario, we had a choice in how we wielded them. We chose to save and protect, and no matter what was thrown at us, we did what was right."

"But you both suffered too." Moka said approaching him. "You were forced into that situation. Turned into pariah's for being in the wrong place. Hunted like animals and treated like tools to serve other people's agendas."

The Conduit nodded, "We did suffer. But we also endured. Taking everything the world threw at us and turned it into strength, proving to the world that we weren't the terrorists that we were made out to be. No matter how much hatred and avarice greeted us, we pushed onward."

His voice turned solumn, the darker parts of the events in the past coming back to him again. Clenching his fist as he tried to seal it all back behind the wall he had made to keep his emotional stability intact.

A soft hand stroked gently over his facial scar. Moka's green eyes locked with his blue-grey ones as the emotions behind them fought hard to break free. "Michael..." she said reaching her other hand up and holding his face. "Let go. You have every right to grieve, you've suffered and endured enough. Holding it all inside for the sake of others, being the savior that everyone needed along side your brother while you sacrificed a part of yourself everyday."

Her eyes shimmered as her grip on him tightened a little, "It's time that someone saved you. So just...let it all go."

Mike felt the cracks in his emotional barrier splinter even more. He clenched his eyes shut in a final ditch effort to keep everything inside but it was no use anymore. With a shuddering breath he collapsed into a sobbing mess. Becoming truly vulnerable for the first time in a long while.

Moka slowly lowered them to the floor, holding his head to her shoulder as his trembling arms wrapped around her. Gripping the pink-haired vampire as though she were the only thing anchoring him to the Earth.

He cried for those he had lost. What he was forced to witness and do for the sake of others and survival. The pain he had been keeping locked away since the quarantines end finally breaking the surface, leaving him like a tainted shadow from his soul.

No words needed to be spoken, it was a time of healing for the Conduit. And everyone in the room at that moment vowed to do whatever they could to ensure that he had the support that he needed.

X

_**Everyone went their separate ways after everything was said and done. I couldn't blame them really. It was a lot to take in and I knew that they needed time to sort through it. I kinda had the need to be on my own anyway, sort through my own personal baggage that got unearthed for my friends to all see.**_

_**I walked back to the dorms, hands in my pockets and looking at the sky as I let the memories of what happened in Empire City settle back where they belonged. I couldn't help but feel a lot of weight taken off my shoulders after revealing everything to those I trusted. Baring my soul and letting out all my pain for the first time in what felt like forever.**_

_**It felt good. The need to keep secrets and hide from my friends no longer a burden now that I know that I didn't have to do either anymore around them.**_

_**As I walked, I stopped when Moka ran up beside me. She didn't say anything, just smiled and walked beside me back to the dorms. One of her soft hands reaching out and holding one of mine, squeezing a bit to send a silent message my way.**_

_**Telling me that she cared, and that she would be there for me whenever I needed her. And honestly, I couldn't help it when my heart swelled at her kindness. She knew just how to get someone to cheer up no matter the situation.**_

_**The next day the school was still going through repairs, but we all met at the club room to start work on the next newspaper when everything opened again. **_

_**To my surprise, everything had gone back to normal, almost like the other day never happened. But I could tell that everyone was looking at me in a new light. I could see tenderness and care from the girls, and respect and honor from Gin.**_

_**I knew then that these guys were true friends. And that they'd be there with me no matter what. Feeling lighter than I ever had since starting at the Academy, I worked with everyone as life went back to its usual routine.**_

_**For the first time since everything regarding the Ray Sphere and Kessler, I finally started feeling like my old self again.**_

**A/N: And there it is. The past has been fully revealed to the others and Mike was finally able to let go of the grief that he had forced to endure for so long. The fight against Kessler was suppose to be a little bigger, but if you've played the game and fully upgraded Cole then it is a piece of cake. And with Mike helping out made it that much quicker. And the fights are not over yet.**

**The anime storyline will be back on track in the next chapter, and there are only a few more left before the school year ends and things move on to new territory. Been liking the reviews guys, keep 'em coming.**


	14. Much Needed Time Off

**A/N: Another day, and X-Mas draws ever closer. Makes you wonder where the hell the year has gone doesn't it.**

**Anyway, now that the memory sequence of the fic has come to an end I'm jumping back into the anime storyline. And many of you who have seen and read the series know that there isn't much left in the school year and we can move on to the arc many are waiting for. But for the time being, I'm going to make sure that the last few chapters in this particular arc ones to remember.**

**In addition to this, the pairing pole has been tallied and things look pretty one sided. But as I've said before, the polls will stay open until the end of the school year in the storyline. But you will see the hints of which direction the polls have taken.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InFamous or Rosario Vampire.**

_**A full week had passed since Sasha's attempted take over of the academy. The maintenance crew had finished cleaning out the water systems and it was all a matter of resetting everything and the school would be open to the students once again.**_

_**In the mean time, all of us in the club had been approached by Nekonome and were told that the Chairman was granting us a small vacation to the human world.**_

_**It was a shock to us all, and when asked the teach just said that we deserved it after putting an end to Sasha and saving her victims. It was the headmaster's way of telling us thank you for all the hard work and courage that we showed.**_

_**The girls were excited, a chance to get away from campus for a day or two sounded great for them and they rushed off to get packed. Hell, even I felt like needing a break after everything that has gone down around this place.**_

_**But the whole time I was getting ready to go I got that same rotten feeling in the pit of my stomach. Cole had called it my sixth sense for trouble, I felt the same thing before the Ray Sphere blew up in our hands. **_

_**The only thing I could wonder as I headed to the bus stop to meet with everyone else was what could be causing this feeling now. And what could happen while we were on our little outing. **_

X

The peaceful afternoon air blew gently around the campus. Though with the weather being constant around the academy it was hard to tell really. Most put it off as the barrier around the school that regulated everything so that the students were comfortable all year round.

Mike just stared out over the cliff facing the red ocean and wondered about where they would be heading to for the little 'vacation' Nekonome had told them all about. It had been almost a week since Sasha was brought down, and yet the Chairman was just barely allowing them a reprieve from the boring atmosphere.

Though the girls weren't really complaining. School started on Monday, and it was Friday, so that gave them a weekend to let loose before classes started up again.

_"But why this rotten feeling?"_ he thought to himself confused. _"Christ, there haven't been fights or any other sort of trouble since Sasha was taken out. What could possibly be wrong?" _The Conduit rubbed his temples. Maybe he was thinking too much, some time away from this place would probably do him a lot of good.

"Hello Michael." Mike looked up and felt his jaw fall open.

Moka approached him wearing a beautiful yellow sundress that complimented her figure perfectly with a white long-sleeved over shirt covering her upper half. A pair of matching sandles on her feet with an overnight bag over her shoulder completed the look.

They'd been told that they were heading to a beach and to dress accordingly. Mike was wearing a black wife-beater under one of his dress shirts with the sleeves rolled up, jeans and his converse shoes. He may not be able to get into the water, but he was definitely going to enjoy the sun and sand.

"Have you been waiting long?" the pinkette asked standing next to him.

Mike shook his head, "Not really, just enjoying the scenery." he said looking back out over the red ocean. "You nervous about going to the human world?" he asked after a bit.

"A little. But I know that you're there with me. So I know everything will be okay." Moka said moving a little closer to him. She'd been a bit nervous about going into the human world considering her past experiences, even more so now that she had seen what had happened to the Conduit beside her. But she knew as long as he was there with her she'd be able to handle it.

Moka had felt a much stronger connection to Mike ever since he had shown them all his memories. Even Ura found it difficult not to have the brave young man in her thoughts. His bravery and strength in the face of nearly impossible odds left a lasting impression on the prideful vampiress.

Though she would never openly admit it to anyone, but her outer-self knew full well what her other persona ws feeling when the Conduit was close to them.

As for Mike, he felt like the weight of the world had been taken from his shoulders. Thoughts of the Beast and his past were much easier to push from his mind now than ever before. And with his friends giving him so much support, he could feel his old emotional and mental scars finally starting to heal.

He felt Moka press into his side with her back, smiling at him with pink dusting her delicate face. "You'll be there with me the whole time, right?" she asked sweetly.

The Conduit did everything in his power to avoid looking down at the eyeful her breasts provided from this angle. Swallowing the lump in his throat, he smiled back. "Of course, I'd never leave any of you on your own out there."

Moka curled into him a little more, feeling the warmth radiating from his form and relishing the smell his skin provided.

Though the moment was broken when someone's throat cleared. "We're not interrupting anything are we?" asked Kurumu as she, Yukari and Mizore all joined them. The two broke apart and looked anywhere but at each other as they all heard the sound of the bus approaching.

"Hello everyone!" Miss Nekonome shouted leaning outside the open door as the transport pulled up to a stop. "This is the first time that the newspaper club is going to the human world for a retreat! So let's get excited and have fun!"

Mike looked around and found that they were short a member. "Where's Gin? I thought he was just as amped up to go."

"His remedial lessons aren't done yet. I wonder how many red marks he got." Kurumu said casually.

Yukari gave her a look, "I don't think you should be talking about others considering your grades, Kurumu."

The succubus grabbed her with sweat pouring down her brow, "Don't worry! I got all my lessons done!" she exclaimed before practically throwing the little witch on to the bus before running onboard herself.

Shaking his head, Mike stepped onboard. The bus driver smoking casually on his cigar. "Long time, no see kid. How've you been?" he asked blowing out a plume of smoke. "Not to much trouble for a Conduit of your caliber is it?"

"Trouble? Please, it's nothing I can't handle old-timer." Mike said finding a seat in the middle by Moka and Mizore. "Though you probably already know all about it." his answer was a large grin on the strange man's face as the bus headed toward the tunnel and through the portal that would take them outside the barrier.

They were not even a few minutes into their journey when Moka gasped. "Michael, your hand!" a little surprised, Mike looked down and saw yellow sparks shooting off of his hand and forearm. The same happening to his other limb.

Concentrating, the Conduit managed to get his powers back under control and the light faded around him. "Weird..." he said trying to figure out what had happened.

"You've never lost control of your powers before. Any idea on what could be happening?" Yukari asked a little concerned with everyone else.

Looking at his hands, Mike had a slight idea. "I'm not completely sure, but this has happened a couple of times." he started to explain. "You see when mine and Cole's powers reached a certain level, either after we recharged beyond our limits or if we stressed our abilities enough, they started to evolve. When we began to acquire a new ability, our powers would fluctuate a little out of control."

"So your body is adapting to a new power awakening?" asked Mizore getting a nod in response.

"Yeah, but it could be a number of things. I won't know for sure until it completely settles in and fully awakens." he looked up at the worried faces. "Don't worry girls, I'll be fine. It's a natural thing with me and other Conduits."

They all let out sighs of relief, but made sure that they kept their eyes on him during the duration of their journey.

After a time, the bus exited the tunnel and the club bore witness to the sights and sounds of the human world. Mike looked at all the buildings that passed by and couldn't help but feel nostalgic about being back. At the same time he wondered what his brother and Zeke were up to. It'd been a while since he last wrote to them and considered writing a letter and sending it out before they headed back to the academy.

The girls looked at all the sights as well, a little nervous about being surrounded by humans after the stories they'd been told, and seen in some cases, and didn't know what really to do.

"Just take things one step at a time, and relax." Mike said as they traveled down the highway and pulled off down a side street leading to a cliff that over looked a small beach close to the ocean. Along the adjacent ridge was a large field of sunflowers that could have been seen clearly from this distance.

The very moment they stepped off the bus, the bad feeling Mike had felt before had come back with avengence. He looked around trying to figure out where it could be coming from and came up short. Shaking himself, the Conduit put it all off as a side effect of his powers changing again when he felt a small hand pull on his shirt.

"Michael? Is everything okay?" asked Yukari looking up at him.

Shaking himself, he smiled down at the little witch, "Everything's okay, little sis. Just feeling a little off today. Probably a side effect of my powers changing."

"Well then, let's get you relaxed!" Kurumu exclaimed grabbing his arm and yanking him down toward the beach.

As they moved down the path toward the sand below, a raven perched itself on a nearby branch. Watching them closely, letting out a loud 'caw' before flapping its wings and taking off back in another direction.

X

_"...How the hell am I suppose to _relax_ again?"_ Mike thought to himself as he stood in a pair of black and yellow swim trunks. The girls had chosen some rather..._interesting_ swim wear for the occasion that made it hard for him to focus on anything but them.

Kurumu wore a small, black two piece bikini with pink flowers on it that barely held her impressive chest in one place. Mizore wore a purple and white striped two piece that hugged her closely. And Moka had a white one piece that brought out her curves.

As for Yukari, she wore a cute orange and white striped one piece with a frill-skirt at the bottom and kept her large hat on. It was pretty safe to say that they had garnered a lot of attention from the other men on the beach.

"Aren't you a little scared about being back here, Michael?" Kurumu asked as they all played a game of volley ball together.

"Not really." the Conduit replied spiking the ball back to her, Yukari and Mizore's side of the court. "As long as I'm not being shot at, blown up, or chased by someone I'm good." he said with a light chuckle.

The girls giggled back, but it wasn't as easily as his. They noticed all the stares Mike had been getting since he changed into his swim wear as well. Most of the guys there had their eyes on them for obvious reasons, but a majority had their eyes locked on their friend/love interest. Or, more precisely, the scars that covered his form.

His lightly tanned skin was contrasted by the multiple pale lines and marks that the scar tissue made up along his form. Old wounds he had sustained back home when he was fighting along side his brother.

It was true that they had seen the marks before, but seeing how and where he had gotten them made the girls really wonder how much each wound hurt him when he was shot, stabbed or burned.

Focusing back on their game, they made small talk amongst themselves. Kurumu taking most of the spikes away from Yukari because of her size which caused a small fight to break out between the two of them. The little witch reached for her wand to help spike the ball a little harder when Mike grasped her small arm.

"You can't use magic out here, little sis." he whispered into her ear while eyeing the other beach-goers around them making the little girl blush in embarrassment. The ball came their way, Mike grinned as he grabbed Yukari around the waist and hoisted her up high enough to hit the ball from the new height and landing a point for her side.

Yukari cheered when she was set back down, hugging Mike around the middle in the process. "I did it!" The Conduit laughed, "Yup, you did." he said ruffling her hair under her hat.

She looked up at him with an innocent smile, "Can we build a sand-castle? Pleeeeeaaase?" she asked with wide, puppy-dog eyes.

The younger Macgrath was still very much powerless against such a look and smiled at her. "Sure, come on." he said taking her hand and heading down toward the water. But far enough away so that he didn't get hurt from the waves.

Behind them, the other girls looked on with a little envy on their faces. But it sobered quickly when they saw how good he was around Yukari. "He's good with kids." Mizore commented as they watched the two start building in the sand.

"I wouldn't mind having his kids." Kurumu said grinning at the idea.

Moka shot her a dirty looked before she unconsciously touched her flat stomach with the palm of her hand. Images of children that looked like a combination of her and Mike running through her head and making her turn a dark shade of red.

She'd never admit it to anyone, but it wasn't the first time similar thoughts crossed her mind. And how much of a good father the Conduit would be with the good heart and morals he was blessed with.

The pink-haired vampire shook her head. _"I shouldn't be thinking like this. None of us should, we're all still so young."_ she looked up and saw Mike running up the beach with Yukari hot on his heels. Both laughing loudly as the little witch tried to peg him with balls of sand.

The vampiress smiled, her heart warming with the way he was around the little girl and knew deep down that he would be a great parent some day.

As the day passed, the club spent their time enjoying the sunny day and the warm water.

Mike sat looking out over the crystal blue water, an energy drink in his hand as he watched the sun start to set over the horizon. He watched Mizore, Kurumu and Yukari playing in the water not too far away. Laughing and having a good time together as he watched over them.

Since he and Moka couldn't go into the surf because of their shared weakness to water they opted to stay on the beach and enjoy the last rays of sun while the others continued to have fun. "Room for one more?" he looked up as Moka stood over him.

"Always." he said moving over and allowing her to sit down next to him. Both teens watching the sight before them as they sat in silence. Moka leaned her head over and rested it on Mike's shoulder and got more comfortable which caused the Conduit's heart to start speeding up.

"The sea is really beautiful, isn't it?" she asked wistfully.

_"Not as beautiful as you..."_ Mike couldn't help but think as the sun seemed to reflect off of her skin in just the right way. He felt her hand reached for his available one and close around it, both of them feeling peaceful and warm as the world around them drowned out.

It felt like that moment they shared on the schools rooftop before Gin attacked them. Like Moka, the Conduit could feel the bond between the two of them getting stronger. He shared similar bonds with the other girls, but there was something about the vampiress that he couldn't help but gravitate toward. Her and her other self.

Even though she drank his blood every once in a while for sustenance, he would never once deny her if she needed his help with anything.

Just as they started to really get comfortable, Mike felt a chill go down his back. He straightened up and looked around in alarm, focusing on where the cause was coming from. "What's wrong?" Moka asked equally alarmed as he turned around and focused on the ridge filled with sunflowers behind them.

His danger sense telling him that whatever was causing his paranoia to spike was coming from that direction. "I don't know...but something really doesn't feel right around here."

X

Gathering everyone together, the group all headed up the ridge and found themselves standing before a field of sunflowers that seemed to stretch out for miles. The bright yellow flowers reflecting in the sunlight and swaying gently in the small breeze that flowed over them.

"What a nice sunflower field!" Moka said in awe. The girls all having thrown on hoodies of different colors to cover their swimsuits as they looked out over the field.

Mike's sharp eyes kept scanning the flowers as he pulled on his dress shirt, the feeling from before increasing the longer they stayed there and it was really beginning to get to him. The group all perked up when a couple approached them from the path that led through the field.

"You kids aren't planning on going through there, are you?" asked the woman with a little anxiety in her voice.

"Maybe, why?" the Conduit asked.

"None of you have heard the rumors?" the woman said a little stunned. "There have been a lot of disappearances occurring on this hill." the club looked startled at this.

"Disappearances? In a place like this?" asked Mizore looking over the flowers again.

The man nodded, "The townspeople around here think that it's the work of witches." Yukari flinched at this and hid behind Mike a little as he continued. "Rumors say that due to the development plans for this hill, the witches were angered and caused disappearances. They call this place the 'Witches' Hill' because of the legends that a powerful witch lives out here. This place is very famous for that."

"We thought we'd pass the warning along, just incase such a thing happens again." the woman said as she and her boyfriend left the way the group came from.

Kurumu turned to Yukari with her hands on her hips, "So, your kind are the kind that abducts humans huh?"

"Blindly believing those rumors, guess your really just that simple minded Kurumu!" the little girl shouted back angry at the older girls jab.

"I really hate witches that aren't all that cute." the bluenette said getting in Yukari's face.

"And I hate perverted, shameless, and vain succubi like you!" the witch growled getting nearly nose to nose with Kurumu who leaned back and scowled.

"You're just an immature brat!"

Yukari recoiled before gritting her teeth. A basin appeared above the succubus' head and slammed down on her and nearly knocking her to the ground. "W-What the hell was that for!" she screamed indignately.

"You deserved it." Both girls looked over as Mike approached them. Standing by Yukari and glaring at Kurumu. "Just because a bunch of rumors paint witches as bad you instantly start in on Yukari? I thought you had a little more common sense than that Kurumu."

The bluenette recoiled and began backpedaling, "But...I-" the Conduit waved his hand cutting her off.

"Enough. You should have known better, you're older and should be putting her feelings into account. And above all, you should know what certain _rumors_ could do to some people." Kurumu winced, knowing that he was recalling all the stories that revolved around her kind and that they were considered demons that sucked the life out of innocent men.

But more than that...she knew what had happened after they saw the Conduit's memories. How the so called 'Voice of Survival' had turned the whole of Empire City against them and making them pariahs from the catastrophe.

"I'm sorry." she said meekly.

"It's not me you should be apologising to." Mike said before turning to Yukari. "And don't let some stupid rumors ruin your day, little sis. I know better than anyone that you should never take second-hand information seriously. Not all witches are bad, just like I know not all Conduits are evil."

She smiled and hugged him around the neck. He picked her up effortlessly, "Come on, let's head back to the beach." he said as they all began to head back to the beach to set up camp for the night.

The moment they were out of sight, someone stepped out of the sunflowers and stood in the middle of the path. An older girl just shy of 20 stood with long dark-brunette locks tied into four pony-tails. She wore a pink corset with a long brown skirt that reached her feet, arms covered in pink sleeves reaching the middle of her biceps with brown wrist bands on the ends.

"That girl." she said holding a sunflower in her hand with her arms crossed over her chest. "There's no mistaking it. I must report this back to master." without another word she vanished in a flurry of ravens.

X

It took the group a little while to set up camp for the night. A large tent that could fit all of them was erected close to the cliffs along the beach and a fire set up with Kurumu and Moka working together on dinner.

"Guys, I'll leave the rest to you, all right?" said Nekonome when they were all about finished. "I'll go off and get some food."

The teens all looked at her oddly before glancing at all the different kinds of food they had already brought with them. "But, we have a lot right here." said Moka.

"When we come to the beach, we definitely need to have some fresh fish!" the teacher said waving her finger at them. She got a pleasured look on her face, "Fish from the human world are really delicious!"

Mike sweatdropped, "You sure this whole trip wasn't just so you could get good fish?"

Nekonome began sweating before muttering something about getting to work fast before taking off like a bat outta hell. "Guess that means we're on our own." Mizore said casually when the last line holding the tent steady was in place.

"I think we were on our own from the start." Kurumu threw in before turning back to the food they were preparing.

They had a good dinner and watched the sunset as a group, making small talk about what would happen when school started again and the classes they'd have to get back into. Throughout most of the meal Mike had taken notice that Yukari seemed a bit distracted and barely touched anything she'd been given.

_"The rumors about that field must have really gotten to her." _he thought. Promising himself he'd talk to her in the morning about it.

"Michael, what were your mom and dad like?" Kurumu asked as they sat around the fire. "We saw what your brother was like, but we don't know much about them."

The Conduit smiled, "Well, I kind of gave Moka and Mizore the cliffnote version already. But I guess I can say a little more." he took a deep breath. "They were good people. Dad was a firefighter for our home town, he always believed in helping people and making sure everything was safe for everybody. Mom was the stay at home parent, but she had a heart of gold and would help out anyone whoever asked her."

"They always raised me to do what was right, no matter how difficult it may be. Cole and I did everything we could to follow their example, to always be good toward others in need."

"What happened to them?" Yukari asked. A dark look crossed Mike's eyes making her regret asking.

"They died. I was at a friend's house when our home caught on fire, dad tried to save mom but neither of them were able to make it out. No one was able to explain how it started or why, but all I knew was that my parents were gone." he said solumnly, eyes locked on the glowing embers in the fire in front of him. "Since I was still a minor, Cole came back and filed the paperwork to have me put under his care. It was just the two of us after that."

The girls were stricken from the sudden loss the Conduit had been through. Yet another negative instance in his life that he had to endure. None of them knew what to say.

Mike sighed as he looked to each of them, "Every time I fight, use my powers or go out into the world, I always remember what they taught me. And I know they're always with me no matter what happens or where I am." he said smiling once more and causing the small tension in the air to break.

They turned in for the night. figuring a good nights sleep would do her good. Though it was a little difficult with the girls each fighting over who would be closest to him. Which in the end made a very odd situation for all involved.

X

Later in the night, Yukari's eyes snapped open and looked around the tent. Everyone was fast asleep and oblivious to the world around them as they dreamed.

Slowly slipping out of her own sleeping bag, the little witch opened the flap of the tent and stepped out into the cool night air. Her eyes drawing to the ridge above their campsite where the sunflowers could be seen clear as in the day.

She made her way up the path they had taken earlier and looked out over the vast field with a forlorn expression. "Witches Hill." she said out loud. "Are there really witches here, that are like me?" A sudden movement out of the corner of her eye grabbed her attention.

A tall form stood in the shadow of a nearby tree. Yukari brandished her wand ready to defend herself when the moon came out from behind the clouds above and revealed an older woman standing before her.

"There is no need to be afraid, little witch." the woman spoke soothingly before stepping out further into the light. "I'm Ruby, a witch that lives here on this hilltop." she said smiling.

"A...witch?" Yukari said lowering her wand slowly.

Ruby nodded, "That's right, I'm your fellow witch, Yukari."

The younger witch gasped, "How do you know my name?"

"Weren't you here earlier?" Ruby asked not losing her smile. "Ever since then I've been observing you. Because I never thought that I'd meet another witch right here. I was very glad."

The older witch's smile widened a little, "Yukari, I want to be your friend...can't I?"

Yukari was a little hesitant at first before she said something. "It's not that you can't-" she never got to finish as Ruby ran forward and embraced her. "Then it's okay, right?!" she asked overly excited. "I'm so happy! Since we're both witches, we'll get along so well!"

They sat together for a while and just looked out over the field of bright flowers. "It's beautiful isn't it?" Ruby asked with a serious expression. "The humans wish to destroy such a beautiful hill."

"I heard that there were plans to develop in this area." Yukari replied.

The older witch nodded, "Yes, that's why I will destroy the humans!" she exclaimed making the younger girl gasp in shock. "You'll help me, right Yukari? I've already finished the preparations. All that's left is to execute my master's plan."

Still recovering a bit from what she had been told, Yukari looked at the other witch and felt uneasy. "Master?" she asked.

Ruby stood up and held a hand out for her. "Come along, let me introduce you to the master. Let us live together at the Witches' Hill forever, just us. The little witch looked at the offered hand, trying to understand the sudden turn of events that had befallen her in the last few minutes.

"Hay!" Both witches looked up and saw someone coming out from the shadow of trees.

Yukari smiled as she got to her feet, "Michael, your awake?" she asked as the Conduit approached them wearing his swim trunks and wife-beater.

"Yeah, woke up to grab a drink and found you gone. I thought you might be coming up here." he looked at Ruby whose demeanor seemed to sour at his presence. "Whose your friend?"

Before she could answer, Ruby brandished a large wand with a crescent shaped tip with a glowing purple stone in the middle of it. "Do you still plan on desecrating our hill, human!?" she demanded. The stone on the end of her wand glowed brightly and the plants around them began to shift and change until they rose up as living creatures.

Serpent-like in shape with mouths filled with sharp teeth and smaller vines that looked like hands that came out of their sides. Each one hissing lowly with saliva dripping from their maws.

Mike looked at the creatures before taking a step back. "Great...can't ever catch a break." he muttered as the plants went on the attack.

Channeling his powers, he fired several lightning bolts into the creatures. Blowing them apart on contact when the bolts tore through their weak bodies. Spinning on his heel, he fired a shockwave that sent a whole group of them crashing back into the trees before summoning his Giga-Watt blades and began hacking away.

Ruby was a bit stunned at the sudden display of power until Yukari's voice broke her from it. "Ruby stop this! Michael isn't a human and he isn't here to hurt the Witches' Hill! He's my friend!"

"Stand down Yukari!" the older witch said casting another spell and sending more plant monsters after the Conduit. Six raven-like wings sprouting from her back as she took flight above them. "Devour him!" she ordered as the creatures attacked at once.

Mike slashed his electric blades through the growing group of hostiles. Avoiding the slash of vines and snapping of large teeth as he tore through the creatures. Leaping into the air and using his static thrusters to stay out of their reach as he rained several shock grenades down on top of them.

"Listen lady, I didn't come here to hurt this place." he said thunder dropping back down and glaring up at the witch. "Though with what I've seen so far, it's a pretty safe bet on where the missing people ended up."

Ruby leered down at him, "You may not be human, but you pose a danger to everything me and my master have planned. And I will not stand for it!" she slashed her wand through the air and sent a dark blade of energy lancing through the air toward him.

Cursing, the Conduit threw up a polarity shield that took the attack head on. A blast of energy shot in all directions as he was pushed back on his heels from the force of it. Another group of plant monsters rose up and attacked him when he was trying to recover.

Bracing himself, Mike saw several flashes through the air. The creatures fell to the ground in pieces as a small set of razor-sharp tarot cards zipped around and went back into Yukari's outstretched hand. "I'm not letting you do this!" she called up at Ruby.

"Why are you trying to stop me?" the older witch asked confused.

"Because Michael is my friend! The first person outside my family that ever showed me care and happiness! He fought for me when no one else would and treats me like a little sister!" Yukari said with conviction.

Ruby furrowed her brow, "He's not even a witch!"

"But he's precious to me! That's why I won't let you do anything to him!" Yukari said back holding her ground.

Mike smiled at the little witch. The courageous little spitfire that he cared for like family, just like the others. "Friends?" he looked up at Ruby as she attempted to swallow the information. "I don't understand. I cannot accept this! Nothing in this world can compare to the strength of bonds between witches." her whole body began to radiate dark-purple energy. "If there is something, then I will eliminate it!"

Vines launched out and ensnared the Conduit before he had a chance to prepare himself. Yukari screamed as similar happened to her as they both were pulled into the air. "YUKARI!" Mike shouted, sending out a pulse of electricity that burned the plants holding him, shrieks of pain piercing the air as he dropped back to the ground and ran toward his friend.

But more of the creatures stood in his path. Gritting his teeth, Mike brought out his electric blades and began hacking through them to get to Yukari.

As for the little witch, she was paralysed with fear. She tried to use her wand, but found that her magic had been drained. The jaws of the plant creatures drew closer, and Michael was fighting his hardest to get to her but wouldn't make it in time. She closed her eyes and waited for death when she remembered what Kurumu had said to her earlier.

_"You're just an immature brat!" _

Her eyes snapped back open and narrowed. "I can do it." she said strongly. "I'm not just a child anymore!" the tip of her wand began to glow brightly as she snapped it forward. A beam of light shooting from it as a storm of winged tarot cards sprang forth.

Raining down all around and slicing the plant monsters to ribbons without doing any damage to those they were attacking. Mike looked around as the dust settled at all of the dead creatures and let out a slow breath.

Looking up at Yukari as she breathed heavily from the exertion the attack caused. "Nicely done, little sis." he said grinning. "Was thinking of hitting them all with an ion storm, but I guess I didn't have to. That was one hell of an attack.

Yukari smiled and blushed at the praise just as Moka, Kurumu and Mizore burst through the treeline after hearing all the commotion. "What is all this?!" Kurumu asked seeing all the downed plant monsters. "Monsters...and Yukari defeated them all by herself?"

The little witch smiled before she collapsed to her knees, the others ran up to her to make sure she was okay. "Yukari?" Moka asked.

"I'm fine, just a little exhausted. That's all." she admitted.

"You idiot! Why were you so reckless?!" Kurumu demanded. "Going off by yourself like that, something really bad could have happened if you weren't ready for it."

Yukari looked at the older girl, touched by how much she cared. She turned and looked back and saw Ruby standing by the same tree she had seen her at before. "Ruby." she said standing up on shaking legs. "I can't be with you. Because I have friends that are important to me. I'm sorry." She turned and began heading down the small hill back to the path, everyone else gathering around her and not giving the other witch so much as a glance.

The whole way Kurumu fussed over the little girl like a mother hen as they headed back toward their campsite.

"At least she's okay." Mike said as they approached the path that would take them back.

"It's good that your both okay." said Moka. "When we woke up and saw that neither of you were in the tent we started searching for you. We heard the fighting going on and ran here as fast as we could." she explained.

The Conduit smiled at her and was about to say something...when his sixth sense went off. Hundreds of warning lights going off in his head all at once as he felt something was really wrong.

Without a word he shoved Moka aside as a large vine pierced through his shoulder. Spraying blood in all directions as he cried out in pain.

Everyone looked on in horror as he was held in the air by his now wounded shoulder. Ruby standing behind him with her wand glowing brighty as she spoke. "I must bring Yukari back no matter what. Because it is also my master's wish." her face darkened as she grinned maliciously.

Mike gritted his teeth through the pain, summoning his powers and frying the vine into ashes and causing it to drop him to the ground. Blood continued to spurt from the open wound as he pressed his hand over it to stem the flow. Glaring at the witch as he stood up, "You...bitch..." he hissed through clenched teeth.

He gasped when electricity began crackling along his body, growing in intensity with each passing moment. "Oh shit...not now!" he grunted as he felt several aches reverberate through his form.

"MICHAEL!" the girls all screamed running toward him.

"NO! STAY BACK, I CAN'T CONTROL IT!" he shouted back as his body began to glow. The energy flowing around him getting stronger and stronger, volts of lightning shooting from his frame and burning anything they touched in half a second.

The girls huddled together as Yukari used her newly regenerated magic to erect a barrier around them as things grew more out of control. Ruby watched wide-eyed at what was happening, she barely had time to register everything when the Conduit let out a bellowing howl.

His body shot up and suspended in the air above them all. Lightning arching off of him and blasting all around The older witch didn't have time to cast her own shield spell when the energy enveloped the whole area around them. Powerful volts of electricity firing into the sky like a massive beacon of light that could be seen from miles around if anyone were to look up.

Seconds passed, and after a while the light faded until everything was dark once more. Leaving a deafening silence in its wake.

**A/N: CLIFFHANGER! What will be the aftermath of the fight, and what powers did Mike awaken? I'm considering giving him multiple powers, if any of you have ideas let me know and I'll consider them for the next chapter. Update coming soon, so stay tuned guys.**


	15. Showdown on Witches' Hill

**A/N: A couple of chapters in a couple of days, I've hit another good stride with this and I'm liking where it's going. I've gotten a couple of good ideas for powers from a couple of readers and I'm considering a couple of them. But a few I'm going to wait on until the timing is right. A Conduit's powers can awaken more and more with or without the use of a Blast Core, so the idea of more of Mike's powers coming out could happen at any time.**

**This is the last part of the Witches' Hill arc and we draw ever closer to the end of the school year. And the fights are about to get much more intense from here on out.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InFamous our Rosario Vampire**

_The full moon cast a bright glow down on to the field of sunflowers below. A little girl could be seen kneeling in the dirt, crying softly among the large yellow flowers swayed in the breeze. She felt so hurt and alone, no one was there for her anymore_

_"Ruby, Ruby..." a woman's soothing voice echoed out to her. "You don't have to cry anymore. You're not alone." The girl looked up at the woman before her, a smile on her aging face as she kneeled down to her level. "I'll always be here." _

_The little girl smiled through her pain and ran forward. Embracing the woman as the brightness around her became blinding._

X

_Inky blackness surrounded her, she was floating in a never-ending sea of darkness with no light to show her the way. Pain wracking her body in waves making it very hard for her to move. She felt so helpless._

"Pain, pain, go away!" _a little girl's voice echoed through the shadows. _

_She felt her pain slowly start to fade. The darkness brightening very slightly._

"Is that even a spell?" _asked another voice, older but also female. _

"Of course it is! I'm a magic expert!" _said the first voice boastfully._

"Isn't that only for grown up witches?" _asked another voice._

_The feeling of a hand over her stomach broke through her senses. It was hard, yet gentle so that her injuries weren't agitated._

"Save your magic, I got this." _said a male voice. The crackle of raw energy was heard clearly before jolts were sent through her system. Her body spasmed out of her control, but she could feel all of her injuries vanish almost instantly from it with no pain at all._

_"Master...?"_ _she asked into the darkness._

"I think she's waking up."

X

Ruby cracked her eyes open and saw the light from a lantern hanging from the ceiling above. She blinked a couple of times when she saw the group of teens surrounding her.

"Welcome back." Mike said smirking down at her.

"Where...where am I?" she asked putting a hand to her aching head. Then she remembered everything;

_The fight in the field. Her plants tearing through the young man's shoulder before he 'exploded' in a blast of electrical power._

Her eyes snapped open wider as she shot up, eyes glowing and black wings extending from her back as she prepared to attack...only to be stopped cold when a can of lemonade was held a centimeter from her face.

"Relax, no one's going to hurt you here." the Conduit said gently as she took the beverage and cradled it in her hands. "Things got pretty rough out there and your probably thirsty, so drink up." he said taking a swig of his own drink.

The other girls kept weary gazes on the older witch as she kept her own eyes on the drink in her hands. "Using something like this to win me over..." she started to say.

"It's a peace-offering." Mike said knowing where she was headed. "We wanted to hear your story."

Ruby regarded him a little surprised. "My story?" she asked confused.

He nodded, "It's obvious there's a lot of history with this place. You were willing to kill to keep people out, so it's defiantly something important to you. And to be honest, you kind of owe us an explanation after trying to waste us back there."

She was silent a few moments while she gathered her thoughts. "That hill has long since been the refuge of us witches." she began. "We were without conflict, and lived peacefully amongst ourselves...Then, they just barged in selfishly. Causing unnecessary destruction, doing this so-called development for their own selfish reasons."

Her eyes blazed with fury, "They laid waste, broke down, and ruined everything! The story about you cruel humans! What's the point in listening to it now?!"

"Ruby..." Yukari said feeling the older woman's sorrow.

"Yukari, you understand too right? About our own home. In order to protect the Witches' Hill, we have no choice but to destroy the humans!" Ruby said trying to make the younger girl understand. "I'm the only one left from our group."

The little witch looked striken, "But that's-" "Bullshit."

Everyone looked at Mike who had an expression of stone. "I can understand wanting to protect a place that's sacred to you. But that doesn't give you the right to kill innocent people. There are always alternatives."

"I'm only taking the lives of humans! The ones that pose a danger to what we stand for!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Humans and monsters, are the value of their lives that different?" asked Mizore.

The older witch began shaking. "What's so wrong about killing humans?" she asked heatedly. "Isn't it fine to kill them?!" She stood up quickly and threw the drink across the tent, Mike tilted his head to the side as it flew by and hit the ground behind him.

"Those foolish humans...It's pointless to think of 'alternatives'. Doing anything else at this point is meaningless." she continued. "The master will pass judgement on the humans."

Kurumu scoffed, "Judgment, huh? That sounds like an egotistical person to me. To say that hurting others to accomplish your own goals is okay. Is that how witches do things?" she asked heatedly.

"Kurumu, cool it." Mike said as the succubus sat back down and took a deep breath. He turned to Ruby. "You have every right to be angry at the people wanting to destroy the fields. But making plans to kill any and all humans is wrong. The ends don't justify the means if it makes you into that which you despise most."

The Conduit stood up and faced her, "I can see it in your eyes. You hate killing people, wishing that there was another way but you think that what you're doing is the only option. You feel trapped and on constant edge with the fear of what will befall your home."

The woman shook her head, biting her lip. "Just shut up!" she screamed. "Once that hill is taken, I won't have any other place to go! How could you possibly understand what I am going through?!"

Everyone else began looking between the two as they verbally squared off. But all eyes were on Mike after Ruby's last comment as he took a deep breath. "Because, believe it or not, I know what it's like to have your home obliterated in the blink of an eye. To stand in the center of smoldering ruins with the knowledge that countless others died around you."

The intensity in his voice caused the witch to pause. From what she could tell, the young man before her was human in some ways, but the power he was able to wield made him out to be so much more.

"If you're looking for another place to call home, why don't you come back to Yokai Academy with us Ruby?" asked Yukari bouncing in her spot a little.

"Yeah. Although you might feel a bit homesick and lonesome, the student lifestyle is actually quite fun!" Moka added with a smile. "You can even join the newspaper club with us, everything will be great."

"So we're going to have two witches in our club?" Kurumu wondered about the implications.

Yukari began poking her in the chest, "Yes, what about it? Feeling a little outnumbered Kurumu?" she asked grinning.

Ruby looked at everyone before her a little stunned, "You would all...accept me?" she asked not believing what she was hearing. "Even after everything I've done?"

She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up at Mike as he smiled down at her. "We're a big band of misfits here Ruby. But we're like a family, and we're always there for each other when needed. No matter what we have done in the past."

The witch's dark-pink eyes followed his arm and looked at the shoulder it was attached to. Realizing that it was the same one she had stabbed with her magic-infused plants. But his skin showed no signs of the injury he had sustained from before. "How did you heal so quickly?" she couldn't help but wonder.

"I heal fast, especially when there is electricity to absorb. And you happened to have caught me when my powers were evolving, so it gave me an edge when you caught me by surprise." he said channeling energy along his other arm for emphasis.

"Speaking of which, Michael. What new powers did you get after that happened?" asked Moka. The other girls decided to listen up being very curious about the situation as well.

Holding out his hand, the Conduit channeled electricity to it. The volts that arced around his palm were a bit brighter and more intense than they were before. "I feel stronger, physically, and my powers feel more amped than they were before. No doubt my abilities got an upgrade. As for any new tricks...I'll wait until we're back at school to test them out."

He got groans of disappointment before turning his attention back to Ruby. "So, what do you think? Wanna come back to the academy with us? It's not much, but at least you won't be alone. The decision's yours."

Ruby picked up the can she had thrown and stared down at it in thought. "I'm...going to need time to think about it." she headed out of the tent and down the beach emersed in her thoughts.

Yukari went to go after her but Moka held her back. "This is a big choice for her. It's best to leave her alone for the time being." They all watched the older woman disappear out of sight before deciding to turn in for the night once more.

X

Ruby stood in the center of the sunflower field. The moon shining down upon her as she traced her fingers along the pedals of one of the brightly colored plants closest to her. Eyes glazed over as she thought silently.

Holding a hand out, a raven flew down with her wand clutched in its talons. _"I'm sorry."_ she thought sadly, now holding her wand. _"But for me...I can no longer be anywhere else."_ her magical wings extended and she took flight with a small flock of ravens. Traveling over the endless sea of flowers and approaching an old, rundown house in the center of it all.

Stepping inside, she approached a doorway that lead into the master bedroom. Inside, she saw a figure hunched over in an old rocking chair in the back.

"Master..." Ruby said taking a step inside.

Without warning multiple vines shot out from the darkness and ensnared her before she had a chance to scream. The magic laced plants held her in the air above the floor helplessly. "Forgive me, Master!" she pleaded while trying to break free. "I won't betray you ever again!"

The drink can she had been holding, which was also trapped in the vines, was squeezed until it split open when the woman screamed.

X

Mike's eyes shot open, sitting up quickly as he glanced out of the open tent flaps into the dark. "Michael?" Moka asked sitting up and rubbing her eyes. The others following suit hearing his sudden movements. "Is something wrong?"

"Ruby's in trouble." he said getting out of his sleeping bag and exiting the tent. The girls glanced at one another before following after him. He led them across the beach and up the path toward Witches' Hill, arm outstretched with electricity channeling along it for a light source.

"What did you mean Ruby's in trouble?" asked Yukari concerned as they ran.

"I can't explain it. But I've been having this bad feeling ever since we got here. It went away for a while after we encountered Ruby, but came back much worse just now while I was asleep." his sharp eyes scanned the dark woods around them as they drew closer to the sunflower fields. "Somethings not right, and I think it's best we find her and fast."

They saw the field coming closer when a scream came from behind them. Spinning around they found Yukari wrapped up in vines in the trees above them. "Yukari!" Kurumu screamed, bringing out her wings and flying up to cut her down with her claws.

But more vines came out of the bushes and forest around them grabbing her, Moka and Mizore. Stringing them all up before they had a chance to defend themselves.

"GIRLS!" Mike shouted before heard someone approach from behind.

Ruby walked out of the sunflowers. Her magical wings fully extended with ravens fluttering around her like angry hornets. Her wand held tightly in her hand with the gem on the end glowing brightly.

"I won't let you get any further on this hill!" she said as calm and cold as stone. "No matter who it is."

The Conduit held up his hand, energy intensifying as he locked on the witch approaching them. "Release them...NOW!" he demanded, preparing to shoot a lightning bolt if he needed to.

"Wait! There has to be another way!" Moka tried to reason despite being trapped within the web of vines.

Yukari agreed, "She's right! Ruby, let's think about this together! We don't have to fight!"

"SHUT UP!" Ruby roared sending a powerful shockwave across the ground and kicking up dirt and debris. In the process, a large group of plant monsters burst from the ground. Only these ones were much different than the ones that had been encountered.

They were clearly stronger and had multiple red-glowing eyes on their heads. The vines that made up their arms ended with long sharp claws that looked as though they could tear through metal.

"These creatures are faithful servants created by the Master to protect this hill!" Ruby called out as the monsters gathered around her. She gave a silent command and they all attacked.

Mike fired a shockwave, one that was double its original size and nearly twice the power, sending them crashing back into the ground. Above, Kurumu and Mizore used their respected claws to slice their way out of their imprisonment before doing the same for Moka and Yukari.

Hitting the ground, the little witch let loose a salvo of sharpened tarot cards that tore through the plant monsters as they continued to rise from the field. Mizore right behind her freezing dozens solid before shattering them like glass.

Kurumu dived down from the air, her claws slicing the creatures to ribbons with each pass. Shooting back into the air and out of reach before they could grab her.

Standing back to back with Moka, Mike fired a barrage of lighting bolts. The newly added strength he had acquired making each bolt powerful enough to burn the monsters on contact with each hit.

"Michael unseal me!" Moka called out as they began to get surrounded. The Conduit blasted one more creature in the head before spinning around and snapping off her rosary.

"Cut them all to shreds!" Ruby shouted as she hovered over the battlefield.

"Ruby stop this, please!" Yukari called out to her. The older witch looked down before having a large vine strike the little girl down hard.

"YOU BITCH!" Kurumu screamed as she and Mizore charged the woman with their claws ready to tear her apart. But a sudden blast of yokai energy made all actions stop. Plant monsters were blown apart as the maelstrom of power tore everything around it.

The older witch was in shock and awe as she saw a silver-haired woman standing in the center of the energy. Her hair flailing in all directions as her true power was unleashed. Mike standing at her side, his own energy crackling in the air as he stood amongst the glow unhindered.

"It...can't be..." Ruby gasped. "A vampire?!"

When the light died down. Ura and Mike stood side by side on a pile of bodies belonging to the plant monsters. "I think it's time for you to show your new strength." the vampiress said cooly as her red-slitted orbs locked on to the witch.

"With pleasure." replied the Conduit as he powered up. More creatures leapt from the pile of corpses and went on the attack, but they were swiftly cut down before they got close. Mike held out his arms revealing his now changed Giga-Watt blades.

The electric weapons now the length of his arms and shaped like scythe-blades. Giving them a wider range of attack compared to their original state.

Another group of creature surged forward, but Mike simply cocked his right arm back and threw what could only be described as large blasts of lightning that exploded on contact. Reducing anything in their path to smoldering pieces of compost.

Not wanting to feel outdone, Ura sped into the fray. Her powerful legs sending monsters flying in all directions with each strike whenever they got within range.

Ruby gritted her teeth as the 'protectors' of the hill were being wiped out. Brandishing her wand she launched herself at the silver-haired woman. Ura narrowed her eyes, spinning in the air to avoid the magical wings that tried to spear her before driving her foot down hard on the witch's shocked face. Sending her crashing to the ground in a cloud of dust.

For a moment everything seemed quiet. Until everything settled and Ruby stood where she had landed. Her clothes a little torn, but her magical aura still present.

"Ruby, please stop this already!" Yukari screamed.

But the older witch remained unmoved, her dark-pink eyes leering at all of them as though they were insects below her. "I will...protect the Witches' Hill." she said calmly. "That is my, and also, the Master's wish!" She raised her wand, the jewel glowing brightly as all the plant monsters the group had taken out rose back up. Pulling themselves back together again and getting larger in the process.

They attacked the teens with renewed strength, forcing them to put everything they had into the fight.

Mike fired a volley of shock grenades that fried the creatures in groups before throwing several 'ion-rockets' at the others that were bigger. He could feel the strain on his energy reserves and knew that he couldn't keep it up much longer.

Looking around at the girls, he saw their attacks beginning to lose strength as they began to grow tired. The plant monsters kept coming, and those that fell rose back up again in a never ending cycle. If they didn't come up with a plan and soon they would be worn down and eaten in no time.

Ura launched herself at Ruby, intent on ending the conflict once and for all. But a cluster of vines shot from the ground and wrapped around her body, trapping her in a cocoon and leaving her open for attack.

Grinning, Ruby sent out her wings and began slashing the vampiress repeatedly. "This is the Master's desire!" she exclaimed as blood was spilled. "This is the Master's wish!" Ura held up her arms to defend from some of the blows as she gnashed her teeth. "This is the Master's ambition!"

The Conduit's eyes widened, _"Master?" _he looked over the field and could see the outline of an old house in the middle of all the sunflowers. _"That's it!" _Summoning his powers, thunder clapped over head before a salvo of lightning bolts rained down from the sky. Striking the Earth and destroying everything in a straight-line before him.

This distraction was all Ura needed to spin her way out of the vines holding her and deliver a powerful sucker punch to Ruby's gut and send her crashing back to the ground again. The witch launched herself back into the air and the two woman became locked in an arial battle.

Back on the ground, Mike took several deep breaths. The ion storm taking a bit out of what was left of his spare energy. "Michael!" Yukari called out running over to him. Mizore and Kurumu slashing, stabbing and freezing more of the creatures behind her.

"I know what's causing all of this." said the Conduit as the little witch cast an electric spell and allowing him to recharge. "There's a house in the middle of the field. Whatever the hell is making all this happen is out there, and my gut tells me it's this 'master' Ruby keeps spouting off about."

"What are we going to do?" asked Mizore.

The Conduit kept his gaze locked on where the old house was located. "I'm going to pay the old bat a visit. Talk some sense into her and end this before it goes too far."

He got up and began sprinting up the path through the field as fast as his abilities would allow. The girls nodded to each other before going off after him. More plant monsters rose up to stop them, but Mike snapped his hand out and burned them away with lightning bolts each time one got in the way.

"Michael go! We'll keep them busy!" Kurumu shouted as they took on the brunt of the attacking creatures. The Conduit gave a stern nod before jumping in the air, static thrusters kicking on as he began to hover toward the old mansion.

Yukari cast more tarot cards that cut the monsters down while Kurumu followed up with her own attacks. "Heh, not bad for a kid." the succubus said slicing a creature down the middle.

"Same to you, you can move pretty well, despite your _load_." Yukari said hinting to the bluenette's chest.

Kurumu smirked, "I guess so. Its the first time I feel jealous that you're a kid." she said as they now stood back to back. The deadly plants surrounding them on all sides.

A volley of large icicles flew through the air and pierced several of the creatures and dropped them where they stood. Mizore came down and summoned her ice-claws. "I'm still here as well. Don't forget that." she stated as they prepared to keep fighting.

X

Mike dropped down from the air close to where the center of the field was set up. His eyes widening when he saw the mansion. The ground all around it torn up with massive roots spreading out in all directions from its foundation.

"A root system?" he said before glaring at the structure. He charged forward, channeling his powers to his legs as he kicked the front door off its hinges.

The inside of the old house was completely infested with roots. They covered every wall, ceiling and floor around him. _"This is where they're being controlled." _he thought stepping inside. Electricity crackling along his arms as he went in deeper, following the roots until they all met together in front of a set of double doors, blocking the way. _"This must be it."_

Cocking both arms back, the Conduit channeled a good amount of power before unleashing another new ability.

Both arms launched forward as multiple volts of electricity shot from his hands and toward the magic-made barricade. Similar to his brother's Mega-Watt Hammer, it blew the roots and doors apart and cleared a path for him to enter.

Keeping his wits about him, Mike stepped into the dark room and was met with the sight of a figure sitting hunched over in an old rocking chair. Facing him from within the shadows.

"You must be the Master." he said loud and clear. "I'm going to ask you nicely. Release Ruby from your hold! She's not your goddamn puppet! If you don't, I'll bring this whole damn building down on your head!"

His response was silence. Frustrated, he increased his power output as he stomped toward the unmoving figure.

Though nothing prepared him for what he saw next.

X

Back with the others, Kurumu, Mizore and Yukari all stood together. Breathing labored from the exertion they had been feeling from the constant fight they'd been in together. Their clothes torn and several cuts and bruises were present on exposed skin as they stood firm.

"How long do we have to keep dealing with these small fry?" Kurumu asked through her panting.

"Until we defeat them all." Said Mizore flexing her ice claws, breathing just as heavily.

"If we suffer together, this is nothing!" added Yukari.

They looked at the large wall of now giant plant monsters before them as they drew in closer. "You guys are just saying that...aren't you?" asked the succubus with slight feeling of dread filling her.

"We're just saying it." the snow woman confirmed.

Yukari's shoulder's sagged a little, "There's still so many-" she barely finished when a cluster of vines shot out and grabbed all three of them. Dragging them screaming across the ground and trapping them in a large ball made of plants where Ura was also ensnared in the vines. Hung upside-down while Ruby stood before them cackling madly. The living plants surrounding them on all sides while they remained helpless.

"What the hell do we do now?" Kurumu grunted, struggling against her bonds but finding them solid. Ura tried using her abominable strength to break out of the hold, but even the power of a vampire couldn't break the magic infused plants.

"You shall receive punishment for hurting the Witches' Hill!" she said in deranged satisfaction as she raised her wand once more.

"No they won't!" Everyone looked up in time to see Mike thunder drop in the center of the mass of monsters. "Don't do it Ruby! No good will come from what you're planning!"

The witch growled, "Shut up! At least for the sake of the Master, I'll-"

"YOUR MASTER IS DEAD RUBY!" the Conduit roared and creating an Earth stopping silence. "There is no 'Master' anymore! Her body is feeding these _things_ from the leftover magic she possesses! This madness needs to end, this isn't what she would have wanted!"

Ruby frame turned into shock and terror. "Th-That's a lie..." she whispered. Her mind slowly slipping into a flashback she barely remembered.

X

_"Ruby...I may have become foolish." the old witch said solumnly. What I've been doing is the same as the humans." She began coughing loudly making Ruby panic._

_"Master!" _

_The older witch calmed herself after a moment. "Please forgive me child, I am making you alone again." She looked up at her charge and smiled warmly. "My dear Ruby, I will always be with you...always..." she closed her eyes and slumped in her chair leaving a cold silence._

X

"The Master has been gone a long time, Ruby." Mike said as she remained motionless. "You just didn't want to accept it. Your denial feeding you this whole time, making you believe she was still here when she wasn't. Your heart desperately trying to protect itself from feeling so alone in the world."

She began shaking, tears gathering in her eyes. "No, no..." she couldn't believe it. She didn't want to believe it. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Her magic flared with such intensity that the very Earth below them all began to quake. Splitting open and allowing roots to shoot up around her.

All the plant creatures began to converge on her, forming together into a single mass. "Ruby no! Don't do it!" Yukari pleaded.

"What's happening?!" Kurumu called out as everything began shaking.

"If she uses that forbidden magic, she'll never return to her original form again!" the little witch explained with tears spilling over her own eyes.

The light grew so bright Mike had to shield his eyes. When it finally died down, he looked up at a creature that stood as tall as an apartment building. Five heads filled with sharp teeth making up the collar and shoulders with massive roots for arms and legs sticking into the ground.

A sixth head, easily double the size of all the others formed the top, teeth bigger than a person filling its jaws as it let out a bellowing roar that echoed far and wide. And inside that mouth, was Ruby. Her lower half merged with the creature while her eyes glowed sinisterly, a dark grin marring her beautiful face.

**"DIE!"** she roared in a demonic tone as one of the arm-roots tore from the ground and came down on to the Conduit.

Seeing the danger, he leapt up and used his static thrusters to move out of harms way as the root split the ground where he had been standing. Firing a barrage of lightning bolts into the monster, each one having no effect when they made contact.

He tried shock grenades and shockwaves, but none of them were doing nearly enough damage either. Continuing to leap and us his thrusters to maneuver out of the way at the last-minute while he tried to find a weakness in the monster's form.

Dodging another crushing blow, Mike glared at the abomination. "Dammit! There's got to be a way to stop this thing and snap her out of it!"

"Michael!" He looked up at the creatures main body and saw the girls all wrapped up in its center of mass. Yukari waved her one free hand to get his attention. "My wand! Get my wand! It's the only chance any of us have!" she called down to him.

Looking around, the Conduit found the wand in the dirt close by and snatched it up. Throwing it with all his strength toward the little witch.

Grabbing her wand, Yukari waved it over Kurumu's foot. Knocking her shoe off and allowing her toe nails to extend through her socks into razor sharp blades like her finger nails. Shearing through the vines easily. The succubus quickly freed the others as they all dropped back to the ground.

Yukari looked up and gasped, not all of them had made it down. "Moka!"

The silver-haired vampire had been grabbed by a root. A smaller one piercing her shoulder as it began to drain the blood from her body. "Fool. Did you think that you would be able to defeat me with just this?!" Ura bellowed before shooting forward and smashing the creature from several directions.

Ruby chuckled darkly, **"This magic is not just powerful! The current me is able to absorb the strength of other living things!" **The vines began to spread underneath the vampiress' skin. Consuming more of her essence and her strength as well. **"In other words, right now my powers are just like those of a vampire!" **

A flash of yellow filled the air. The creature shrieked as its vines were severed, dropping Ura into Mike's arms as he dropped back to the ground.

Setting her on her feet, the Conduit raised his gaze never turned away from the witch turned abomination. He began stepping toward her, energy crackling along his form as he went. "It's time to cut this fucking weed down." he said lowly.

His cocked his hand back and began throwing ion rockets. Each blast finding purchase and blowing black holes through the creature's body. The girls joined in soon after, Yukari waving her wand and sending a cluster of tarot cards forward. Covering Ruby's exposed face and making it hard for her to concentrate.

Mizore launched a barrage of icicles that pierce the other heads around the central one. Kurumu turned her attention to the roots that attempted to attack them and kept them away. "We're not going to get anywhere! How to we stop her?!" the bluenette asked slicing roots apart.

"Take her wand!" Yukari shouted with tears in her eyes while she focused her magic. "We witches can't use magic without a wand! I don't know if she'll revert back...but please stop her! Save her!" she pleaded.

Mike looked up at the glowing speck of light that was right in front of where Ruby's body was merged with the creature. Forming an idea, he fired his 'volt-beam' right into the abominations roots. Pain-filled wails filled the air and giving him the time he needed to charge up for one final attack.

Focusing as much energy as he could, he brought his arms down hard. And with it a powerful ion storm that crashed into the giant plant. Burning and blowing chunks of it's body off in a display of pure power. "URA NOW!" he shouted over the noise.

The vampiress jumped high into the air. Coming down like a missile straight toward the open mouth where the witch was housed. Ruby tried to bring up anything to defend, but the strong lightning storm made it impossible to focus.

"Revert back to yourself!" Ura demanded as her foot connected with wand and shattering it on contact. Ruby screamed out as an explosion rippled through her creation, engulfing her in a flash of white light that encompassed everything.

X

_"What is Ruby's favorite thing?" the Master's voice echoed through the brightness. Ruby stood in the middle of the sunflowers seemingly in a daze as she began remembering her past._

_"My favorite thing?" asked a much younger Ruby. "Ummm...Ice cream!" she chirped happily. "And after that..."_

_"There's more?" asked the Master smiling at the energetic child._

_Ruby nodded, "Yup! This Witches' Hill!" Her Master laughed lightly as the little girl threw herself into her arms. "Master, I love you so much!" The older witch held her tightly, filling the girl with warmth and peace. _

_"I love you as well, child. Never forget that." The light around them grew much brighter Tears fell from Ruby's eyes as she remembered that day so clearly. How much she hoped that her Master would return to her, to take away her loneliness once more and make everything right again. _

_"I'm...all alone now..." she said weakly._

"No, you're not." Her eyes blinked open gazing up at the starry sky and seeing the group of teens she had attacked so viciously standing around her. Her battered and weakened body laying on the ground surrounded by dead plants that had been charred beyond identification.

Mike and Yukari on either side smiling gently down on her. "You never have to be alone anymore, Ruby." the little witch said with tears of joy streaming down her cheeks. She reached out and held the older witch's hand. "We'll be there to make the loneliness go away. I promise."

Ruby's weakened state began to take its toll and she found herself slipping into oblivion once more. Slumping back on to the ground as she fell unconscious.

The Conduit held his hands out and shot a healing pulse into her frame to fix her remaining injuries before scooping her up in his arms. Looking around at the battle ravaged fields around them before addressing the others. "Let's get out of here."

Getting all nods, they began making their way back to their campsite as the sun slowly began to rise over the horizon. Ura slowed her steps so that she was walking next to Mike. Yukari on his opposite side holding the shattered pieces of the older witch's wand as they walked.

"Are you sure that she can be trusted, after everything she has done here?" asked the vampiress casting a heated glare to Ruby who was unaware of what was happening around her.

"Loneliness is a horrible thing, Ura." the Conduit said softly. "Especially when you lose the only person in your life that cared. And when there isn't anyone else in your corner after a tragedy like that you begin to lose yourself to the grief. I was lucky enough to have Cole, Zeke and Trish when my folks died. And Cole had me when Trish was killed. Ruby here had no one."

Ura closed her eyes and sighed, "You far too kind-hearted for your own good. You do realize that, right?"

Mike smiled, "Maybe, but that's who I am. And I'll never be anyone else."

_"I wouldn't expect anything less from you."_ the silver-haired woman thought smiling to herself. as they left the ruined Witches' Hill behind them.

X

The next day the group had gotten ahold of Miss Nekonome and told her that they were bringing back one extra person on the way back to school. She was a little concerned at first, but after they had told him the whole story she relented and helped make sure everything was packed for the return trip.

Though she had a backpack that was filled with so much fish that it could fill a small cannery which made them all sweatdrop at the woman's obsession.

"In the end, we couldn't do anything." Moka said sadly. Looking up at the ruins that were once a beautiful field of sunflowers.

"It couldn't be helped. At least no more lives will be lost." Mike said following her line of sight. "That place...as beautiful as it was it became a prison and a curse for all those that were trapped there. I think it's best if the place is gone if all it brings is pain."

The bus pulled up to where they were waiting and a familiar face stepped off. "Sorry for being late." Gin said stepping off. "What's with the gloomy atmosphere? I thought this was suppose to be a relaxing vacation?" he asked seeing all the downcast faces and the fact they all looked more than a little roughed up.

Mike approached him, Ruby still in his arms. "We've had a pretty bad night, Gin." he said setting the older woman in his arms. "Lay her down in the back and make sure she's comfortable. She's coming back with us."

The werewolf looked confused, but seeing the serious look on the Conduit's face he simply nodded and brought her on to the bus.

Running a hand through his hair, Mike turned to the girls and smiled tiredly. "Ready to head home?" he asked getting nods and yawns in response. They all piled on and found a seat, Yukari getting into Ruby's seat and resting the older witch's head in her lap as she got comfortable.

Everyone else slumped into their spots, the Conduit rested his head on the back of his seat and closed his eyes. Despite recharging his energy reserves he couldn't fight off the exhaustion from being up all night and fighting until dawn. _"At least everyone got out of it in one piece. And I got the chance to test my new abilities, though I still need to try out the one I never got a chance to."_ he mulled over to himself as he started to feel sleep start to take him.

He felt movement to his left and weight on his shoulder. Cracking open his eyes, he saw a head of pink hair nuzzled against him. Moka was already fast asleep, breathing softly as she curled into Mike's body comfortably.

Smiling, he left her alone as he laid his head back again and closed his eyes. Sleep reaching up and claiming him and he simply let it happen as the bus rumbled down the road back toward the academy.

X

_**It wasn't the most relaxing vacation. But I can honestly say that something came out of it in the end. **_

_**When we got back to campus the Chairman greeted us on arrival. Saying that he would do everything he could for Ruby and make sure that she was well taken care of. Yukari was beyond happy that her fellow witch would be okay and hoped that she would be able to hang out with her when she was well again.**_

_**As the headmaster took off back toward the school, I couldn't help but wonder on something. **_

_**It was the Chairman that okayed the trip, the location already planned out specifically for us. There was absolutely no way in hell that he didn't know about the rumors surrounding that place or the danger it possessed for those that ventured too close. **_

_**I stood there watching the robed man's back as he disappeared into the trees. Thoughts whirling on the fact that he knew much more than he had let on. But my question was, why? Why lead us to a place where the danger was so high? Why keep it from us? It didn't make sense. **_

_**Something told me that there was more going on here than I first believed. And I had a feeling that I would find out about it sooner or later...**_

_**The question following that logic would be how I would end up taking it when I did find out.**_

**A/N: And Ruby has now been bright on board. I've decided to compile a list of the abilities that Mike now has at his disposal. And they are as follows;**

**Lighting Bolts - (Upgraded)**

**Shockwave - (Upgraded)**

**Shock Grenades**

**Giga-Watt Blades - (Upgraded)**

**Polarity Shield**

**Ion Rockets - (New)**

**Volt Beam - (New)**

**Static Thrusters - (Upgraded)**

**Ion Storm - (Special Attack)**

**Unknown Ability - (To be Announced)**

**More will be revealed later, so be patient folks. And the pairing-poll will be closing after the next two chapters. So get your votes in now if you haven't already. I wanna make sure you guys get your chances in before it's all said and done. I'm gonna take a day or two off for the holidays, but the next update will be coming soon.**


	16. The Public Safety Commission

**A/N: Merry Christmas everybody! And much like the jolley man himself, I come baring a gift in the form of a new chapter! Things are quickly drawing to a close, and I'm going to be making damn sure that the entertainment coming your guys' way is something to remember. And if your a fan of the anime series, then you know full well that the best fight is coming soon.**

**Until then, here's what I got!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InFamous or Rosario Vampire.**

_**School started back up no differently than the other semester. The only real difference was that everyone had known what me and the girls had done during Sasha's attempted take over. **_

_**The moment we all stepped on to the campus on our way to home room we had been swarmed by students. Many of them friends of the victims of both the illness and the crazed bitch's kidnappings. We were heros in their eyes, and it brought back a lot of fond memories when everything settled back home. **_

_**Kurumu and Yukari soaked up all the attention with bright smiles. While Moka and Mizore just faded to the back not used to such treatment. As for me, I took it in stride. It was in my nature to possess a hero complex, Cole always told me that was our real curse.**_

_**A week came and went without any problems. No one seemed to want to start a fight with the supposed 'Guardian of Yokai Academy' or his collection of friends. Everything felt pretty at ease these days and we enjoyed it while we could. **_

_**We'd also got word that Ruby was doing a lot better. She healed from her injuries quickly and was now working as the Chairman's assistant. And from the way she had been acting when we met up with her she was thrilled to be working for him here at the academy.**_

_**I was still on edge around the school's headmaster after the 'trip' he had sent us on to the Witches' Hill, but having the older witch around the school made Yukari happy. So I took that as a partial win in the end regardless.**_

_**However, despite the fact that things had been going so well I knew full well that it all could change. And in a place that I've considered survival of the fittest, it could turn out to be a lot worse than it was before. **_

X

It was a bright sunny day at the academy, the start of another week had begun along with the last third of the school year. Mike and Moka walked side by side as they made their way up the path toward the school.

The Conduit looked up at the clouds above them, hands behind his head as he thought back to all the experiences he had in this place. And how things had changed so much for him after all that time.

He couldn't help but grin realizing that he wouldn't change any of it. He did well in class, made great friends, and his powers were growing stronger with each passing day. When he returned to Empire City he felt he would be able to take on whatever came his way.

_"And if Cole's been getting stronger too, the fucking Beast won't stand a chance."_ he thought to himself.

"Michael?" he looked over at Moka who kept her eyes straight ahead of them. "I never asked you this before, but when we went to the human world you never asked to stop by your home. Why?"

Mike shrugged, "I managed to send them a letter before we left the beach. We were only out in the human world for a day and a half, and after what we had been through I didn't want to show up in Empire looking like I'd just been in a warzone with you girls looking just as roughed up."

"Besides, summer's almost here and I'll head home then. Gotta wonder how much trouble Cole and Zeke have gotten into while I've been away." he looked over at the pinkette who was chewing on her lower lip with a worried expression. "Something wrong?"

Moka looked up at him, "It's...nothing." she smiled at him, but the Conduit knew full well that it was fake. They reached the gates of the school and met up with the others who all went about their usual ritual of glomping on to Mike like they did every day with Moka trying to pull him out of their grasp.

While this was going on, none of them took notice of someone watching them from the shadows of the nearby trees. "He's here." the figure said into a walkie-talkie.

"Keep him in sight. We'll inform you when things are in place." came a female voice on the other end.

"Yes, ma'am." the figure replied stepping out of the shadows and into the campus grounds. His black coat and uniform billowing slightly as the students that saw him scrambled to get out of the way.

X

In an undisclosed location, a young woman with long purple hair and lavender eyes lowered the talking device from her lips as she turned to her superior. "Macgrath is on campus, sir. As expected." she said with a smirk.

Behind a large wood desk, a tall, built individual stood with a file in his hand. Long blonde hair going down his back past his shoulders with a pair of narrowed, ember-colored eyes reading each print in front of him extensively.

A long black trench coat and uniform clung to his frame with an insignia on the front marking him as the leader of the people under his command. "Has he know..." he said tossing the file on to the desk before him.

The contents of it spilling out on to the surface. Witness accounts. Pictures. And school records regarding the only person in all of Yokai Academy that had garnered his attention.

"The newspaper club returning was nothing more than an annoyance. But this...individual, has caused quite a stir since his arrival at the beginning of the year." said the man picking up a picture of Mike from the file of information.

"Eye witnesses say that he wields the power of an elemental. And can bring about lightning from the skies at a whim." said the woman approaching the desk and pulling up a colored photo of the Conduit raining lightning down on to the ex-gym teacher Kotsubo. "He's incredibly powerful. Such strength is wasted on that useless club."

Nodding, the blonde man turns to his subordinate, "Then perhaps we should have him explore other avenues. Do you have everything that you need for your plans?" He received a curt nod. "Then proceed. When he is alone, approach him and offer a place in our organization. If he refuses, then deal with him as you see fit."

Grin spreading across her face, the woman stood at attention. "It will be done, Kuyou." she turned to the door when her leader's cold voice stopped her.

"And Keito." She turned back and looked to him as he sent a dark leer her way. "The Public Safety Commission does not handle _failure_ well. Remember this." Keito shivered unconsciously at the hidden threat before leaving the office.

Kuyou looked back down at the photo of the Conduit before it suddenly burst into flames.

X

The newspaper club gathered in their main room, the printing machine spitting out dozens upon dozens of copies of the 'Yokai Gazette' as they gathered them up and placed them in boxes. Ready to be distributed on time like always.

"This issue is looking really good." Yukari said as they packed the last of them away.

"I'm pretty sure the girls will love the articles about the latest fashions in the human world we managed to find out about." said Moka.

Kurumu grinned, "It should be, I wrote it after all."

Mike rolled his eyes and couldn't help but smirk. _"No matter the dimension, chicks always look for the latest thing in clothes."_ "It's definitely going to be a best seller, considering we put more into it than we usually do."

Moka beamed, "Yeah, I think-"

"-so too, Michael." Mizore cut her off appearing right behind him seemingly out of thin air. Everyone in the room jumped at her sudden appearance, but the Conduit had grown very used to the snow woman's stealthy ways.

"Still not surprising me, Mizore." he said looking through one of their issues without batting an eyelash.

The snow woman rolled her lollipop a bit before pressing herself against his back. Her cold body and soft curves felt clearly through the layers of clothing. "Are we still just on a first name basis? I'd love it if you called me your 'Snow Bunny'." she said smiling.

Kurumu's face burned, as did the other girls', as she pulled the purple-haired girl off of Mike. "Hey! We still have a lot more of these to print out, so let's hurry up and get to work!" she exclaimed.

Mizore looked at her oddly, "Your really into this, aren't you."

"Of course!" The succubus said wrapping her arms around Mike's bicep. "It's the newspaper that Michael and I made, right?"

"Wrong, Kurumu!" Moka but in. "We all made it, _together_. So don't try and take all the credit for it like that." Kurumu laughed sheepishly as Yukari agreed with the pinkette's statement.

"Alright guys, enough of the bickering. Let's get these out before class." Mike said getting them all to agree as they gathered up everything they needed and headed out to their usual distribution spot.

Though, the moment they arrived they were shocked to find a group of girls also handing out newspapers. "Would anyone like a copy of the 'Yokai Square'?" one of the girls asked as people began snatching them up like crazy. "All the articles are very interesting and informative!"

"What fresh hell is this?" Mike muttered as students walked by him and the girls with newspapers filled with colored images of models in swimsuits. "Another newspaper club?"

"Hay, what the hell is this? Who gave you guys permission to hand out newspapers?!" Kurumu demanded marching up to the girls handing them out. "This can't be a legitament club." she said snatching up one of the issues.

"That's too bad." Everyone looked up at an older girl wearing school colors approaching them. She had long purple hair and lavender colored eyes that held a darker nature behind them to those that looked hard enough.

"And who would you be?" asked Kurumu heatedly.

The girl smirked, "I'm Keito, a second-year student here at the academy. And president of the Super Newspaper Club."

Mike bit his lip as a snort of laughter came from the back of his throat. "Really? The _Super_ Newspaper club. That's the best you guys could come up with? Or was _Super-Duper_ in the brainstorm when you guys got together?"

Keito merely shrugged off the verbal jab, "Laugh at our name if you want. But we have been granted permission to form our club by the faculty." she said holding up a document that clearly stated what she had been saying with the proper signatures in place.

"No way!" Yukari said in shock. "How is this even possible? There can't be two newspaper clubs!"

"Well, since you guys were so boring, we thought we'd bring in new journalism." Keito said smugly. "Of course, considering who's writing the trash in your paper, it's no surprise that it's doing so horribly now."

"What did you just say?!" Kurumu raged taking a threatening step forward, but was held back by Moka and Yukari from doing something she probably wouldn't have regretted.

"If you're so frustrated, then compete with your content." the club president stated, her eyes going to each of them before lingering on Mike a little longer. "Or you could just give up now, you don't have a chance compared to our newspaper." she spun on her heel and walked away. Her club following closely behind.

Kurumu spun around and faced her friends. "We won't lose to those fakes!" the others agreed as they set about distributing their hard work.

By the end of it all...things didn't turn out so well. Compared to the issues passed out by the other club, theirs just didn't seem to catch the attention of the student body like it used to. Most of them were tossed in the trash as the students entered the school.

Things weren't looking too well for them as they watched their hard work get tossed aside like it was nothing.

X

_**It was a pretty crushing blow to us. Our reputation took a damn nose dive in just one day as this new club just moved right on to our turf like they owned rights to it. **_

_**Things only got worse when we went to Nekonome about the situation. She told us that she was only just aware of it the previous day and that everything was legitament. But what really got us was when she said what would happen to the 'least popular club' should there ever be two of the same kind on campus. **_

_**Kurumu took it the hardest. She was so passionate about what we were doing that it looked like her heart was breaking with just the thought of our club being shut down. But that was quickly replaced by a fire of determination that seemed to grow. **_

_**A look of someone that wouldn't go down without a fight, and would definitely give one for the history books. **_

_**I was proud of her drive to put the super newspaper club in its place. But something was nagging at the back of my head since we met their club president. The way she looked me in the eye was very similar to how I was looked at by the gangs back home.**_

_**The hidden look of malevolence and a hidden agenda. Someone who was after something and would do whatever it took to get it no matter who got in the way. A look that made the hair on the back of my neck stand up. **_

_**Keito was a threat. I just didn't know how much of one at the time.**_

_**But considering the outcome of all this...I should have thought the worst case scenario**_

X

The passing day had been a stressful one for the newspaper club. Everyday seemed to get harder and harder for them to get anywhere with their papers. Everywhere they went, the super newspaper club had been a step ahead of them.

So much so that Kurumu had started going to extreme lengths to get the word out that their paper was better. Even resorting to wearing embarrassing outfits to try and boost the number of readers. She even managed to rope Yukari in on her plans, much to the little witch's dismay.

Mike and the others were unaware of what was going on, but all that came to a head when the Conduit was exiting his math class and found a crying Yukari running his way wearing a maid outfit that really didn't belong on someone her age.

"Yukari? Yukari what's wrong?! And what the fuck are you wearing?!" He asked dropping down to one knee as she barreled into his chest and started sobbing into his clothes.

"K-Kumuru was t-trying to get mo-more readers." the little girl whimpered into his chest. "Sh-She had us dress this w-way to get more attention. B-But the other club d-dressed in swimsuits and took them all. An-And this l-lolicon boy's been chasing me! I-I'm so scared!"

The Conduit was at a loss for words. He wrapped his arms around the little girl and hugged her while she cried. "Shh, it's okay little sis. No one's going to hurt you, I promise."

He looked back down the hall in time to see an overweight, glasses wearing student looking around. When his eyes locked on to Yukari he got a perverted look on his face and began making his way over.

Mike was on his feet, Yukari behind him with his arm outstretched and electricity crackling around his palm. "Turn around. Walk away. If I see you around my little sister again you'll spend the rest of your life as a cooked vegitable. Understand?" he said with his voice so cold that everyone around that heard him shivered.

The student stopped and lost all the color in his face. He spun around and ran for his life, tripping over his own feet more than once as he fled.

"Fucking sick bastard." Mike muttered in disgust before reaching into his pack and pulling out a black hoodie. Wrapping it around Yukari to fend off more embarrassment before picking her up and carrying her toward the club room.

Snuggling into the Conduit's warmth, the little witch paid no attention to the looks they were receiving as they walked down the hallway. Just enjoying the ride while the one holding her had a stern expression on his face.

He was going to have a long talk with Kurumu when they all met up.

X

The succubus in question had returned to the club room dejected from the failed plan she had put together. But her day went from bad to worse when she stepped into the room and was on the receiving end of three cold glares.

Strongest of the three coming from Mike who was helping console a still upset Yukari.

She sighed and held up her hands, "Look, I know you all are upset-"

"Upset?" Mike asked evenly cutting her off. "Is that the word?" He shook his head, "You know, I used to get upset, when my bike got a flat tire. I used to get upset, when I lost a bet to my brother. I used to get _upset_, when the Yankees won the world series."

Each sentence made Kurumu wince when she realized how angry the Conduit really was. "So, Kurumu, if that's the meaning of upset...then you and I have two completely different dictionaries." he said leveling a glare at her that made her feel barely a foot tall.

"What were you thinking?!" Moka demanded with her arms around the little witch. "Subjecting Yukari to that kind of attention?! Have you completely lost your head?"

"If she even had one." said Mizore in her usual monotone way. Though it didn't hide the fact that she was just as angry as the others.

The bluenette looked at the floor, "I'm sorry, I guess I just got carried away. But I didn't want our club to be shut down. This seemed like a good idea...but it backfired big time." she admitted.

Mike sighed deeply, "Look, Kurumu. I get that the club is important to you. It's important to all of us. But degrading yourself like this isn't going to make things better. Something could have happened to you and Yukari and then how would you feel?"

Tears came to Kurumu's eyes, "I don't want to give up. We can't let them win this." she said clenching her fists. "There's gotta be something we can do!"

"I'm afraid giving up is probably the only option." they all looked toward the door and saw Gin step through with a grim expression. "Nothing good will come from you competing with them. It's not worth it."

Mike narrowed his eyes at their club president. "What's going on Gin?"

The werewolf sighed, "I'm afraid those guys are being backed by the Public Safety Commission." he said getting confused looks from everyone. "In a word, they're a more violent version of a morality police." he started to explain. "In order to protect the peace of the school, a militant group was made to control evil activities. That's the school's police force: the Public Safety Commission."

"They obviously suck at their jobs." said Kurumu crossing her arms. "Where the hell were they when the swim club attacked? Or Kotsubo going after girls? Or even Sasha's little episode almost a month ago?"

"It's a common occurrence, I'm afraid." Gin said looking more than a little tense. "Because of their power, they've started becoming corrupt. The commission now is just a bunch of violent thugs that collect money and tributes from others."

Moka shook her head. "To think that something that crazy is happening within our school..."

The club president nodded seriously, "This incident is most likely because we've slowly become popular and have become an eyesore to them."

Mike clenched his fists, the smell of burning ozone permeating the air making the others look his way. "So they're no different than the Reapers, Dust Men and First Sons. Using fear and violence to keep people under their thumbs while at the same time using whatever means to buy off everyone else." he shot a look at Gin, "What the hell hasn't anyone stepped up to them? Gone to the faculty or the headmaster?"

"The same reason no one stood up to those freaks from your home." replied the werewolf. "Anyone who tries...disappears." he said leaving a chilled tension in the air.

"But shouldn't it be our job as the newspaper club to reveal such things?" asked Mizore.

"That's right!" Kurumu shouted. "We should be hitting them with every article we can! Exposing them for the corrupt pieces of garbage that they truly are! Maybe then people won't be so afraid of them anymore!"

Gin kept his head bowed, eyes covered by his hair as he remained silent. Mike observed this and felt uneasy for some reason. "Gin?" he asked trying to get the older boy's attention.

The question made everyone pause and look at their club president. He grit his teeth and slammed his fist down on a stack of papers before him. "There's no point in chatting about this anymore! Burn the remaining papers." he ordered making them gasp as he headed back toward the door.

"No way! That's something I can't accept!" Kurumu said now angry at his decision. The others backing her up.

"It's an official Newspaper Club decision." he said not turning to them as he left the room. Shutting the door behind him softly.

Without a word Mike was up and going after him. Catching up at the end of the hallway outside before he turned the corner. "Gin!" he ran up, grabbing the other teen's shoulder and shoving him into the wall of lockers nearby. "Just what the fuck was that about?!" he demanded. "You know how much this club means to us, and your forcing all of us to just throw in the towel like that? Why?!"

The werewolf wouldn't meet his gaze. "Look, Mike, it's complicated. Let's just leave it at that." he said sounding defeated.

"You've seen my life's story, complicated went out the window a _long_ time ago." the Conduit said not buying it. "So let's try this again. What is going on? I've seen you on some pretty shitty days, but today you look like someone's on their way to an execution."

Gin winced. Hard. This made Mike wonder what was going on inside his head and why he was acting this way. He was always the perverted, grinning horn-dog they'd come to call a friend. Whatever was going on that they weren't aware of must really be messing him up.

That's when, out of the blue, he remembered something Nekonome had said when their club first formed all those months ago. Saying that it had been a long time since there had been a newspaper club. This, coupled with what he had told them about the Public Safety Commission, made the gears turn in his brain.

Something clicked in his head, which made the question he asked a very critical one. "Gin...what happened to the newspaper club that came before us?"

Gin kept his gaze on the tiles beneath him, back against the lockers holding most of his weight up as it looked like most of his strength had been sapped from him. When he did finally look up, Mike felt anxiety grip his stomach when he saw the dead look in his eyes.

"We were no different than you guys are now." he said barely above a whisper. "We believed in printing the truth, and exposing all of the bad that happened here at the school. Our club president really believed in all of us to do the right thing no matter what."

His eyes glazed over as he fell into a memory. "Everything was great. We were the most popular club here and we had the respect and trust of everyone." his expression darkened. "Then..._they_ came."

Mike knew what he meant by _they_, but remained silent as Gin continued to speak.

"One day, our club president was approached by the leader of the Public Safety Commission; Kuyou." he said the name as though he were spitting out a bad taste. "He told us that since we didn't have _their permission _to do our jobs, if we didn't stop what we were doing there would be consequences. But we remained firm in our beliefs, not letting their threats get to us as we pursued them and their actions against the student body."

"They tried to strong-arm us at every turn, but we kept going. Not knowing the danger we were putting ourselves in."

"What happened?" the Conduit asked already not liking where this was starting to go.

Gin looked pained as he remembered the incident vividly. "On one of our distribution days...they cornered us. Kuyou brought almost every enforcer under his command and apprehended us. We fought back, but their numbers were too much for us. He gathered us all up in the center plaza and made sure the whole school was in attendance."

He looked at the younger teen with a haunted feel in his eyes. "Kuyou...executed my friends and club-mates in front of the whole school. Setting an example to all those that would dare defy them. He left me alive, either to spread the word about what had happened or as a sick joke I don't know."

The feeling of being drenched in ice-water filled Mike from top to bottom. For someone to openly kill a group of people publicly and in front of one of someone who cared about them was beyond evil.

He reached out and held the werewolf's shoulder, "It wasn't your fault, Gin. But you know that they wouldn't have wanted you to live like this. If the students here at the academy are still suffering under the commission's rule then something needs to be done."

"Anyone who has tried to stand against them has never been heard from again. I don't want to see what happened to my friends last year happen to any of you. That's why I ordered you all to destroy the papers...it's not worth it." Gin said solumnly as he turned to walk away.

But the Conduit's voice made him stop mid-step, "Your friends, died fighting for what was right. They knew the risks and still pushed on. We've already faced some pretty steep odds in the last year, you should have a little more faith in us."

Keeping his back turned, the werewolf sighed, "Mike, seeing what you went through back in your home city. I know you're used to the odds being against you and still managing to pull off the impossible. But this...a lot more is at stake than you realize. And it could get a lot worse for you and the girls if things degrade even more."

Gin turned to his friend, "I know I won't be able to stop you from doing what I know you're probably going to do. But for the sake of the girls, don't do anything too rash. The PSC most likely has you on their radar already with everything you've done here and the fights you've been in. Don't be surprised if they come looking for you."

That being said, he began walking away. Hands in his pockets as he vanished down the hallway.

Mike watched him go, a new respect for the club leader rising after what had been revealed to him. His hands flexed back and forth from fists, eyes narrowing with refueled determination.

Kuyou and the PSC had unknowingly jumped to the top of the Conduit's shit-list.

X

The girls had gathered around the incinerator with heavy hearts. The boxes filled with their newspapers at their feet as they prepared to dispose of them.

"Is this everything?" asked Moka lowly. Yukari nodded with tears in her eyes. Mizore wasn't with them, having sulked off after Gin left the club room and Mike took off after him. All of them wondering what was going to happen to their club now.

Kurumu had been silent the whole time, not meeting anyone's gaze as she looked down at the newspapers they were going to destroy. "We should distribute these anyway." she said bending down and picking one up.

"Kurumu, we can't disobey Gin's decision." Moka tried to reason.

"No." the succubus said defiantly. "Because these newspapers are like treasures to me. It's the first thing we made together as friends...with Michael." she hugged a stack of them close to her chest as tears slipped from her eyes. "To...to burn these...I...can't do it." she hiccuped.

"Seems as though you don't know when to quit." A strand of white webbing shot through the air and attached to the stack of newspapers and snatching them from the bluenette's grasp.

The web shot them into Keito's hand as she stood on top of intersecting lines of webbing. Her underlings gathered below her as she leered at the papers in her hand. "For shitty contentless newspapers, it's pretty lightweight." she commented, lowering herself to the ground on a webline.

"Why are you guys harassing our newspaper club?" Yukari asked. "What did we ever do to you?"

Keito smirked, "Oh dear, it seems you didn't hear anything from Ginei Morioka. Regardless, your little club is now finished."

"This isn't funny bitch!" Kurumu shouted. "Give us our newspapers back!"

The older girl looked bewildered. " 'Give back'? Who the hell do you think you're talking to?" She cocked her hand back and flung the stack of newspapers through the air and directly into the incinerator where they burned to ashes. "Heh, your paper-thin content burns well!" Keito said grinning.

"Our newspapers!" The succubus ran to try and save them but was held back when the three girls of the rival club swarmed her and held her back. "Let go of me or you'll fucking regret it!"

"Will we know?" Keito sneered shooting two more weblines from her hands. Ensnaring Moka and Yukari both and bringing them up into the air where they were stuck to a large spiders web that was set up in the trees above. The older girl threw off the school uniform and revealed herself wearing a black uniform with white trim. A band with a badge with 'PSC' displayed on her left bicep clearly.

She began to cackle as her exposed stomach split open and six yellow and black spider legs sprouted. Skittering in the air much like an insect as the second-year student grinned at the other girl.

Kurumu gritted her teeth, "So you've decided to show your true form!" she said still struggling against the other girls holding her. Then she saw the badge, "Wait...PSC? That means you're a part of the-"

"That's right." Keito said as one of her extra legs tapped the badge. "To uphold our school's moral code as a guardian of justice. This is our Public Safety Commission's badge of pride!"

" 'Guardians of Justice'? That's a laugh, you're all nothing but a bunch of thugs trying to control everyone here!" the bluenette gritted out.

The enforcer of the PSC grinned showing all her teeth, "I think you're talking more about yourself." Webs fired from her form, trapping the succubus and stringing her up in a second web while Keito's underlings all transformed into various bug-type monsters.

"It's all over for you now." said one of them with glee. "Now your just pitiful prey for our queen!"

"These girls used to be members of clubs that opposed us!" Keito called up at Kurumu before leaping up and using all her legs to attach to the spiderweb before her. "But I injected my spider poison into them, and they've become my loyal servants!"

She began to crawl her way toward the struggling bluenette, her fangs elongating with each inch she closed in. "I'll do the same to you! I wonder what kind of insect you will become?"

"Kurumu!" Moka and Yukari shouted while trying to break their own bonds. The vampiress wishing that her rosary was removed so that she could help her friend while the little witch tried to reach for her wand.

The succubus continued to struggle, but nothing she did could break the steel-like strength of the webbing. "Stay away from me you disgusting freak!" she shouted as Keito drew closer.

"Oh how sweet. The voice of prey trapped in dispair!" the spider-woman purred licking her lips.

A yellow bolt of lightning shot through the air and burned a hole through the webbing making Keito backpeddle. "Back off spider-bitch!" they all looked up and saw Mike standing on the second story windowsill of the school.

Keito blinked a second, before grinning again. "Michael Macgrath, I've been hoping to run into you." she flexed her extra limbs and jumped off of the web, landing on the ground on her two normal legs.

Mike jumped from the window ledge, thunder dropping to the ground to cushion the fall as he glared at the female enforcer. "Have you know?" he looked over her uniform and badge. "You work for the PSC, guess that explains a lot. So what the hell do you want from me?" His gaze flickered to the girls while they struggled to break free before going back to the spider-woman before him.

"It seems you've made quite a name for yourself since the beginning of the year. If the rumors and eye-witness accounts are anything to go by." she said sizing him up. "Personally, I think your talents are wasted on the useless club you hang around."

Moka, Kurumu and Yukari all growled and doubled their efforts to escape.

The Conduit crossed his arms and shook his head, "So what's this all about? Obviously you've worked hard to get my attention, well you got it. Now what?"

"I'm here on behalf of our leader. You see, he's seen the power that you possess and finds you a very interesting subject. Abilities like yours are simply too great to just ignore with how you take down your enemies. Which brings us to the reason of why I've been tasked with finding you personally." Keito's eyes flashed, "We'd like to offer you a place in our organization."

No one knew how to respond to the statement. The girls were in a state of shock while Mike raised both his eyebrows. "Your asking me, to join the Public Safety Commission?" he asked making sure that he had heard her correctly.

The spider-woman grinned showing her fangs. "Indeed. I'm sure that you can see the benefits of joining our cause. You seem to do rather well in dispensing justice in your own fashion, your abilities would be invaluable."

Mike tilted his head back and mulled it over in his head. Moke looked down at him from her position a little worried. _"He...he wouldn't really consider joining them would he?" _Her rosary glowed. _**"Are you that foolish?"**_ asked Ura. _**"After everything we have seen and learned about him do you honestly believe he would join a group of low-life thugs?"**_

After several moments, the Conduit looked at Keito who eagerly awaited his response. "It's a hell of an offer...and here's my counter-offer." he said with his energy channeling along his frame. "Release my friends, and crawl back to whatever hole you crawled out of with your little toadies. Or I'll show you what it's like to be on the receiving end of a bug-zapper."

Keito was stunned for a brief moment before her eyes darkened with maliciousness. "Oh, so unwise." her underlings flew around her with their large wings and prepared for any order she might give them. "You do realize your at a disadvantage, right?" she said with her legs twitching in anticipation.

"Am I?" the Conduit asked casting a glance to the right. "Do you think I'm at a disadvantage, Mizore?"

A barrage of ice-shards flew through the air, slicing the webbing and freeing the girls in seconds as the snow woman appeared from behind a nearby tree with her ice-claws sticking out of her sleeves. "It doesn't look it to me." she commented as they all grouped around Mike ready to fight.

Keito looked at the five members of the newspaper club with a calculating expression, "To stand against the Public Safety Commission. You all have no idea the trouble your bringing on to yourselves."

"If you really know what we've faced before, then you should know that this isn't new to us." Mike said reaching out and taking off Moka's rosary. The four insect-monsters gaped as the pinkette transformed into her true form.

"That being said, you are the ones that should be afraid." the silver-haired vampiress said brushing her hair over her shoulder.

The spider-woman dropped to the ground on her legs as her face morphed before their eyes. Two more eyes opened up on the sides of her head and her fangs grew to larger proportions looking like that of a real spider. A slit opened at the bottom of her mouth that let loose a stream of webbing straight at them.

Ura held up her arm as the webbing wrapped around her wrist. The PSC enforcer's underlings launched themselves forward to tear the club apart, but they didn't expect a salvo of lightning bolts, ice shards and a cluster of brass pots to be sent their way.

Two fell to the ground, one convulsing with electricity running along her body while the other was frozen solid. The last one fell seconds later with scratches and large bruises from a tag team between Yukari and Kurumu.

**"Those low abilities of yours are no match for our president, Kuyou!"** Keito hissed as she grabbed her end of the webbing. **"You all will be trapped within my spider web!"**

Ura looked at the other woman bored before turning to Mike. The Conduit saw the silent question in her eyes and smirked. "Have fun." he said taking a step back and crossing his arms.

The vampiress smirked before taking the webline and began wrapping it around her wrist as she sung a tune to herself. "Wrapping a thread. Wrapping a thread," Keito lost her footing and fell forward before being dragged toward the powerful woman. "Pull, and pull, and tap tap tap." Ura continued with an easy-going look.

**"Hey! Hey wait a minute!" **the spider-woman shouted. Her legs all dug into the ground to keep herself in place, but the silver-haired girl's abominable strength kept pulling. The limbs carving deep groves in the ground.

Ura continued to wrap the webbing around her wrist as she kept singing softly. "Wrapping a thread. Wrapping a thread." She opened her red-slitted eyes when Keito was now within striking distance. "Small fry." she muttered before giving one last pull on the thread. Pulling her right foot back and kicking the PSC enforcer hard enough to send her into the air.

Kurumu flew downward feet first and drove them into her stomach sending her crashing back to Earth and forming a crater when she made contact. "Eat that bitch." the bluenette spat as she settled on the ground.

Keito attempted to stand, despite being covered in bruises and two of her spare legs bent at odd angles. **"You will...regret this..."**she groaned managing to get to her hands and knees. **"Kuyou will see to it...that you all burn!"** she looked up and saw Mike standing over her. Behind him her servants were bound to the ground with arc-restraints.

He reached down and picked her up by the front of her uniform until she was eye-level. "Send this message back to your boss. If he wants me, he can come get me himself. Because if he keeps this shit up I'm gonna tear his whole fucking organization down one brick at a time."

The spider-woman chuckled from the back of her throat. **"You won't stand a chance against him...Macgrath. He is more powerful...than anything you can imagine."**

"I highly doubt that." the Conduit raised his hand, charged with electricity, before slamming his open palm into Keito's forehead and knocking her out cold. Dropping her motionless form to the ground before regrouping back with the others.

X

Kurumu sighed, looking down at the burned remains of a single newspaper she managed to salvage from the incinerator. "What are we going to do now?" he asked out loud.

"We continue to print our papers, and do our jobs." Mike said catching all their attention while he held a stern look on his face.

Moka, who had snapped her rosary back on and changed back to her outer-self, looked back at him in shock. "But, what about Gin's orders?"

The Conduit sighed before regarding them, "Look girls, there's a reason why Gin made the decision that he did. He's the lone survivor of the newspaper club from last year. The Public Safety Commission considered them a threat to their operations, and when they didn't bow to them their leader had them publicly executed. Gin was left alive to serve as a voice to what they're capable of."

The girls were floored, Moka and Yukari covering their mouths while Mizore and Kurumu looked more pale than usual. "He...was the only one left alive?" asked Mizore looking more than a little disturbed.

Mike nodded, "That's why we wanted us to burn the papers. With the PSC now sticking their noses in our business he didn't want us to fall to the same fate as the last newspaper club. He's afraid for us."

"How do we go about this?" asked Kurumu not wanting to give up on their club.

"I'm not going to force you guys to keep going with the club if things are going to get more dangerous from here on out. But this kind of thing I can't let slide, I've had more then my fair share of assholes trying to control and terrorize innocent people." the Conduit replied.

Looking to one another, the girls all nodded before going back to him. "We're with you, Michael. No matter what happens." said Moka.

"Alright then, let's get back to work then. We've got a lot of research to do, and these assholes will know just how serious we can be." he said before they all headed back to the school.

X

"Keito was defeated?" Kuyou asked looking at the subordinate that reported to him.

"Yes, sir. It seemed she underestimated the strengths the newspaper club members possess." said the enforcer kneeling before him.

The PSC president narrowed his eyes at the dossiers of all the members of the newspaper club. Settling on Gin's file specifically. "How foolish, do they not remember what happened last year?" the file burned in his grasp before be picked up another and looked at it more intently.

"Any word on Michael Macgrath?" he asked turning to his subordinates.

"From what we can gather, he turned down Keito's offer. And openly declared that you go to him yourself...sir." said the enforcer sweating a bit at the possible outcome.

Kuyou narrowed his eyes causing all those present in his office to begin to sweat from nerves. The tall blonde cracked a wicked smile, "Is that so? Then it would seem that dealing with him will need a more, personal touch."

He turned to all the subordinates present. "Continue all operations, but I want a select few to keep a close eye on the newspaper club. As for Macgrath...leave him to me specifically." Holding up his hand, a fireball formed from out of thin air.

"He will learn what happens when you stand in the way of our brand of justice."

**A/N: Keito's been brought down, and the clubs pretty much just started a war with the PSC. Thankfully, Mike knows all about how to deal with dangerous gangs in urban warfare. The real question is if a Conduit can go toe to toe with the fox-demon president of the student police. Considering how this chapter went, you'll all know soon enough!**

**Update coming soon, keep the reviews coming guys.**


	17. Fight Against the System

**A/N: It's almost over...that much I can say right now as things start to reach a boiling point, and the biggest fight on the academy grounds draws closer. But until then I'm going to be setting the stage for everyone with this chapter here. And by the end of it, you'll all be gripping your seats for the finallly!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InFamous or Rosario Vampire.**

_**Have you ever had one of those weeks where you feel nothing but nostalgia?**_

A male student was thrown back by a strong punch. His friends behind him, all members of the academy's male track team grabbed him as blood poured down from his shattered nose. "W-we're sorry! Please give us more time!" he pleaded.

Before them stood six members of the Public Safety Commission. The leader of the group wiping off his bloody knuckles as he addressed the ones before them. "That was different from what we discussed. Your tribute should have been paid yesterday." he said coldly.

"It's because we used it to by new training equipment!" The student reasoned.  
But we'll definitely pay-."

He was cut off when the leader of the group held up has hand and his men all approached the terrified boys and preparing to send them a message they wouldn't regret. The students backed themselves against the wall as the PSC closed in.

When there was a sudden crackling in the air.

A form dropped down from above, yellow electricity shooting in all directions when he hit the ground that sent two enforcers crashing to the pavement. The sudden appearance of the unknown force stunned the remaining thugs just before a powerful shockwave knocked them all off their feet.

They never got the chance to get up as a ball of energy landed amongst them and exploded. The PSC enforcers now found themselves bound to the ground with electric bindings and couldn't remove themselves.

Standing over them was the clear visage of Michael Macgrath. Electricity crackling over his arms as he glared down at the trapped thugs. "I think it's time someone taught you assholes the real meaning of 'justice'." he snarled before kicking the leader in the face. Shattering his glasses and knocking him out.

Casting a glance at the shocked track team, he gave them a two-finger salute before using a nearby table to leap into the air and use his static thrusters to get away.

Now out of sight, the Conduit stood by a tree where Yukari stepped out holding a camera. She gave him a nod before they both headed off to regroup with the others.

_**It was almost like being back in Empire City all over again. We found ourselves fighting against a group of thugs who had a large portion of the school too scared to do much of anything.**_

Three students sat on the roof of the academy. Kicking back when they should have been in class. "This is really boring." said one of them to the others.

"Then let's just keep slacking off. Not like we'd be doing anything important inside." said another as the rest agreed.

"Students who are not serious shall be punished in the name of justice!" said a female voice. The slackers looked up and paled when they saw a group of PSC enforcers being led by a girl with red hair and a long bow-staff on her shoulders.

They trio stood and made a run for it, but were surrounded before they got too far. The girl stalked forward ready to hand out their punishment when six balls of yellow light rained down amongst their ranks. Before they knew what was happening the spheres exploded and bright flashes of light.

When everything cleared, the girl was stunned to see most of her men bound to the ground by yellow electricity. A sudden crackling noise above her caused her to spin around to see someone dropping down from the air.

Raising her bow-staff in defense, a yellow blade of energy sliced it clean in half just as an electric charged foot connected with her chest. She flew across the rooftop and slammed into a wall and crumpling to the ground.

The remaining enforcers went on the attack, but were quickly dispatched by a barrage of lightning bolts and shockwaves.

Looking up, the leader of the PSC group saw the one responsible standing over her. Energy channeling along his arm as he launched it down and bound her to the rooftop with arc-restraints. And no matter how much she struggled, she couldn't break the bonds as he turned around and walked away without saying a word.

Mike looked up to one of the higher points on the roof and saw Kurumu step out from behind a pillar with a camera. She gave a nod before sprouting her wings and taking flight. The Conduit leapt over the railing and using his static thrusters to get back to the ground level.

_**Wherever the PSC struck, the girls would snap pictures of their crimes before I jumped in a took them down hard. Weakening their power structure with each successful take down.**_

At the school's pool, Tamao climbed out of the water and headed for the changing room only to be stopped by a student wearing the PSC uniform. She swallowed the lump in her throat before going back to where her clothes were to retrieve the tribute payment we was here to collect.

On her way back, she was shocked to find the thug unconscious and bound by arc-restraints with a note on his chest.

'You owe me one. - MM' It read which caused the swim club president to smile gratefully.

She never noticed the heads of pink and blonde hair fleeing from the area, having collected what they needed.

_**We compiled enough evidence to completely expose the commission's tyranny to everyone. When it hit our papers, they wouldn't ever be able to recover from it and the faculty would take the proper actions to shut them down. **_

_**We were sending a message to them and their leader. And when he received it, he'd know we meant business. No way in hell we were stopping until they were buried completely.**_

X

In his office, Mikogami looked out over the school campus with a calculating gaze in his glowing eyes.

The headmaster of the academy knew full well of what was happening within the buildings walls and what the newspaper club had been doing. But more than that, he knew full well of what the younger of the Macgrath brothers had been doing.

It seemed that his hero complex continued to ring loud and true even now in another place far from everything he knew. This brought a small smile to the Dark Lord's face, he knew offering the Conduit a place within the school was a good decision in more ways than one.

He heard the door behind him open and the sounds of his new assistant's soft footsteps as she entered. "Headmaster, I believe that there is a development that requires your attention." said Ruby in a respectful manner.

**"I am well aware of this development, my dear."** said the Chairman as he continued to look out over everything from the window. **"And let me assure you, it is being taken care of by capable hands." **

The witch nodded, yet her eyes revealed her troubled thoughts. "Sir, if I may speak freely." the headmaster nodded. "Why have you not dealt with this in the past? So much could have been avoided and the situation now wouldn't have come to pass."

Mikogami was silent before turning to her, **"Ruby, do you believe that certain things happen for a reason?" **Ruby tilted her head confused before giving a honest, although confused, confirmation. **"I my time, I have learned that specific events within history are meant to happen. No matter the horror that they may or may not possess, these events shape the future based on the choices made by those caught in the currents of time itself. In the end, those that are involved with said events can shift the balance of the future depending on their actions. Be it good, or evil."**

"What does this have to do with what is going on now?" asked the witch wondering where her new boss was going with this.

The Chairman smiled, **"This event, will lead to much larger ones down the road. The actions of one will set the balance for this place and those that reside within it."** he said cryptically.

Ruby felt anxiety stir within her as she bid the headmaster a farewell and leaving as silently as she came. Wondering just what all of this had to do with Michael and the girls of the newspaper club.

X

"It's just as the rumors say, they really do whatever they want." Moka said tensely.

They were all gathered in the club room surrounding a table that had a pile of pictures they all had taken of the crimes the Public Safety Commission had committed against the student body. And it was a pretty big pile to boot.

Mike siphoned electricity out of a nearby socket to recharge. It had been a hell of a week, he'd stopped a total of 14 incidents regarding the PSC's corruption and strong-arming of the various clubs, activities and groups around the academy. Each one dealt with non-lethal methods, sending the message that someone out there was standing up to them while at the same time not stooping to their level.

"We just need victim accounts of what's happening and we'll be ready to start printing." he said after his energy reserves were back to full.

"But, even if we were to go ask them they probably won't help us." said Yukari.

Kurumu nodded in agreement, "They'll be terrified of retaliation if they say something."

The Conduit rubbed his eyes. "At this rate we only have half an article at best. And taking down so many of their thugs most likely drew in a lot of attention. We're going to have to look for informants that aren't afraid to stand up to them."

"I've already found one." Everyone, save for Mike, jumped away from the table as Mizore slithered out from under it.

"What did you find, Mizore?" asked Moka when they recovered from her sudden arrival.

The snow woman rolled her lollipop a moment, "A club that can't pay the tribute is about to crumble. I spoke to them and got them to help us."

Mike raised an eyebrow at her, "How much of them did you have to freeze?" Mizore blushed but didn't say anything. "Regardless, it was good work, Mizore. We just need to talk to these guys and we can get started on bringing these bastards down."

The group nodded as one before heading out of the room. Completely unaware that their only lead was about to crumble before they had a chance to get what they needed.

X

In the Public Safety Commission's main room. Kuyou sat in a lotus position, eyes closed as he took deep calming breaths.

His organization's operations had been disrupted thanks to a certain individual wielding electrical powers. And from what he could gather from his enforcers, he always got the drop on them when they least expected it.

Macgrath was slowly becoming a very irritating thorn in his side. With more than a dozen of his enforcers recovering in the school's infirmary the president of the student police began to slowly contemplate ways of taking the troublesome vigilante and quickly.

But the problem was that he had garnered a lot of support from the student body, attempting to apprehend him would prove to be difficult. He needed a way to turn all of that support against him and make it easier to bring him to justice.

A knock at the door caused his eyes to open. "Enter."

One of his lieutenants stepped inside, "Pardon the interruption, sir. But there is a matter that requires your attention." he said putting his arms behind his back after closing the doors behind him.

"What is it?" asked Kuyou keeping his vision forward.

"I heard some interesting news from the low-breeds I brought back to silence." said the enforcer. "It seems that they have information regarding Macgrath."

The PSC president stood slowly, shoulders squared and hands behind his back as he fully addressed the lieutenant. "What information were you able to obtain from the low-breeds?" he asked a little interested.

"It seems that he had done combat against them earlier in the year, and even though his power is great he never once changed out of his human form." said the enforcer. "After gathering such intel, I took the liberty of going over all the data compiled from his previous fights and discovered the same. But that wasn't all I was able to discover."

He produced a file from behind his back and held it out for his leader to take. "I did more digging, to see if I could track down any and all creatures in the yokai worlds that held the same kinds of powers as Macgrath. Very little was found. That was when I discovered this."

Kuyou flipped open the file and found dozens of news articles from the human world. Each one covering a disaster that had torn a human city apart and forced the residents into an inescapable quarantine. The more the PSC president read, the more he became intrigued. It seemed that after an explosion of unspeakable power, humans began to rise up wielding abilities never heard of before.

Many used their newfound power for their own purposes, cutting the city apart and forming their own territories as they reeked havoc and destruction on the citizens.

When he flipped to another article he saw a black and white image of two individuals wielding electric powers while taking down men with guns wearing hoodies. Kuyou narrowed his eyes when he recognized one of the people in the photo as Michael Macgrath.

"Hmm. It seems our resident vigilante does have something to hide after all." he said smirking viciously.

X

_**The informants that Mizore had found out had ended up being the 'Love Love Alliance' and they had been willing to give us any useful intel that could help us...of course that was after our resident snow woman had threatened to turn them into ice sculptures. **_

_**We went to their club room and found three other guys instead of the ones I went up against earlier in the year. Though they still had the same sick obsession with the girls which had me on alert incase they tried something while we asked them about the Public Safety Commission.**_

_**However, all we got was terrified expressions and being shoved out of the room as they slammed and locked the door telling us that it 'wasn't their problem and that we should never come back'. Our only source of information was crushed in an instant leaving us back to square one.**_

_**No matter how hard we kept looking, there wasn't anyone who would stand up against Kuyou or his band of jerk-offs. A lot of people gave me praise for sticking up for those that were being hassled by the PSC, but it wasn't enough to inspire any more courage within the student body. **_

_**I didn't sleep that night, I could feel that old familiar grip of dread filling my guts and I couldn't shake it. Something bad was going to go down and we were all going to be right smack in the middle of it all.**_

_**We were doing this to send a message to those thugs...turns out that they got it very clear. And their response was swift and brutal.**_

X

Mike sat in homeroom, discretely absorbing electricity from the socket on the wall closest to him so that he could stay awake and pay attention to the lesson Nekonome was preaching about. He hadn't slept a wink the night before, going over everything they had managed to gather in an attempt to put together a successful smear campaign against the PSC.

No matter what they had, if they didn't get people to speak up they had nothing.

Rubbing his face with the palm of his hand, he went back to listening to the teacher as she droned on. Though that all came to a swift end when the door to the class room opened and a group of people wearing black PSC uniforms stepped inside.

The thugs all scanning the room before their sights settled on Mike. He kept a straight face as he leered right back, a couple of the people in the group he had taken down in the last week and were giving him glares that would have killed him if they had the ability.

"I'm having a class right now, what is the matter?" asked Nekonome a little unsettled.

"Sorry for the interruption, but this won't take but a moment." said a deep, powerful voice. The group of thugs parted as a tall, blonde haired student stepped through them into the room. His very presence making several students in the room pale and sweat as they averted their gazes.

The man's dark-yellow eyes sweeped the room before locking on to a pair of blue-grey eyes that didn't falter in the slightest. However, the Conduit felt all the hairs on the back of his neck stand up and his survival instincts to kick on almost immediately.

This guy was dangerous. He held himself like someone that held a great deal of power and knew how to use it. Mike would bet money that the one attempting to burn his skull with his eyes was Kuyou.

"Michael Macgrath." he said loud and clear across the classroom.

Mike slowly rose from his desk, not breaking eye contact with the student police's president as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Yeah?" he asked evenly.

"You are hereby placed under arrest for assault on Public Safety Commission members. And are under suspicion of being a human!" Kuyou said earning gasps from everyone in the room.

The Conduit raised his eyebrow before he began snickering. "Really? You think I'm a human? After everything the people here at the school have seen me do? Does that look like something a mere _human_ would be capable of?" he asked condescendingly.

While he spoke, he slowly moved to the front of the classroom. A plan already forming in his head while the girls looked on. Gripping their desks while they prepared to leap to his defense if he needed it. "And as for beating the ever-loving-shit out of your alter-boys over there." Mike said motioning to the enforcers behind Kuyou who all looked ready to tear him apart. "Maybe if they weren't trying to squeeze every drop of money by keeping the other clubs under your damn boots, I wouldn't have had to send a message."

"The situations did not concern you." Kuyou said running his thumb over the hilt-guard of the wooden kendo sword on his belt.

Mike narrowed his eyes, "When I see innocent people being knocked around by assholes who think the world owes them a blowjob, it becomes a concern to me. Is that your idea of justice? Making people pay you off just to continue thriving, and beating the shit out of those who don't? That's not being peacekeepers, that's a fucking gang."

"How dare you insult our organization!" One of the enforcers growled.

"I kicked your ass once four-eyes, I can do it again." Mike said not at all threatened as he kept his eyes locked on to the leader of the PSC.

Kuyou narrowed his own eyes, his lips a grim line before he spoke. "You will come with us. Either willingly, or by force, the choice is yours."

The girls were about to get up when they saw him motion with his right hand for them to stay put. They didn't like it, but they knew when they should trust the Conduit and what he might have up his sleeve.

And he defiantly expected the student police to come after him sooner or later.

"You'll have to add a new charge to that list blondie." Mike said squaring his shoulders and discreetly channeling energy into his right hand.

"And what charge would that be?" asked Kuyou slowly withdrawing his wooden sword. The students closest to the front scrambled to the back with the fear of a fight breaking out before them. Miss Nekonome kept looking back and forth between the two, torn about whether or not she should step in for the sake of all those involved.

The Conduit grinned widely, "RESISTING ARREST!" He fired an ion rocket right into the ceiling above the thugs and causing the roof to cave down on top of them. Spinning on his heel, he ran to the other end of the room before throwing himself into the window, covering his head with his arms as it shattered before dropping to the ground below.

Kuyou threw the chunk of ceiling off himself, gritting his teeth when he saw the younger Macgrath escape. "AFTER HIM!" he ordered as his enforcers split off. Four of them leaping through the window Mike had gone through while the president led the others down the hall toward the building entrance.

Using his static thrusters to cushion the fall, Mike began running. Using his powers to enhance his speed and balance while using his parkour to leap and run along objects and walls to put distance between him and the classroom. He heard shouting from behind and knew that they were chasing him.

_"Good. Just gotta get them someplace less crowded so no one else gets hurt." _he thought. A fast whistling sound came on his right and he ducked under a bow-staff that had been aimed at his head.

The red-headed enforcer that he had taken out days ago grinned at him, "It's payback time for pinning me down to the roof!" she shouted as she began swinging her weapon with the precision of an expert.

Ducking and dodging while continuing to run, Mike blasted her away with a shockwave before throwing a shock grenade after her. The added explosion threw her into a wall where she slumped down unconscious.

She may have been down and out, but the enforcer had caused the Conduit to slow down long enough for other PSC thugs to close in. He was in the center of the school's main courtyard and had no choice but to go on the offense.

The enforcers came at him, some changing into their monster forms for added strength as they went on the attack. Mike was ready for them, when they closed in he let loose a barrage of lightning bolts that left two of them stunned.

One of them, clearly a troll of some nature, got close enough to swing at him. But he managed to duck and roll out of the way as his large fist smashed through the pillar that had been behind him. Mike charged electricity to his hand and delivered a powerful uppercut that sent the troll reeling before blasting the thing in the chest with an ion rocket that sent him crashing into his other comrades.

Another two enforcers came at different sides, one a humanoid-praying mantis while the other resembled a large cockroach. The Conduit brought out his Giga-Watt blades and parried the blows from their razor sharp appendages before slicing deep cuts into their chests, causing them to emit inhuman shrieks of pain.

A concentrated shock grenade silenced them both before he started moving again. Climbing the side of the school itself until he reached the top where he started running. Jumping on to railings and going across them as though he were on stable ground when he heard the rooftop being torn up behind him.

One of the Kuyou's other lieutenants was gaining fast. His upper half burst apart revealing a towering wolf-like beast with three heads and dagger-like claws.

The Conduit leapt into the air when the creature attempted to tackle him, coming down hard with a thunder drop that sent them both careening off of the buildings roof and back down to the ground with a crash.

Both got to their feet with only a few scratches as they faced off. **"Your not going anywhere Macgrath!" **the three heads spoke as one.

"Not going anywhere fido." Mike said as electricity crackled around him. "Now, come on puppy, let's go!" he chided causing the cerberus to roar in fury before charging head on with his claws and teeth ready to tear the other teen apart.

X

By this point, most of the school had heard the commotion and were hanging out of windows and doorways as they watched the fights unfold around the campus.

Meanwhile, the girls ran through the halls. Intent on finding Mike and help fight off the safety commission before he got overwhelmed. Yukari had heard all the commotion and had joined up with them not long after they had ran from their own homeroom.

"Where do you think he is?" asked Kurumu as they kept running.

"I'm sure we will find him if we follow the sounds of combat." said Mizore dodging around a group of students running in the opposite direction

The girls rounded a corner and were stopped when they found Gin standing on the other side. "Gin? Where have you been?" asked Moka facing the werewolf.

"I told you guys what would happen if you involved yourselves with the Public Safety Commission." he said with an irritated growl. "Why didn't you listen to me?! Do any of you have an idea of what you've done?!"

"At least we were willing to do something!" Kurumu shouted. "You're just as scared as everyone else! If you really were the president of our club you'd at least have the balls to stand up to thugs like them!"

The werewolf gritted his teeth. "You don't understand anything! What's at stake, or the number of people that could get hurt from this!"

"But we do." Said Moka. "Michael told us everything, about what happened to the newspaper club last year. You know him almost as well as we do, did you believe that he wouldn't do something to help the people out there? He gave us the choice to help him, and we chose to stand by his side throughout all of this."

There was a small quake that made everyone jump and look around for the cause. Looking out the window, they saw a small section of dark clouds on the other side of the campus with yellow lightning raining down from the sky.

"Ion storm...that's where he is!" Yukari shouted as she and the others started running again.

Moka looked back to Gin who looked to be struggling with himself. "He wanted to make sure the previous club didn't die for nothing. And he didn't want this place to fall into the same tyrannic rule as Empire City had where everyone lives in fear. That's just who he is, always standing up and fighting for those who can't stand for themselves." The pinkette said nothing more and chased after everyone else.

Leaving the club president to his thoughts while the fights raged outside.

X

The cerberus fell to the ground twitching with volts of electricity sparking around his form, his fur visibly burned in several areas as he laid knocked out on the scorched ground.

Mike siphoned energy from a nearby lamp post until he was back to full. A couple other PSC enforcers laid scattered around having come in to help the lieutenant to take him down. His school uniform had been cut and torn in a few places with spots of blood, but the added electricity healed his injuries quickly.

With the hostiles down, the Conduit got moving again. He didn't know how many more thugs Kuyou had left, but with the way things were going he knew that the blonde would throw all his remaining forces after him if it meant even the slightest of chances to bring him in.

Reaching the front of the school he stopped cold. His face a mask of stone as he saw what was waiting for him.

Kuyou stood at the campus' main entrance, twenty of his enforcers standing behind him, one of which took the form of a stone golem that towered over all the others and looked ready to crush him if his master demanded it.

"Running won't save you." said the leader of the student police, drawing his wooden sword and pointing it in his direction.

"Who said anything about running, I was just making sure no one else was in the way." Mike replied cracking his knuckles.

The blonde shook his head slowly, "You truly wish to defy us and our brand of justice. So unwise. Many before you have attempted and was met with failure and a swift punishment. What hope do you have?"

All around, students began to gather seeing the confrontation. Being sure to keep a wide enough berth just incase a full scale brawl broke out before their eyes. Many of them were in awe that the 'Guardian of Yokai Academy' was standing before Kuyou and the Public Safety Commission in defiance with no fear in his stance. While others wondered if this was the Conduit's final stand.

Mike held out his hands, electricity arcing between his palms. "I've got the guts to stand up against assholes like you. Thugs who think that they can control everyone and everything through fear because they believe themselves to be better than everyone else. That is not justice, that's terrorism."

Kuyou smirked, a look that put Mike on edge immediately. "You would know all about _terrorists_, wouldn't you?" he reached into his coat and pulled out a file, tossing it on the ground between them spilling its contents.

The Conduit looked down and saw that it was all news articles, each one depicting the events from Empire City during and after the quarantine. "According to the human world, that's exactly what you and your _brother_ are marked as. The two men that caused the deaths of over 10,000 people, and are responsible for the quarantine of Empire City. "

A chorus of gasps ripped through the gathered crowd. Nearly everyone had heard the rumors about what had happened to the human city weeks before the beginning of the school term. The catastrophe spreading across the yokai worlds as easily as it did the human world.

Looking up from the articles before him, Mike locked gazes with Kuyou. He knew exactly what the SOB was trying to do. And sadly, it wasn't a tactic he wasn't already familiar with.

"It's true. The deaths of those people are on our hands. But not because of terrorism." he looked out over all the people around them as he spoke. "It was because a madman with an agenda decided that the world needed to change to the way he saw fit. Pining the act on me and my brother so that he could have control of the events that followed."

He looked at Kuyou, his gaze turning heated. "And that's exactly what Kuyou is doing here. Using his power and influence to police this place into what _he_ desires! Using fear and violence to keep people under his grip so that no one will stand against him!"

The students began muttering amongst themselves as he continued speaking, "I carry the guilt of so many people's deaths on my soul, and I'll bare it until the day I die. But my redemption, comes in the form of protecting those that cannot protect themselves! I will fight for those that need to be saved! The innocent lives that deserve freedom and peace!"

The energy around him crackled with intensity, volts shooting from his body and burning the ground around him. "My name, is Michael Macgrath. A Conduit, and one of the Heros of Empire City. And I'm putting an end to this today, no matter what it takes..."

Kuyou clapped his hands, "Bravo, Macgrath. A fine performance. But you forget the situation you find yourself in." he motioned with his hands as his enforcers spread out around him. "You're out numbered, and there is no place for you to run. No one would dare stand against our rule. This is _our_ campus, _we_ decide what justice is and how it is to be carried out. You're nothing more than a vigilante that stands against real law enforcement. Face it, you're on your own."

"No he's not!"

The crowd parted as the red sea. Moka, Kurumu, Mizore and Yukari stepped forward, approaching Mike and standing on either side of him. "We stand with Michael, and we won't let this travesty go on any further." said the vampiress defiantly.

"He's more of a hero and a bringer of justice than you and your thugs will ever hope to be." said Mizore biting down on her lollipop harder.

"You may have the numbers, but you will never possess our strength of will. That will never be broken." Yukari said gripping her wand tightly.

"And even if we do fall here, we'll fall fighting for what is right." added Kurumu as they all readied themselves to fight alongside their friend.

The PSC president grinned, "Touching. I was hoping to handle each of you individually once Macgrath was dealt with. But now, I have the pleasure of killing you all here an now." He held up his fist and his enforcers roared before charging forward.

Mike and the girls brought out their powers and ran forward meeting them face to face. Moka dodged around a set of claws with such grace one would think that she moved like water. All of the training sessions with the Conduit and the other girls had made her out to be a very competent fighter even with her true-self sealed.

Spinning around another punch, she shot her palm out and struck the thug in the chest. Sending the male flying with her enhanced strength and crashing into the wall around the school.

Kurumu shot down from the air with a cork-screw kick that drove another enforcer into one of his comrades. Her razor-sharp nails slicing into the chest of another that attempted to grab her from behind. A salvo of different spells flew around behind her as Yukari struck the thugs that came her way.

While all this was happening, Mizore squared off against the stone golem. Using her ice powers to freeze a section of his arm and shattering it like glass and severing the limb at the elbow causing the giant to roar in pain.

Mike drove a charged fist into the stomach of an enforcer and dropping him before blasting two more away with a shockwave. Spinning on his heel, he charged his powers and fired a volt-beam that electrocuted several others and dropping them to the ground convulsing.

Two more thugs changed into their monster forms and charged the Conduit. But before they could reach him a flock of black crows swooped down and blew them away before they got close enough.

"Nice to see you again, Ruby." Mike said as the crows converged together and the older woman stood before them. A new wand held in her grasp as she cast another spell that caused magical chains to burst from the ground and wrap around the enforcers so they were no longer a threat.

"I saw what was happening and decided to lend a hand. Hope you don't mind." she said spinning her wand and sending another thug flying away with a blast of magic.

The Conduit grinned as he fired an ion rocket that took out another group of hostiles. "The more the merrier." he said also bringing out his Giga-Watt blades and taking down another one that came at him with claws out.

Time slowed in the back of his mind as he felt his instincts kick in. He turned upward and saw Kuyou coming down with his fist cocked back, flames licking around it as he came down like a meteor.

"RUBY MOVE!" Mike shouted, bringing up both arms and crossing them before him and summoning a polarity shield and pouring a lot of power into it.

Ruby had just enough time to sprout her magical wings and take flight as the PSC president came down on to the electrical shield. The two powerful elements sent out a shockwave when they connected causing anyone standing close to them to be knocked on their backs. Mike gritted his teeth as the strength behind the blow attempted to overpower his shield, but he held strong as the concrete under his feet cracked in several directions.

The two beings jumped apart, now facing each other as a hushed silence fell upon the courtyard while the others continued fighting. Mike shook his arms as a dull ache from the strike faded as they glared at one another.

Kuyou just stood there and smirked, "You can't stop us, Macgrath. This is my school, and having someone like you here is a blight on everything we've worked so hard to achieve." fire began to gather around his frame while his eyes glowed with the same intensity. "And when you're nothing more than ashes cooling on the ground, I'll be sure that those girls follow the same fate. Your deaths will serve as a permanent reminder to all those that dare defy our ruling over these lower beings."

Electricity crackled along Mike's shoulders, "The only permanent reminder being made here...is how hard I kicked your ass for being the scumbag you are." there was a burst of energy and the Conduit vanished, dust kicking up in the air where he had been standing.

Everything went still, the leader of the student police scanned everywhichway with his ember colored eyes for his target. A burst of static came from behind him, his eyes widening he spun around just as a charged fist connected hard with the side of his face. Kuyou skidded back along the concrete but managed to stay upright, a small bruise forming on his cheek from the blow as he turned his head and leered back at the one that hit him.

Mike lowered his fist, but his energy never faded as he stood facing the blonde. "Your reign over Yokai Academy ends today Kuyou! No matter what it takes, you're going down!"

Kuyou grinned, his flames growing in strength as his stance tensed. "Your end, will be satisfying." there was a brief pause before the two combatants charged one another.

The battle for the academy's soul had begun.

**A/N: And that's where I'm breaking off for now. I know a lot of you are pissed, but the fight between Mike and Kuyou deserves a chapter all on its own. And it will definitely be one to remember as the school term draws to a close. ****I'm also telling you all that the romance poll will be ending with Chapter 18. So if you haven't voted yet get them in before I post the next installment of the story so your voice can be heard. **

**Get ready for one hell of a fight guys! See ya next time!**


	18. A Conduit's True Power

**A/N: It's finally here! The battle between Mike and Kuyou is going down and only one of them is coming out on top! But who is stronger? A Fox Demon, or a Conduit? This is where everyone finds out as things come to a cataclysmic end!**

**Also, the pairing polls have now closed. I've tallied the votes and made the final decision. Infact...the winning side will be revealed in this chapter instead of the next one! I thought I'd give you guys two big hits instead of just one this time around. So prepare yourselves guys, it's gonna be a hell of a ride!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InFamous or Rosario Vampire.**

_**Our whole school had been turned into a war zone. **_

_**The girls fought against the PSC enforcers while I squared off against Kuyou on my own. The other students either ran for cover or stayed out of the way as they watched us all literally fighting for the fate of the academy's soul. **_

_**Kuyou's one tought bastard, I could tell that much from the first 30 seconds of our fight. And his abilities over fire made all the brawls I had against my fellow Conduits look like child's play. This wasn't going to be a simple event, this guy was playing for keeps and was going to do everything in his power to put me six feet under, and the girls right behind me if I fell.**_

_**This wasn't like fighting Kessler. Back then Cole and I could back each other up when one was in trouble. But now, I was up against something just as powerful but wasn't weighted down by age and weariness.**_

_**If there was any chance for us to make it through the day alive, I was going to have to go all out. The school was depending on me, the students were depending on me, and my friends were depending on me. And I didn't care what it took, I was going to take Kuyou down and free everyone from his reign.**_

_**Or I'd die trying.**_

X

The sounds of battle could be heard clear across the campus. Students ran for cover while others stayed to watch the events unfolding before them.

All eyes were on the front courtyard of the academy while the newspaper club fought against the Public Safety Commission and proved to have the upper hand over the tyrannical club's members. Several other enforcers had come out of the school to help their comrades, but the girls proved to me more than a match for them as they systematically brought down each one that rose up.

"They're loosing numbers." Mizore said after dropping a stone golem to the ground and bound him with ice to ensure he stayed that way. Bringing out her ice-claws, she turned her attention to the remaining thugs and went after them.

"Anyone know where Michael is?" asked Kurumu after piledriving a female enforcer into the ground from the air and knocking her out.

An explosion rippled across the campus, one of the wall surrounding the school collapsed as two forms went after each other like two angry gods. Kuyou, surrounded by flames fired a barrage of fire-blasts at Mike while the Conduit hurled a volley of lightning bolts right back.

Mike used his newly acquired 'body-flicker' ability to teleport his way around the attacks while the PSC president his power over fire to deflect the attacks thrown at him.

The two combatants kept a heated glare locked on one another before launching at each other and locking in fierce melee combat. Their respected elements firing in all directions as they tried to overpower each other.

"You think he needs help?" asked Moka after leaping over an enforcer that tried to grab her. Grasping his shoulders and driving him to the ground before kicking the thug hard enough to knock him out.

"Let's worry about these guys and then we'll lend a hand." said Ruby while she bound a group of unconscious enforcers with her magic so they couldn't get away. "Michael is strong, he can handle Kuyou."

The pink-haired vampire glanced back at the two powerful fighters as their brawl continued before focusing on the remaining thugs before her. All the while keeping her thoughts on the Conduit and hoped that he was alright.

X

Mike fired a shockwave that his opponent leapt over easily before having to flicker out of the way of a fireblast that turned the ground where he had been standing black. His newly tapped into power was very useful considering how Kessler had used it back at Empire.

But since it was still new and he hadn't really tested it, it was drawing on a good amount of power for each successful teleportation. He could feel his reserves dip each time and knew he couldn't keep it up for too long.

Kuyou channeled his flames and continued to launch fireballs at the Conduit, all the while trying to find a weakness in the other teen's defense and gauging his abilities. Mike threw up a polarity shield that absorbed the attacks before hurling a couple of shock grenades in retaliation.

The PSC president swatted the electric attacks aside as though they were flies before flying at the Conduit with his fist cocked back. Seeing this, Mike waited until the last minute to flicker out of harms way. Reappearing on the blonde's left and swinging an electric charged roundhouse for his head.

A hand shot out and caught the extended leg, Kuyou showed no signs of discomfort as the electricity around Mike's limb shocked him while he spun and flung his opponent to the side.

The Conduit flipped himself in the air, using his static thrusters to stabilize himself before dropping back to the ground with a thunder drop. Kuyou jumped back away from the splash of power that spread out around the younger Macgrath.

"Your powers are interesting, to say the least." said the black-coated teen. "But they cannot save you forever."

Mike cracked his neck, "Tough talk coming from a bastard who hasn't nailed a good hit since all this shit started." he said channeling energy along his arms.

"I'm simply biding my time, your abilities cannot last forever." a fireball was summoned to his palm as he stared at it with interest. "And when your guard is dropped, that is when I will STRIKE!" he attack launched from his hand like a missile that would burn the Conduit where he stood.

In response, the younger Macgrath fired an ion rocket that collided with the fire attack. The following explosion sent a shockwave throughout the courtyard forcing those who were within range to cover their ears as the windows of the school rattled from the force of it.

"Your good at that aren't you?" Mike asked as they started to circle one another. "Finding weaknesses in others and exploiting them for your own purposes. This is, of course, when you're not terrifying the children with threats of the boogeyman coming in the night to take them away."

"What would you know about what I've done?" asked Kuyou as the flames around him burned the ground with each step he took. "Because of us, this school has remained in order for the last three years. There is no violence or disorder as long as we're on duty."

The Conduit chuckled without humor. "Really? Where the hell were you assholes when the swim club tried to suck the life-force out of all the male freshmen? Where were you guys when Kotsubo was running around harassing the girls here? Where the _fuck_ were you when the students were being kidnapped and poisoned by a demented bitch with the mentality of Charles Manson?"

He pointed at the PSC president, "Face it, if the situation isn't in your favor in anyway you won't lift a finger to help these people. You take bribes, blackmail people into doing what you want. And if they don't bow down to lick you boots you beat them into submission or make them 'vanish'." they both stopped moving and stood several meters apart. "Out of curiosity...how many students have you and your enforcers killed in the last three years?"

A silence filled the courtyard, anyone witnessing the standoff couldn't seem to draw breath with the tension in the air.

Kuyou's face was one of passive indifference as he spoke. "We were granted to deal judgement the way we saw fit. Those who break the rules, or don't adhear to our brand of justice, will be punished" his eyes narrowed accusingly. "That includes those who stand in the way of how we distribute justice."

"But what would you know about justice. You're just a vigilante. And if the evidence we have found is anything to go by, you've killed far more than me and my organization since we were founded." the blonde said smirking.

Mike smirked, "You're right, I have killed." his mouth turned down into a snarl. "I've killed _real_ criminals, gangbangers and sick psychopaths who believed that they could do whatever they wanted to anyone like their lives meant nothing. People just like _you_. Ones who spread fear like a virus and uses it to control people into doing whatever they want so that they can create some sick fantasy of being some kind of overlord."

"With you controlling the rules this isn't a school, it's a prison!"

Kuyou's eyes flashed, rage reflected clearly in his ember colored eyes while his face remained an emotionless mask. "An abomination like you will never truly understand what we're doing here. The headmaster is a fool! Believing that monsters and humans truly can co-exist. It's a pathetic dream that will never become a reality."

"Humans are nothing more than pathetic, lowly creatures that should be serving us. We are _gods_ compared to them. _We_ should be the ones in power, not them. And you spent your time defending them like stereotypical super hero. Wasting your talents on useless hunks of flesh and bone. You're nothing more than a human-lover that will be nothing more than a statistic in the schools graveyard." his frame shot forward with such speed he left an after image.

The Conduit fired electricity from his hands, sending him skidding back several steps as the PSC president slammed his fist down where he had been standing. The Earth split as a crater formed where his attack landed, flames shooting out of the cracks in the ground from the impact. "This place will become your tomb, Macgrath." he said standing up. Shaking the debris from his hand casually. "And your memory will fade like dust in the wind."

Mike's response was a shockwave that was deflected. A second followed, then a third before he charged his powers and fired a volt-beam that Kuyou deflected with his hands. Burns slowly healing on the blondes hands as he continued to smirk at his opponent, "I was born with my gifts. Your's are nothing more than an _accident_. Brought on by an explosion that cost thousands their lives."

"After I found this out, I had to wonder something." the blonde tapped his chin slowly, "How does one live with themselves after such an event. Knowing that they have become nothing more than a living reminder of so many deaths."

Fists clenched, the Conduit breathed through his nose slowly so that he didn't fall for Kuyou's ploy. He wanted to make Mike angry, to force his emotions to take control and make him slip up and give him the opening he was looking for.

Instead, he turned the tables on him.

"At least I have a heart and mourn those people. Unlike a cold, heartless, egomaniac whose twisted thoughts on the ideals of justice rival that of the motherfucker that caused the event that gave me my powers." Mike said seeing Kuyou's back straighten in fury. "Face it, Kuyou. For all your actions and big talk about how horrible humans are, you're no better than the ones treat monsters like shit."

"HOW DARE YOU COMPARE ME TO THOSE DISGUSTING CREATURES!" he roared. His flames blasting out of him like a meteor through the atmosphere. His hands shooting forward and letting loose a wall of fire that came like a tidal wave.

"Shit!" Mike spun around and ran up a nearby lamp-post. Reaching the top and using the electrical current in the metal to launch him into the air as the wall of flames consumed everything in its path. He activated his static thrusters to stay in the air as he looked down at the seething Kuyou. "Gotta try better asshole!" he called down before moving over to a powerline and grinding back toward the school.

Kuyou growled before leaping into the air after the younger Macgrath.

_"This guy's gonna wear me down if I don't think of something." _the Conduit thought to himself as he zipped down the powerlines. Reaching the school and leaping down to the rooftop before he began siphoning energy from the power unit underneath the cables. _"I gotta take him out before he becomes too much."_

He felt the tiles under his feet shake. Turning around, he saw Kuyou standing on the other end of the rooftop with murder glowing in his eyes.

When his reserves were full again, Mike stopped the siphon and summoned his Giga-Watt blades into existence. "Time for round two." he said holding his electric blades at his sides while preparing to attack.

Kuyou just grinned. "You know, it's a pity I couldn't execute you in public. But I guess I will settle burning you into ashes and scattering you in the wind." The fire surrounding the student police president grew in strength. Coiling around and forming into his hands where they took the shape of long spears made of flames.

The Conduit let out a battle cry and charged the blonde.

X

Back on the ground, the girls looked down at the bound enforcers. Taking a couple deep breaths to collect themselves before turning to one another. "That took a bit longer than expected." said Kurumu as she shortened her sharp nails back to normal

"At least they're all down." said Yukari, she saw one of the thugs groaning and dropped a small sink on him and knocking him out again.

Moka looked around for a moment looking concerned. "Where's Michael and Kuyou?" her answer was blasts of electricity and fire coming from the schools roof. Small explosions followed that kicked up dust and debris into the air.

"Safe to say we found them." said Mizore as they all started moving quickly toward the building. The sounds of combat being heard clear across the campus from above.

_"Please be okay."_ Moka said biting her lip when they entered the shaking building.

X

(A/N: Play 'Won't Back Down' by Fuel)

Another explosion rippled when two attacks collided together. Mike and Kuyou locked together, electric and fire blades clashing and sending out small shockwaves with each hit. The Conduit spun after avoiding a slash aimed for his throat, the heat from the flaming blade feeling like his neck was too close to a furnice as he fired a shockwave at point-blank range.

The PSC president was knocked back a few steps before having to block a salvo of lightning bolts fired rapidly from Mike's palm. The younger Macgrath followed up with a couple of shock grenades and an ion rocket to keep the blonde off balance long enough to go back into close quarters combat.

Kuyou stumbled back when an electric blade sliced through his uniforms jacket. Gritting his teeth, he flared the flames covering his body making his opponent back off long enough to throw fireballs his way.

Mike snapped his hand out and formed a polarity shield to take the hits. Aiming his other hand at a nearby cooling unit and absorbing the electricity, when the shield dropped, the Conduit fired a tesla missile that screamed and crackled through the air as it flew toward its target.

Eyes narrowing at the threat, the blonde braced himself as the blast of energy drew closer. Flames blasting from his frame, he fired a fireball just as large as the tesla missile. The two blasts connecting halfway and exploding in a massive display of power.

Kuyou covered his eyes until the light faded, when he dropped his arms he had a half second of realization before Mike flickered before him and punched him in the jaw with a charged fist. He retaliated with a flaming right hook to the younger Macgrath's chest that burned his clothes and skin at the same time.

Shaking off the hit, the Conduit sent a left-cross that caught Kuyou's cheek and snapped his head to the side. A front kick landed against the older teen's solar-plexus before a shock grenade followed the same path and detonated against his opponent's chest.

When the PSC president stumbled back, Mike summoned a large portion of his power. The skies darkened before opening up and lightning bolts rained down from the sky and slammed down on to Kuyou before he had a chance to defend himself. The ion storm putting a small crater into the school's rooftop and shaking the whole building to its foundation.

The door to the roof opened and the girls stepped out just as the attack ended. Mike stood panting with sweat dripping down his forehead as his power receded back into his body. "Damn...that better have done something." he said as the girls came around him.

"Michael?" asked Moka. "Is everything okay?"

He grinned at her, "I'm alright you guys, you've got nothing to worry about." A deep rumbling chuckle broke off anything else he might have said. **"Is this any time to be caught off guard?" **a huge blast of fire came from the smoke within the crater and headed straight for them.

Mike shoved the girls out of the way and fired a volt-beam to cancel the blast out. But in his rush, he forgot that the ion storm he let loose depleted a lot of his energy making the electric counter attack not nearly as strong as it could have been.

The more powerful attack overpowered the volt-beam and blew the Conduit across the roof, sending him crashing into a wall. "MICHAEL!" the girls screamed as he slumped to the ground.

In the crater, the smoke cleared as Kuyou slowly stood. However his form was different than before. Instead of looking human, the being that stood a fox with glowing yellow fur that resembled fire. Four flaming tales swayed behind him while his ember colored eyes glowed as brightly as the sun.

"No way...it's a fox demon!" Ruby said in shock.

"A fox demon?" asked Kurumu confused.

"A powerful creature known to the yokai worlds. When they reach a higher rank, they have been known to be worshiped as gods" the witch explained gripping her wand.

**"It has been so long since I unleashed my true power."** said the demon fox as he stretched his limbs. **"It feels, liberating. And to think that lowly abomination was able to bring it to the surface. How sad."**

Mike chuckled catching everyone's attention. He stood up slowly, his body marred with a couple of burns with blood dripping from a handful of cuts. Looking at the creature, he smirked. "You know...this actually works out. I always wanted to know what a fox says."

(A/N: A stupid ass joke, but I just couldn't help myself...)

Kuyou growled ferally and showed his sharp teeth, **"You're persistance will be the end of you, Macgrath!" **The heat all around him began to gather into his flaming tales, they began to start spinning around in a circle and gaining speed before it became a large wheel of fire.

**"Vortex of Flames!"** the attack launched forward like a disc and headed straight for the newspaper club.

"Mizore! Make an ice-shield!" Yukari screamed. The snow woman raised her hands, a pillar of ice shot from the ground and blocked the attacks path. Shattering it like cheap glass and sending melted shards scattering everywhere like shrapnel.

Mike gritted his teeth through the pain echoing through his body. He slumped forward a bit and felt a pairs of arm keep him up. "Michael, how bad is it?" asked Moka as he managed to stay upright.

"Could be worse." he ground out as he began absorbing energy from a power unit on the wall next to them.

A fireball flashed through the air and destroyed the section of wall cutting off the flow of energy. **"I've been watching you closely." **Kuyou said stepping forward. **"Your energy doesn't last forever, and you have to recharge using sources of electricity." **he opened his mouth and let loose a stream of fireballs in multiple directions. Each one destroying anything that the Conduit could draw strength from on the rooftop.

**"But without anything to recharge from, what will you do then?"** the fox asked grinning.

Mike gnashed his teeth. What little energy he got healed some of his injuries and restored a small portion of his reserves. But what little he had wouldn't be enough to use any of his more powerful abilities without draining him completely.

"I'm not out of the fight yet!" He exclaimed bringing out his Giga-Watt blades.

"Michael no, your hurt! And you haven't taken in enough energy!" Moka tried to reason with him but he was already moving toward the altered PSC president. Flickering across the rooftop until he was close enough to swing the electric blades at his target.

Kuyou leapt out of the way, shooting fireballs from his mouth and forcing the Conduit to flicker around them. The fox demon spun his tails and fired another flaming vortex that Mike was barely able to dodge at the last possible second.

The girls looked on, trying to figure out where to jump in and help without being caught in the crossfire. "He can't keep going like this." Yukari said trembling. "He didn't get enough energy when Kuyou destroyed all the power units up here. He didn't heal completely his energy reserves will run out without a recharge."

"Can't you and Ruby cast lightning spells to help him?!" demanded Kurumu.

"He'd need time, something Kuyou won't let him have. He'd destroy us before we had a chance to give him the charge he needs." explained Ruby. "We need to think of something and fast before it's too late."

A fireblast sent Mike crashing to the ground. He quickly rolled to his feet and sent several lightning bolts at his opponent. But the demon fox proved to be much faster and more agile in this form than his previous one.

On top of that, his reserves were starting to drop. If he didn't think of something fast he was beyond screwed.

**"You're looking tired, Macgrath."** Kuyou said casually as his tails began spinning again. **"Perhaps you should lie down...with the rest of the bones!" **The Conduit prepared himself when large shards of ice fired from over his shoulder.

The fox demon's flames melted the projectiles before they got too close, then he heard a combined shout. "Magical Combination! Black Sealing Spell!" Yukari and Ruby put their wands together and sent out a salvo of magical tarot cords straight for the creature.

**"You think this pathetic paper can save you?!" **he spun his tails and burned them to ashes. **"Pathetic...what?!" **The ashes around him took the shape of dozens of black ravens, all of them flying into the air and forming into a larger one that dived down.

Driving its razor-sharp beak into Kuyou's right eye causing him to howl in agony.

_"Now's my chance!" _Mike though as he began channeling what power he had left into one attack. Electricity crackling down his arms as he brought them down once more, and with them another powerful ion storm that slammed into the wounded fox demon.

The whole school rumbled as though an earthquake was happening, all the windows shattered sending glass scattering all over the campus as one bolt after another struck the rooftop causing huge amounts of damage to anything in their path.

Mike kept the heat on as long as he could. His body screaming in protest as the remaining energy he had left drained out of him from the attack, his vision darkening around the edges and closing in more with each passing second. Eventually the ion storm ceased, the Conduit fell to his knees having to use one of his hands to keep himself upright as he gasped for air.

His skin pale and vision blurry as his weakened state threatened to make him lose conciousness. "...shit...I'm spent...that wasn't such a...good idea..." he wheezed out, swaying back and forth as he tried to remain upright.

"Michael!" the girls dropped down around him. Yukari raising her wand and causing electricity to run through it. "You're going to be okay, here take what you need!" she said desperately. Seeing him so weak and pale was something none of them had ever seen before and worried them greatly.

Without much effort, Mike began siphoning the magical electricity from the little witch's wand. Feeling his strength slowly returning and his vision going back to normal. He barely made it a few seconds when a blast of heat sent them all crashing to the ground.

**"YOU PIECES OF TRASH! DO YOU ACTUALLY THINK THAT YOU CAN HURT ME!"** Kuyou roared as his battered and bleeding form rose back up. The flames around him changed to a darker-blue color as he rose up on two legs like before. His body and tails turning bone white with black markings on his chest and arms.

His overall form resembled a humanoid shape, but the power pouring off of him was so great that people could feel it from miles around.

"He...He compressed his powers into his ultimate form!" Ruby shouted as the air became much hotter than it was before.

Kuyou leered at them through his one good eye, a sadistic grin plastered on his face as he saw the newspaper club getting back to their feet. **"Feel proud, for being able to witness my final form." **Mike gritted his teeth as he got back to his feet, his reserves still dangerously low after being interrupted again.

The girls shook around him at the power radiating from the fox demon, all the while hating himself for not being able to summon much of his powers. He'd never felt so weak and helpless. Even fighting back home he still managed to find energy to spare. But that was because he always had something to draw energy from, and now that Kuyou's destroyed anything that could help him...he was now a low battery without a jumper cable.

Raising his hand, Kuyou began drawing flames into his palm that condensed into a ball of flaming energy that pulsed as it grew in strength. **"Now, I have the joy of killing you all at once." **when the energy was done gathering he grinned widely, **"DIE!" **

Time slowed to a crawl. Mike didn't have time to think and just acted. Summoning what little strength he had left, he charged forward. Holding up his arms and crossing them over his torso as he created a polarity shield with what he could pull from his reserves.

The ball of blue-fire struck with devastating results. and explosion that toppled the clock tower's top and caused dozens of cracks to cover the outside walls of the building. The people within screamed in fear thinking that the ceiling would cave in on them at any moment.

On the roof, it took several moments before the light faded from the blast. When it did, Kuyou stood looking at his victims, frowning slightly when he saw the results. **"How foolish." **Struggling up from the ground, the girls looked up and felt the air get stolen from their lungs.

Mike stood motionless in front of them, his shirt burned away exposing his horribly burned upper half. Blood dripped down from the blackened and blistering sections of skin, his arms being the worst since they were in front of his body on impact.

There was a still silence right before his body crumbled to the ground like a puppet with its strings cut.

The sudden movement had Moka on her feet, sprinting up and dropping down next to the motionless Conduit. "Michael! No, no, no no no no no god please don't die!" she screamed picking up his upper half and cradling him to her. "Please no!"

His body trembled, a shallow breath being taken in as his blue-grey eyes opened. "M-Moka..." he rasped out. "Being here...with all of you...was one of the...best decisions...I've ever made. You all mean...so much to me..."

"Don't talk! You're going to be okay! You just-" Moka paused when she felt Mike reach up and touch her face with a blackened hand. He smiled up at her as his eyes began to glaze over, a tear building in the corner of his eye.

"Moka...don't...don't let him win. Don't let him...hurt the others." He coughed up a little blood making the vampire wince. His hand slipped down and grasped her rosary. "I...I'm...sorry..." The seal snapped off when his hand fell away. Eyes drifting shut as he fell into oblivion.

There were no sounds other than what the rosary made when it bounced off of the ground. "Michael...?" Moka asked. Her eyes widened when she heard nothing. **"MICHAEL!"** Energy exploded out of her, the heavens above turning black as the vampiress changed into her true form.

Looking on, the fox demon grinned, **"Ah, so this is the powerful vampire's true form. And all it took was extinguishing that one pathetic life."**

Ura looked down at Mike's still from in her arms, red slitted-eyes shining with unshed tears before she sent a burning gaze filled with murder and hate at Kuyou. "You bastard..." she hissed, laying the Conduit down gently and standing upright. "You bastard!" Her form began to become surrounded by a dark aura.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" She shot across the rooftop like a bullet. Stopping next to him and delivering a thunderous kick that sent him crashing into the remains of the clocktower. Causing the structure to collapse on to the fox demon from the force of the impact.

"No!" Yukari screamed falling to her knees by Mike's body. "Big brother no! This can't be happening!" Kurumu pulled her into her arms as she began to cry hysterically. The young succubus sobbing as well as they looked down at their fallen friend.

"There has to be something we can do!" Mizore said looking at Ruby. "Ruby? Isn't there a healing spell?! Anything you could use?!"

Before the witch could answer, Ura pushed past them and approached the still form. "There might still be a chance." she said picking him up in her arms. "Look." Everyone focused and gasped when they saw tiny volts of yellow electricity still dancing along his skin.

"There is still a little life left in him. If I do this now..." she paused to think a moment.

"What the hell can you do?!" Kurumu demanded.

The silver-haired woman kept her gaze on Mike's face. "Inject my blood into Michael." she said causing gasps to come from everyone.

"It could work." said Ruby. "The blood of a vampire is said to possess incredible power that could grant immortality. But the question is will it save him?"

"The chances are low." said Ura. "And considering that he isn't a normal human...there's no telling what might happen. But we have no other options, this may be his only chance." She looked up, as did everyone else when they heard wood breaking.

The top of the ruined clock tower shook before a blast of blue fire burned the debris to cinder. Kuyou rose up with only a couple of scratches on him, his remaining eye glaring down at the group. **"This isn't over." **he growled, his hand shot up and prepared to launch another fireblast their way.

Everyone prepared for it when a blur shot across their vision. Kuyou blinked just as a clawed, fury hand connected with his jaw sending him crashing to the far side of the academy's roof.

Standing in his place was a familiar werewolf in his true form. His muzzle pulled back in a snarl as he glared down at the fox demon with his claws ready to start tearing. "Gin!" Kurumu shouted with a wide smile.

"What the hell are you all standing around for!" the newspaper club president demanded. "Save Mike! I'll hold this bastard off as long as I can!" he used his speed to shoot down to the roof and went after Kuyou who was getting back to his feet.

Mizore looked at Ura as she kept Mike cradled in her arms. "What are you waiting for? If it's the only chance to save him do it!" she said looking at the Conduit's burned body.

The vampiress nodded and closed her eyes. _"I'm sorry too, Michael."_ she though bringing his neck close to her mouth. _"Please...accept my blood. And live."_ She opened wide and sank her fangs into his neck. A dark violet energy glowed around her and began to pulse into the Conduit as she transfer her blood into his veins.

She could feel the little bit of energy still coursing through him, his heartbeat still very faint. She began to pump in a little more. _"Michael...come back to me. Please..." _Ura pleaded, forgetting her pride and honor in this moment.

X

Several small explosions were heard moments before Gin was thrown back across the roof. His fur burned in a few places while Kuyou appeared before him. **"You should've learned from your past mistakes, Morioka. This time, I'm going to make sure that there are none of you left."**

Gin growled, "I'm done watching my friends being hurt by you and the PSC." he extended his claws and blurred in a burst of speed. Reappearing behind the demon fox and slashing only to hit empty air. He barely had a chance to register this fast when a flaming fist slammed into his stomach and sent him barreling on to a nearby pillar.

Kuyou held up his hand and flared the heat around him and melted a handful of ice-kunai hurled his way. **"Weak, far too weak." **he chided at a shocked Mizore. He launched a fireball that singed the snow woman and making her scream in agony from the heat, sending crashing to the ground.

Yukari and Ruby combined their magic in an attempt to weaken him. But the demon fox wasn't falling for the same trick twice. He spun his tails and completely destroyed the burst fo magic being thrown at him. Grinning, he sent out a heat-shockwave throwing both witches across the roof.

His hand snapped out and grabbed a thin arm and stopping a set of sharp nails from piercing his neck. His ember eyes locked on to the now terrified succubus as she tried to break free. **"Truely Pathetic."** he turned and threw the bluenette into Mizore as she tried to get back up.

**"I'm finishing this." **he said holding up his index finger as energy began gathering to the tip of it. **"There will be no one to save any of you this time."** "That's where you're wrong!" he looked up and saw Ura standing by a prone Mike.

"Because I'm putting an end to you here and now."

The demon fox smirked, **"Akashiya. It seems your efforts to revive that abomination was a waste of time."** the silver-haired vampire said nothing, though her fists clenched in agitation. **"Now come forth, vampire. Defeating you will ensure my strength of position in this academy. With both you and Macgrath out of the way, no one will stand to defy my rule."**

Ura ran forward, swinging her powerful legs in different directions to deal maximum damage to her opponent. Kuyou kept smirking as he moved only slightly, swatting her attacks aside as though they were insects. **"What's the matter? The esteemed and powerful S-Class monster can't possibly this weak. I can barely feel a thing."** he said easily blocking her kicks and punches. **"Ah, that must be it." **he caught her leg in his clawed grasp. **"You sacrificed a great deal of your strength attempting to revive Macgrath. Such a shame." **

His fist lashed out and connected with her cheek, snapping her head to the side and stunning her. **"Humans are nothing more than useless creatures." **A second fist launched forward and stuck her in the stomach hard enough to double her over. **"You were all fools if you believed that we monsters could be allied with them one day."** He continued to punch the vampire in the stomach until blood started dribbling from her mouth. **"Such traitorous actions cannot be tolerated! And you all will perish here this day!"**

An uppercut knocked Ura back before a flurry of flaming claws tore into her. Burning skin and forming cuts all along her body. Not being used to such pain. she barely had time to make a sound before a powerful right-cross sent her skidding across the ground on her back. Stopping right next to were Mike's body was laying.

Kuyou began spinning his tails. **"Burn. Vortex of Flames!" **the attack launched forward toward the two prone figures. Ura narrowed her eyes at the demon fox, but she didn't notice the volts of electricity beginning to channel along the downed Conduit's arms or his hand start to clench.

The flaming attack hit its target and exploded. Sending chunks of debris raining everywhere as bright flames engulfed the section of rooftop and continue to burn. **"It's over."** said Kuyou turning to the horrified girls behind him.

"Moka! Michael!" Yukari screamed with tears in her eyes. "This...this can't be happening..." Mizore said with fear gripping her.

Kurumu suddenly perked up when she felt something change in the air. The others stopped in their grief when they felt the same thing. "What is that?" the bluenette asked. "The air...it feels...off." she said as she felt the hairs on her arms and the back of her neck stand straight up.

A powerful static charge permeated the surrounding area, making anyone who was feeling it thing that they were standing by a power station. Ruby looked around for the source with the others, her eyes widening when she looked up on top of one of the school's pillars. "Up there!"

Standing on top of the highest point, was Mike Macgrath. Holding Ura in his arms bridal style and looking alive and well. The burns that originally covered his body were completely healed with volts of electricity arching off his body in all directions.

But there was something very off about him. His electricity was no longer yellow, but now a dull violet color with a black outline to it. His eyes, which were once blue-grey, were now a dull red that glowed in the fading light as the skies darkened above.

Mike blinked before looking down at the woman in his arms. "Hay there." he said smirking.

Ura couldn't help but smile back, "Hay yourself, seems you've finally awoken sleepyhead." she said flicking his forehead lightly.

"You're one to talk, you should play the damsel-in-distress more often." the Conduit said getting a bout from the vampire.

**"Impossible!" **Kuyou shouted. **"Their bodies should have been burned by my flames! I can't allow such a thing to happen!" **

(A/N: Play 'Warrior' by Disturbed)

Mike's gaze turned toward the demon fox and narrowed coldly. There was a small flash and he flickered out of sight. Kuyou looked all over the place for where the two had vanished to when he saw a flicker out of his field of vision. He turned, but not fast enough as a charged roundhouse connected with the side of his head sending him through a pillar and completely destroying it.

The Conduit flickered again and appeared among the other girls as he set Ura back on her feet. "I'll deal with this fucker. It's time he learned the real meaning of justice." his still red eyes narrowed as he flickered back to the spot where he had been holding Ura.

Kuyou pulled himself from the wreckage of the pillar and growled. **"You think you can defeat me?! The one who protects the school's peace?! Your powers are nothing compared to mine!"**

The dark skies rumbled loudly. Lightning flashed within the clouds giving the atmosphere become very omnious. The girls looked up and felt the charge in the air growing. "What is that?" asked Mizore.

"An ionic storm..." said Ruby. "All the energy in the air is causing it to manifest. Creating a charge of pure ions floating in the air."

Yukari gasped, "Then...that means electricity is all over the place!"

Kurumu grinned, "And that means..."

Ura smirked. "Michael can draw power from everywhere."

Mike reach to the sky with one hand, lightning flashed before bolts shot down from the clouds right into his open palm. His body began to glow brighting from the pure energy he was collecting from the air as the volts arched around him with such intensity his dirty-blonde hair was standing straight up.

Kuyou's eyes widened at the display and felt a tiny sliver of fear creep up his back. The Conduit looked down at him with his eyes glowing white, the electricity around his body changed to the same color as his eyes as he felt more powerful than he ever had before.

He vanished in a burst of speed, reappearing in front of the demon fox and sent him in the air with a powerful uppercut. Flickering when Kuyou was airborne and appeared above him. Hands together as he delivered a bone-jarring axe-handle that sent him crashing back into the roof.

Flickering again, he appeared by where the fox had landed and launched a shockwave that sent him skidding across the roof. **"D-Damn you!" **Kuyou hissed while trying to stand. Mike looked at him impassively as he channeled energy along his body. Four small balls of white energy leapt from his body and landed around him that all sprouted into energy-clones that grew three-times their creator's size.

The clones charged forward making the demon fox go on the defensive. When they converged on his location they exploded with the force of multiple shock grenades. Kuyou roared in pain as his body was electrocuted from head to toe. His pain filled cries were silenced when an ion rocket stuck his chest and sent him hurdling off of the rooftop and into the open air.

Opening his eyes despite the pain, they widened when he saw the Conduit barreling down toward him from above. **"NO!" **Both the other teen's feet slammed into his chest sending them both to the ground with the speed of a boulder falling from a high cliff. Electricity channeling along Mike's feet as he slammed Kuyou into the ground with an Earth shattering thunder drop.

The girls were slack-jawed, "Un...unbelieveable!" Kurumu said in awe. "He's more powerful than he ever was before!"

Ruby turned to Ura, "Did you believe this would happen?"

"I had no idea that my blood would affect his abilities as a Conduit on such a level." Ura said not believing it herself. "I knew that there could have been side-effects...but nothing like this." _"He may be more powerful than myself."_ she thought biting her lip, her heart thrumming loudly in elation at the prospect.

"Come on! We have to head back down to the ground floor!" Yukari exclaimed as they headed downward.

X

Back in the front courtyard where it all had started. Mike appeared on the edge of the crater made from his attack via body-flicker. Arms crossed over his chest with white volts arching around his frame.

The crater took up a third of the courtyard. Dust and debris still billowing out of it from the impact while the one at the center staggered to his feet and trudge up the incline toward the edge. Kuyou looked like hell. His white fur stained with blood and burns, his right eye completely useless and his right arm hung limply at his side having been broken in at least four places.

He gritted his teeth as the flames surrounding him died to barely a simmer. His lone eye attempting to burn holes in the Conduit as he simply looked on with indifference. The role-reversal wasn't lost on either of them as they stood facing one another.

**"You..."** the demon fox growled. **"You...worthless bastard!"**

Mike remained unmoving, "The only one worthless here is you, Kuyou. You cling to your desires and hatred with no regard to what happens to others. Rampaging these halls with your thugs, you have no right spreading the words of peace and justice!"

**"WHAT?!" **Kuyou roared. Mike flickered from sight and reappeared before the PSC president. His hand shot out and grasped the fox's face as electricity shot through his head. He cocked his fist back and punched him with all his strength, shattering the older teen's jaw and sending him crashing back into the crater.

"As a beautiful friend of mine loves to say..." He summoned his powers as the skies above began to rumble loudly. "KNOW YOUR PLACE!" bringing his arms down, an ion storm more powerful than any he had unleashed before shot from the heavens. Striking the bottom of the crater with such intensity that the ground surrounding it split open and shattered with smaller bolts shooting out of the openings.

Each bolt hit home and making sure that their intended target received the brunt of one of the most powerful elements of nature herself. Kuyou let out one last chilling roar before he was swallowed up by the power raining down on him.

X

_**When it was all over I stood staring down into the crater at Kuyou's charred and unmoving form. I couldn't tell if he was alive or dead, and at that point I really didn't care. Even if he did manage to get back up from that he wouldn't be a threat to anyone ever again. **_

_**The school's doors flung open and every student and teacher came pouring out. Standing by the crater in shock and awe as they saw the most powerful monster in the whole academy being nothing more than a smoldering hunk of meat. **_

_**I just stood there, feeling the super charge coursing through me fade as Ura/Moka's blood infusion wore off. I guess vampire blood had a completely different effect on Conduits than it would on humans. **_

_**I never felt so powerful before, too bad it was only temporary. But at least I was able to put an end to Kuyou and his band of assholes. The school was save...the girls were safe. And that was all that mattered.**_

_**When it was all out of my system I felt exhausted. Even with the burst of energy, the fight had taken a huge toll on my body and I didn't even have the strength to stay upright anymore.**_

_**I felt myself fall on my back, the girls screaming my name as darkness consumed me.**_

X

Night time had fallen over the academy. The events that occurred earlier in the day still being passed around as though it had happened moments ago. Every student and teacher talking about how the seemingly unbeatable Public Safety Commission had been defeated and disbanded by the newspaper club.

But what was really was the talk of the school was Mike defeating Kuyou and putting the powerful fox demon down for good. He may have been alive, but he was no longer a threat to anyone anymore thanks to the Conduit's final attack that left the front courtyard of the school looking like a bomb had gone off.

When he had collapsed from exhaustion and energy depletion, the girls had rushed him to the infirmary. Gin meeting them part way to assist and getting him there to be looked after.

After a quick diagnostic and wrapping up the few injuries that hadn't healed yet, the nurse told them that he was suffering from exhaustion and needed a lot of rest so he could make a full recovery. The club remained with him as they were looked over as well. They mostly had minor injuries and burns but would be fine after a day or so.

Mike slept through the whole day, the girls not leaving his side as they watched over him. He had been so willing to throw his life away for them, and they'd be there no matter what while he recovered.

As day turned to night, the girls each began to feel exhaustion creep up on them as well and could barely stay awake. After a while, the nurse came in and said that only one could stay with him since visiting hours were over.

Begrudgingly, the girls worked it out and Moka stayed behind to keep watch over him. Ruby went to report everything back to the headmaster while Gin went off to catch some much needed rest. Mizore, Kurumu and Yukari all bid the pinkette a goodnight and told her to let them know if something changed as they headed back to the dorms.

When the door closed, the vampiress pulled a chair close to the bed where Mike laid fast asleep as his body slowly recovered the energy he had expended on its own. Her soft hands clasping his right one while her emerald eyes never left his face.

_**"He will recover."**_ Ura said through their link. _**"The traces of our blood in his system will be sure of that. His powers will finish the rest."**_

_"I know...but we came so close to losing him today." _Moka's grip on his hand tightened as tears threatened to spill out of her eyes. _"I just...I don't know what I would do if we lost him. He means so much to me. To everyone. He's like the glue that holds us all together as friends."_

Ura was silent, similar thoughts running through her head as the memories of holding his burnt, lifeless form in her arms shook her resolve. Ever since she had first laid eyes on him after he had unsealed her on the first day of the school year she knew that he was something extraordinary.

His powers, his unbreakable will...and his pure heart. The Conduit had left a mark on both sides of the vampiress and made a big place in their hearts that could never be held by another.

It was in that moment the inner persona remembered something very specific about the seal that kept her bound. Something that she should have recalled in the beginning but it had slipped her mind as she got her first taste of freedom after a long time.

_**"Do you remember what our father told us in regards to the seal?"**_ Ura asked making Moka perk up.

The pinkette thought back to when she first had gotten the rosary, her eyes widened and a blush filling her cheeks. _"He...He said that the only one that could remove the seal would be one that loved us unconditionally. And the one that would be destined to be our mate..."_ Her heart pounded in her chest as her face flushed.

_**"It would seem that Micheal means more to us than we realized."**_ said Ura inwardly grinning. _**"And he has already proven himself a very worthy mate to us. He is strong, dedicated and willing to fight to the bitter end no matter the odds...we couldn't have asked for anyone better."**_

Moka smiled, _"It would seem I'm not the only one harboring feelings for Michael."_ her inner persona was silent giving her all the answer she needed. The pinkette frowned to herself and bit her lip as she recalled all the advances the other girls had been giving him since they all came together as friends.

It was no secret that Kurumu wanted the Conduit as her Destined One. She may be really forward with her desires, but she had a warm and compassionate persona beneath her brashness. And her cooking skills would make her a good wife and mother in the future.

And then there was Mizore, despite being a bit stakerish and sneaky, wanted him all to herself as well. Under her frozen exterior was a friendly and loving heart that shined through everyday.

Both of them were beautiful girls, either of them would make wonderful partners for him. But he showed only interest in being friends with them, in Yukari's case he was an older sibling that looked out for her. _"Could he ever see more than friendship in me? In us?" _Moka wondered thinking about her and her other self. _"Will he even want to when he learns the truth about the seal?"_

The emotions she had pushed to the back of her mind slowly came forward. Ever since she had first met the younger Macgrath she felt a connection to him. Like a piece of her life that had been missing and she never knew it until she saw him for the first time.

He was always there for her, making her feel welcome and comforted when she needed it. Standing up for her and protecting her whenever she was unable to. Going as far as to teach her how to fight so she could defend herself while sealed. Each gentle word, smile and touch he had given her sent her heart soaring to new heights.

In that moment she knew what all these feelings meant. Knowing all this time but refusing to acknowledge it from fear of losing her first true friend. Something that she couldn't deny any longer after seeing what he endured to save her and the others.

She had fallen in love with Michael. Ura was right, there isn't anyone else out there like him. No one could ever possess a heart like his, or a nobility to do what was right no matter the toll it had taken on him. To her, he was perfect whether he had flaws or not.

A low groan snapped her from her thoughts. Mike shifted a little on the bed, his head rolling to the side and facing her. "Michael? Can you hear me?" she asked leaning forward.

His blue-grey eyes fluttered open slowly and focused in on her face a few moments before a smile stretched across his lips. "Hay..." he whispered, his throat raw from being unused since he had fallen unconscious.

Moka gave a watery smile in return, relief flooding her knowing that he was alright. "I'm so glad that your okay. You worried us when you collapsed after beating Kuyou."

The Conduit tensed. "Is he out for good? What about the others? Are they alright?" he tried to sit up but the vampiress gently gripped his shoulders and laid him back down.

"Everyone is fine, Michael. A few minor injuries but nothing serious." she explained. "And Kuyou is no longer a problem, for anyone. It would seem your last attack damaged several nerves in his body. He lost some of his motor functions as a result, along with his sight. He won't be hurting anyone ever again thanks to you."

Mike let out a low breath, he had wanted to kill the PSC president so badly for the crimes he had committed. But a part of him just couldn't do it in the end. Because then he would be no better than the fox demon.

Instead, he forced the blonde into a life where he constantly had to depend on others to get through the day. That alone made him feel accomplishment. "Justice his blind...and now so his he. That's what people would call poetic justice."

The pinkette nodded, "Indeed." She watched him slowly lift his arms, wincing slightly as he took stock of the injuries he had sustained.

Reaching out, he began siphoning energy from the nearby wall socket and lights. Feeling the electricity flowing through him and healing his wounds and causing his strength to return. "A bit better." he commented as the energy settled into his body. He looked at Moka who watched him intently. "Moka...I owe you and Ura my life."

Moka blinked in surprise before looking to the side bashfully, "I...I mean we, were making sure that you pulled through. It was a big risk. Neither of us knew if you were going to make it. And even if you did what the outcome would be when our blood mixed with your Conduit gene."

Mike looked at his hands and channeled his powers. The same familiar yellow volts danced along his finger tips. Though he didn't feel as supremely powerful as he did with the vampire blood coursing though him. "I think it unlocked my true potential. For a limited time anyway." he said letting his energy die down. "Though I better not make a habit out of nearly dying to test that theory."

He glanced back at her and saw that she was crying. "Moka? What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

Her emerald eyes opened with tears glistening within them. Spilling down her delicate features before she shot forward, face burrowing into his chest as she sobbed uncontrollably. "Y-You were gone!" she wailed. "D-Dead! Your heart was barely beating anymore! I could feel my heart breaking when you just laid in my arms not moving! I..."

She pulled back and held his face in her hands, "I...couldn't bare it. The thought of you no longer in my life made me sick. I want...no, I NEED you in my life. You're the only one I have been able to trust with my heart and I don't want to lose that."

"What are you saying Moka?" Mike asked swallowing the lump in his throat.

The pinkette blushed, but courage reflected clearly in her eyes as she moved her head forward. Only instead of going for his neck like he had been used to for so long, the Conduit felt her soft pink lips press against his.

Taking a second to make sure that this was all really happening, Mike reached up and held her hips as he returned the kiss. Making the vampiress hum with happiness as they remained locked together for a few seconds before separating.

"I love you, Michael Macgrath. I always have since the day we met. You've given me so much and asked nothing in return. You have a pure heart that bares the weight of the world itself but remains untainted by hate and maliciousness." Moka confessed, she pressed her face into his neck and curled into him as she inhaled his scent. "I don't want anyone else but you. And I will be at your side no matter what happens in the future...if you will have me.

For the first time in a seemingly long cycle, Mike was struck speechless.

One of his closest, and precious friends since coming to this place had confessed her true emotions to him. He'd heard similar things from Kurumu and Mizore on many occasions, but never to this degree.

Moka had literally taken her heart and placed it into his hands with all the trust she possessed. His own heart swelling with warmth at how much she truly cared about him and the feelings she had been harboring for so long.

He had a close connection with all the girls in their group. But there had always been something about the young vampire that captured him the most. Both sides of her did in different ways that made him feel whole no matter which one was in control of their shared body. He'd been having dreams of green and crimson colored eyes for a long time now and finally pieced together what it all had meant.

The Conduit felt the pinkette's shoulders tense, realizing he had been silent this whole time he made his move before she got the wrong idea.

Tilting her head so she was facing him, Mike kissed her again. This time pouring his own emotions into it which earned him a small mewl from the girl he was holding. Her fingers threading into his hair as her body pressed into his for more contact as their lips moved together in perfect sync.

When the need for air became too much they pulled part panting. Both teens wearing bright blushes as they stared in each others eyes.

"I love you too, Moka." he said smiling as he saw her face glow with joy. She felt his hand snake up between them to the top of her breasts and grasp her rosary. "I think I need to have a chat with _her_ too. If that's okay?"

Moka giggled before nodding. The seal came free like it always did, only instead of an explosion of yokai energy. Moka's transformation happened as though water were flowing off of her. Her hair bleeding of its color while her physical features changed to that of her inner self.

Mike bit down on the inside of his cheek, fighting his bodily urges when he felt the soft globes of flesh pressing into his chest grow a size or two bigger with the transformation. Focusing intently on the blood colored orbs that now looked into his eyes.

Ura's face was an emotionless mask as seconds ticked by. They just stared at one another not moving a muscle as though they were waiting for the other to do something.

Eventually, the Conduit felt the vampiress' hand reach back and grab a fistful of his hair. Pulling tightly before her lips crashed against his so hard their teeth clacked together. It took him a second or two before he managed to keep up with her while her mouth attempted to devour his. _"Definitely the dominating type."_ he thought as Ura pulled back with a deep purr coming from the base of her throat.

"Just so you're aware. I'm not submissive like my other half." she said with a playful smirk. As she sat up, now straddling his lap.

"So I take it your happy with this as well?" Mike asked making sure that all bases were covered.

Ura slid her hand down from the back of his head, across his face and down to his chest were she stopped over where his heart was beating. Her slitted eyes softening when she felt the light thump of the vital organ against her palm. "I wouldn't have let you touch me if it wasn't to my liking." she said putting on her usual arrogant persona once more. "But don't expect me to be subservient to you. There can only be one alpha in this relationship and I won't be dominated so easily."

The Conduit grinned, "Oh really?" he slid his hand up to her side and channeled electricity to his palm. Not nearly enough to cause harm, but enough to stimulate the nerves in just the right kind of way.

Eyes widening, the silver-haired woman shuttered when she felt jolts echo through her body. Stimulating several pleasure points she didn't even know existed. If he was capable of doing this with his abilities...She bit down hard as she felt her cheeks start to heat up from the thoughts she was starting to have.

Growling in frustration when the jolts finally stopped. Ura leaned up and pressed Mike to the bed by his shoulders. Noses touching as she glared into his eyes. But the Conduit wasn't the least bit threatened. One eyebrow raised while he issued a silent challenge to her.

She grinned ferally, "Soon...oh so soon, I will have you begging on your knees."

"I would say the same...but I think a beautiful woman should never be on her knees, in any circumstance." Mike said in all seriousness.

Ura's face morphed to one of surprise. Her heart lurching at his words and the honesty behind them. This was a young man who knew how to treat a lady. She smiled a real smile as she took back the rosary. "The fates chose well for us." she said snapping the seal back on the chain and reverting back to her outer self.

Moka smiled knowing full well the events that had happened as she laid on the bed and snuggled into Mike's side. His arms curling around her and holding her securely to him making her feel safe and warm. No more words needing to be spoken as they slipped into a peaceful slumber while in each others arms.

Mike's choice would come with repercussions. But he'd deal with them when daylight came. He'd just enjoy the moment while he had it with the beautiful girl laying next to him as they dreamed together.

**A/N: And there you have it! In the end, the voting polls went as follows:**

**OC/Moka: 26**

**OC/Harem: 23**

**OC/Kurumu: 3**

**OC/Mizore: 2**

**It was a close call, and I almost went another direction when a few last minute PMs tipped the scale. For those who are upset don't be, I have a plan regarding the other girls to make sure that they are happy too. Just be patient on that one for a little while longer.**

**As for the fight with Kuyou, I tried to come up with a way that Mike's powers would be altered with the addition of vampire blood. Since he isn't a full human, it only make sense that his powers would be effected by the powerful substance. And thus, he became a miniature version of Kessler at full power as a result. It was a temporary thing, like what happens to Tsukune in the anime/manga, but the effects are way different and will also cause unforseen changes later on in the story. But you'll just have to wait and see for that.**

**Things will pick up in a whole new direction starting next chapter, as the school year comes to a close and our hero returns to the world he left behind to attend the academy. And with it...well...I think my fellow gamers will know where this is heading.**

**Let me know what you think guys, reviews are highly valued!**


	19. Homecoming

**A/N: Hello all and welcome to the new year!**

**I wanted to kick this off with a big apology. After receiving so many Reviews and PMs regarding the end of the last chapter I went back and looked over the results for the pairing poll that I had set up. It was then that I realized I made a big mistake.**

**After going through every vote, and discovering a handful more that had been in my PM inbox that I never tallied, the results were completely different. With this in mind I only had two options to salvage the mistake I had made; either go through with what I had written, or do some serious overhaul with what I was planning next. And since I really couldn't just go back and alter the ending of chapter 18 after so many people had already read it...I decided on another course of action.**

**Once again, I wanted to say sorry to my readers that I let down for not counting the votes properly, and as atonement for that mistake I plan to make up for it with this chapter here. And you will see what my plan has become, I think you will be pleasantly surprised with the results.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own InFamous or Rosario Vampire.**

_**I was stuck in the infirmary for the next two days. Even though my powers helped heal my injuries my body was feeling the strain of being depleted of so much energy at one time. **_

_**Moka hadn't left my side the whole time, and when the others heard I was awake and well they joined her. All the while the whole school had been celebrating the fall of the PSC and Kuyou, the girls, Gin and I were heralded as heros of the academy for bringing them down and we had well wishers coming by almost every day giving us thanks and praises for our actions.**_

_**It felt like being back home when the quarantine ended. Where the people looked to me and Cole as super heros that fought for justice and freedom. For a short time it felt just as great as it did back at Empire City...but it didn't last.**_

_**Moka and I kept exchanging uneasy glances the more the others fussed over my resting form.**_

_**Deep in my heart, I knew that telling them what transpired between me and Moka and my choice would hurt them greatly. I knew full well that Kurumu and Mizore had feelings for me. They'd been there with my through my ups and downs throughout the year, helping me heal after revealing my past and coping with the aftermath of it. **_

_**They were precious to me, and I did love them. I'd fight and die for them if it meant that they would be safe and I'd do anything to make them happy.**_

_**Though Zeke would slap the shit out of me for uttering such a thing if he knew my situation. And If I could be completely honest...I wouldn't mind being with all of them. But the idea of a harem just felt wrong and it was unfair to them. And forcing Moka to share me with other girls wasn't right either.**_

_**No matter which way I looked at it...I was completely and utterly fucked...**_

_**That's why a week after I was discharged from the infirmary, with as much courage as I had when facing Kessler and Kuyou, I gathered the girls in our old training spot in the forest and told them the truth...Their reaction was exactly how I would have expected...**_

_**But the outcome...was something I never saw coming.**_

X

"WHAT?!" Kurumu screamed. Mizore stood next to her, eyes shadowed by her bangs as she remained silent.

Mike felt his heart clench after telling the other two girls that he had chosen to be with Moka. He could see the hurt and heartbreak come through almost instantly when he had said the words. But there was nothing he could do but tell them the truth and hope for the best.

"HOW COULD YOU CHOOSE THAT...THAT...BLOOD SUCKING HARLOT OVER ME?!" the succubus raged on with tears gathering in her eyes. She clenched her fists and began shaking where she stood. "You were...You were supposed to be my destined one. My mate of fate." Her violet eyes shined with pain and heartbreak that almost shattered Mike's soul. "...why?" she asked desperately.

The Conduit crossed the distance and held her face in his hands. "Because...Because you deserve someone who will love you unconditionally. Someone who will be everything that you want and more." he said looking into her eyes. "You and Mizore mean a lot to me. Just as much as Moka and Yukari. I value your friendship and I'd do anything for all of you, and that's why I had to tell you the truth. I will not lie or hide anything from either of you, that's why I told you everything."

Kurumu closed her eyes, tears streaming down her cheeks. Her hands reached up and held his face as well. "Michael..." she whimpered, her chest burning in agony at the knowledge her chosen had decided on another. "I...I can't lose you either...ever since you saved me from Ura I could see no one else but you. I fell in love with you too. I don't just want to be with you to have babies, I want a life with you. A home, a family, all of it. I'd stand at your side and go through hell with you if that's what it took."

Mike felt tears slide down his face. His heart warmed at her declaration but was crippling him knowing he was causing this beautiful young woman such pain.

A pair of cold arms wrapped around him from behind. Mizore's face nuzzled the back of his neck as frozen tears fell to the grass at her feet. "It is the same for me as well." she whispered as her arms tightened. "After everything that happened to me I thought I would never have a chance at love. Yet you came and protected me like an angel from heaven. Always protective and faithful to all of us. You're one of a kind...no one will ever be as pure and loving as you."

Moka looked on feeling conflicted. After they had admitted their love she felt like she was on top of the world. But throughout this whole get together she could see the conflict reflected in Mike's eyes after telling them that the two of them were together.

She knew that he cared for the others very much, and the way he looked at them was similar to the way he looked at her. It was hidden well, but still there just under the surface. The connection with her may have been stronger...but he also shared ones with the other two girls as well and it was hurting him to break their hearts like this.

_**"There is another solution to this dilemma."**_ Ura spoke from the seal making everyone jump.

"What do you mean, Ura?" asked Moka wondering what her other self had in mind that could help them.

The eye/gem of the rosary looked at everyone before settling on Mike. _**"Micheal, when the seal was first given to us by our father he informed us that only one that would love us unconditionally would be able to remove it. It would also be the one that is destined to be our future mate."**_ she explained.

Mike nodded, "I guess that's why I feel such a strong connection to both your sides. But how does that help with what's going on?"

_**"Getting to that."**_ said the other persona sounding annoyed,_** "In our species' culture, it is common knowledge that the patriarch of a clan can only have one wife. However, it is also a known fact that the leader of the clan is able to have mistresses."**_

The tidbit of information had made everyone give pause, "W-Wait a minute. Are you saying...?" Kurumu didn't know how to word her next question.

_**"It's already been established on who will be Michael's wife some day."**_ Ura said in her usual pride filled tone. _**"If you both truly love our mate as much as you say...then I have no issue allowing you two to be his mistresses."**_

Yukari, who had been silent through all of this, jumped up and down. "That's right! I almost forgot about that! As long as Ura and Moka approve, Micheal can be with all of you!" she said excited that no one had to be hurt.

After having his brain shut down for a few moments, the Conduit blinked twice before everything came crashing back to him. "Hold up! Is this even okay? I mean, isn't a bit unfair to you guys to share me like this?" he asked unsure.

_**"You have already admitted to loving both me and the outer Moka. And I can sense that you have feelings for these two as well."**_ said the inner persona getting a blush out of the Conduit. _**"It is a winning situation for everyone involved. You don't have to break anyone's heart. And we all get our man. They have earned my respect, marginally, but earned it none the less. Therefore they would be perfect for mistresses."**_

_**"But the real question is Michael, do you think you can handle having more than one woman be with you?"**_ The question hung in the air and made Mike really think before answering her.

It would be a dream come true for a lot of people, and a small part of him loved the idea of having three gorgeous girls on his arms to love and cherish for the rest of his life. But polygamy was taboo almost everywhere, and there was no way that the girls would-

"I'm okay with that." Everyone's heads snapped Kurumu's way as she looked at the ground blushing. "If it allows me to have a future with my destined one...then I'm willing to share him. Even if that means Moka and Ura are in charge as his wife." she admitted slipping her hand into Mike's right one.

Shocked, Mike felt a hold hand grasp his left one and saw Mizore smiling up at him before turning to Moka's seal. "I agree. I wish to be happy with Michael as well."

Moka was still recovering from what she had been told along with the others. All the while thinking over what her other self had said, weighing the pros and cons in her head at the idea. The only downside being that she would indeed have to share him with Kurumu and Mizore after already having to share him with her other self. But she would have a level of control with how the relationships operated.

But on the upside, there wouldn't be any more animosity among them. They wouldn't need to fight over his affections since he would be with all of them as a partner and mate. And she'd have the pleasure of marrying him in the future while the others got what they desired most as well.

Looking at Mike as he was still lost in his thoughts, she stepped forward and kissed him softly. Snapping him out of it and causing the girls to giggle. "Michael, I am also willing to give this a chance." she said stroking his cheek. "Ura's right, it's not uncommon in yokai culture for the head of a family to have more than one woman. You have a beautiful and strong heart, and I know it's big enough for all of us."

She placed her hand over the center of his chest as if to prove her point, "The choice is ultimately yours. All of us are willing to try." Mizore and Kurumu let go of his hands and stood on either side of Moka. All of them watching him closely as they waited for his answer.

The situation had changed so drastically that Mike felt a little dizzy. All the while wondering if this was all real or if he was sleeping back in his dorm room.

He thought over all the ways that this could go wrong and couldn't seem to find anything valid enough to keep him from saying anything but yes. But could he really keep three girls (or four counting Ura) happy?

"Are you guys really sure about this? About sharing me with each other?" he asked skeptically.

"If you're wondering about jealousy and fighting amongst us, we can't guarantee that there won't be a little every now and again." said Kurumu. "But we're all friends, and we all love you. We'll remember that if and when there is a time something like that might happen."

"As long as you treat us fairly and love us as much as we believe you do, then we have no issues with it." said Mizore rolling her lollipop in her mouth.

Moka nodded in agreement while Ura spoke through the seal, _**"You've managed the impossible before. I believe you will be able to handle this just as valiantly. So I asked again, do you think you can handle having more than one woman be with you?" **_

The Conduit closed his eyes and let out a low breath. Looking up at the three girls and smiling as he spoke. "You know...all three of you make it damn hard to say no to." he barely had the words out before all three females tackled him to the ground and began cuddling into whatever part of him they could grab on to.

Yukari jumped in as well feeling left out as they all laid in the center of the field feeling happy and content. Kurumu reached up and pulled the Conduit's face toward her, "Moka and Ura had their turn, now it's ours." she said before pulling him into a kiss.

For a moment, Mike was lost in the softness her lips provided. The feelings that came through the contact were not the cause of her allure or her charm, it was pure. Everything she felt for him was right there before him leaving warmth spreading through his entire being that could only have been the love she felt for him.

The kiss ended and he had a moment to breathe before a soft, cool hand pulled him the other way. Mizore removed her lollipop and smiled before kissing him as well. Her lips were much colder than Moka's or Kurumu's, but the effect was just as strong. Leaving him feeling warm and whole.

For Mike, he had no idea what he had gotten himself into. But knowing that his girls were happy, nothing else really mattered to him other than that.

_" My girls...guess that really holds true know." _he couldn't help but think as laid comfortably with his little harem. Vowing that if this really worked out as well as they all hoped, he would spend the rest of his life making sure that these beautiful creatures were treated the way they deserved.

X

_**To say the turn of events was shocking would have been like saying the Ray Sphere explosion only tickled. The fact that I had been with only one girl one moment, then found myself with three was beyond belief.**_

_**At first I was concerned if this would even work out in the end, but when the next couple of weeks came and went it actually wasn't that bad. The girls still acted like they normally would around me, only now they didn't fight as much save for a handful of arguments about other things going on.**_

_**Ura asked me to unseal her at one point so that she could set the 'ground rules' for this 'relationship'. By the end of it everyone seemed satisfied and was still willing to go through with it. **_

_**The vampire gave me this look afterward and told me something as though she were hammering a point home. "You are **_**mine**_** Michael. I may share you with the succubus and snow woman, but you will bare **_**my **_**mark and become **_**my**_** mate first." **_

_**There was no arguing with her, and as long as the girls were happy then I was too. And to be honest...having three hot girls who were also good friends love me like this was actually pretty amazing. Being around all of them made me feel whole for some reason, their happiness became my own and I felt like nothing in the world could stop me as long as they were with me.**_

_**I cared about each of them in different ways. I may love Moka a bit more because we became friends first, but Kurumu and Mizore had slowly been gaining ground in that perspective over time the longer I got to know them. **_

_**And after a couple of weeks, and a handful of dates with each of my 'girlfriends', I really couldn't tell who I loved more. And to be frank...it really didn't matter to me as I got closer to each of them. **_

_**Yukari had been excited to, she had even asked if she had a chance to be my 'third mistress' when she got older. It was a notion I shot down immediately, I sat her down and told her the love I had for her was that of a little sister and she was like family. She pouted and seemed upset, but smiled and told me it was okay. Having a big brother was very special to her and she took me as she could get me.**_

_**Though that didn't stop her from trying to feel up Moka or argue with Kurumu about her chest size. **_

_**The whole student body knew about my relationship(s) and I received a lot of jealous/envious looks from the other guys. Hell, Gin actually bowed to me when he found out. Saying I was a god and to teach him my ways of courting gorgeous women. **_

_**Poor bastard, he really needed a woman of his own.**_

_**Other than my love life, school was pretty dull in comparison. We went to classes and completed our job with the school newspaper like always, though there was a lot more people lining up for our articles after we put an end to the safety commission. Many wanted autographs from the school's 'Guardian and his Angels of justice'. **_

_**Christ, I'll never get used to that no matter where I am.**_

_**Time just seemed to fly by after everything settled. Finals came and went, and thanks to extra studying we all got pretty high marks before celebrating the end of the year in the club room. But when the party began winding down, I came to a realization that I allowed to slip my mind.**_

_**The school year was almost over, and I'd have to return to Empire City. And with the threat of the Beast coming it put a huge damper on my excitement.**_

_**Mizore noticed my attitude change and brought it to everyone's attention, and I told them what was on my mind. The girls fell into the same mindset as I was, I could see the worry and fear in their eyes when they thought of what could happen to me after I went home. **_

_**I pulled them all into a hug and told them that no matter what happened, I would make it through whatever came my way. And that I wasn't alone if/when the Beast made an appearance. **_

_**My words eased them slightly, but I could tell that they were still thinking about it as the day went on. **_

_**In no time the day came, the last day of school. We'd been dreading this day for a multitude of reasons as we left our final class and headed to the dorms to pack up for the trips back to our homes the next day. However, when everything was packed we all met up in our training field and had a big picnic that Kurumu and Moka worked together to prepare. **_

_**We spent the rest of the day and most of the evening together as a group. Enjoying what little time we had left together before we were forced to go our separate ways for the summer. I promised to write them each once a week and keep them up to date with what was happening.**_

_**The five of us had been so comfortable laying there together that we had fallen asleep under the stars while curled up on the large blanket under us. It was the best nights sleep any of us had ever had, and we enjoyed it while we could. Because the next day was going to be hard for everyone. **_

_**Then again...saying goodbye usually is.**_

X

The academy school bus made its way down the dimensional tunnel between the yokai and human worlds. Onboard, Mike looked out the window with a forlorn expression. Saying goodbye to the girls was hard, even with promises of writing each other every chance they had didn't seem to lift their spirits very much.

He had thought that having a relationship with all three girls would be doomed to fail. Thankfully he was proven wrong. It wasn't that difficult for him to be with them, treating them equally and giving them the same amount of love and attention came to him like a second nature which had made his girls happy.

And in the end that's all he wanted.

A blush covered his face when he remembered a couple of the dates he had taken them on individually. Nothing fancy, casual walks around the school grounds, lunches and dinners together, or just sitting down and talking. He learned a lot more about each of them that he hadn't before. About their lives and family, hobbies, and even what they wanted to do when they graduated.

The Conduit had also noticed the girls changing in certain ways. Kurumu had become a lot more brash with her advances, but showed her more loving and compassionate side a lot more often. Moka had gained more courage and became a little less shy when it came to the physical aspects of their relationship. And Mizore came out of her quiet shell the more they hung out together.

As for Ura...the first date with her was just a big fight. She was determined to be the alpha in their relationship and said that he'd have to defeat her or risk being subservient to her throughout the duration of their relationship.

Needless to say, the younger Macgrath loosened up and fought against the silver-haired vampiress until they were covered in blood and bruises. The field they had been fighting in looking like several wars had been waged in it. But in the end, Mike was the one pinning Ura to the ground. Giga-Watt blade poised at her throat breathing heavily as he told her to yield.

Despite being beat up, Ura grinned widely and accepted. Breathing heavily from them going at each other, and from the arousal of being dominated like this by her mate. The moment the electric blade was removed she was on him. Toned thighs straddling him as she ravished his mouth, working on getting his clothes off.

Not one to be out done, he flipped her over and proved that he was the dominant in their relationship as he began removing Ura's clothes as well. Needless to say, both teens left the field exhausted, satisfied, and with Mike sporting two scarred puncture marks on his neck labeling him the mate of a vampire.

His blush deepening as he thought back to that particular day. Moka had been shocked about what had happened between him and her other side, but that all changed after he walked her back to her dorm and she pulled him inside for a repeat performance that left them absent for the rest of the day and the wee hours of the morning.

Mike couldn't help but chuckle. Who would have thought that the 'honorable and noble vampire' was a screamer; on both sides.

Kurumu and Mizore were jealous at first when they found out the two had been together, then they just grinned and said that their time would come one way or another. It was something that left him with an odd combination of arousal and fear...though the former outshined the latter with the way they looked him over and licked their lips that day.

"Been one hell of an exciting year, wouldn't you say?" asked the bus driver pulling him from his thoughts.

"You could say that. Defiantly don't regret it though." said the Conduit getting a chuckle out of the older man.

"So I take it you're up for coming back next year?" asked the older man puffing on his cigar.

Mike leaned back in his seat and sighed, "Depends on whether or not I actually survive the summer." he mumbled to himself. The driver's glowing eyes regarded him in the rearview mirror but he said nothing as he continued on his path.

The bus exited the dimensional tunnel revealing the tall buildings and busy streets of a familiar metropolis. Mike couldn't help but smile as he looked out at everything. Empire City had changed since he was last here. People weren't shuffling along the streets like the living dead, the buildings looked to have been repaired and the city itself looked to be thriving like it once did before.

But one of the biggest changes he was able to pick up was the lack of graffiti on surfaces and no drug dealers on the corners. He also saw dozens of more posters like the ones he had put up in his dorm room back at the academy layered in certain places. It seemed his and Cole's actions were still renowned throughout the city and people looked to them as their saviors.

And from the letters he got from his brother, Mike knew that he had been helping the cops clean up the streets and making it much safer for people to go out at any time of day.

_"I'm home."_ the Conduit said feeling back in his element once again. The bus came to a stop at the same place he had been picked up from, the bus depot in the Historic District where he last saw Cole and Zeke.

The doors opened and Mike stepped off. His pack strapped on and his duffel bag on his shoulder as he looked around at the people going about their day. "Looking for someone?" The teen smirked as he turned to his left and saw his brother Cole standing there grinning back.

He looked just about the same as when Mike had last seen him. Though he looked clean shaven and wore a much brighter version of his courier outfit.

The older Macgrath looked his little brother over a moment before grinning again, "Half as long?" Mike chuckled, "Twice as bright."

They embraced, the brothers happy to see one another after over seven months. "Christ, Mickey. You grew since I last saw you." Cole said looking Mike over again. The teen looked to have grown a couple of inches and had more muscle on his frame then he had when he went to the academy. "All those work outs you've mentioned really worked for you, you aren't a midget anymore." he said chuckling.

Mike rolled his eyes, "And you actually bathed. Please tell me Zeke did the same, the guy reeked like spoiled bacon and gym socks." they shared a good laugh before they headed away from the bus depot.

"How were finals?" Cole asked as they began walking into the district.

"Not that hard. With Yukari and Moka as study partners we all passed with flying colors. So no worries." Mike replied as they passed by several people on the street. Many recognizing them and looking after them in shock and awe as they simply walked through the city. "Where's Zeke? He have a date or something?"

Cole chuckled, "Nah, nothing like that. He stuck back and got our pad all set up for your homecoming."

The younger Macgrath raised an eyebrow at his brother. Asking a silent question with a look.

"I'll show you when we get there. Think you can keep up?" Cole asked leaping on to a telephone poll and scaling to the top. Mike was right on his heels as they jumped from the poll and began grinding down the powerlines side by side. Blue and yellow sparks shooting behind them as they shot off into the city faster than the cars in the streets below.

Buildings flew past them in blurs as they exited the Historic District, over bridges and rivers as they approached the Neon District. Going down familiar paths as they headed toward where their headquarters had been set up during the quarantine.

Reaching their destination, the Macgraths hopped off on to the rooftop where everything looked exactly the day it did when he left all those months ago. Albet a little cleaner with slightly newer equipment, but still very much the same hide-away that the teen had known for so long.

Cole headed toward the door on the far end and opened it up, "Come on, down this way." he said motioning to the stairway leading down into the building. Curious, Mike followed as they went down to the next floor.

They exited the stairwell and made their way down the hallway, going past doors on either side until they reached the one at the end. Cole stepped up and turned the knob and opened the door allowing them inside.

What greeted Mike was a large, three bedroom, two bathroom apartment. The door lead into the living room that had a couple windows revealing the outside and was connected to a kitchen that was the same size.

It was their home before the quarantine, though they had to vacate it when everything went to hell since the electricity and plumbing went out and they couldn't risk the place being ransacked. So they boarded the place up and lived on the roof where their HQ now stood.

"You're room's all cleaned up too. Zeke and I spent the last month getting this place set up to be able to live in again." said Cole as they entered the living room.

In the kitchen, Zeke sat at the dining table with soda, beer and four large pizza's in boxes sitting on the surface before him. "Welcome home little brother!" the chubby man said standing up and clapping the teen on the back. Though he looked to have lost a few pounds while Mike had been away.

"Good to see you Zeke. I take it things haven't been too hellish while I've been away?" the younger Conduit asked tossing his bags on to the nearby couch.

"What? You kidding? While you were busy studying for tests and chasing skirts we've been busting ass making sure this place doesn't come crashing down." Zeke said not being serious. "But with the way you and Cole here cracked some serious heads back during the quarantine, no one wants to start up trouble from fear of the 'Electric-Men' bringing the thunder down on their asses."

Mike raised an eyebrow, "_Electric-Men_? Really? They couldn't have come up with a better name for us."

"From the news we've heard, there's a group out there that call us the 'Demons of Empire City'." Cole threw in as he shrugged his jacket off and grabbed a beer from the table.

"Fair enough. But just so you guys know, the academy wasn't no cake-walk for me either." the younger Conduit admitted gathering some pizza on a plate and sitting down to eat.

Zeke and Cole took a seat as well and got settled. "Care to share? We've been wondering how things have been going for you after reading all those letters you sent us." said Zeke grabbing his own beer and getting comfortable.

Mike spent the next three hours telling the two what he had been through in his time at Yokai Academy. From the first day meeting Moka and the fight against Saizou, to meeting each of the girls and every fight he'd been in along the way. Being in the newspaper club with a werewolf for a president. Sasha's arrival and attempted take over. Even the incident that happened on the Witches' Hill where they saved Ruby from madness. All the events leading up to the battle over the school against Kuyou and the corrupt Public Safety Commission.

With each passing tale, the number of beer bottles on Zeke and Cole's side of the table increased more and more. Cole couldn't believe that his brother had been through all of that with his friends. And the fact that Mike took one the deranged bitch from hell on his own and managed to defeat her with the help of the girls was beyond anything he could think of.

"Shit." Zeke said finishing off his sixth beer and summing up the whole thing rather nicely.

"Try living it. The whole damn place was filled with assholes and sick perverts until I pretty much set the line and what happens when it's crossed." said the teen knocking back another can of soda. "But we made it through the year. I learned some kick ass new skills. And here we are."

Cole leaned forward on the table, looking straight in his brother's eyes as he asked the one question he had been dying to ask for a couple of months now. "So...what's you're relationship with these girls you've told us about?"

The teen turned red which caused Zeke to lower his sunglasses, "Cough it up little brother, no point in hiding it anymore." he said wanting to hear this too and the blackmail material that could come from it.

Seeing no other way out of this, Mike took a deep breath and opened his mouth to explain when there was a knock at the front door. Zeke looked in that direction before getting up and going to see who it was.

"So has anything come up while I've been gone?" the younger Conduit asked seriously, while at the same time thankful for the sudden distraction.

Cole caught the look Mike was shooting him and knew what he was hinting at. "Nothing yet. Zeke's been checking the internet and the news for anything that matches what Kessler showed us in the visions, but so far things are in the clear."

Mike nodded, "And DARPA?" his brother shook his head. "Absolutely nothing. Guess when their plans fell apart during the quarantine they decided to go underground. And from what you told me about what happened with Sasha, I have a feeling Moya isn't a problem any more either. Though we should keep our eyes peeled, just incase."

Zeke came back into the kitchen rubbing the back of his head, "Uh, Mickey?" Cole and Mike looked at him oddly. "That girl Moka you mentioned in your letters...she wouldn't happen to be super-cute with bubblegum colored hair would she?"

"...yes...why?" the younger Macgrath asked feeling even more confused.

"Well," the chubby man stepped aside and Mike felt his mouth drop open.

Moka stood behind him. Her usual school uniform was replaced by a green long sleeved shirt over a white cotton sundress that went down to her knees. "Hi, Michael!" she said smiling sweetly with a small blush dusting her cheeks.

"MOKA?!" Mike yelped jumping from his seat and nearly tripping on the knocked over chair in the process. "W-What are you doing here?" he asked still completely stunned at seeing her in Empire, let alone his home.

The pinkette's blush deepened a bit, "Well, as it turns out my family is going to be gone during the summer months. And I didn't want to feel lonely during the vacation, so I hope you don't mind if I came to visit you."

"Uh, no. Of course not." he said after a few moments and walked up to hug her. "It just shocked the hell outta me, I really wasn't expecting you." he said leaning back and smiling down at her. "How did you even know where I lived?"

Before she could answer someone cleared their throat, both teens looked over to see Cole and Zeke watching them with cheshire cat grins. "Mickey, care to introduce us?" asked his brother with a raised eyebrow.

Mike's face burned a bit, but he managed to get it under control as he led Moka in the kitchen. "Moka, this is my brother Cole and our good friend Zeke Dunbar. Guys this is Moka Akashiya."

Cole held out his hand and shook the girl's hand gently. "Nice to meet you, Mike's told us a lot about you in his letters." he said making her feel as welcome as he could.

"He's told me and the others a lot about you as well. It's good to finally meet his family." said the vampiress not losing her smile.

Zeke shook her hand next, "Yeah, little brother over there always went on and on about how cute and caring you and his other friends are." he said in his usual laid back manor. "He never did tell us what kind of monster you are though."

Moka smiled wider revealing her elongated canines. "I'm a vampire." she said simply.

The human looked unbelieving as he looked the pinkette over for a second. "Uh, you don't really fit the description." he pointed to the rosary seal on her choker. "And you're wearing the cross. Isn't that bad mojo for you guys?"

"Not all the stereotypes we see in those movies are real, Zeke." Mike said pinching the bridge of his nose. "But believe me, she's the real deal." he reached up and putting a hand over where the scars of her mating mark were located.

Cole saw this and would ask about it later as his brother took a deep breath. "I''m gonna show Moka around, be right back guys." said the young Conduit before taking the pinkette down the hall leading to the rooms.

"Be sure to leave the door open! I don't wanna be an uncle so soon!" Cole called after him getting the bird flipped at him as the teens disappeared. The older Macgrath looked at Zeke who was stroking his chin. "What's on your mind Zeke?"

The chubby man sighed sadly, "Why couldn't the chicks back when we went to school look that hot? Mickey's got all the luck!"

X

Mike's bedroom looked the same as it did the day he left before the Ray Sphere had detonated. Decent sized with a full-sized bed in the corner. A desk and dresser across from it next to a closet with a window that over looked the street and subway tracks along with the bay on the other side.

The room had been cleaned up and looked spotless, Cole wasn't kidding when he said that he and Zeke was making this place live-able again.

Pulling Moka inside and shutting the door quietly, Mike turned to the vampire that had become one of his three girlfriends. "Well...that was embarrassing." he muttered getting a giggle out of Moka.

"It wasn't that bad, Michael." she said turning to him and pressing her lips to his. The Conduit fell into it quickly, arms going around her waist and pulling her close as they stood in the middle of the room. They separated after a few seconds as she cuddled into his chest. "Thank you for letting me be here." mumbled into his shirt.

Mike smiled as they both sat down on his bed, "How did you get here?" he asked wanting to know since he had left the school barely five hours ago.

Moka blushed, "Well, I got a message from home saying that my father and sisters will be in another country during the vacation. When the bus came back after dropping more students off I asked him to bring me here to see you." she said smiling. "You really don't mind...do you?"

"It was a present surprise, I can tell you that." a thought came to the younger Macgrath. "But what about the others? I was worried about them too after I left." Moka's blush deepened and she wouldn't meet his gaze. "Moka?" he asked wondering what was going on.

The pinkette bit her lip and poked her fingers together timidly, "Well, when they found out that I was coming here we all talked and...well..."

As the words left her mouth, Mike leaned back on the bed to stable himself better when his hand landed on something round and soft. Looking over his shoulder, he saw that his bed looked a bit off. _"Was it always this lumpy?"_ he wondered as he pushed himself up and pressing down on the large lump in his hand.

What he didn't expect was the throaty moan that came from under his covers. "Wait a minute." he barely finished the sentence when the covers were thrown back and a figure sat up shocking the hell out of him and Moka.

"_Yawn!_ Wow, guess I fell asleep while I was waiting." said a familiar blue-haired succubus as she stretched and making her large breasts stick out farther. She blinked open her violet colored eyes and smiled before pulling a shocked Mike into a searing kiss. "Surprise, my destined one." she purred against his lips when they pulled apart.

"I was going to say that I didn't come here alone." said the vampiress when she overcame her shock. In the next moment the closet door opened and Mizore stepped out.

"You too Mizore?" asked Mike wondering how long she had been in there. The snow woman smiled and nodded before crossing the room and planting a kiss on their shared boyfriend. "Yes. When Moka told us she was coming here to spend the summer with you, she gave us an open invitation. How could we refuse?"

The window opened catching their attention as a familiar, large, hat poked inside. "Yeah! Now we can spend the summer together!" said an excited Yukari coming into the room and shutting the window again with her wand.

Looking at his girls, the Conduit noticed that Kurumu and Yukari each were wearing different outfits. The bluenette was wearing a black tanktop under white dress-shirt with the sleeves rolled up and dark blue skinny jeans. While the little witch had a red t-shirt with a heart in the center of it with a long plad-skirt. Mizore wore her usual outfit and looked rather comfortable as she unwrapped a fresh lollipop and popped it into her mouth.

_"I don't know whether to be really happy about this...or very nervous."_ he thought to himself at his current situation when he felt Kurumu's arms wrap around him from behind. "Yukari's right, we can spend the summer together and have a great time." she said smiling into his neck. Moka took up his front while Mizore looped her arms around his left one.

Yukari beamed as she leapt at the group hug and latched on to Mike's available side. But the sudden added weight made the usually well balance Conduit to topple over and crash to the ground with the girls on top of him.

The sounds of footstep running down the hallway outside was heard before the door opened as Cole entered the room with blue electricity crackling around him, Zeke on his six with his revolver out incase they were under attack.

What they saw made their jaws fall open. Mike laid on the floor of his room with Moka and two other beautiful girls dog-piled on him along with a cute little girl with a large witch's hat. Zeke's gun clattered to the floor as he did the perfect impression of a fish out of water.

Groaning, Mike looked at his stunned brother and friend in the open door way. Wracking his brain for a possible excuse but coming up with nothing. He sighed, "You know what? It's exactly how it looks."

Zeke promptly fainted and Cole palmed his forehead. The summer was starting to look more and more interesting by the second.

**A/N: How's that for an outcome? The overall poll ending was really close when I recounted the votes. It turned out to be OC/Harem = 26, OC/Moka = 26. That's right folks, it was a tie. So in the end after everything was looked over and the changes were made to this chapter, I combined the two. So this fic is more or less a OC/Moka/Harem deal. I know a few of you are breathing sighs of relief out there, and once again I'm sorry I messed up like that. You trusted me with your votes and I let you down, I hope in time you'll all forgive me for that. Until then my redemption will be to make the rest of this fic as good as I can manage.**

**As for the rest of the chapter, I figured I'd get a jump on getting the summer started and really get the ball rolling for the New Marais arc. Though that won't be for another chapter or two. Figured I'd let the girls have fun with Mike while in Empire City and get to know Cole and Zeke in the process, and yes, AXL999's boy Gale _will_ make a comeback. But I won't say when.**

**You're reviews helped me fix my mistakes guys, that's one of the reasons why they are valued so highly. So keep them coming folks!**


End file.
